The Next Journey
by Gia-XY
Summary: Sebulan setelah Ceremonial Battle, para dewa memberikan para Yami kesempatan hidup sekali lagi? Tunggu-tunggu! Tapi kenapa? /"Kami tidak mau kalian kembali ke alam barzah dengan penuh penyesalan."/"Pharaoh, masih ada janji yang harus kau tepati kan?"/'Ini aibou, Anzu, Seto, dan... Siapa wanita berambut pirang yang merangkul bahu Seto ini'/ OC as mainlead! Not yaoi! YYXOC, YXA
1. Journey 1 : The Memories Still Unsolved?

Gia : Hai semuanya~ Sesuai janji, multichap baru telah keluar! Dan pastinya gaje dan abal~

Yurika : Apa-apaan nih!? Baru beberapa menit setelah yang WnKA selesai! Lu udah _publish_ yang baru lagi!?

Gia : Ehehehe

Yami : Saya ingatkan kalau ini timelinenya sebulan setelah _Ceremonial Battle_ dan ada beberapa _genderbend_, dan jugi _fanfic_ ini adalah _semi-canon_, berarti ada beberapa yang diubah *nada datar*

Gia : He? _Tutoring_ lu hebat juga~ Sekalian jelasin _genderbend_nya dong

Yami : Di sini, saya tetap sebagai lelaki, Ryou, Malik dan Atem sebagai wanita

Yurika : Yugi sama Jou?

Yami : Yugi tetap sebagai lelaki dan Jou... Kata author liat saja nanti

Yugi : Apa jangan-jangan Seto lagi yang jadi cewek? Oh ya! Lu gak bakal malu-maluin gue kan di sini? *Curiga*

Gia : Entah~? Liat aja nanti

Atem : _Happy reading~!_

**.**

**.**

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Sebulan setelah _Ceremonial Battle_, para dewa memberikan para Yami kesempatan hidup sekali lagi? Tunggu-tunggu! Tapi kenapa? /"Kami tidak mau kalian kembali ke alam barzah dengan penuh penyesalan."/"Pharaoh, masih ada janji yang harus kau tepati kan?"/'Ini_ aibou_, Anzu, Seto, dan... Siapa wanita berambut pirang yang merangkul bahu Seto ini?'/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Yukarina Hikari, Kisaragi Yurika, Kisaragi Yuki © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 1**

**The Memories Still Unsolved?**

**.**

**.**

_**-Yugi's POV-**_

Kau, sahabat terbaikku...

Aku ingat, kau pergi karena aku.

Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud. Saat aku menangis waktu itu, kau malah tersenyum dan berkata,

_"Aku kalah... _Aibou_. Berdirilah. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemenang menangis sambil bersimpuh begini? Kalau aku adalah kau, aku tidak akan menangis."_

Kau memang baik, kau selalu menguatkan hatiku. Kaulah tujuanku selama ini. _Arigatou, mou hitori no boku..._

Kupikir, itu adalah terakhir kali aku dapat bertemu denganmu... Tapi aku salah...

Cerita selanjutnya... Baru saja akan dimulai...

_**~29th June~**_

_**-Normal POV-**_

Sebulan sejak ceremonial battle, Yugi dan teman-temannya kembali ke kehidupannya yang seperti biasa tanpa para _Yami_. Bukan berarti mereka melupakan para _Yami_, mereka hanya sadar kalau mereka harus menerima kalau para_ Yami_ sudah kembali ke alam barzah. Memang butuh waktu yang lama untuk mereka, terutama untuk Ryou dan Malik yang sudah jatuh cinta pada _Yami_nya masing-masing. Dalam hati, Yugi bersyukur dengan _gender_nya, jadi dia tidak perlu sestres Ryou dan Malik yang sampai jatuh cinta pada_ Yam_i mereka sendiri.

Sedangkan lain pihak, ternyata ada kenyataan mengejutkan yang diterima oleh para _Yami_...

**_~Afterlife~_**

"Apa!? Hidup di dunia sekali lagi!?" teriak para _Yami_ yang ada di hadapan para dewa saat ini.

"Kalian tidak bercanda kan!?" tanya Bakura.

"Tidak, kami tidak bercanda. Bahkan kami sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Kami tidak mau kalian kembali ke alam barzah dengan penuh penyesalan," kata Osiris.

"Ta-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kalian membuat keputusan seperti ini?" tanya Marik.

"Pharaoh, masih ada janji yang harus kau tepati kan?" tanya Obelisk sambil menatap Atemu.

"Ja-janji?" Tanya Atemu bingung.

"Sudah kuduga. Ingatanmu belum kembali sepenuhnya," kata Ra.

"Apa!? Ingatanku belum kembali sepenuhnya!?" tanya Atemu shock dengan pernyataan Ra barusan.

"Pharaoh, apa kau ingat saat di dunia ingatan, ada seorang wanita yang menyelamatkanmu dengan menggunakan _Holy Elf_ saat kau akan jatuh ke jurang saat bertarung dengan Bakura?" tanya Osiris.

"Hm... Sebentar. Biar kuingat-ingat," kata Atemu sambil memegang dagunya.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Tch! Bakura!" seru Atemu yang berpegang pada ujung jurang dengan nada kesal._

_"Aku mendapatkannya," kata Bakura tersenyum licik sambil mengambil _Sennen Puzzle_ yang tadinya tergantung di leher Atemu._

_"Hehehe. _Sayonara, Ousama,_" kata Bakura masih sambil tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan lalu menghentakkan kakinya di dekat tebing tempat Atemu berpegang._

_Hanya satu hentakan, tetapi dapat membuat tanah yang digenggam Atemu pecah dan jatuh ke dalam jurang bersama dengan Atemu._

_"Aaaaahhhh!" teriak Atemu._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul._

_Sring..._

_"Holy Elf!?" tanya Atemu tidak percaya._

_Ya, cahaya itu berubah menjadi Holy Elf._

_"Kh... Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan _ousama_! Aku tidak boleh gagal! _Holy Barrier!_" seru seorang wanita yang tidak jauh dari tempat Atemu dan Bakura sambil bersimpuh dan menyatukan kedua tangannya untuk mengendalikan Holy Elf._

_Lalu muncul cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Atemu dan roh wanita itu terbang mengikuti arah Atemu jatuh._

_"Kau!" seru Atemu kaget saat melihat sosok seorang wanita dengan kulit seputih susu yang dikenalinya itu._

_"_Ousama!_ Cahaya itu akan melindungimu! Kau harus selamat apapun yang terjadi! Walau aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun," kata wanita berambut pirang dengan mata _aquamarine_ itu sambil tersenyum miris._

_"Mengorbankan nyawa!? Apa maksudmu Hikari!?" tanya Atemu tidak mengerti._

_"Kau tidak ingat? Aku sudah pernah memberitahu kan kalau aku sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan _ka_ milikku. Itu karena kalau sekali saja aku menggunakannya, aku akan kehilangan seluruh _ba_ milikku, dengan kata lain... Meninggal... Itu sudah takdir yang diberikan para dewa untukku. Begitulah kata Ra yang saat itu muncul di mimpiku," Kata wanita yang dipanggil Hikari oleh Atemu itu._

_"Hei! Kau bercanda kan!?" tanya Atemu tidak percaya._

_"_Gomen, Ousama... Ousama, aishiteru,_" kata Hikari sebelum tubuhnya menghilang._

_"Hikari! Hikariii!" teriak Atemu histeris._

_Entah, walaupun Atemu tidak memiliki ingatan tentang gadis itu, tapi rasanya dadanya sangat sakit. Rasanya sangat sesak baginya._

_**-Flasback end-**_

"Oh! Aku ingat! Wanita kulit putih yang pelayan pribadiku itu ya? Memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Atemu.

"Pharaoh, kau punya janji yang harus kau tepati padanya," kata Ra.

"Janji apa? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat," kata Atemu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sisa ingatanmu yang belum kembali akan kembali jika kau bertemu kembali dengannya," kata Obelisk.

"Maksudmu pelayan itu sudah bereinkarnasi kembali!?" tanya Bakura tidak percaya.

"Ya, benar. Dan kalian juga akan kembali bereinkarnasi," jawab Ra.

"Tapi, kapan? Aku sudah rindu pada _Hikari_ku!" seru Marik.

"Sekarang," jawab Osiris tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Belum sempat para _Yami_ kembali berbicara, sebuah cahaya sudah menyelimuti mereka.

"Selamat jalan, para _Yami_..."

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

Di rumahnya, terlihat Yugi yang sedang membantu _jii-chan_nya tercinta itu untuk menjaga toko game yang bobrok itu (Sugoroku : HEH! Apa maksud lu bobrok!?)

BRAK! BRUK! GEDUBRAK!

Yugi yang mendengar suara-suara kencang nan aneh itu langsung kaget dan berlari menuju ke tangga yang ada di dalam rumah dengan perasaan panik.

'Jangan-jangan_ jii-chan_...'

Yap! Benar saja! Sugoroku jatuh dari tangga!

Yugi yang panik langsung membantu _jii-chan_nya itu untuk berdiri.

"_Jii-chan_! Kenapa tiba-tiba _jii-chan_ bisa jatuh dari tangga begini!?" tanya Yugi yang masih dilanda dengan kepanikan.

"Adududuh! Tadi aku mau mengambil barang yang ada di bawah, lalu aku buru-buru saat menuruni tangga. Eh, aku malah tersandung dan jadilah seperti ini," jawab Sugoroku masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Makanya lain kali hati-hati _jii-chan_! Memangnya tadi_ jii-chan_ mau ambil apa?" tanya Yugi.

"Aku tadi mau mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan kamar yang akan dipakai orang-orang yang akan tinggal di rumah kita," jawab Sugoroku.

"Hah? Orang-orang yang akan tinggal di rumah kita? Maksudnya?" tanya Yugi tidak mengerti.

"Oh! Aku belum bilang ya? Akan ada 3 anak yang seumuran denganmu yang akan tinggal di sini. Yang dua kembar, mereka anak dari temanku yang baru meninggal karena kecelakaan baru-baru ini. Adik dari temanku menitipkan mereka di sini. Aku juga belum pernah melihat mereka berdua. Kalau yang seorang lagi, kau sudah mengenalnya kok. Yang anak temanku itu akan datang hari ini," jelas Sugoroku.

Yugi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau liat saja nanti," kata Sugoroku yang tahu kalau Yugi masih bingung dengan penjelasannya.

Baru saja Sugoroku akan berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba...

"ADAW! Adududuh!_ Itai_...," keluh Sugoroku sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"_Jii-chan_! Lebih baik kau istirahat saja! Biar aku yang membereskan kamarnya!" kata Yugi sambil membantu Sugoroku berdiri.

"Aduduh! Pelan-pelan Yugi," kata Sugoroku sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Iya-iya," kata Yugi sambil mengantar Sugoroku kembali ke kamarnya.

_**~Domino Apartement~**_

_**~209 Room~**_

"Huamm..."

Terlihat Ryou baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan sedang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang tamu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya!? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa disini!? Hei para dewa! Ini tidak lucu! Mana Pharaoh geblek itu dan Marik!?" seru sesosok lelaki berambut putih yang mirip dengan Ryou.

"Kura? Ada apa tiba-tiba marah-marah begitu?" tanya Ryou yang masih belum sadar kalau _Yami_nya itu sekarang seharusnya sedang ada di alam barzah.

'_Ya-yadounushi?_ Jadi ini kamar apartemen yadounushi? Benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak sadar daritadi!? Siapa tahu mereka sedang ada di rumah para _Hikari_ mereka masing-masing,' pikir Bakura mencoba berpikir logis.

Ryou yang tadinya setengah tertidur, langsung terbelalak setelah sadar dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Ba-Bakura!? Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau harusnya ada di alam barzah!?" tanya Ryou tidak percaya.

"He? Jadi kau tidak senang aku kembali? Yah, sudah sewajarnya sih. Dulu kan aku sering mengambil alih tubuhmu seenaknya, jadi aku terima saja kalau kau memang tidak suka padaku," kata Bakura.

"Bu-bukan begitu Kura! Aku tidak benci padamu kok! Sungguh! Aku hanya kaget dan bingung kenapa kau bisa ada di sini sekarang!"

"Para dewa memberiku dan 2 _Yami_ lainnya kesempatan untuk bereinkarnasi kembali. Yah, sepertinya aku akan merepotkanmu sekali lagi, _yadounushi_," kata Bakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

Mutiara bening langsung keluar dari kedua mata Ryou. Ryou langsung berlari memeluk mantan _Yami_nya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Kura!" teriak Ryou menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Bakura.

Bakura yang bingung hanya salah tingkah saja.

"He-hei! Bukan berarti kau bisa memelukku seenaknya saja!" kata Bakura dengan wajah memerah.

Ryou tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Bakura dan masih memeluknya dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

Bakura merasa _Hikari_nya sangat berubah. Padahal dia ingat dulu _Hikari_nya yang satu ini sangat benci padanya karena dia sering mengambil alih tubuh Ryou dengan seenaknya dengan tujuan membahayakan teman-temannyanya. Tapi sekarang Ryou malah memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau dia merindukan _Yami_nya yang egois ini. Bukannya tidak senang sih, Bakura senang, malah sangat, karena dia mencintai Ryou. Tapi dia jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghadapi sikap _Hikari_nya yang begitu lembut sekarang.

**_~Ishtar's Residence in Japan~_**

Malik saat ini sedang menelepon sambil marah-marah dengan wajah terlihat kesal. Entah, apa sebabnya.

"Jangan bercanda Ryou! Mana mungkin itu terjadi! Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan Bakura sampai-sampai berhalusinasi begitu! Aku tetap tidak percaya! Ha! Saat ini saja aku sama sekali tidak melihat _Yami_ku yang satu itu! Sudahlah! Aku lelah berdebat denganmu!"

Marik lalu mematikan teleponnya dengan kasar lalu membanting handphonenya ke atas meja dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

'Ryou itu sedang demam ya? Apa mungkin aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa? Masa dia bilang kalau Bakura dan para_ Yami_ sudah kembali? Hah... Marik... Aku sebenarnya juga sangat berharap dia ada di sini sekarang...,' pikir Malik dengan wajah sendu.

'Malik! Kau tidak boleh begini! Kalau begini terus kau hanya membuat Marik yang ada di alam barzah menjadi tidak tenang! Yosh! Semangat Malik!' pikir Malik berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Malik lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan tujuan mencari cemilan di dapur untuk mengalihkannya dari kesedihannya. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sesosok lelaki berambut pirang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

'Si-siapa di sana? Seingatku tidak ada orang berambut pirang di rumah ini selain aku! Jangan-jangan... PENCURI!? Eh, tunggu... Atau jangan-jangan...'

"Kemana mereka berdua? Apa mereka juga ada di rumah _Hikari_ mereka?" kata lelaki itu bicara sendiri.

'_Hi-Hikari!?_ Apa jangan-jangan Ryou benar? Apa jangan-jangan dia memang...'

"Ma-Marik?" panggil Malik dengan nada terbata-bata dan tidak yakin.

Lelaki itu menoleh kearah Malik dan menunjukkan wajah kaget.

"Malik?"

Air mata Malik langsung mengalir begitu saja. Malik berlari kearah lelaki itu—_Yami_nya, Marik, dan memeluknya. Akhirnya, setelah sebulan, dia dapat mendengar kembali suara orang yang dicintainya.

"Marikkk! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" seru Malik.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu _Hikari_," kata Marik sambil mengelus kepala Malik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" tanya Malik sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Para dewa memberikan kesempatan hidup sekali lagi untukku dan kedua _Yami_ lainnya. Yah, pokoknya, mohon bantuannya sekali lagi Malik," kata Marik dengan cengiran lebar.

"Mmm! Iya!" kata Malik sambil menatap Marik dan tersenyum senang.

_**~In A Car~**_

"Mi... Yami... Bangun, Yami! Yami!" teriak seorang perempuan berpenampilan seperti Atemu yang memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans pendek membangunkan lelaki berkulit putih cream yang mirip dengannya di sampingnya yang memakai tank top berwarna hitam dan leather pants beserta beberapa aksesoris _metal_ di tubuhnya.

"Ngh..."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yami itu membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok gadis berkulit tan yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Kita sudah mau sampai! Jangan tidur terus dong!" kata wanita itu marah-marah.

"Eh? Si-siapa kau!? Apa kau _cross gender_ dariku?" teriak Yami yang shock dengan polosnya. (Gia : Sejak kapan Yami tahu yang namanya _cross gender_? -_-)

"Yami! Kau demam ya!? Tentu saja aku _cross gender_ dirimu! Aku kan kembaranmu!" seru wanita itu kesal.

"Apa!? Saudara kembar!? Seingatku terakhir kali aku ada di alam barzah bersama para dewa dan—"

Atemu—atau lebih tepatnya Yami sekarang, memutus perkataan setelah sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Hah? Alam barzah apanya sih? Kau demam ya?" tanya wanita itu.

'Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan kakak kembarku,' pikir wanita itu.

"Ka-kalau aku memang sudah bereinkarnasi kembali... Siapa wanita ini?" tanya Yami pada dirinya sendiri, masih kebingungan dengan semua yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Yami? Kurasa kau memang demam. Kau lupa padaku? Aku kan Sennen Atemu, lebih tepatnya Atem, saudara kembarmu!" kata wanita itu—Atem, berusaha menyadarkan Yami yang tak lain lagi adalah Atemu beberapa saat sebelum ini.

'Atemu? Atem? Bukannya itu namaku?' tanya Yami kaget dalam hatinya.

Yami lalu melihat tangannya sendiri. Dia mebolak-balik tangannya dengan wajah kebingungan dan tidak percaya.

'Kulit putih!? Ada apa ini sebenarnya!?' tanya Yami lagi dalam hatinya.

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai! Ayo turun Yami!" ajak wanita itu.

Yami hanya menurut saja lalu turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar beitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"I-ini... _Kame Game Shop?_ Rumah _aibou_?" tanya Yami pada dirinya sendiri.

Atem lalu menurunkan semua koper yang ada di bagasi mobil itu lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu depan_ Game Shop_ itu dan membunyikan belnya setelah melihat tanda closed di depan pintu.

Ting! Tong!

"Ya! Sebentar!" sahut Yugi yang masih ada di dalam rumah bergegas membuka pintu depan.

'Suara _aibou_?'

Krek!

"Ah! Kau pasti cucu dari Mutou Sugoroku! Aku Sennen Atemu, panggil saja Atem, dan yang di sebelahku ini kakak kembarku, Sennen Yami. Kami mulai hari ini akan tinggal di sini!" kata Atem dengan nada ceria.

Mata Yugi langsung terbelalak lebar begitu melihat kedua sosok yang ada di depannya. Jari telunjunya langsung menunjuk-nunjuk mereka dengan agak gemetar.

"Kalian... _Mou hitori... No boku_?" tanya Yugi masih shock.

"Aku tahu kau mau bertanya apa, tapi masalahnya aku juga masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi di sini, _aibou_," kata Yami.

Atem memengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap kembarannya itu.

"Yami? Kau sudah kenal dengannya?" tanya Atem.

"Err, begitulah," kata Yami.

"Ah, lebih baik kalian masuk du—"

Belum sempat Yugi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sugoroku sudah keluar dari rumah dan berteriak memotong omongan Yugi.

"Yugi! Sudah kubilang tunggu aku!" teriak Sugoroku sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"_Jii-chan_, aku sudah bilang kan kalau kau sebaiknya jadi anak baik dan istirahat hari ini!" seru Yugi sambil memarahi Sugoroku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan agak kesal.

"Tapi aku kan juga mau menyambut anak dari temanku!" protes Sugoroku layaknya anak kecil yang dilarang untuk membeli mainan yang disukainya.

"Sugoroku _jii-san_ kan? Dulu ayah banyak sekali bercerita tentangmu!" seru Atem dengan senyuman lebar.

Yang dipanggil hanya menengok dan menunjukkan wajah kaget.

"Atemu!?" tanya Sugoroku tidak percaya.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian berdua kaget begitu melihat kami?" tanya Atem bingung.

"Kau akan mengerti kalau aku cerita nanti, Atem," kata Yami.

"Le-lebih baik kalian masuk dan ceritakan semua yang terjadi," kata Sugoroku mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka berempat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

~In the House~

"Kau bercanda kan Yami!? Masa kau baru bereinkarnasi bersama 2 roh lain yang terkunci dalam _Sennen Item_ dan sebelum ini kau adalah pharaoh yang punya nama yang sama denganku dan terkunci dalam _Sennen Puzzle_!? Lalu siapa Yami yang selama ini bersamaku!?" tanya Atem tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda Atem. Mungkin para dewa membuat semacam_ 'role'_ kehidupan untukku di masa ini. Jadi seakan-akan aku sudah sejak dulu lahir di zaman ini. Mungkin mereka akan segera membuatku mengingat tentang memoriku di masa ini," jawab Yami sambil menerka-nera tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Ja-jadi kau sekarang sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kecelakaan _chichi_ dan tentang Mahaado yang menitipkan kita ke sini atas perintah _chichi_?" tanya Atem.

"Mahaado!?" seru Yami dan Yugi bersamaan.

"Itu bukannya nama pendetamu yang menjadi _Black Magician_ itu?" tanya Yugi pada Yami.

"Makanya aku juga bingung," kata Yami.

"Er, Mahaado itu paman kita, Yami," jelas Atem yang baru ingat kalau kakaknya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang 'agak' sulit dijelaskan.

"Oh! Ngomong-ngomong soal Mahaado, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sugoroku pada Atem.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Oh! Kurasa dia sempat mengirim surat ke sini! Apa sudah sampai?" tanya Atem.

"Surat? Aku sama sekali belum mengecek kotak surat. Aku akan memeriksanya nanti," kata Sugoroku.

"Ah, lalu, berarti Bakura dan Marik juga sudah bereinkarnasi kembali kan?" tanya Yugi.

"Begitulah," jawab Yami sekenannya.

"_Yokatta._ Jadi Ryou dan Malik tidak perlu murung lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin," kata Yugi senang.

"Lalu, para dewa bilang ingatanmu belum kembali sepenuhnya. Lalu apa kau berniat mencari ingatan masa lalumu itu?" tanya Sugoroku pada Yami.

"Ya, aku akan mencarinya," jawab Yami tanpa keraguan.

"Hah, kurasa aku harus memikirkan semuanya hari ini... Kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku," kata Atem sambil memegang kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sudah di tunjukkan oleh Sugoroku padanya tadi.

"_Well,_ sepertinya aku juga harus kembali ke kamarku. Ada yang harus kulakukan," kata Yugi sambil beranjak menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ah, aku ikut," kata Yami yang sekamar dengan Yugi.

_**~Yugi's Room~**_

Terlihat Yugi sedang _chatting_ di laptopnya sedangkan Yami sedang memperhatikan Yugi dengan tatapan bingung.

**_Hikari_Ririi_**

_-hei, apa jii-chan sudah memberitahumu kalau aku akan tinggal di rumahmu besok?_

**_Yuugi-Ou_**

_-eh?_

_-belum tuh_

_-dia cuma bilang tentang 3 orang yang akan tinggal di rumah_

_-tapi dia tidak memberitahu siapa orangnya_

_-yang 2 sih sudah ada di sini_

_-jadi yang 1 lagi kau?_

**_Hikari_Ririi_**

_-iya_

_-itu aku_

_-eh tunggu_

_-3 org?_

**_Yuugi-Ou_**

_-iya_

_-ada 2 orang lagi_

_-tenanglah, aku yakin kau akan menyukai mereka ;)_

**_Hikari_Ririi_**

_-kuharap juga begitu :)_

_-ngomong-ngomong, __apa jii-chan sudah bilang kalau aku menyuruhmu menjemputku besok?_

**_Yuugi-Ou_**

_-belum_

_-tadi jii-chan jatuh dari tangga dan sepertinya dia jadi lupa memberitahuku karena kesakitan :(_

"_Aibou_, kau sedang apa?" tanya Yami dengan wajah penasaran.

"_Chatting_," jawab Yugi sesingkat mungkin karena terlalu serius dengan chattingnya.

"_Chatting_? Apa itu? Kurasa kau tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelum ini," kata Yami sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Chatting_ itu cara untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain melalui jaringan _internet_. Semacam e-mail, tapi kalau _chatting_, kita bisa mengirim banyak pesan singkat sekaligus dan orang menjadi lawan bicara juga harus sedang menggunakan program _chatting_ yang sama dengan kita di di saat yang bersamaan dengan kita," jelas Yugi sebisanya.

"Oh, aku mengerti," kata Yami sambil menyudahi kegiatannya memperhatikan Yugi yang sedang chatting.

Yami berdiri dari kasur yang di dudukinya dan berjalan menuju rak buku dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru di rak itu.

'Album?'

Yami membuka album foto yang baru saja di ambilnya dan membolak-balik halamannya. Tangannya berhenti membolak-balik halaman album itu ketika matanya menangkap satu sosok asing yang terasa sangat familiar baginya di salah satu foto dalam album itu.

'Foto kelulusan aibou? Ini _aibou_, Anzu, Seto, dan... Siapa wanita berambut pirang yang merangkul bahu Seto ini?' Tanya Yami dalam hatinya.

Di foto itu terlihat foto Yugi, Anzu dan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat seperti memaksa Seto ikut berfoto, terlihat jelas dari wajah iseng wanita itu dan muka Seto yang terlihat sangat terpaksa. Di bawah foto itu ada suatu tulisan.

**_Foto kelulusan SMP_**

**_Seto, Yurika, Yugi, Anzu_**

Dan di bagian paling bawah foto itu ada tulisan lagi.

**_Sayonara Yurika, semoga berhasil di Inggris_**

'Kalau dilihat baik-baik, wanita ini mirip pelayan itu, Hikari,' pikir Yami sambil memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba secercah ingatan mulai muncul di kepala Yami.

_"__Aku satu SMP dengan anak cebol bernama Mutou Yuugi, dan 2 gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya, Masaki Anzu dan..."_

Ingatan Yami tiba-tiba terputus.

'I-itu apa? Lelaki di ingatanku tadi, Seto? Apa ingatanku di zaman ini?' Pikir Yami dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba ingatan itu mulai muncul lagi di kepala Yami.

_"Siapa namanya Seto?" tanya seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Seto—Yami._

_"Namanya Kisaragi Yurika! Yah, kau tahu, gadis itu selalu memaksaku bersosialisasi dengan yang lainnya," kata Seto dengan wajah agak kesal._

_"Tapi dia benar Seto, kau itu harus bersosialisasi," kata Yami._

_Seto hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar kata-kata Yami._

_"Aku sudah sangat puas dengan kehidupanku sekarang dan aku tidak perlu teman. Mokuba, kau dan Atem sudah cukup untukku," jelas Seto sambil meminum kopinya._

_"Yah, sebetulnya terserah padamu saja sih, tapi aku hanya tidak mau sepupuku kesepian karena tidak punya teman," kata Yami dengan nada agak pasrah._

Satu demi satu ingatan yang lain mulai muncul di kepala Yami. Saat dia lahir, saat dia masih anak-anak, saat kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal, saat pamannya merawat mereka selama seminggu setelah orang tuanya meninggal, dan ingatan-ingatan lainnya.

'Aku... Ingat... Aku Sennen Yami, putra dari Sennen Aknamkanon dan Kazunari Takara. Kakak kembar dari Sennen Atemu. Sepupu dari Kazunari atau lebih tepatnya sekarang Kaiba Seto dan Mokuba,' pikir Yami sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"_Mou hitori no boku?_ Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yugi khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa aibou. Hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pusing karena ingatan-ingatanku di masa ini tiba-tiba muncul," jelas Yami.

"Ingatanmu di masa ini? Maksudmu ingatanmu sebagai Sennen Yami?" tebak Yugi.

"Begitulah...," jawab Yami sekenannya

"Berarti ingatanmu di masa ini sudah jelas kan? Tinggal mencari yang di masa lalu, itupun kalau kau memang masih menginginkan ingatan itu...," kata Yugi.

"Kalau aku masih menginginkannya? Maksudmu apa _aibou_?" tanya Yami sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan _aibou_nya itu.

"Yah, kau sekarang hidup di masa ini kan? Berarti ingatan masa lalu itu sebenarnya sudah tidak berguna lagi karena kau tidak memerlukannya lagi. Kecuali kalau kau memang penasaran tentang sesuatu," jelas Yugi.

'Benar juga kata _aibou_. Aku kan tidak harus mencari ingatanku sebagai Pharaoh Atemu karena saat ini aku sudah hidup sebagai Sennen Yami. Tapi...,'

_"__Pharaoh, masih ada janji yang harus kau tepati kan?"_

"Aku tetap harus mencari ingatan itu. Masih ada hal yang ingin kucari tahu," kata Yami dengan penuh kepastian.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan membantu sebisaku," kata Yugi sambil tersenyum tulus pada mantan _Yami_nya itu.

"_Arigatou, aibou,_" kata Yami.

~London, England~

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Yuu, An-chan, Seto? Kita akan segera bertemu sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi...," kata seorang wanita berambut pirang tersenyum lembut sambil menatap sebuah foto dengan bingkai foto coklat simple.

Foto itu, foto yang sama dengan foto yang di temukan oleh Yami di dalam album foto milik Yugi tadi.

Wanita itu lalu memasukkan foto itu ke dalam koper di atas kasurnya dan menutup koper itu.

"Jadi... Kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Domino?" tanya seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan wanita tadi sambil berdiri di ambang pintu.

Wanita tadi hanya menengok kearah lelaki itu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Yuki?" tanya wanita itu agak kaget.

"Apa keputusanmu... Sudah bulat?" tanya lelaki yang di panggil Yuki itu lagi dengan wajah agak sedih.

Wanita tadi hanya tersenyum lembut pada Yuki.

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Pria misterius itu bilang, apa yang kucari ada di Domino, walau aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi kurasa aku memang harus mencari tahu tentang maksud omongan pria itu dan tidak ada salahnya kan aku mencoba mencari tahu? Lagipula aku juga sudah sangat merindukan teman-temanku," jawab wanita itu dengan nada penuh kepastian.

'Dan mungkin saja aku bisa mengerti tentang mimpi dan bayangan-bayangan yang menghantuiku akhir-akhir ini,' pikir Yurika.

"Kau tahu, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, _ore no futago_," kata Yuki sambil memeluk wanita itu—kembaran dari Yuki.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu, _atashi no futago_," kata wanita itu sambil balas memeluk Yuki.

"Kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau mau, Yurika," kata Yuki sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari kembarannya itu—Yurika.

"Iya. _Arigatou, Yuki...,_" kata Yurika sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yuki.

Saat itu, Yurika sama sekali tidak tahu kalau... Dirinya akan mengalami suatu takdir baru yang melibatkan dirinya dan... Masa lalunya...

**.**

**.**

**-Tsuzuku-**

**.**

**.**

Marik : Panjang juga...

Bakura : Gue hidup sekali lagi!? Terus gue sama Marik dikasih _role_ kehidupan juga gak?

Gia : Liat aja nanti~

Yurika : Awas aja kalo lu berani macem-macem sama gue di cerita ini

Ryou : Terus tokoh utamanya Yami?

Malik : Yup, sama Yurika

Yurika : *Terharu liat fic di atas* Yami masih polos~ Tapi paling terakhir juga akan jadi mesum lagi seiring berjalannya fic ini

Gia : Bener banget! Mwahaha!

Yami : _Thanks for reading!_ Maaf atas_ typo_ dan semua kecacatan yang ada

Atem : Silakan menunggu chapter depan jika masih ingin membaca!


	2. Journey 2 : Finally, Yurika Arrived!

Gia : Hai para readers yang kawaii-kawaii~

Yurika : *Stres*

Yami : Woi Gia, dia kenapa? *Nunjuk Yurika*

Gia : Fufufufu, bahan sandraan dia ilang Yam~

Yami : Ha? Bahan sandraan?

Yugi : Biasa, barang yang dipake buat ngancem nih _baka author_ satu, biar dia kaga diapa-apain di dalem fic

Gia : *Nepuk pundak Yurika* Tenang nak, anda masih aman di chapter ini~

Yurika : Iya, di chapter ini! Chapter depan!?

Gia : Ehehehe~ Entah?

Atem : Oke deh, _happy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Pria misterius itu bilang, apa yang kucari ada di Domino, walau aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi kurasa aku memang harus mencari tahu tentang maksud omongan pria itu dan tidak ada salahnya kan aku mencoba mencari tahu? Lagipula aku juga sudah sangat merindukan teman-temanku," jawab wanita itu dengan nada penuh kepastian.**

**'Dan mungkin saja aku bisa mengerti tentang mimpi dan bayangan-bayangan yang menghantuiku akhir-akhir ini,' pikir Yurika.**

**"Kau tahu, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, _ore no futago_," kata Yuki sambil memeluk wanita itu—kembaran dari Yuki.**

**"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu, _atashi no futago_," kata wanita itu sambil balas memeluk Yuki.**

**"Kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau mau, Yurika," kata Yuki sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari kembarannya itu—Yurika.**

**"Iya. _Arigatou, Yuki...,_" kata Yurika sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yuki.**

**Saat itu, Yurika sama sekali tidak tahu kalau... Dirinya akan mengalami suatu takdir baru yang melibatkan dirinya dan... Masa lalunya...**

.

**Summary :**

**Teman masa kecil Yugi kembali ke Domino. Dia, Kisaragi Yurika, gadis yang membuat Yami memgingat pertemuan awalnya dengan Hikari. Sebenarnya apa hubungan gadis ini dan Hikari? /'Jangan-jangan... Dia reinkarnasi Hikari?'/"kenapa aku merasa... Tatapan Yami ke Yurika tadi agak _'berbeda'_ ya?"/"Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 2**

**Finally, Yurika Arrived!**

**.**

**.**

_**~30th June~**_

_**~Yugi's Room~**_

_**~08.00 A.M.~**_

"_Aibou, aibou,_ bangun," panggil Yami sambil membangunkan Yugi yang masih tidur di atas kasur.

"Ngh, sebentar lagi Yami...," kata Yugi yang masih nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya.

"Tapi aibou, kata _jii-chan_ kau harus menjemput temanmu kan?" tanya Yami.

"Kau sajalah yang pergi, aku sangat capek," kata Yugi seenaknya dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"_De-demo_, aku kan sama sekali tidak tahu yang mana ora—"

Belum sempat Yami menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yugi sudah memotong.

"Namanya Kisaragi Yurika. Dia gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan bagian bawah rambutnya ikal dan bermata biru _aquamarine_. Yah, _arigatou_ sudah mau membantu _mou hitori no boku_. Selamat tidur," kata Yugi cuek sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berbaring membelakangi Yami.

'Apa mungkin Kisaragi Yurika itu... Gadis di foto kemarin?' pikir Yami.

"Ukh... Baiklah, aku akan menggantikanmu," kata Yami pasrah sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yugi.

_**~In front of Kame Game Shop~**_

_**~09.00~**_

Setelah sarapan, Yami langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, tentunya setelah memakai jaket sekolah _dark blue_nya dan sepatu hitamnya.

"Duh, _gomen_ Yami, kau jadi harus menggantikan Yugi untuk menjemput Yurika," kata Sugoroku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memikirkan kelakukan cucunya.

"Ahaha, tidak apa _jii-chan_. Aku juga tidak keberatan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Tolong beritahu Atem aku hanya pergi sebentar. _Ittekimasu jii-chan!_" pamit Yami sambil beranjak meninggalkan _Kame Game Shop_.

"_Itterasshai!_" balas Sugoroku.

_**~Domino Airport~**_

_**~09.30~**_

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok mini berawarna hitam berjalan sambil menarik kopernya.

"Akhirnya, aku sampai...," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Gadis itu lalu berhenti sebentar dan mengambil _handphone_nya dari dalam saku bajunya. _Handphone_ gadis itu mati karena tadi saat di dalam pesawat, para penumpang harus mematikan _handphone_nya atau memasangnya dalam_ flight mode_, dan kita tahu kalau gadis itu lebih memilih untuk mematikan _handphone_nya. Begitu _handphone_nya menyala, sebuah _e-mail_ langsung menyambutnya.

"Dari_ jii-chan_?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

_From : Jii-chan_

_Subject : (non-subject)_

_duh, gomen Yurika! __yang menjemputmu nanti bukan Yugi! __kau tahu kan seperti apa dia kalau hari minggu? __dia sangat susah dibangunkan... __jadi yang menjemputmu nanti temannya Yugi. __dia sangat mirip dengan Yugi, jadi kujamin kau akan langsung tahu yang mana orangnya. __sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena Yugi tidak bsa menjemputmu hari ini!_

Twitch!

Sebuah kedutan langsung muncul di kepala gadis itu—Yurika. Terlihat wajahnya sangat kesal begitu membaca _e-mail_ itu. Tangannya meremas _handphone_ itu kuat-kuat.

'Dasar_ baka Yuu_! Aku tahu dia itu memang sangat babi kalau hari Minggu! Liat saja nanti! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran!' pikir Yurika kesal.

'Ngomong-ngomong, mana orang yang akan menjemputku itu?' pikir Yurika.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Yurika yang kaget sontak langsung menoleh kebelakangnya. Dirinya langsung melihat seorang lelaki bermata _crimson_ yang sangat mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Bukan, dia bukan kaget karena lelaki itu mirip teman masa kecilnya, Yugi. Dia kaget karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Maaf, apa kau Kisaragi Yurika?" tanya lelaki itu—Yami.

'Ya ampun, dia mirip sekali dengan Hikari,' pikir Yami.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan sesosok lelaki yang berkulit dengan pakaian Pharaoh mirip dengan Yami—Pharaoh Atemu, muncul di kepala Yurika.

"Ka-kau?" tanya Yurika terbata-bata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yami.

"Ah, _gomen_, kau pasti kaget. Aku Sennen Yami, orang yang menggantikan Yugi untuk menjemputmu. Aku juga tinggal di _Kame Game Shop_ sejak kemarin. Pasti _jii-chan_ sudah memberitahumu kalau aku yang akan menjemputmu hari ini kan?" tanya Yami sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yurika.

'Oh Ra, dia mirip sekali dengan lelaki itu. Tidak! Mimpi itu tidak benar Yurika! Berhentilah memikirkan lelaki itu!' pikir Yurika memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-ah, aku Kisaragi Yurika, _douzo yoroshiku,_ Yami-kun," kata Yurika dengan agak gugup.

_"__A-ah! Namaku Yukarina Hikari! Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu tadi!"_

Yami langsung terbelalak lebar setelah melihat bayangan ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya tadi.

'A-apa yang tadi itu? Hikari?' pikir Yami bingung.

_"Sisa ingatanmu yang belum kembali akan kembali jika kau bertemu kembali dengannya."_

'Jangan-jangan... Dia reinkarnasi Hikari?' pikir Yami.

"Hei, kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Yurika pada Yami yang ada di depannya.

Yami lalu menatap Yurika. Gadis yang tadinya berwajah gugup itu sekarang menjadi terlihat sangat tegas.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Yami.

"Hm, baiklah," kata Yurika.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan bandara dan menaiki taksi menuju ke _Kame Game Shop_.

_**~In the taxi~**_

Selama perjalanan pulang keheningan menyelimuti taksi yang mereka naiki. Yah, maklum, mereka kan baru kenal. Bukan? Yah, di sebetulnya ada alasan lain kenapa mereka terus diam dan tidak bicara satu sama lain.

'Apa benar dia Hikari?' pikir Yami yang kebingungan dengan ingatan yang tadi muncul saat yurika memperkenalkan dirinya,

'Apa maksud lelaki itu, dia yang kucari? Orang yang mirip dengan lelaki di mimpiku. AKH! Yurika! Itu cuma mimpi oke? Mimpi! Mimpi itu cuma bunga tidur! Jadi, mana mungkin laki-laki itu nyata! Tapi kalau begitu, apa yang dimaksud lelaki misterius itu dengan _'apa yang kucari ada di Domino'_?' pikir Yurika.

"Erm, sebelum ini kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Yami berusaha memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Ah, aku tadinya memang tinggal di Domino, lalu pindah ke Inggris," kata Yurika.

"Kenapa kau pindah ke Inggris?" tanya Yami sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Membantu urusan bisnis kakakku," kata Yurika.

'Tepatnya kembaran," pikir Yurika.

"Urusan bisnis? Memangnya umur berapa kakakmu? Dan kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Yami kebingungan.

"Kakakku umurnya 16 tahun, sama denganku. Kami kembar. Kalau orang tuaku... Mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan sebagai kembaran lebih tua, kakakkulah yang mengurus perusahaan ayah," jelas Yurika dengan nada datar.

"Maaf karena aku bertanya tentang orang tuamu," kata Yami.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak peduli," kata Yurika dengan nada dingin.

'Lebih baik memang dia meninggal...,' pikir Yurika.

'Sebetulnya ada apa dengan gadis ini? Dia terlihat seperti kesepian sekali,' pikir Yami.

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah mereka. Yami lalu membantu Yurika membawa kopernya, lalu membuka pintu rumah dan mengajak Yurika masuk ke ruang tamu.

"_Tadaima,_" kata Yami yang langsung disambut oleh Atem dan Sugoroku.

"_Okaeri!_" sahut Atem dan Sugoroku bersamaan.

"Yurika! Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena Yugi tidak bisa menjemputmu!" kata Sugoroku dengan nada merasa bersalah.

"Mana anak itu?" tanya Yurika tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Eh?"

Sugoroku hanya bingung dengan perkataan Yurika.

"Dimana Yuu, _jii-chan_?" tanya Yurika lagi dengan wajah agak kesal, seperti sudah tidak sabar untuk mencincang-cincang (Gia : Oke, ini lebay) teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Yugi? Dia masih tidur di atas," jawab Sugoroku agak takut.

Bulu kuduk Sugoroku langsung berdiri begitu merasakan hawa pembunuh di dekatnya yang berasal dari Yurika.

"Liat saja anak itu! Aku akan memaksanya bangun!" kata Yurika sambil menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Yugi dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Kudoakan Yugi selamat dari pembantaian," kata Sugoroku yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan itu.

"Eh? Apa dia selalu begitu?" tanya Atem.

"Begitulah. Kujamin Yugi akan langsung bangun begitu dia turun tangan," kata Sugoroku.

"Lebih baik aku ikut melihat ke atas," kata Atem sambil pergi ke kamar Yugi.

"Aku juga ikut" kata Yami sambil menyusul Atem.

_**~Yugi's Room~**_

Yugi yang saat ini masih ada di alam mimpinya tiba dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kencang. Yah, tapi tetap saja dia belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Ukh, Yami, tolong kalau buka pintu jangan kencang-kencang," kata Yugi masih setengah terbangun dengan mata yang tertutup sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal yang ditidurinya.

"Grhh, BANGUN _BAKA_! SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH TIDUR SAMPAI SIANG WALAUPUN HARI MINGGU!?" teriak Yurika dengan wajah kesal.

"Ngh, ini pasti mimpi ya? Kau berisik sekali Yurika," jawab Yugi dengan polosnya.

Twitch!

Sebuah kedutan muncul di kepala Yurika. Yurika berjalan menuju ke kasur Yugi dengan kesal. Tangan Yurika lalu perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekati wajah Yugi dan...

"ADAW!_ I-ITAI!_" Teriak Yugi kesakitan.

Yap! Yurika menjewer telinga Yugi.

"Makanya kalau kubilang bangun ya bangun!" Kata Yurika sambil memarahi Yugi.

"U-ukh,_ gomen._ Tolong lepaskan aku!" pinta Yugi pada gadis yang sedang menjewernya penuh perasaan (marah) itu.

Yurika lalu melepaskan jewerannya dari Yugi.

"Enak banget ya, kau tidur dan menyuruh temanmu yang menjemputku. Dulu aku sudah bilang kan, kalau bangun tidur jangan siang-siang, walau itu hari minggu sekalipun!" seru Yurika.

"_Gomen-gomen._ Habis, aku kan capek gara-gara sudah setengah tahun kurang tidur gara-gara kebanyakan _duel_ dan sering nyusun deck sampai begadang," kata Yugi beralasan sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri di depan Yurika.

"Alasan! Ini sudah sebulan sejak semua _battle_mu itu berakhir baka! Gimana sih!? Semua orang juga tahu tentang hal itu!" teriak Yurika kesal.

Yah, kita tahu kalau _Battle City_ dan _Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix_ disiarkan di televisi, benar kan?

"Tapi sebulan itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan setengah tahun lebihhh!" protes Yugi.

"Eh? Yugi sudah bangun?" tanya Atem yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Yugi yang pintunya tidak tertutup itu.

"Ehehe, begitulah," jawab Yugi agak canggung.

"He? Kau benar-benar sudah bangun _aibou_? Seingatku tadi aku memerlukan waktu 3 menit lebih untuk mebangunkanmu dan itupun kau belum mau bangun," kata Yami yang menyusul Atem masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Untuk orang yang belum biasa, 3 menit tidak akan cukup untuk membangunkannya di hari Minggu. Kadang mungkin setengah jam lebih baru dia akan bangun," kata Yurika dengan muka mengejek kepada Yugi yang membuat Yugi merasa tersinggung.

"_Hell no!_ Untuk orang yang belum biasa apanya!? Ada juga kau yang terlalu luar biasa saat membangunkanku tadi! Masa aku dijewer!?" protes Yugi.

"Kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun _baka_!" kata Yurika kesal.

"Tapi kau kan bisa munggunakan cara yang lebih lembut!" protes Yugi lagi.

"Percuma! Cara lembut tidak akan mempan untukmu!" kata Yurika masih terus berusaha memojokkan Yugi.

"Hei! Sudah-sudah! Jangan bertengkar lagi!" lerai Atem.

Memang mereka berdua sudah menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, hanya saja masih terlihat kalau mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan 'ini-semua-belum-berakhir'. Yami dan Atem hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"A-ah, ngomong-ngomong, kita belum kenalan. Namaku Sennen Atemu, panggil saja Atem, namamu siapa?" tanya Atem berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran Yugi dan Yurika yang belum sepenuhnya berakhir itu dengan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya! Namaku Kisaragi Yurika. Aku teman masa kecil Yugi. _Douzo yoroshiku, Atem,_" kata Yurika.

'Kalau dilihat-lihat, gadis ini mirip dengan Yami-kun, apa mungkin mereka kembar?' pikir Yurika.

"Er, Atem dan Yami-kun ini... Saudara kembar ya?" tanya Yurika pada Yami dan Atem.

"Ah, iya! Kami memang saudara kembar!" kata Atem.

Atem lalu menengok kearah Yami. Wajah Yami saat ini terlihat sangat bingung, entah karena apa.

'Ada apa dengan Yami? Apa dia masih bingung dengan keberadaanku dan kehidupan barunya? Ah, benar juga, dia bukan sepenuhnya kakak kembarku saat ini, karena dia sendiri saja masih belum sepenuhnya mengenalku saat ini,' pikir Atem agak sedih.

Yah, kita tahu kalau sebetulnya Yami saat ini terlihat bingung bukan karena dia belum mengenal kehidupannya di zaman ini, karena dia kan baru saja mengingat semuanya kemarin. Tapi, kalau begitu, karena apa Yami bingung?

'Apa... Gadis bernama Yurika ini benar-benar Hikari? Kalau memang iya, kenapa aku belum bisa mengingat semuanya saat ini? Bahkan soal janji yang dikatakan Obeliskpun aku masih belum ingat. Tapi, saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi, aku mengingat saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Hikari, dan ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang kurasakan saat itu. Argh! Ini semua terlalu memusingkan!' pikir Yami sambil mempererat kepalan tangannya.

"_A-ano,_ Ya-Yami, kau tidak kenapa-napa kan? Maksudku, apa kau masih kebingungan soal semuanya?" tanya Atem yang khawatir pada Yami.

"Ah, Atem, kau tenang saja, _mou hitori no boku—_ah! Maksudku, Yami, sudah ingat tentangmu dan semuanya kok," jelas Yugi berusaha menenangkan Atem.

"Yang dikatakan _aibou_ itu benar, Atem," kata Yami berusaha menenangkan kembarannya.

"Yah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, tapi kalau boleh tanya, kenapa wajahmu kelihatan bingung begitu sejak melihatku?" tanya Yurika sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Itu cuma perasaanmu saja," kata Yami berusaha mengelak.

'Aku sama sekali belum tahu kebenarannya, jadi saat ini aku tidak boleh menyimpulkan sembarangan dulu,' pikir Yami.

'He? Sudah kelihatan sekali dia bohong, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya sampai-sampai dia bingung begitu melihatku? Apa ada yang salah denganku,' pikir Yurika.

"Hei, kalau begitu, cepat bawa semua barangmu ke atas Yurika. Bekas kamarmu sudah kubersihkan dan barang-barang yang dulu kau tinggalkan di sana juga masih di tempatnya," kata Yugi.

"Um, baiklah. Aku akan kebawah dulu dan memindahkan koperku," kata Yurika sambil beranjak turun kebawah.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Yami sambil beranjak menyusul Yurika.

Langkah Yurika terhenti.

"Ah, kurasa tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawa kopernya sendiri kok," kata Yurika berusaha meyakinkan Yami.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membantumu," kata Yami memaksa.

Yurika hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

"Hah, baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu loh. Tapi, _arigatou Yami-kun,_" kata Yurika.

"_Douita,_" kata Yami sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu.

'Hei-hei! Kenapa aku merasa atmosfir di sini berubah ya?' pikir Yugi sambil melihat 2 orang di depannya itu.

"EHEM! Yurika, kapan dipindain kopernya? Aku kan masih mau nagih oleh-oleh!" kata Yugi dengan gaya seakan dia seorang rentenir yang sedang menagih hutang.

"Cih, dasar. Sudah tadi pagi tidak menjemputku, sekarang malah nagih oleh-oleh," kata Yurika kesal.

"Iya-iya, tadi pagi aku salah. Kalau begitu, buruan bawa kopernya ke atas! Mau kubantu beresein barang tidak?" tanya Yugi.

"Oke-oke, ayo Yami-kun!" ajak Yurika pada Yami, lalu mereka berdua turun menuju lantai 1.

"Er, Yugi, apa benar ingatan Yami di masa ini sudah kembali sepenuhnya?" tanya Atem kurang yakin dengan pernyataan Yami beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau tidak percaya pada perkataan saudaramu?" tanya Yugi sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukannya tidak percaya, aku hanya ingin memastikan," jawab Atem.

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku dan aku percaya padanya. Yang kubingungkan, kenapa aku merasa... Tatapan Yami ke Yurika tadi agak _'berbeda'_ ya?" tanya Yugi sambil memegang dagunya.

"_'berbeda'_? Maksudmu?" tanya Atem kebingungan.

"Tatapannya ke Yurika bukan sepertinya orang yang baru saling mengenal, tapi seperti orang yang sudah kenal lama dan... Aku merasa ada sesuatu di balik tatapannya itu," kata Yugi.

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kalau memang sudah pernah kenal, kapan Yami mengenalnya?" tanya Atem.

Tiba-tiba muncul suatu pemikiran si otak Yugi.

"_Masaka!_ Apa dia gadis yang dimaksud Yami sebagai pelayan pribadinya itu?" tanya Yugi tidak percaya.

Ya, memang saat kemarin Yami sempat membicarakan tentang Hikari pada Yugi, Atem, dan Sugoroku saat menjelaskan tentang kenapa dia bisa ada di zaman ini dan tentang dirinya yang tidak mengingat siapa Atem.

"Kau ada benarnya juga Yugi," kata Atem menyetujui pernyataan Yugi.

"Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?" tanya Yugi sambil menatap Atem dengan serius.

"Eh? Kerja sama apa?" tanya Atem bingung.

"Kau mau membantu kembaranmu kan?" tanya Yugi lagi.

"Membantu? Tentu saja aku akan membantu kembaranku apapun yang terjadi. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Atem.

"Ayo, kita bekerja sama untuk membuktikan apa Yurika benar-benar gadis yang dimaksud oleh Yami atau bukan," kata Yugi.

"Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu," kata Atem.

"WOI! YUU! KATANYA MAU BANTU!" teriak Yurika yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Yugi dan Yami bersama dengan Yami yang sedang membawa koper Yurika.

Teriakan Yurika itu sukses membuat Yugi dan Atem kaget.

"A-ah, iya, akan kubantu," kata Yugi sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Aku juga akan membantu," kata Atem sambil mengikuti Yugi keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : Ye~ Chapter 2 slesaiii~

Yurika : APANYA YANG GUE AMAN HAH!? LIAT ITU DI ATAS! DI ATAS! *Narik-narik kerah baju Gia*

Gia : Hu-hua! Sa-sabar neng~! Yang mana!?

Yurika : ITUUUU! *Nunjuk-nunjuk adegan bandara sama taksi* Di bandara gue keliatan kaya orang bego, dan di taksi kenapa terakhir-terakhir gue kaya anak kaga tahu diri!?

Gia : Ta-tapi lu mestinya bersyukur Yami belom gue bikin mesum~ Lagian belum ada Honda si sumber kemesuman!

Honda : Hei-hei, apa maksudmu? *Tersinggung*

Gia : Nanti dari Honda ke si Yugi, terus ke si Yami

Yurika : Loh? Terus Jou?

Gia : Udah gue bilang liat aja nanti! Itu masih _secret_~ Gue udah punya rencana buat dia~ Mwahaha~

Atem : Ayo bales _review_~

**.**

**Liittee Chanz** :

Gia : HUAPA!? PENDEK!? *Mundung* Iya sih, ane bikin tuh chapter 1 cuma 1 setengah jam doang, padahal yang biasa seribuan dua ribuan words biasa sampe 3-4 jam *Stres*

Yurika : Itu namanya inspirasi kagak mutu lu lagi jalan

Gia : Hiks, kaga mutu...

Yugi : Berharaplah Honda cepet muncul dan Yami jadi cepat mesum~

Yurika : Tapi nanti kan mesumnya nular dulu ke lu Yuu -.-"

Gia : Yah, diusahakan semua chapter cepet update untuk cerita satu ini~ Hohoho~ Doain aja gak ada yang numpuk Lit~

Yami : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**YuGiOh Newbie Author** :

Gia : *Ngangguk-ngangguk* Bener, mereka balik lagi... Saya kaga tega sama Ryou dan Malik sih~

Bakura : Apa? Bukannya harusnya lu ngomong 'Para Yami terlalu ganteng buat ada di alam barzah'?

Gia : Haiah! Ngarep lu~ Ganteng dari mananya lu!? (Iya sih lumayan ganteng, cuma alesannya terlalu gak masuk akal...)

Marik : Ada juga gue ganteng kali

Gia : He? Malah menurut gue lu gila Marik, bukan ganteng. Gantengan si Bakura tuh! Wah Run, Yurika sempet ngamuk tuh baca chapter 2, padahal buat ane masih aman-aman aja nih chapter buat dia ._.

Yurika : AMAN APANYA!?

Gia : Wokeh lah,_ thanks for review Run!_

**.**

**Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan** :

Gia : Woh, makasih atas kesediaan anda mem-_follow_ fic ini~

Yurika : Kalau updatenya, berharaplah nih author kerjaannya gak numpuk jadi bisa update cepet (Gue sih ngarepnya kerjaan nih author numpuk biar updatenya lama~)

Yami : Amin!

Yurika : Gak usah diaminin kenapa *Kesel*

Atem : _Thanks for review~_

**.**

**LalaNur Aprilia** :

Gia : Iya juga ya? *Mikir* Cuma lebih tepatnya mesumnya Yami di sini belom keliatan jelas dan belum berkembang~

Yami : Nah! Ini juga! Ngapain lu ikut-ikutan Gia!?

Gia : Peduli! :p

Yurika : Yap, terima kasih sarannya, tuh si author langsung nge-_italic_ semua bahasa asingnya *Lirik Gia*

Gia : Hwahaha~ Bener banget~ Sudah saya benerin~ Cuma kagak tahu deh kalo ada yang lolos ._.

Yugi : _Thanks for review Lala!_

**.**

Gia : *Nangis terharu* Makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan _review_ chapter kemaren

Yurika : Maaf atas semua_ typo_ yang terlewat

Yami : Juga atas kecacatan sang author

Atem : Yang masih berkenan untuk membaca fic abal ini, tunggu saja chapter depen~ Sang author akan sangat berterima kasih kalau anda membaca bahkan mereview cerita ini *Bungkukin badan*


	3. Journey 3 : The Loyal Servant

Gia : Ukh... Akhirnya~ Setelah menghadapi sakit dan pusing yang berkepanjangan... CERITA INI _UPDATE_! *Sorak-sorai*

Yurika : HEH LU! LU KAN HARUSNYA BELAJAR BUAT_ TRY OUT_ HARI SENIN!

Gia : GAK MAOOOO! BESOK AJAAAAA!

Yami : Dasar *geleng-geleng kepala* Author males lu...

Gia : Biar aja! *Melet*

Atem : Kalau begitu, _happy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**"Kau mau membantu kembaranmu kan?" tanya Yugi lagi.**

**"Membantu? Tentu saja aku akan membantu kembaranku apapun yang terjadi. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Atem.**

**"Ayo, kita bekerja sama untuk membuktikan apa Yurika benar-benar gadis yang dimaksud oleh Yami atau bukan," kata Yugi.**

**"Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu," kata Atem.**

**"WOI! YUU! KATANYA MAU BANTU!" teriak Yurika yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Yugi dan Yami bersama dengan Yami yang sedang membawa koper Yurika.**

**Teriakan Yurika itu sukses membuat Yugi dan Atem kaget.**

**"A-ah, iya, akan kubantu," kata Yugi sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar.**

**"Aku juga akan membantu," kata Atem sambil mengikuti Yugi keluar kamar.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Apa? _Sennen Item_ kembali? Dan ditemukan sebuah batu tulis yang berhubungan dengan pharaoh saat Ishizu dan Rishid melakukan penggalian? /"Penting, sangat penting. Ada sebuah batu tulis yang baru saja kami temukan baru-baru ini, tepatnya kemarin saat kami melakukan penggalian. Batu tulis ini dibuat oleh _Namonaki_ Pharaoh—atau tepatnya, Pharaoh Atemu untuk menyatakan tentang perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Pharaoh dan gadis itu... Punya hubungan terlarang..."/"Kata Shadi, saat _Sennen Item_ ini kembali lagi, aku harus mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya masing-masing."/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 3**

**The Loyal Servant**

**.**

**.**

_**~30th June~**_

_**~00.30 Ρ.M.~**_

_**~Ishtar's Residence in Japan~**_

_**~Living Room~**_

Di ruang tamu terlihat Malik, Marik, Ishizu dan Rishid berkumpul dan membiacarakan sesuatu.

"Ja-jadi, Marik ini tinggal rumah kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Malik tidak percaya sambil menunjuk Marik yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Begitulah... Waktu itu aku memang sempat merasa Marik mirip denganmu, bahkan aku sempat teringat pada _Yami_mu. Dan ternyata memang benar... Dia memang _Yami_mu... Marik diberi _role_ kehidupan oleh para dewa sebagai pengembara yang hidup sendiri. Shadi sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku...," kata Ishizu sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya, aku juga sudah mendapat ingatan tentang _role_ hidupku. Aku yakin 2 _Yami_ lainnya juga sudah tahu _role_ kehidupannya," kata Marik.

"Hm... _Souka..._ Lalu, _nee-san_, apa yang Shadi katakan padamu?" tanya Malik bingung.

"Dia bilang, para _Yami_ sudah kembali... Dan pharaoh...," Ishizu menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ingatan pharaoh belum sepenuhnya kembali," kata Ishizu dan Marik bersamaan.

"A-apa!? Ingatan pharaoh belum sepenuhnya kembali!? Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Malik tidak percaya.

"Ya, ingatannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Ingatannya yang dia ingat hanya sekedar ingatan masa kecilnya bersama ayahnya dan ingatan saat dia menjadi pharaoh. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Obelisk bilang kalau pharaoh belum mengingat tentang seorang gadis yang merupaka pelayan pribadinya dan sebuah janji, yang aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya janji apa," jawab Marik.

"Dan ada lagi, katanya, saat ini gadis yang menjadi pelayan pribadinya itu sekarang sudah bereinkarnasi. Gadis itu juga sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengingat kembali ingatannya sebagai pelayan pribadi sang pharaoh dulu," kata Ishizu menjelaskan.

"Apa!? Jadi dia juga sedang mencari ingatan masa lalunya!?" tanya Marik tidak percaya.

"Ya, dan tugas kita sebagai penjaga makam adalah... Mebantu gadis itu dan pharaoh," kata Ishizu.

"Memangnya apa sebegitu pentingnya pelayan itu untuk pharaoh?" tanya Malik.

"Penting, sangat penting. Ada sebuah batu tulis yang baru saja kami temukan baru-baru ini, tepatnya kemarin saat kami melakukan penggalian. Batu tulis ini dibuat oleh Namonaki Pharaoh—atau tepatnya, Pharaoh Atemu untuk menyatakan tentang perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Pharaoh dan gadis itu... Punya hubungan terlarang...," jelas Rishid.

"Perasaan Pharaoh Atemu kepada gadis itu? Hubungan terlarang? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Malik lagi.

"Di zaman Mesir Kuno, seorang pharaoh ataupun pangeran sangat dilarang untuk mempunyai perasaan, apalagi hubungan khusus, dengan pelayan, apalagi yang berkulit putih. Itu sangat dilarang. Saat zaman Pharaoh Aknamkanon memerintah, rakyat saja sudah menentang keras saat Pharaoh Aknamkanon mengizinkan gadis itu dan orang tuanya, yang saat itu merupakan pelayan kepercayaan Pharaoh Aknamkanon, tetap tinggal di istana dan menjadikannya gadis itu pelayan pribadi Pharaoh Atemu, atau tepatnya waktu itu, Atemu _Ouji-sama_. Rakyat menentang mereka tetap tinggal di istana karena gadis itu berkulit putih, sedangkan orang tuanya berkulit hitam. Rakyat menganggap kalau orang tua gadis itu menganut ajaran gelap karena anaknya berkulit putih, padahal orang tuanya berkulit hitam," jelas Rishid lagi.

Mata Malik dan Marik langsung tebelalak.

"Jadi maksudmu... Gadis itu berkulit putih dan rakyat saat itu menganggap kalau gadis itu berkulit putih sebagai hukuman dari dewa kepada orang tuanya karena mereka menganut ajaran gelap? Lalu... Pharaoh Atemu dan gadis itu... Punya hubungan diluar hubungan majikan dan pelayan?" tanya Marik tidak percaya.

"Benar sekali. Sebenarnya orang tua gadis itu bukan penganut ajaran gelap. Lalu soal tebakanmu tentang Pharaoh Atemu dan gadis itu... Kau benar. Mereka diam-diam punya hubungan khusus. Sebetulnya mereka belum berhubungan secara status, atau tepatnya, mereka tidak pacaran. Sang pharaoh sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya. Dapat dikatakan bahwa seakan-akan hubungan itu hanya hubungan sepihak saja. Tepatnya, gadis itu seperti tidak menganggap pharaoh. Dia memang menerima semua perlakuan Pharaoh Atemu yang melewati batas perlakuan dari seorang majikan ataupun teman padanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Pharaoh Atemu. Hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas itu hanya diketahui oleh mereka sendiri dan sepupu Pharaoh Atemu, _Priest_ Seth," jelas Ishizu.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Bukannya gadis itu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Pharaoh Atemu?" tanya Marik.

"Kalau itu... Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya dan di batu tulis itu juga tidak tertulis soal perasaan gadis itu," jelas Rishid.

"Ini memusingkan," kata Malik sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Lalu... Ada satu lagi yang ingin kami bicarakan. Coba kalian lihat ini," kata Ishizu sambil membuka tas yang ada di atas meja.

Di dalam tas itu, terlihat 5 buah barang yang yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama, emas, dan memiliki lambang yang sama di masing-masing benda itu—_Eye of Anubis_. Mata Malik dan Marik langsung terbelalak lebar melihat benda-benda di dalam tas itu.

"I-ini!" Seru Malik dan Marik bersamaan.

"Ya, ini _Sennen Item_... Kata Shadi, saat _Sennen Item_ ini kembali lagi, aku harus mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya masing-masing," kata Ishizu.

"Eh, tunggu, _Sennen Ankh_ dan _Sennen Scale_ tidak ada di sini," kata Malik.

"Ya, kedua _Sennen Item_ itu ada pada Shadi," jelas Rishid.

Ishizu lalu mengeluarkan _Sennen Rod_ dari tas itu.

"Ini, milikmu," kata Ishizu sambil memberikan _Sennen Rod_ pada Marik.

"Aku boleh mengambilnya?" tanya Marik.

"Ya, asal kau tidak memakainya untuk berusaha melakukan hal buruk lagi," kata Ishizu.

"Tidak akan," kata Marik sambil tersenyum kecil melihat _Sennen Rod_ di tangannya.

"Lalu, Malik, kurasa aku sudah tidak membutuhkan ini dan lebih baik kau yang memegangnya," kata Ishizu sambil mengeluarkan _Sennen Tauk_ dari tas itu dan memberikannya pada Malik.

"_Nee-san_ serius?" tanya Malik tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku memberikannya untukmu," kata Ishizu.

"_Arigatou, nee-san,_" kata Malik sambil mengambil_ Sennen tauk_ dari tangan Ishizu.

Ishizu lalu menutup resleting tas itu berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk sambil menenteng tas itu.

"Marik, Malik, kami berdua akan pergi ke kediaman Mutou sekarang. Apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Ishizu.

"Kami ikut," jawab Malik dan Marik bersamaan sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Baiklah, ayo," ajak Ishizu sambil berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti tiga orang lainnya.

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

_**~Yurika's Room~**_

_**~01.15 Ρ.M.~**_

Yurika, Yami, Yugi dan Atem saat ini tengah membereskan kamar Yurika. Yugi lalu melihat sebuah bungkusan. Dia penasaran lalu berusaha membuka bungkusan itu.

"Jangan disentuh Yuu! Itu buat Seto!" seru Yurika sambil mengambil bungkusan tadi dari tangan Yugi.

"Buat Kaiba-kun!? Sebegitu pentingnya kah sampai-sampai aku dilarang menyentuhnya!? Tuh kan kau memang punya hubungan khusus dengannya!" seru Yugi.

"Apa? Seto!?" tanya Yami dan Atem bersamaan sambil menghampiri Yurika dan Yugi saat merasa nama yang_ familiar_ untuk mereka itu disebut.

"Bukan begitu Yuu! Dia kan temanku! Apa salah aku memberikan sesuatu untuknya?" tanya Yurika.

"Apa Seto yang kau maksud itu Kaiba Seto?" tanya Atem.

"Ya, dia! Kaiba Seto! Yurika, Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian cuma teman! Buktinya dulu kalian bisa hilang berdua saat istirahat!" seru Yugi seperti seakan-akan sedang memojokkan Yurika.

"Terserahmu kalau kau tidak percaya," kata Yurika kesal lalu kembali membereskan kamarnya.

"Erm, _aibou_, apa maksudmu Yurika dan Seto punya hubungan lebih dari teman?" tanya Yami.

"Dulu ada gosip kalau Yurika dan Seto pacaran," kata Yugi.

Atem mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sepupuku si Seto itu? Pacaran? Ahaha! Mana mungkin! Serigala kesepian seperti itu!?" tanya Atem sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memang mereka tidak pacaran. Itu cuma gosip. Yah, dulu aku, Yurika, Anzu dan Seto selalu nge_gank_ berempat. Cuma entah kenapa, rasanya yang paling akrab di antara kami berempat adalah Yurika dan Seto. Makanya orang-orang mengatakan kalau mereka pacaran. Padahal mereka mungkin akrab karena memang mereka itu nasibnya mirip," jelas Yugi.

'Nasibnya sama?' pikir Yami bingung.

"Yuu! Jangan bicara macam-macam! Cepat bantu aku!" seru Yurika kesal.

"Ya-ya, aku tahu," kata Yugi.

Mereka semua lalu kembali ke perkerjaan mereka membereskan kamar Yurika.

"Ah, Yurika, ini kotak apa?" tanya Yami sambil mengambil sebuah kotak di dalam koper Yurika.

"Ah, ini kalung pembarian _jii-chan_," kata Yurika sambil mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Yami dan membukanya.

Di dalamnya, terlihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk _Eye of Anubis_.

"Ini... _Sennen Tauk_? Ah, sepertinya bukan," kata Yami sambil menatap kalung itu dengan tatapan observatif.

"Ah, bukan, kata _jii-chan_ kalung ini namanya _Eyes of Anubis Kubikazari_," kata Yurika.

"Hm, mirip dengan _Sennen Tauk_," kata Yami.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan kembali muncul di kepala Yami.

"_Kau serius, Atemu-san? Ini untukku?"_ tanya Hikari salam pikiran Yami sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul _Eye of Anubis_.

Deg!

Lagi!

Mata Yami langsung terbelalak lebar. Lagi-lagi bayang Hikari muncul di pikiran Yami!

"_Yami-kun? Daijoubu ka?_" tanya Yurika khawatir.

"_Ore wa daijoubu,_" kata Yami meyakinkan Yurika.

"Hm, kalung ini ada fungsinya ya?" tanya Atem sambil ikut-ikutan menatap kalung itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan fungsi?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"Aku rasa kalung ini mirip dengan _Sennen Item_. Kata _chichi_, _Sennen Item_ itu punya fungsinya masing-masing. Jadi kupikir kalung itu juga," jelas Atem.

"_Sennen Item_? Maksudnya itu seperti _Sennen Tauk_ yang tadi disebut-sebut Yami-kun dan _Sennen Puzzle_ milik Yuu yang bentuknya kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ tidak jelas itu?" tanya Yurika.

"Iya itu!" seru Atem.

"Oh ya, Yuu, ngomong-ngomong _Sennen Puzzle_ punyamu kemana? Apa kau membuangnya karena kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan _puzzle_nya?" tanya Yurika dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Kau menghinaku ya? Asal kau tahu saja, aku berhasil menyusun _puzzle_ itu dua kali tahu! Dua kali!" seru Yugi yang merasa tersinggung dengan nada sebal.

"Hahaha, iya-iya. Lalu mana barangnya?" tanya Yurika.

"Kalau soal itu..."

Yugi terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin dia bilang bahwa _Sennen Puzzle_ miliknya dan 6 _Sennen Item _yang lain masuk ke dalam perut bumi dan terkubur bersama dengan makam _Namonaki Pharaoh_ alias Pharaoh Atemu di Mesir sana. Yurika pasti akan bertanya kenapa bisa begitu dan begitu Yugi menceritakan semuanya Yurika tidak akan percaya.

"Dia memberikannya padaku," jawab Yami menggantikan Yugi.

Yugi langsung menengok kearah Yami.

"He? Benarkah? Tumben kau murah hati sekali," kata Yurika lagi sambil mengejek Yugi sekali lagi.

Twitch!

Muncul empat siku-siku di kepala Yugi.

"Kau memang berniat menghinaku ya daritadi?" tanya Yugi sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Kalau tahu ngapain nanya? Ngomong-ngomong, kamarku sudah selesai dibereskan, lebih baik kita turun dan menemui _jii-chan_ sekarang," kata Yurika.

Lalu mereka berempat berjalan turun ke ruang tamu.

_**~Living Room~**_

Baru saja Yami selesai menuruni tangga, matanya langsung terbelalak lebar melihat 4 sosok yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Marik? Malik? Ishizu? Rishid?" tanya Yugi yang turun menyusul Yami.

"Yo! Cebol! Pharaoh! Kenapa kau bengong begitu? Ternyata tebakanku benar ya, ternyata kau memang sudah ada di rumah _Hikari_mu. Lalu siapa dua wanita di belakang kalian itu? Kenapa yang satu mirip sekali denganmu, Pharaoh?" tanya Marik panjang lebar.

"Eh? Dia bukannya... Ishizu Ishtar yang penjaga makam itu? _Chichi_ pernah cerita pada kita kan?" tanya Atem pada Yami.

"Ada tamu? Teman kalian ya?" tanya Yurika.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," kata Yugi.

"Kalian berempat, ayo sini!" panggil Sugoroku kepada empat orang itu.

Mereka berempat lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Tumben datang, ada apa?" tanya Yugi.

"Kami mau... Membahas sesuatu... Pharaoh, ini, milikmu," kata Ishizu sambil memberikan _Sennen Puzzle_ kepada Yami.

"Ini... _Sennen Puzzle_? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yami bingung sambil mengambil _Sennen Puzzle_ yang diberikan Ishizu.

Yurika langsung terbelalak melihat lambang _Eye of Anubis_ yang ada di _Sennen Puzzle_ itu.

"I-itu! Lambang yang sama dengan yang ada di kalungku!?" seru Yurika kaget.

"He? Kalung?" tanya Marik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_ yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya Sugoroku pada Yurika.

Yurika hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Dan tadi kau bilang, _Sennen Puzzle_? Bukankah kata Yuu dia memberi pada Yami-kun? Kenapa bisa ada pada orang-orang ini?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"A-ah! I-itu! Mereka memakai _Sennen Puzzle_nya untuk pameran di museum sebentar! Ya kan, _mou_—maksudku, Yami, ya kan?" tanya Yugi berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"I-iya, kau benar," jawab Yami agak gugup.

'Mencurigakan...' pikir Yurika curiga.

"Tadi kau bilang, _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari?_ Kalung itu... Ada padamu?" tanya Ishizu sambil menatap Yurika.

"Ya, _jii-chan_ yang memberikannya padaku," jawab Yurika.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ishtar Ishizu, yang bersamaku ini Ishtar Rishid, anikiku, Ishtar Malik, imoutoku, dan Ishtar Marik, orang yang menumpang tinggal di rumah kami. Lalu kalian berdua?" tanya Ishizu pada Yurika dan Atem.

'Menumpang tinggal? Berarti dia juga punya _role _di sini?' tanya Yami dalam hatinya.

"Aku Kisaragi Yurika, teman masa kecil Yugi," kata Yurika memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan aku Sennen Atemu, panggil saja Atem. Aku adik kembar dari Yami. Aku, Yami dan Yurika menumpang tinggal di sini," kata Atem.

'Yami? Nama baru Pharaoh?' pikir Malik dalam hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_, apa kau tahu fungsinya apa?" tanya Ishizu pada Yurika.

'Fungsi? Seperti yang dikatakan Atem barusan,' pikir Yurika.

Yurika hanya menggelang pelan mendengar pertanyaan Ishizu.

"Tidak, aku sendiri belum pernah memakai kalung itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal fungsi, memang kalung itu ada fungsinya?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"Yah, setiap benda-benda dari Mesir dipercayainya mempunyai sesuatu kekuatan spesial, semacam fungsi begitu lah," jelas Malik.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Memangnya apa fungsinya?" tanya Yurika.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Sama seperti _Sennen Item_, hanya orang terpilih yang dapat menggunakan kekuatan dari _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_. Seumur-umur, belum pernah ada yang tahu kekuatan kalung itu_,_" jelas Ishizu.

'Dan sampai sekarang, hanya ada satu orang yang dapat menggunakan kekuatan dari _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_... Gadis pelayan itu...,' pikir Rishid.

"He? Orang terpilih?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"Ya, orang yang terpilih oleh _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_," kata Rishid.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal _Sennen Puzzle_..." Yami menggantung kata-katanya.

"Semuanya ditemukan kembali saat penggalian kemarin," jelas Rishid yang sudah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Yami.

"Ah, lalu, besok akan ada pameran di museum. Kuharap kalian mau datang ke Museum Domino besok," kata Ishizu buru-buru mengalihkan topik sebelum Yurika bertanya lebih jauh tentang _Sennen Item_.

"Pameran? Tentu saja aku akan datang," kata Sugoroku.

"He? Pameran lagi? Jam berapa?" tanya Yugi.

"Jam 11 pamerannya dibuka. Dan Kau! Pharaoh! Kau harus datang besok! Ini sangat penting!" seru Malik.

"Malik, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Pharaoh, panggil saja Yami," kata Yami yang merasa agak keberatan dengan panggilan _'Pharaoh'_.

"Oh, iya, maksudku Yami," kata Malik.

"Yami? Nama barumu, Pharaoh?" tanya Marik.

"Begitulah. Lalu memang ada apa dengan pameran besok?" tanya Yami.

"Pameran besok itu... Kurasa dapat membantumu," kata Rishid.

"Membantu? Membantu apa?" tanya Yami bingung.

"Datang saja besok, dan kau akan tahu," jawab Ishizu.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Banyak yang harus kami persiapkan," kata Rishid.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar sampai pintu depan. Oh ya, Yugi, Yurika, Yami, Atem, tolong jaga rumah sebentar ya. Aku akan pergi sebentar," kata Sugoroku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah," jawab Yurika.

"_Jaa_, Yugi, Yami, Yurika, Atem!" pamit Malik.

"Semoga berhasil menemukan apa yang kau cari, 'Yami'," kata Marik dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Yami' seaka-akan mengejek mantan Pharaoh itu dengan nama barunya.

"Terima kasih atas dukunganmu," balas Yami dengan nada sarkatis.

"_Jaa! _Sampai ketemu besok di museum!" kata Yugi.

Lalu Malik, Marik, Ishizu, dan Rishid mengikuti Sugoroku menuju ke pintu depan.

'Kata-kata Marik tadi membuatku jadi teringat pada kata-kata lelaki misterius itu...,' pikir Yurika.

Yurika lalu mencoba mengingat-ngingat perkataan lelaki misterius yang dimaksud olehnya itu.

_"Apa yang kau cari ada di Domino..."_

'Ya, begitu kalau tidak salah kata-kata lelaki itu. Sebetulnya, apa maksudnya?' pikir Yurika lagi.

"Hm, kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu ya," kata Atem lalu naik ke kamarnya.

"Aku juga, aku masih ada PR yang harus dikerjakan," kata Yugi.

Yurika lalu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"PR? Sejak kapan kau mengerjakan yang namanya _'PEKERJAAN RUMAH'_?" tanya Yurika dengan nada menyindir sambil memberi penekanan pada kata _'Pekerjaan Rumah'_.

"Sejak ada pemaksaan dari Anzu mungkin? Ahaha! Kalau begitu, aku naik dulu!" kata Yugi sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Yurika dan Yami yang duduk bersebelahan di sofa.

Hening.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan.

Yami lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melihat-lihat buku yang ada di rak buku. Sedangkan Yurika, entah kenapa rasanya matanya terasa sangat berat. Mungkin dia masih lelah dengan penerbangan tadi.

'Engh, aku ngantuk sekali... Ya sudahlah, aku akan tidur sebentar,' pikir Yurika.

Dia lalu akhirnya membiarkan matanya tertutup.

"Yurika?" panggil Yami yang melihat Yurika sedang tertidur dengan damainya sambil terduduk di atas sofa.

'Dia tidur...,' pikir Yami.

Yami lalu mendekati Yurika dan menatap wajah gadis itu dengan tatapan observatif.

"Benar-benar mirip..." kata Yami.

Ia lalu duduk di samping Yurika dan mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"_Atemu-san menyukaiku?"_

Mata Yami langsung terbelalak lebar setelah melihat bayangan yang muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

'Apa itu tadi?' Pikir Yami sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Yami lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke wajah Yurika. Wajah yang tadinya tertidur dengan begitu damai, sekarang berubah menjadi ketakutan. Entahlah, apa yang membuatnya ketakutan. Mimpi buruk mungkin?

Sementara di lain pihak, Yurika masih ada di alam mimpinya.

_**-Yurika's Dream-**_

"_Gadis berkulit putih begini jadi pelayan pribadi _ouji-sama_!? Apa mata Pharaoh Aknamkanon sedang bermasalah sampai-sampai memilih gadis berkulit putih begini!?" tanya seorang gadis berkulit tan berumur sekitar 12 tahun sambil melempar tatapan sinis kearah gadis berkulit putih susu yang terduduk di depannya dengan wajah ketakutan._

"_Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diangkat menjadi pelayan pribadi _ouji-sama_ sampai-sampai pharaoh harus memilih gadis ini!?" tanya gadis lainnya dengan nada kesal._

"_Dia sama sekali tidak layak untuk tinggal di istana, bahkan menjadi pelayan pribadi _ouji-sama_! Lebih baik kau mati daripada membuat semua orang menjadi sial karena warna kulitmu yang membawa sial itu!" seru gadis lainnya yang bersiap mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul gadis berkulit putih susu dengan surai pirang di depannya itu._

_Gadis berkulit putih itu hanya bisa menutup mata _Aquamarine_nya saking ketakutannya._

_'_Haha! Chichi! Dasukette!_' seru gadis itu ketakutan dalam hatinya._

_Gadis berkulit tan itu baru saja akan melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul gadis itu, tapi sayangnya sebuah tangan menghentikan menahan tangannya dan niatnya._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya pemilik tangan tadi._

"Ouji-sama!_ Ayo kabur teman-teman!" Seru gadis tadi._

_Lalu 3 gadis tadi berlari meninggalkan gadis itu dan lelaki yang menyelamatkannya tadi._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki tadi—Sang pangeran, pada gadis berkulit putih tadi._

_Gadis itu lalu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok penyelamatnya di depannya. Lelaki berkulit tan dengan iris dan _crimson_ berambut bintang berwarna dasar hitam dengan warna merah di pinggirannya dan poni pirang keemasan yang membingkai wajahnya. Bagi gadis itu, sosok di depannya benar-benar seperti sosok seorang pangeran penyelamat yang dikirimkan dewa untuknya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sang pangeran lagi._

"_A-aku... Aku tidak apa-apa... Te-terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku...," kata gadis itu dengan gugup._

_Bukan, dia bukan gugup karena berhadapan dengan sang pangeran, bahkan dia masih tidak sadar bahwa lelaki di depannya itu adalah seorang pangeran. Dia gugup, karena memang dia sangat canggung untuk berbicara pada orang lain._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya sang pangeran._

_"A-ah! Namaku Yukarina Hikari! Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu tadi!" kata gadis itu—Hikari, masih dengan nada gugup._

_Pangeran itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu._

"_Tidak usah gugup begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau gadis yang tinggal di istana kan?" tanya pangeran itu._

_Hikari hanya mengangguk pelan._

"_Lalu, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang gadis-gadis itu lakukan padamu tadi?" kata pangeran._

"_A-ah, i-itu... Mereka kesal karena gadis berkulit putih sepertiku diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di istana dan akan dijadikan pelayan pribadi dari _ouji-sama_... Yah, aku mengerti kalau mereka marah. Aku memang tidak layak. Gadis berkulit putih sepertiku memang seharusnya diisolasi kan?" kata Hikari dengan nada sedih._

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kupikir malah orang-orang yang aneh. Memang apa bedanya kulit putih dan kulit hitam. Kupikir sama saja kok. Dan soal pelayan pribadi, kau pelayan pribadiku?" tanya sang pangeran._

"_Ka-kau... _Ouji... Sama_?" tanya Hikari tidak percaya._

"_Ternyata benar. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Aku pangeran di sini, anak dari Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Lalu namaku... Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku hanya akan memberitahumu saja. Namaku Atemu," kata pangeran itu—Atemu._

"_Ate... Mu?" tanya Hikari._

"_Ya, Atemu. Itu namaku. Salam kenal Hikari. Dan, ayo kita kembali," kata Atemu sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hikari dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu._

_Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dan menghilangkan semua pemandangan itu. Semua menjadi putih. Hanya tersisa Yurika seorang diri di sana. Ya, sendirian._

_"Ini, dimana?" tanya Yurika sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri._

'Ayo, ingat kembali saat-saat di mana kita bersama-sama, dan juga... Janji kita Hikari. Terimalah uluran tanganku ini,'_ kata sebuah suara _baritone_ yang sama persis deng__an suara Atemu._

"_Siapa? Siapa? Siapa kau?" tanya Yurika berusaha mencari sosok yang mengajaknya bicara itu._

_Tapi percuma saja, dia tidak melihat orang lain di sana. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri, dan cahaya yang kembali muncul dan menyilaukan mata seorang Kisaragi Yurika._

_**-Dream's End-**_

Mata Yurika langsung terbuka lebar.

'Mi-mimpi itu lagi!?' pikir Yurika kaget.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara _baritone_ yang mengagetkan Yurika.

Yurika lalu menengok ke atasnya. Terlihat wajah Yami dengan sebuah senyum kecil di sana. Yurika langsung buru-buru membetulkan posisinya begitu sadar bahwa dari tadi dia tidur dengan posisi bersender pada pundak Yami.

"Berapa menit aku tertidur?" tanya Yurika panik.

"Sekitar 35 menit," kata Yami.

"A-apa aku mengigau aneh-aneh?" tanya Yurika takut-takut.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang ya?" tanya Yami sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Kau serius? Aku mengigau apa?" tanya Yurika panik.

Yami hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah Yurika.

"Hahaha! Ya ampun! Kau benar-benar percaya dengan kata-kataku barusan ya?" tanya Yami sambil tertawa-tawa.

Yurika langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Jangan bilang kalau tadi kau cuma bohong," kata Yurika kesal.

"Memang aku bohong," kata Yami sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Aku kena tipu!" seru Yurika kesal.

"Kau manis juga kalau marah begitu, Hime-sama," kata Yami dengan nada menggoda.

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa berakhir dengan bersender di pundakmu? Bukannya tadi kau sedang berada di depan rak buku?" tanya Yurika dengan nada sinis.

"Tadi aku kembali duduk di sofa. Lalu tiba-tiba kau bersender di pundakku," kata Yami.

"Kau serius?" tanya Yurika.

"Ya, kali ini aku serius. Dan wajahmu tadi sempat kelihatan ketakutan. Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Yami agak khawatir.

"Tidak, bukan mimpi buruk juga sih," kata Yurika sambil bersender di sofa.

'Tapi, mimpi ini terus menghampiriku akhir-akhir ini,' pikir Yurika.

"Kalau kau mimpu buruk, kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku tidak keberatan mendengarkan ceritamu," kata Yami sambil mengelus kepala gadis di sampingnya itu.

Seklias, Yami terlihat seperti Atemu di mata Yurika. Mata Yurika langsung terbelalak.

"Kenapa wajahmu kaget begitu?" tanya Yami sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Ya ampun! Yurika! Mana mungkin Yami adalah Atemu! Aku tahu mereka mirip, tapi tetap saja, Atemu itu TIDAK NYATA!' pikir Yurika.

"_Iie!_ Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," kata Yurika.

"YURIKAAAAA! BANTU AKUUUU!"teriak Yugi buru-buru menuruni tangga dengan membawa buku dan pensil di tangannya.

"Ck! Jangan bilang kau mau menyuruhku membantumu mengerjakan PR," kata Yurika sambil berdecak kesal dan menengok kearah Yugi.

"Nah! Itu tahu! BANTUUU!" seru Yugi.

"PR apa?" tanya Yurika.

"Biologi," kata Yugi sambil membuka-buka bukunya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PRnya dari kemarin!?" tanya Yurika kesal.

"Aku sibuk! Sibuk! Kau tahu kan aku orangnya sibuk!?" tanya Yugi.

"Alasan!" seru Yurika kesal.

Kring! Kring!

Suara telepon yang berbunyi membuat Yugi dan Yurika menghentikan perdebatan maut mereka. Yurika lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, di sini kediam Mutou," kata Yurika.

/Ah, iya! Halo! Maaf, ini siapa ya?/ tanya sebuah suara di ujung telepon.

'Laki-laki? Atau perempuan?' pikir Yurika bingung.

Di telinganya, suara itu terdengar seperti suara lelaki, tapi juga terdengar seperti suara seorang perempuan.

"Aku Kisaragi Yurika, orang yang baru pindah ke _Kame Game Shop_ kemarin. Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa dan mau mencari siapa?" tanya Yurika.

/Aku mau mencari Mutou Yuugi, apa dia di rumah? Aku teman sekolahnya, Jounouchi Katsuya,/ kata pemilik suara itu—Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Ah, ada. Sebentar, biar kupanggilkan," kata Yurika lalu menyingkirkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya.

"Yuu, ada yang mencarimu! Katanya dari Jounouchi Katsuya!" seru Yurika.

"Jou? Oke-oke," kata Yugi sambil menuju ke tempat Yurika dan mengambil gagang telepon itu dari tangan Yurika.

"Halo, Jou?" panggil Yugi sambil meletakkan gagang telepon itu di telinganya.

/Yugi! Kau harus membantuku! Harus! PR Biologinya sangat susaaaah!/ seru Jou dari ujung telepon.

"Aduh! Jou! Masalahnya aku juga tidak bisa! Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan Kaiba-kun saja!?" tanya Yugi.

/APA!? MINTA BANTUAN _MONEY BAG_ ITU!? TIDAK AKAN!/ seru Jou sambil berteriak kesal di ujung telepon.

"Begini deh! Karena aku juga tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama saja? Kau telepon Anzu, Honda-kun, Kaiba-kun dan Ryou!" perintah Yugi.

"Kenapa aku harus menelepon semuanyaaaa!? Dan kenapa harus ada _Money Bag_ itu!?" protes Jou.

"Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak ya tidak usah," kata Yugi.

/Cih! _FINE!_ Akan kutelepon!/ seru Jou kesal.

"Bagus... Kalau begitu, langsung saja suruh semua ke rumahku! Sampai ketemu!" seru Yugi dengan nada riang.

/Ya, sampai ketemu nanti,/ kata Jou dengan nada pasrah lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Yugi lalu menutup teleponnya dan duduk dengan tenang di sofa sambil bersiul-siul.

"Dapat bala bantuan Yuu?" tanya Yurika.

"Begitulah~" kata Yugi dengan nada puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yami-kun, apa kau dan Atem masuk ke _Domino High_ juga?" tanya Yurika.

"Begitulah. Mahaado yang mendaftarkan kami di sana dengan bantuan _jii-chan_," kata Yami.

"_Hm... Souka..._" kata Yurika sambil mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Yami.

"Sama, aku masuk _Domino High_," kata Yurika.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian masuk kelas mana?" tanya Yugi.

"XII-A," sahut mereka bersamaan.

"He? Sama denganku. Lalu, Atem?" tanya Yugi.

"Sama dengan kita," kata Yami.

"Oh ya, Yuu, kau tahu _jii-chan_ pergi ke mana?" tanya Yurika.

"Entahlah, dia tidak memberitahuku," kata Yugi.

Hening sejenak, lalu Yugi kembali angkat suara.

"Yurika, sebetulnya aku mau menanyakan soal ini sejak tadi... Apa kau pernah memakai _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_ sekali saja?" tanya Yugi dengan nada observatif.

"Tidak," jawab Yurika singkat sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Yami.

"Kenapa tidak dipakai?" tanya Yugi.

"Dilarang memakai perhiasan selain anting di _Symphonia High_, sekolahku di Inggris," kata Yurika.

"_Souka..._ Lalu, kau tidak berniat memakainya?" tanya Yugi lagi.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan memakainya. Aku tidak mau _jii-chan_ mengira aku tidak menghargai pemberiannya," kata Yurika.

"Kalian ini... Sudah berteman berapa tahun sih?" tanya Yami tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak tahu juga deh," jawab Yugi.

"11 tahun," jawab Yurika.

"Lalu, kau benar-benar menyukai Seto?" tanya Yami sambil menatap Yurika.

"APA!? TIDAK! MANA MUNGKIN!" seru Yurika membantah perkataan Yami.

"He? Benarkah?" tanya Yami lagi.

"Ya ampun! Kau menyebar gosip apa ke dia Yuu!? Aku tahu kau ini raja gosip, tapi jangan sebar gosip aneh-aneh dong!" seru Yurika kesal.

"Enak saja! Aku kan cuma menceritakan gosip-gosip waktu kita SMP doang!" seru Yugi.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Bel pintu lalu berbunyi dan lagi-lagi menginterupsi perdebatan antara dua orang itu. Sepertinya alat-alat elektronik di rumah itu juga terganggu dengan perdebatan Yurika dan Yuugi sampai-sampai mereka bisa terus menginterupsi semua perdebatan Yurika dan Yuugi di saat yang tepat.

Yugi hanya mendengus kesal mendengar suara bel pintu itu.

"Cepat sekali. Aku buka pintu dulu," kata Yugi sambil beranjak pergi membuka pintu depan.

Lagi-lagi hening sejenak. Kali ini Yami lagi yang angkat suara duluan saat mereka hanya berdua.

"Jadi, kau tidak pacaran dengan sepupuku itu kan?" tanya Yami.

"Sepupumu? Seto itu sepupumu?" tanya Yurika.

"Ah, begitulah," jawab Yami.

"Ah, dan soal pacaran, tidak. Dia cuma teman dekatku," kata Yurika.

"Yah, semoga kata-katamu benar," kata Yami sambil bersender di sofa dan menyatukan tangannya lalu meletakkannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Maksudmu apa? Memangnya kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Yurika kesal.

"Kita kan tidak tahu kebenaran pastinya sampai kita melihat dan mendengar sendiri," kata Yami sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Aku tidak tahu kau lebih menyebalkan daripada yang kubayangkan," kata Yurika sebal.

"Hahaha. Benarkah? Seumur-umur tidak ada orang yang pernah bilang begitu sebelumnya," kata Yami.

"Berarti mereka tidak menyadarinya," kata Yurika.

"DIAM KAU _RICH BOY_! AKU TIDAK SEBODOH YANG KAU BAYANGKAN!" seru sebuah suara dari luar.

"Ah... Sepertinya teman-teman Yuu sudah datang," kata Yurika yang mengenal suara yang barusan terdengar sampai ke telinganya itu.

Lalu terlihat serombongan orang masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dengan Yugi memandu di depannya.

"Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh, _bonkotsu_," kata seorang lelaki berambut _brunet_ beriris biru lazuli pada lelaki berambut pirang beriiris coklat _hazel_ yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Aku-tidak-bodoh! Camkan itu!" seru sang lelaki berambut pirang dengan nada kesal.

"Seto? An-chan?" tanya Yurika sambil menunjuk sang lelaki berambut _brunet_ tadi—Kaiba Seto, dan seorang wanita berambut _brunette_ beriris biru _sapphire_—Mazaki Anzu.

"Yurika? Atemu?" sahut Seto dan Anzu bersamaan.

"He? Yami-kun? Kenapa mereka memanggilmu Atemu?" tanya Yurika.

"Ah! _Gomen_, maksudku, Yami," kata Seto meralat kata-katanya tadi.

'Kenapa aku bisa salah membedakan sepupuku sendiri dengan roh bodoh itu? Dan kenapa Yami ada di sini!?' tanya Seto dalam hatinya.

"Sudah sebulan ya, _minna_," kata Yami sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar Atemu!?" tanya Jou tidak percaya.

"_Ma-matte!_ Apa maksud semua ini Yami?" tanya Seto bingung.

"SETO!" seru Atem yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2 sambil berlari menghampiri Seto.

"Oi-oi! Apa maksudnya ini!? Kenapa di sini ada dua Atemu!? Dan yang satunya cewek!?" tanya Honda bingung.

"Atem, Yami, sejak kapan kalian ada di Jepang?" tanya Seto.

"Kemarin, sepupuku," kata Yami.

"Dan kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku? Kau juga Yurika, bukannya kau harusnya di Inggris?" tanya Seto lagi.

"Ah, urusanku di sana sudah selesai~" kata Yurika dengan santainya.

'Lagipula ada yang harus kucari di sini,' pikir Yurika.

"Kalau kami, kami hanya ingin membuatmu kaget. Apa salah?" tanya Atem.

"Jangan bilang ini semua ulah Mahaado... Jangan bilang Mahaado yang menitipkan kalian di sini," kata Seto.

"Kalau iya? Mahaado menitipkan kita ke sini atas permintaan terakhir _chichi_," kata Yami.

"OI-OI! APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI!?" tanya Jou bingung.

"MAAF AKU TELATTTT~~!" seru Ryou sambil berlari ke dalam bersama Bakura.

"BAKURA!?" teriak Jou, Anzu dan Honda bersamaan dengan nada kaget.

"Yo! Pharaoh!" Panggil Bakura.

"Ck! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu pencuri payah! Namaku Yami sekarang!" seru Yami sambil berdecak kesal.

"He? Kenapa kalian bisa masuk? Bukannya pintunya sudah kukunci tadi?" tanya Yugi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka," kata Sugoroku yang menyusul masuk ke ruang tamu sambil membawa kunci pintu rumah.

"Sepertinya mereka perlu penjelasan. Kenapa tidak kau suruh mereka ke kamarmu dulu dan menceritakan semuanya di sana?" tanya Sugoroku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau benar _jii-chan_!_ Minna_, ayo kita ke kamarku dulu!" kata Yugi.

_**~Yugi's Room~**_

"Hah, sebelum penjelasan dimulai, perkenalkan, ini Kisaragi Yurika, teman masa kecilku, Sennen Yami dan Atemu, sepupu Seto yang menumpang tinggal di tempatku. Lalu, Yurika dan Atem, ini Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Bakura Ryou dan... Bakura, nama panjangmu apa?" tanya Yugi pada Bakura.

"Touzokuou Bakura. Salam kenal, pelayan bodoh," kata Bakura dengan nada menyindir kepada Yurika.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pelayan bodoh'?" tanya Yurika dengan nada sinis.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," kata Bakura dengan santainya seakan dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

'Bahkan Bakura yang tidak mendapat pengelihatan masa lalu sepertiku juga merasa kalau Yurika itu Hikari?' tanya Yami dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya, dan Yuu, aku juga perlu penjelasan! Sebetulnya apa yang kalian bertiga sembunyikan dariku sejak tadi aku datang tadi!?" tanya Yurika kesal.

"A-ah! Justru itu! Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu juga! Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan percaya dengan ceritaku!" seru Yugi gugup.

"Ya sudah! Cepat cerita! Dan apa maksudmu dengan lelaki bernama Yami dan perempuan bernama Atemu yang mirip dengan Pharaoh Atemu ini adalah sepupu si _Money Bag_ sialan ini!?" seru Jou.

"Makanya itu! Aku juga lagi mau cerita nih!" seru Yugi dengan nada kesal karena dari tadi dirinya terus yang dipojokkan di sana.

_**~1 hour later~**_

"Huft! Jadi, begitulah... Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Yugi setelah mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Yuu, kau benar-benar... Mana mungkin! Mana mungkin Yami-kun itu sebelum ini adalah Pharaoh yang memerintah di Mesir 3000 tahun yang lalu! Lalu Bakura ini mantan raja pencuri dan Seto adalah mantan priest yang mengendalikan _Sennen Rod_ dan juga mantan Pharaoh yang memerintah setelah masa Yami-kun memerintah! Kau bohong kan!?" tanya Yurika tidak percaya.

"_Aibou_ benar Yurika, dan aku bersama Bakura dan Marik yang tadi baru saja datang itu baru saja direinkarnasi kembali oleh para dewa dan diberi _role_ kehidupan di sini," jelas Yami.

"Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya saat mereka menceritakan hal ini padaku kemarin," kata Atem.

"Tapi! Tapi! Memang ada yang namanya reinkarnasi!?" tanya Yurika.

"Akhirnya ada yang sependapat denganku," kata Seto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tuh kan! Kalian pasti ada apa-apanya! Apa-apa pasti selalu sependapat!" seru Anzu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Seto dan Yurika.

Twitch!

Muncul 4 siku-siku di kepala Yurika.

"An-chan... Tolong jangan mengikuti jejak Yuu," kata Yurika dengan senyum kesal.

"Yurika benar, kamu tidak ada hubungan apapun," kata Seto dengan nada dingin.

"_Uso~_" kata Yugi dengan nada iseng.

"Aku tidak bohong! Sudahlah! Kembali ke topik! Jadi, kau ini kenapa membohongiku dengan cerita tidak jelas seperti itu, hah!?" tanya Yurika kesal, masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang diceritakan teman masa kecilntya itu.

"Itu serius! Aku tidak bohong!" seru Yugi membela diri.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa kembali lagi?" tanya Anzu pada Yami dan Bakura.

"Kata para dewa karena mereka tidak mau kami masuk alam barzah dengan penuh penyesalan. Tapi di sisi lain mungkin karena mereka ingin Pharaoh mencari reinkarnasi dari gadis yang menjadi _loyal servant_nya si Pharaoh geblek ini agar ingatannya dapat kembali sepenuhnya," kata Bakura.

"Sebetulnya tidak masalah kalau aku tidak mencari ingatan itu, karena aku kan sudah hidup di sini sebagai Sennen Yami, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku tidak punya ingatan sebagai Pharaoh Atemu," jelas Yami.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu semua masalah selesai kan? Berarti Yami bisa hidup bersama kita," kata Honda dengan santainya.

"Tidak, aku masih mau mencari ingatan masa laluku," jawab Yami dengan nada serius.

"He? Kau ini bodoh ya? Buat apalagi kau mencari ingatan itu? Baiklah, aku memang tidak percaya pada cerita yang barusan diceritakan Yuu, tapi kalau memang benar kejadiannya seperti itu, kalau aku jadi kau pasti aku tidak akan mencari ingatan tentang kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Itu kan sudah tidak penting lagi," kata Yurika.

"Kau tidak tahu _Hime_, ada sesuatu yang penting yang kulupakan dan aku harus tahu apa itu karena aku merasa sesuatu yang kulupakan itu penting," kata Yami sambil tersenyum misterius.

Deg!

Mata Yurika terbelalak lebar

_Nostalgia..._ Entah kenapa Yurika merasa dia pernah melihat senyuman itu di suatu tempat.

'_Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, _Hime-sama_. Perasaanku tidak semudah itu.'_

'Atemu...' pikir Yurika.

"Jadi, kau tetap akan mencari ingatan bodohmu itu, Yami?" tanya Seto dengan nada sinis.

"Ya, dan menurutku ingatan itu tidak bodoh, sepupu," jawab Yami.

"Kau memang aneh. Ya sudahlah, itu hakmu. Dan soal semua ini, aku masih butuh waktu untuk percaya," kata Yurika dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi, selamat datang kembali Yami dan Bakura! Dan selamat datang Atem dan Yurika!" seru Jou, Anzu dan Honda bersamaan.

"Hei, lalu, bukannya kalian mau mengerjakan PR?" tanya Yurika.

Hening sejenak...

"OH YA! PR!" seru Yugi, Jou dan Honda bersamaan.

"Ah, PRku baru jadi setengah...," kata Ryou.

'Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan Bakura kemarin...,' pikir Ryou.

"PRku sudah selesai, aku diseret ke sini oleh _bonkotsu_ ini," kata Seto sambil menunjuk Jou.

"Enak saja! Bukannya begitu kutelepon kau langsung datang dengan _limousine_ dan menjemputku!?" seru Jou membela diri.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau memaksaku di telepon," kata Seto masih dengan nada datar.

"Itu karena Yugi menyuruhku meneleponmu! Dan aku kan tidak memintamu menjemputku!" seru Jou membantah.

"Hei! Kalian! Sudah! Kalian tidak capek ya setiap ketemu berantem terus!?" tanya Anzu kesal.

"Sudah kuduga, Kaiba-kun pasti sudah menyelesaikan PRnya~ Kalau begitu, kau juga sudah selesai kan Anzu~?" tanya Yugi sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

"Tentu saja! memangnya kenapa?" tanya Anzu.

"HORE~! KALIAN YANG RAJIN-RAJIN DAN PINTER-PINTER INI MESTI NGAJARIN KAMI YANG KEREN-KEREN DAN BANYAK KERJAAN INI!" seru Yugi.

"Buat apa? Lebih baik aku bersenang-senang di kamarku sendiri," kata Yurika.

"Ayolah~ _Onegai Yurika-sama~_" kata Yugi sambil menarik lengan Yurika dan menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Haaah, baiklah…" kata Yurika pasrah.

"OKE! AYO KITA MULAAAIII!" seru Yugi semangat.

Yurika lalu melirik Jou sekilas.

'Cuma perasaanku saja atau dia ini sebenarnya...'

"Yurika! Cepat! Tunggu apa lagi!? Ajari aku!" seru Yugi.

Yurika lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Iya, aku tahu," kata Yurika sambil mendengus kesal.

Ingatan Yurika dan Yami sudah mulai terkuak. Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang Yurika curigai dari seorang Jounouchi Katsuya? Apa ada yang aneh darinya? Yah, ternyata selama ini benar-benar tidak ada yang sadar, kalau sebenarnya... Jou menyimpan suatu rahasia...

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Yurika : *_Deathglare_* APA MAKSUD LU MEMBUAT GUE KAYA ANAK TERTINDAS BEGITU DI MIMPI HAH!?

Gia : Kan gue cuma ngikutin jalan cerita doang!

Yugi : Wow! Yami mulai iseng!

Atem : Eh, Jou punya rahasia?

Jou : Emang ada apaan sama gue? Dan gue di sini cowok?

Gia : Ahaha, gitu deh~ Pokoknya nanti gue bakal ngebuka rahasia Jou di chap depan atau kaga 2 chap depan *Senyum licik*

Seto : *Suram* Gue juga cowok?

Gia : Loh? Tumben lu kaga seneng jadi cowok

Anzu : Haiah! Bagemana seh lo Gia? Dia sedih gara-gara gebetannya cowo juga!

Gia : Oh! Tenang aja Seto! Gue udah ada rencana buat lu berdua *Senyum misterius*

Seto : Jangan bilang _shounen-ai_... *Senyum miris*

Gia : Oh! Bukan-bukan! tenang aja nak!

Yurika : Terserahlah, ayo balas _review_

**.**

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami** :

Gia : Em, soal kata 'tapi', shikashi itu semacam model formalnya. Yang demo itu sih ane denger sendiri dari pilemnya~ Setahu ane sih begitu~

Yurika : Dan soal_ e-mail_, author ini keterusan nulisnya SMS

Gia : Maklum Run, kebiasaan~ Mwahaha

Marik : APA!? DOA LU GAK AKAN GUE RESTUIN!

Gia : SETUJU RUN! SEMOGA PARA YAMI TERSIKSA OLEH KITA BERTIGA!

Bakura : DIEM LU BAKA! GAK GUE IJININ LU!

Atem : A-ah!_ Thanks for favorite and review again!_

**.**

**LalaNur Aprilia **:

Gia : Oh iya! *Nepok kepala* Udah kuduga banyak yang lolos *Mundung*

Yurika : Gia, kayanya nama yang lu buat ini kampungan banget sampe ada yang punya. Lagi kurang ide buat nyari nama ya waktu itu?

Gia : Sialan lo... *Senyum kesel*

Seto : Yah, soal hubunganku dan Yurika, sudah dijelakan di atas

Yugi : _Thanks for review again!_

**.**

**Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan** :

Gia : Wuoh! Akhirnya saya panjangin di chap ini loh! *Nari-nari kesenengan*

Yami : Ada aja orang yang bilang gue mesum, LAGI!? Gara-gara lu nih Gia!

Gia : Tapi itu kenyataan. Soal kemesuman nih anak, belom keliatan di sini. Baru isengnya aja muncul~ Ahahaha~ Diusahakan akan cepet dibikin keliatan mesumnya~

Yurika : Dan soal _update,_ berhubung si _author_ udah mulai sekolah dan_ Try Out_ jadi mungkin update agak lama. Tapi diusahakn gak akan lewat dari sebulan _update_nya

Jou :_ Thanks for review again!_

**.**

Marik : So? Belajar lu sono! Lu ada_ Try Out_ kan senin!?

Gia : KAGAK MAOOOO! NANTI AJA SENIN BARU BELAJAAAAR! GUE YANG _TRY OUT_ KOK LU YANG PROTES!?

Yurika : Diem! Ikut gue lu! *Narik Gia pergi*

Ryou : Terima kasih telah membaca chapter ini, apalagi yang mereview!

Bakura : Maaf atas semua kecacatan dan semua _typo_ dari _baka__ author _ini

Seto : Doakan saja nih _author_ dapet banya ide biar cepet _update_

Atem : Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~


	4. Journey 4 : Jou's Secret

Gia : YAP! HALO SEMUA! MAAF _UPDATE_NYA TELAT BUANGEEET! MAKLUM ADA TO BEJIBUN! *Capslock to the jebol*

Yurika : BELAJAR LU! BISA-BISANYA GUNAIN WAKTU BIKIN TUGAS BUAT BIKIN FIC!

Gia : UDAAAH! NANTI AJAAAA!

Yami : AKHIRNYAAAAA!

Jou : WOI! Apaan nih judul chapternya!?

Seto : *smrik* Ternyata gue emang kagak _gay_...

Yugi : _Happy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**"HORE~! KALIAN YANG RAJIN-RAJIN DAN PINTER-PINTER INI MESTI NGAJARIN KAMI YANG KEREN-KEREN DAN BANYAK KERJAAN INI!" seru Yugi.**

**"Buat apa? Lebih baik aku bersenang-senang di kamarku sendiri," kata Yurika.**

**"Ayolah~ _Onegai Yurika-sama~_" kata Yugi sambil menarik lengan Yurika dan menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_.**

**"Haaah, baiklah…" kata Yurika pasrah.**

**"OKE! AYO KITA MULAAAIII!" seru Yugi semangat.**

**Yurika lalu melirik Jou sekilas.**

**'Cuma perasaanku saja atau dia ini sebenarnya...'**

**"Yurika! Cepat! Tunggu apa lagi!? Ajari aku!" seru Yugi.**

**Yurika lalu memutar bola matanya.**

**"Iya, aku tahu," kata Yurika sambil mendengus kesal.**

**Ingatan Yurika dan Yami sudah mulai terkuak. Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang Yurika curigai dari seorang Jounouchi Katsuya? Apa ada yang aneh darinya? Yah, ternyata selama ini benar-benar tidak ada yang sadar, kalau sebenarnya... Jou menyimpan suatu rahasia...**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Jou ternyata memang punya rahasia!? / "Sepertinya aku memang harus jujur... **_**Minna... Ore wa...**_**" **_**/**_**"Marik, kau bisa kan mengembalikanku seperti semula?"/"Hikari itu sebenarnya..."/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari, Kawasaki Mizumi © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 4**

**Jou's Secret**

**.**

**.**

_**~Living Room~**_

_**~05.00 Ρ.M.~**_

Akhirnya PR Biologi Yugi dan teman-temannya selesai dikerjakan—tentunya dengan bantuan para guru privat gratisan. Saat ini, di ruang tamu terlihat Yurika, Atem, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura dan Anzu duduk sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya mereka ngapain sih di atas, Jou?" tanya Ryou penasaran pada Jou.

"Haaah, mereka pasti akan mengajari hal-hal tidak benar pada Yami," kata Jou sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hal-hal tidak benar? Maksudnya _'ke__**MESUM**__an'_?" tanya Anzu.

"He? Tumben kau tidak ikutan, _bonkotsu_. Bukannya kau itu senang dengan hal-hal yang begitu?" tanya Seto dengan nada mengejek.

"Sialan! Aku tidak separah Honda tahu, _money bag_!" seru Jou.

"Oi, _minna_! Sudah jam segini loh! Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Yugi yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Kami menunggu Honda," jawab Anzu.

"Kami? _Bonkontu_ ini akan ikut pulang denganku, jadi kalian bisa pulang berdua dan pacaran sepuasnya," kata Seto.

"Apa!? Enak saja pacaran! Si Honda itu udah sama Shizuka tahu!" seru Anzu protes.

"Dan siapa yang setuju untuk pulang bersamamu!?" tanya Jou kesal.

"Kau berani melawan majikanmu?" tanya Seto.

"AKU BUKAN PELIHARAANMU _BAKA_!" proteas Jou dengan suara menggelegar.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ikut Kaiba-kun saja Jou. Kan lumayan naik _Limo_~" kata Yugi dengan santainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Yami-kun dan Honda?" tanya Yurika.

"Oh, mereka masih di atas," jawab Yugi.

"Kami sudah di sini," kata Honda yang baru saja menuruni tangga bersama Yami.

Yami langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yurika. Sepertinya tempat itu sudah jadi tempat keramat baginya. Sedangkan Honda sendiri langsung mengambil tempat duduk di antara Anzu dan Yugi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok ada pameran di museum. Kalian mau datang bersama kami tidak?" tanya Yugi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Pameran!? Jangan bilang ada _mummy_nya lagi!" seru Jou ketakutan.

"Mana kami tahu. Tanya saja Ishizu, Malik, Marik atau Rishid," jawab Yami.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut Jou! Wajib!" suruh Yugi.

"Haih! Terserahlah! Asal tidak ada _mummy_!" seru Jou.

"Jou... Maaf, mungkin sedikit menyinggung. Sebetulnya dari tadi aku mau bertanya, kau ini... Perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Atem tiba-tiba.

Yurika langsung terkesiap mendengar perkataan Atem.

'Dia juga sadar!?' pikir Yurika kaget.

Ternyata sama halnya dengan Yurika, Atem juga sedari tadi menyadari kalau sepertinya tingkah Jou bukan seperti lelaki pada umumnya, tapi seperti seorang wanita yang _tomboy_ di mata mereka berdua. Lagipula penampilan Jou itu manis, manisnya melebihi penampilan seorang lelaki. Bahkan melebihi kemanisan artis-artis lelaki di Korea. (A/N : Jangan bawa-bawa Korea napa!?)

"Ya ampun Atem! Dia ini cowok!" seru Yami.

"..."

Jou yang ditanya saat ini hanya diam saja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup entah kenapa.

"_Ano_, Jou, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Yurika.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus jujur... _Minna... Ore wa..._"

Jou menelan ludah. Cukup berat baginya untuk membongkar sesuatu yang disembunyikannya selama ini.

"Kau ini apa?" tanya Anzu.

"A-aku... Aku ini... Perempuan...," jawab Jou takut-takut.

"APA!?" teriak semua orang di sana bersamaan kecuali Yurika dan Atem.

"Sudah kuduga...," kata Yurika.

"Pantas saja kau tidak ikutan dengan Yami, Yugi dan Honda tadi," kata Atem.

'Di-dia!? _Bonkotsu_ ini!? Wanita!? Tidak mungkin!" pikir Seto _shock_.

"Ta-tapi... Tubuhku saat ini cowok...," sambung Jou.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Yami sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Se-sepertinya ini efek dari _Sennen Rod_. Mungkin aku terkena efeknya saat Malik mengontrol pikiranku dulu," jelas Jou.

Yurika langsung memegang kepalanya mendengar kata-kata _Sennen Rod_.

"Lagi-lagi tentang _Sennen Item_ itu lagi..." kata Yurika.

"Tunggu! Efek _Sennen Rod_!? Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Seto tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya dia sedikit tertarik dengan benda yang pernah dipakainya di masa lalu itu.

"Selain punya fungsi untuk mengendalikan pikiran orang lain dan memasukkan _ka_ seseorang ke dalam batu tulis, _Sennen Rod_ juga mempunyai suatu sihir untuk merubah fisik, bahkan _gender _seseorang. Mungkin dulu Malik memakaikannya padaku. Dan aku ingat, sepertinya Marik juga pernah memakainya karena muak memakai tubuh perempuan," jelas Jou panjang lebar.

"Aku baru tahu...," kata Atem.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara mengembalikan _gender_mu?" tanya Yurika.

"Mungkin aku harus minta bantuan Marik. Aku dulu memang sudah berniat untuk meminta padanya untuk mengembalikan _gender_ku, tapi Marik sudah dikalahkan oleh Yugi dan menghilang entah ke mana. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau saat itu Marik sendiri masih ada di tubuh Malik, walaupun dia tidak bisa keluar dan mengambil alih tubuh Malik," jelas Jou.

"Lalu, sebelum kau dikendalikan oleh Malik, kita memang sudah mengenalmu sebagai lelaki kan?" tanya Yugi.

"Ah, itu, aku menyamar. Ayahku dulu sama sekali tidak mau aku tinggal bersamanya. Tapi aku terus memaksa karena takut tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Akhirnya dia menerimaku dengan syarat aku tidak boleh merengek deperti anak perempuan lainnya dan menyamar jadi lelaki. Yah, memang kurang masuk akal sih...," kata Jou.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal ayahmu, dia sudah berhenti mabuk-mabukan kan?" tanya Honda.

"Begitulah... _Kaa-san_ juga sekarang sudah memaafkan _tou-san_ dan tinggal bersama lagi dengan kami berdua, tentu dengan mambawa Shizuka," jelas Jou.

"Lalu, apa ibumu tidak kaget saat melihatmu berpenampilan lelaki?" tanya Anzu.

"Awalnya iya, tapi aku bilang saja aku memang_ tomboy_ dan suka berpenampilan seperti itu," jawab Jou.

"Kalau begitu kau memang harus ikut ke museum bersama kami. Kujamin Marik ada di sana besok," kata Yugi.

"Aku juga mau ke museum! Kalau ada _mummy _pasti seru!" seru Ryou—yang dari dasarnya suka dengan hal-hal berbau _occult_, dengan bersemangat.

"JANGAN! JANGAN SAMPAI ADA _MUMMY_!" seru Jou.

"Sudahlah... Kalian ini... Ada _mummy_ atau tidak kan tidak masalah. Lebih baik kalian pulang karena sekarang sudah hampir jam 6 lewat," saran Yami.

"_Bonkotsu_, kau pulang bersamaku," perintah Seto sambil berdiri menarik gadis itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu! _Ah, minna!_ Aku duluan!" seru Jou yang pasrah karena tangannya ditarik Seto.

"He, sepertinya Seto jatuh cinta~" kata Yurika sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Benar sekali. Aku sangat setuju," kata Yami.

"Aku akan membukakan pintu depan," kata Yugi sambil menyusul mereka berdua.

"Ah, kami juga pulang deh! _Jaa!_ Ayo Bakura, Anzu, Honda~" ajak Ryou pada ketiga temannya itu.

"_Jaa!_" Seru Anzu dan Honda bersamaan.

Mereka berempat lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti Seto, Jou dan Yugi.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke atas duluan," kata Yurika sambil beranjak menuju ke lantai 2.

"Yami, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Atem.

"Tentu, mau tanya apa?" tanya Yami.

"Kau itu... Ada _'something'_nya ya sama Yurika?" tanya Atem curiga.

Yami langsung mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Atem barusan.

"Memang kelihatannya seperti itu?" tanya Yami.

"Kalau kubilang ya?" tanya Atem lagi.

"Entah... Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak... Mungkin hanya kecanggungan karen berbeda _gender _dan baru kenal," jawab Atem.

"Tapi sikap dia dan kau itu tidak sepertinya dia dan Honda ataupun Jou," kata Atem.

"Jou kan beda. Dia memang merasa Jou itu cewek sejak awal. Kalau Honda... Yah, memang sepertinya kata-katamu benar... Kau tahu, aku berpikir kalau dia itu... Gadis penting yang ada di masa laluku...," jawab Yami.

"Apa kau... Benar-benar yakin...?" tanya Atem.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Atem. Kuharap memang benar karena aku sepertinya... Sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu... Bukan Hikari...," jawab Yami lirih.

"Kurasa pameran besok bisa membantumu Yami. Seperti kata Malik," hibur Atem sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, _arigatou_, Atem," kata Yami pada saudara kembarnya itu.

_**~Yugi and Yami's Room~**_

_**~08.00 P.M.~**_

Di kamarnya, terlihat Yami duduk di atas kasur sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas laptop dan matanya menatap laptop dengan serius, sedangkan Yugi sendiri sedang berbaring di samping komik sambil membaca komik. Yugi sih tidak bingung melihat kelakuan Yami, karena Yami mirip dengannya, sangat serius kalau sedang _chatting_.

_**Dark_Pharaoh**_

_-konbawa_

_-kau belum tidur?_

_**Kirei_Ririi**_

_-belum_

_**Dark_Pharaoh**_

_-ada apa?_

_-tumben akhir-akhir ini kau tidur malam_

_**Hikari_Ririi**_

_-aku akhir-akhir ini sering mimpi buruk_

_-makanya aku jadi enggan untuk tidur_

_**Dark_Pharaoh**_

_-mimpi buruk?_

_-mimpi buruk seperti apa?_

_**Kirei_Ririi**_

_-bukan mimpi buruk juga sih_

_-hanya saja mimpi itu terus terulang setiap malam dan itu membuatku muak_

_**Dark_Pharaoh**_

_-terus terulang?_

_-biasanya mimpi yang terus terulang akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata (itu kata ayahku)_

_**Kirei_Ririi**_

_-masalahnya mimpi ini bukan mimpi tentangku atau hal-hal yang ada di sekitarku_

_-apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?_

_**Dark_Pharaoh**_

_-reinkarnasi?_

_-ya, aku percaya_

_-memangnya kenapa?_

_-ada hubungannya dengan mimpimu?_

_**Kirei_Ririi**_

_-begitulah..._

_-maaf aku malah curhat padamu_

_-padahal kita tidak saling kenal_

_**Dark_Pharaoh**_

_-tidak apa_

_-walau hanya teman chatting setidaknya kau sudah kuanggap teman_

_-teman harus saling membantu kan?_

_**Kirei_Ririi**_

_-arigatou_

_-kau baik sekali_

_**Dark_Pharaoh**_

_-tidak masalah_

_**Kirei_Ririi**_

_-ah, sudah jam segini_

_-aku harus tidur_

_-oyasumi Dark-kun~_

_**Dark_Pharaoh**_

_-oyasumi Ririi_

"_Chatting_ dengan siapa?" tanya Yugi.

"Teman _chatting_," jawab Yami sambil menutup laptopnya.

"Sayang program _chatting_mu beda denganku... Nanti aku bikin _account_ di sana juga ah!" seru Yugi bersemangat.

"Kalau sudah buat, beritahu aku _username_mu," kata Yami.

"Tentu!" jawab Yugi.

_**~Yurika's Room~**_

_**~08.30 P.M.~**_

Yurika sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya sambil menatap laptop yang ada di atas meja belajarnya dengan wajah serius. Tampaknya dia sedang membaca sesuatu di sana.

**Sennen Item**

_7 benda misterius ini berasal dari Mesir. Ada batu tulis yang mengatakan bahwa ketujuh benda misterius ini dibuat di zaman pemerintahan Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Konon, orang yang bisa mengumpulkan ketujuh benda ini dipercaya dapat menguasai dunia. _Sennen Item_ terdiri dari 7 jenis, _Sennen Puzzle_, _Sennen Ring_, _Sennen Rod_, _Sennen Tauk_, _Sennen Eye_, _Sennen Ankh_, dan _Sennen Scale._ Ada mitos yang mengatakan kalau orang-orang yang terpilih oleh _Sennen Item_ akan dikabulkan satu keinginannya._

Yurika mengernyitkan alisnya membaca artikel barusan.

"Kau bercanda? Satu keinginamu akan dikabulkan? Menguasai dunia? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin!" kata Yurika sambil menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ yang dicolokkan ke laptopnya. Yurika meng_close_ artikel barusan dan mematikan laptopnya.

"Sudah malam, sudah saatnya aku tidaur. Bisa-bisa aku mimpi aneh lagi kalau membaca artikel seperti ini lagi," kata gadis itu sambil menutup layar laptopnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Yurika lalu memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan-lahan dirinya tertidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk itu.

_**-Yurika's Dream-**_

_Di sebuah padang luas, terlihat Hikari sedang duduk menemani Atemu yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon._

"_Atemu-san, kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Hikari._

_Atemu-san? Bukannya tidak ada orang yang boleh menyebut nama Pharaoh sembarangan? Ya, benar, tapi Atemu bilang jika tidak ada orang selain mereka, Hikari tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Ouji-sama_ dan harus memanggilnya dengan namanya._

"_Hikari...," panggil Atemu dengan nada pelan._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Hikari._

_Atem lalu mengubah posisinya. Dia duduk di sebelah Hikari dan menatap gadis itu dengan serius._

"_Hikari... Hikari...," panggil Atemu terus-terusan sambil mememojokkan Hikari di pohon di belakangnya._

"_Atemu-san, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hikari sambil mengernyitkan alisnya._

_Atemu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sejenak._

"_Atemu-san?" panggil Hikari._

_Tiba-tiba saja, Hikari merasakan sesuatu mengunci bibirnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak._

_Atemu menciumnya..._

_Atemu? Majikannya? Menciumnya? Tentu saja ini tidak mungkin! Apa yang terjadi dengan majikannya ini sebenarnya!?_

_Hikari berusaha berontak, tapi percuma saja, dia terlalu lemah—bahkan lebih lemah daripada gadis-gadis sesusianya._

_Atemu akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Hikari hanya bisa bernafas terengah-engah saja._

"_A-apa yang Atemu-san lakukan barusan!?" tanya Hikari masih _shock_._

"_Sstt... Diam saja. Jangan melawan," kata Atemu._

"_A-apa maksudnya Atemu-san?" tanya Hikari bingung._

"_Kalau kau mesih menganggapku sebagai majikanmu, jangan melawanku, _hime_," kata Atemu sambil memeluk gadis di depannya itu, gadis yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam, gadis yang selalu menjadi _hime_ di hatinya._

_Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Itu dilarang baginya..._

_Kali ini Hikari sama sekali tidak memberontak. Dia membiarkan lelaki yang jelas lebih kuat darinya itu memeluk tubuhnya. Gadis itu hanya bersandar di dada bidang majikannya itu._

_'Atemu-san, kenapa kau membuatku berharap?'_

_**-Dream End-**_

_**~1st Jule~**_

_**~05.40 Α.M.~**_

Yurika terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah _shock_ dan keringat bercucuran. Dia lalu duduk bertekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tubuh dan lututnya.

'Kenapa aku bermimpi tentang hal itu lagi? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ada yang namanya reinkarnasi! Gadis bernama Hikari itu bukan aku!' pikir Yurika berusaha mengelak dari semua kenyataan yang ada.

Yurika lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa seragam sekolahnya untuk beranjak mandi.

_**~Dinning Room~**_

_**~06.15 Α.M.~**_

Yurika saat ini sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memakan roti isi selai _strawberry_. Di sebelahnya terlihat Yami—yang sepertinya bangun pagi sama sepertinya, sedang memakan roti isi selai _strawberry_, sama seperti Yurika.

"_Ano_, Yami-kun, Yuu di mana sekarang?" tanya Yurika.

"Mandi. Lalu, apa kau tahu di mana _jii-chan_?" tanya Yami.

Yurika mengangguk pelan.

"Dia pergi ke museum, membantu Ishizu-san," jawab Yurika.

"_Hm, souka_... Hei, yang di lehermu itu kalung kemarin kan?" tanya Yami sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung yang tergantung di leher Yurika.

"Ah, iya," jawab Yurika.

'Agak berbeda dari yang kulihat di ingatanku...,' pikir Yami.

"Apa memang dari awalnya kalung itu bertali tipis seperti itu atau bagaimana?" tanya Yami.

"Erm, tidak. Yah, tadinya kalung ini semacam choker, tapi kuganti dengan tali, supaya tidak terlalu mencolok. Tali yang lama masih ada di kamarku," jawab Yurika santai sambil terus melahap rotinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat duluan saja? Kurasa _aibou_ dan Atem masih lama," ajak Yami setelah melihat Yurika telah selesai memakan rotinya.

"Em, kau yakin?" tanya Yurika.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yami sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah... Terserah kau saja. Tapi kita harus memberitahu mereka dulu," kata Yurika sambil berdiri mengikuti Yami.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mengirim _e-mail_ ke Atem," kata Yami sambil menunjukkan _handphone_ yang ada di tangannya.

"_Well_, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo berangkat," ajak Yurika sambil beranjak mengambil tasnya.

Yami tersenyum puas melihat gadis itu. Rencana untuk mengajak gadis itu berangkat berdua berhasil. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada Yugi dan Atem yang agak lama hari ini.

_**~On the way to Domino High School~**_

Yami sedari tadi terus berjalan sampai menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Entah Yurika sadar atau tidak kalau sepasang mata _crimson_ itu terus menatapnya sejak tadi, tapi gadis itu kelihatan sangat gelisah sejak tadi.

'Jujur, mimpi kali ini aneh sekali! Gah! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan mimpi aneh itu sih!?" pikir Yurika stres.

'Ada apa dengannya? Sepertinya dari tadi pagi wajahnya gelisah...,' pikir Yami.

"Yurika, ada apa? Wajahmu kelihatan gelisah sejak tadi," kata Yami.

"Eh! Ah! Tidak kok! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu!" seru Yurika mengelak.

"Apa kau serius, _hime_?" tanya Yami khawatir.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan kembali menghantui kepala Yurika begitu ia mendengar Yami mengucapkan kata _'hime'_.

"_Aku serius Hikari, _ore no hime...Aishiteru, hime..._"_

Gadis itu meremas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sengat ketakutan.

'Hentikan!' teriak Yurika dalam hatinya.

"_Hime?_ Kau tidak apa-apa?"

DEG!

Lagi-lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan lain muncul di kepalanya. Ingatan yang baru...

"_Jangan melawanku, _hime_. Percuma, kau tidak akan menang..."_

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ diingatannya itu terlihat menyeringai licik dan wajahnya tampak sangat percaya diri.

'Kumohon! Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya! Cukup!'

Entahlah, suara itu seakan-akan benar-benar sedang berbicara padanya.

"_Hi_—maksudku, Yurika! Kau tidak apa!?" tanya Yami dengan nada panik.

Dirinya langsung menghentikan panggilan _'hime'_nya kepada Yurika saat menyadari seperti panggilan itulah sumber keanehan Yurika.

Yurika perlahan-lahan mulai tenang dan mengendurkan pegangan di kepalanya.

"Hah... Hah... A-aku, sama sekali tidak apa-apa...," kata Yurika dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Yami.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja. Lebih baik kita cepat berangkat ke sekolah," kata Yurika sambil berusaha bersikap senormal-normalnya.

"Hm... Ayo," kata Yami sambil berdehem pelan dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke seolah.

'Eh? Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Yurika dalam hatinya.

"_Ano_, Yami-kun, tanganku..."

"Biarkan aku begini sebentar...," kata Yami pelan.

Yurika hanya diam dan menurut saja. Dalam hati, gadis itu bingung dengan sikap lelaki di sampingnya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan muncul lagi di kepalanya.

"Hikari, aishiteru._ Ingat kata-kataku baik-baik, tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, Hikari _Hime_... Ingatlah kalau kau cuma milikku... Apapun yang akan terjadi, kau harus tetap setia padaku. Walau aku meninggal sekalipun, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang selain aku. Hanya aku majikanmu, satu-satunya, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menjadi majikanmu selain aku."_

'Ingatan itu lagi...,' pikir Yurika sambil tersenyum miris saat melihat bayangan lelaki dengan tatapan posesif di ingatannya itu—jelas itu adalah Atemu.

"Hei, Yami-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yurika yang sadar kalau sejak tadi Yami terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dalam diam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa _hime_, kau khawatir~?" tanya Yami dengan nada iseng.

Yurika langsung berdecih kesal mendengar perkataan Yami.

"Cih! Aku menyesal bertanya padamu!" seru Yurika dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha! _Gomen hime!_ Aku kan cuma bercanda," kata Yami sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kau memang menyebalkan," kata Yurika dengan nada kesal.

'Setidaknya ekspresinya tidak seperti tadi. Entah kenapa ekspresinya saat menggenggam tanganku tadi... Terlihat sangat serius... Entah kenapa dadaku sesak melihat ekspresinya seperti itu. Seperti mengingatkanku pada sesuatu,' pikir Yurika.

_**~With Yugi & Atem~**_

"Cih! Bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkan kita! Pasti mereka mau pacaran! Pacaran!" seru Yugi kesal.

Atem yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya hanya terkekeh-kekeh kecil melihat sikap lelaki itu.

"Hihihi. Ada yang lagi mau PDKT, Yug," kata Atem masih dengan tertawa kecil.

"Siapa?" tanya Yugi yang masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Atem.

"Yami. Dia jatuh cinta sama Yurika tuh," jelas Atem.

"Huapa!? Dia naksir Yurika tapi tidak minta restuku!? Wah! Begini-begini Yurika sudah seperti _imouto_ku tahu!" seru Yugi sambil mengoceh sendiri layaknya dia adalah ayah Yurika yang _overprotective_ pada anaknya.

"Ahaha! Tenang saja, dia tidak akan macam-macam kok sebelum dia benar-benar dekat dengan Yurika!" kata Atem menenangkan Yugi.

"Huft! Semoga saja begitu...," kata Yugi.

_**~Domino High~**_

_**~07.00 Α.M.~**_

"_Ohayou!_ Nah, anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Ayo masuk!" kata Mizumi—wali kelas XII-A, sambil mempersilahkan 5 orang yang ada di luar masuk ke dalam kelas.

Terlihat Yurika, Yami, Atem, Bakura, Malik dan Marik masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ya, Bakura, Malik dan Marik juga mulai sekolah di Domino High mulai hari ini.

"Yap, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian," kata Mizumi.

"Aku Sennen Yami, pindahan dari Mesir—tepatnya Kairo. _Hajimemameshite_," kata Yami dengan nada datar.

"Aku Sennen Atemu, panggil saja Atem. Aku kembaran Yami. _Yoroshiku, minna!_" kata Atem dengan nada ceria.

"Aku Kisaragi Yurika, pindahan dari London. _Douzo yoroshiku_," kata Yurika sambil tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Ishtar Malik! _Yoroshiku~!_" kata Malik.

"Namaku Ishtar Marik. Dan ingat, aku bukan keluarga dari Malik," kata Marik.

"Namaku Touzokuou Bakura. _Hajimemameshite_," kata Bakura.

"Ah, Kisaragi ini dulu sempat berseholah di Domino High saat SMP, jadi mungkin ada yang mengenalnya. Ada yang mau bertanya pada mereka?" tanya Mizumi.

Seorang murid lelaki mengangkat tangannya.

"_Ano_, Kisaragi-san, kenapa kembali ke Domino?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Hei! Buat apa tanya lagi? Jelas saja untuk menemui Seto!" seru seorang murid wanita.

Yurika langsung melancarkan _death glare_ mematikan ke wanita tadi.

"Aku ke sini bukan karena Seto. Aku kembali karena urusanku di London sudah selesai," kata Yurika dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku mengerti...," kata wanita tadi dengan nada ketakutan.

'_Princess of Death_ kembali...,' pikir wanita itu sambil bergidik ngeri.

Yap, saat SMP, Yurika dijuluki _Princess of Death_, karena gadis itu selalu melancarkan death glare mematikan jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya. Jujur, tatapan mematikan Yurika itu sangat mengerikan, hanya Yugi, Anzu, dan Seto saja yang sudah biasa menghadapi _death glare_ dari gadis itu.

"Oke, cukup dengan pertanyaan. Kita harus melanjutkan pelajaran. Kalian berenam boleh du—"

BRAK!

Pintu kelas digeser dengan keras oleh seseorang. Terlihat Seto dan Jou masuk bersamaan ke kelas.

"MAAF KAMI TELAT!" seru Jou.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Mizumi.

"Macet di jalan," jawab Seto dengan santainya.

"Dan lagi, setahuku kalian beda rumah, kenapa bisa telat dan datang bersamaan?" tanya Mizumi lagi.

Jou langsung gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Mizumi. Apa dia harus menjawab yang sebenarnya?

"_Ano_, itu—"

Kata-kata Jou terputus karena Seto memotong perkataannya.

"Dia menginap di rumahku kemarin," jawab Seto.

Padahal jelas sekali bohong. Jou tadi pagi dijemput oleh CEO Kaiba Corp itu, bukannya mebnginap di _Kaiba Mansion_ semalam.

"Apa kalian sudah melapor?" tanya Mizumi.

"Sudah," jawab Jou dan Seto bersamaan.

"Oke, kalian berdelapan boleh duduk," kata Mizumi.

Jou baru menyadari ada 6 orang di depan kelas itu saat Mizumi mangatakan _'berdelapan'_.

Seto dan Jou berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Yurika mengambil tempat di depan Jou. Yami mengambil di sebelah Yurika. Atem mengambil tempat di sebelah Yugi.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMA, dan kalian akan memiliki _partner_ belajar. Aku tahu kalau aku membiarkan kalian memilih sendiri, kalian pasti akan seenaknya memilih dan mengucilkan anak-anak yang kurang diperhatikan di kelas. Jadi, aku mau kalian mengambil undian yang ada di dalan kotak ini. Nah, orang yang mendapat nomor yang sama akan menjadi _partner _dan mereka akan pindah tempat duduk sesuai dengan denah. Di denah yang sudah kubuat, sudah ada nomornya. Jadi, duduklah sesuai nomor. Nanti masing-masing setiap 2 meja akan digabung-gabungkan, sesuai dengan keputusan kepala sekolah. Silahkan kalian maju berbaris mengambil undiannya," kata Mizumi sambil mengambil sebuah kotak dan meletakkannya di atas meja guru.

Satu per satu murid mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

Akhirnya, setelas semua selesai mengambil kertas mereka, Mizumi mulai kembali angkat bicara.

"Yap, jadi, sekarang silahkan duduk sesuai denah. Denahnya sudah kugambar di depan, dan jangan lupa untuk menggabungkan mejanya," kata Mizumi.

Lalu semua murid berdiri. Yap, jadi ternyata hasil yang didapatkan adalah, Yurika dengan Yami, Atem dengan Yugi, Jou dengan Seto, Ryou dengan Marik, dan Malik dengan Bakura. Aww! Sayang sekali untuk pasangan Bakura-Ryou dan Marik-Malik~! Kalian tidak beruntung karena terturkar~ (Bakura : AUTHOR SIALAN! GUE MAU SAMA _YADOUNUSHI_! *Nendang Gia*)

"Er, mohon bantuannya, Marik," kata Ryou gugup sambil duduk di sebelah Marik.

"Hei, tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Jadi, santai saja," kata Marik.

"Iya, terima kasih," kata Ryou sambil tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, terlihat Bakura duduk di sebelah Malik dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Cemburu, ya, Bakura cemburu pada Marik yang duduk dua baris di depannya.

"Wow! Kura! Kau mengerikan sekali!" kata Malik dengan nada menyindir.

"Diam kau penjaga makam! Kau tidak mengerti kenapa aku begini!" seru Bakura kesal.

"Hei, apa itu yang kau katakan pada mantan _partner_ yang membantumu saat _Battle City_?" tanya Malik sambil mendengus kesal.

"Itu sudah lewat, sudah tidak penting. Malah gara-gara kau, aku dibenci_ yadounushi_ saat itu karena ketahuan sedang merencanakan sesuatu," kata Bakura.

"Hei, jujur, aku salut padamu waktu itu, kau berani mengorbankan dirimu demi Ryou," kata Malik.

"Aku hanya tidak mau dia terluka. Dia bisa mengalami tekanan batin kalau menerima serangan Osiris waktu itu," kata Bakura.

"Kalau boleh tanya, kenapa kau kesal begitu?" tanya Malik.

"Tentu saja karena pasanganku bukan _yadounushi_!" seru Bakura yang lagi-lagi teringat tentang kekesalannya karena dia tidak berpasangan dengan mantan _Hikari_nya itu.

"Hei, aku juga tidak berpasangan dengan Marik, tapi setidaknya auraku tidak semenyeramkan kau. Kau lihat saja, hampir semua orang di sekitar kita ketakutan melihatmu," kata Malik.

"Che! Apa peduliku!" seru Bakura.

Malik hanya bisa menghela nafas saja mendengar perkataan Bakura. Dia memang keras kepala. Mungkin hanya Ryou yang bisa menenangkannya.

Di 2 baris di belakang Bakura dan Malik, terlihat Yurika yang mendengus kesal melihat orang di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa pasanganku harus kau?" tanya Yurika kesal.

"Karena kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasanganku," kata Yami dengan santainya.

Yurika hanya bisa menahan kekesalan saja. Kenapa? Pasalnya, si Yami ini kan orang yang berpotensi untuk membuat pengelihatan-pengelihatan masa lalu gadis ini muncul, berarti kalo Yami jadi _partner_nya, persentase ingatan-ingatan itu untuk muncul jadi lebih besar.

Sementara, di sebelah tempat duduk Yurika dan Yami, terlihat 2 orang pasangan sejoli kita sedang bertengkar hebat. Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaiba Seto dan Jounouchi Katsuya?

"Berhentilah mengejekku money bag! Kau belum melihat kemampuanku yang sebenarnya!" seru Jou.

"Hmph! Kemampuan yang sebenarnya? Aku tahu kemampuanmu itu selevel dengan level anjing kampungan," balas Seto dengan nada menghina.

"Apa!? Dasar kau CEO pintar yang sombong dan tidak tahu diri!" seru Jou.

"Ha! Ternyata kau sadar juga kalau aku pintar, berandalan _gender _tidak jelas yang bodoh dan selevel dengan ikan teri," balas Seto.

"CEO sok sibuk!"

"_Bonkotsu_ otak udang."

"_Sister complex_ jaim!"

"Banci payah."

"_Money bag_ sok kaya!"

"Apanya yang sok? Aku memang kaya _baka_!"

"Jangan mengkomen ledekanku, _money bag_!"

"Mengakulah kalau kau sudah kalah."

"Aku belum menyerah!"

"Ehem! Kaiba, Jounouchi!" panggil Mizumi.

"A-ah! Maaf _sensei_!" seru Jou yang sadar kalau Mizumi sudah mulai terganggu dengan pertengkarannya dan Seto.

"Kalian, kenapa kalian terus bertengkar kalau dibiarkan bersama sih?" tanya Mizumi kesal.

"Salahkan anjing ini. Kenapa dia terlalu bodoh?" kata Seto dengan nada cuek.

"Apa!? Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau bayangkan tahu!" seru Jou.

"Kalau kalian masih mau melanjutkan pertengkaran kalian, pergilah ke lapangan dan berteriaklah di sana!" seru Mizumi kesal dengan aura mengerikan di sekitarnya.

"A-ah, gomen sensei...,"kata Jou lagi.

"Siapa juga yang mau bertengkar? Aku hanya menanggapi kata-kata _bonkotsu_ ini," kata Seto.

Jou sebenarnya ingin sekali membalas—tapi berhubung dia takut Mizumi marah, ya tidak jadi.

'Liat saja nanti kau, _rich bastard_!' pikir Jou dalam hatinya.

Sementara di sisi lain, terlihat Atem dan Yugi yang duduk di belakang dua orang tadi.

"Baguslah kita jadi _partner_, kerja sama kita yang kemarin juga jadi lebih mudah," kata Yugi.

"Kau benar. Pokoknya kita harus membantu Yami," balas Atem.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Yugi.

_**~After School~**_

_**~Domino Museum~**_

Saat ini, Yugi dan rombongannya terlihat sedang berjalan memasuki museum Domino.

"Hahaha! Aku ingat dulu Yuu paling tidak suka ke museum saat aku dan An-chan mengajaknya," kata Yurika sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan dibahas dong," kata Yugi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ah, kalian... Selamat datang," sambut Ishizu saat melihat rombongan itu.

"Yugi!" panggil Sugoroku sambil berjalan mendekati Yugi.

"_Jii-chan!_"

Lalu terlihatlah _scene slow motion_ adegan Yugi dan Sugoroku yang saling menghampiri dan terlihat akan saling memeluk. Tapi ternyata...

BLETAK!

Yugi malah memukul kepala Sugoroku...

"_JII-CHAN BAKA! _KALAU MAU PERGI PAGI INI BILANG DARI KEMARIN KEK!" seru Yugi kesal.

"Aduh! _Itai..._ Kau kejam sekali sih!" seru Sugoroku sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Jadi, Yugi, ayo kita keliling museum," ajak Honda.

Mereka semua lalu menjelahi seisi museum itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Jou...

"Marik, kau bisa kan mengembalikanku seperti semula?" tanya Jou dengan nada penuh harap pada lelaki berkulit _tan_ di depannya itu.

"Tentu," ucap Marik penuh keyakinan sambil mengarahkan _Sennen Rod_ ke arah Jou.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dari _Eyes of Anubis_ yang ada di _Sennen Rod_.

"Nanti jam 12 malam, tubuhmu akan kembali seperti semula," kata Marik.

"_Hontou?_ Awas saja kalau kau bohong," kata Jou sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat Yugi.

"Aku tidak mungkin bohong, _mademoiselle_," ucap Marik sambil tersenyum kecil menatap kepergian Jou.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Ishizu sedang menghampiri Yami.

"Pharaoh, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan," kata Ishizu.

"Sesuatu? Baiklah," kata Yami sambil berjalan mengikuti Ishizu.

Yang lainnya tidak sadar bahwa Yami sudah meninggalkan mereka di sana.

"Pharaoh, kau ingat jalan ini?" tanya Ishizu sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Ini... Tangga yang kulalui sebelum aku menemukan batu tulis ingatan itu," kata Yami.

"Benar sekali. Tapi, batu tulis itu sekarang sudah kuganti dengan yang baru. Batu tulis tentang ingatanmu yang lain...," kata Ishizu.

"Maksudmu... Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hikari?" tanya Yami.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengingatnya ya? Ya, itu tentang dia," jawab Ishizu.

"Apa batu tulis itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hikari?" tanya Yami lagi.

"Ya. Batu tulis itu ditulis olehmu—Pharaoh Atemu. Kau mengatakan kalau kau saat itu telah jatuh cinta pada pelayanmu sendiri, dan kau tidak pernah menyatakannya. Tapi kau memperlakukan Hikari di luar batas perlakuan dari majikan ke pelayan pribadinya. Lalu soal perasaan Hikari, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Lalu ada lagi fakta yang hanya diketahui olehmu, Hikari, dan orang tuanya. Hikari itu sebenarnya...," Ishizu memutus perkataannya.

"Apa? Dia sebenarnya apa Ishizu?" tanya Yami penasaran.

Ishizu lalu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah batu tulis besar. Di batu tulis itu memang banyak tulisan _hieroglyph_ yang sulit dimengerti, tapi Yami mengerti apa maksudnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar begitu menangkap sederetan ukiran huruf _hieroglyph_ di sana. Untuk Yami yang dari dasarnya berdarah Mesir, sama seperti kembarannya—Atem, bukannya tidak mungkin membaca huruf Mesir itu—apalagi dia sebelum ini adalah Pharaoh yang memerintah Mesir Kuno dan pembuat dari batu tulis itu sendiri. Matanya menatap tidak percaya pada Ishizu yang ada di sebelahnya. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan _'apa-ini-benar?'_

"Ya, Pharaoh. Ini semua benar. Kau sendiri yang menulisnya. Hikari itu sebenarnya... Keturunan Kul Elna..."

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : *Senyum-senyum*

Bakura : APAAN INI!? KENAPA GUE KAGAK SAMA _YADOUNUSHI_!? JADI INI MAKSUDNYA PETAKA MARIK!? *Nunjuk-nunjuk _scene_ di kelas*

Marik : enak aja nama gue dijadiin nama petaka!

Malik : *Mewek* Gue mau sama Marik!

Gia : Petakanya bukan Cuma di sini doang luh Kura~

Yurika : Oke, bales _review _dulu

.

**Ruega Kaiba** :

Gia : Maklum Run, dia udah ketularan sama pengaruh dari sifat bawaan sang _'Sennen Yami'_, jadi kagak terlalu alim lagi

Atem : Yami itu alim dari mana!? Sebelum dateng ke Jepang, tapatnya sebelum ingetannya itu ilang kagak jelas, cerewetnya minta ampun! Ngaco kalo lu bilang dia alim, Gi!

Yurika : A-a... Itu... Gue kagak tahu! Ingetan gue kan belom balik semua!

Gia : Susah amat! Bayangin aja lu Hikari!

Seto : Kejam amat lu Ru...

Gia : PASTI! GUE BIKIN LU MENGALAMI _COMPLICATED LOVE_ DEH SET! *Spoiler*

Yurika : Bener Runa-san, keren dan sibuk itu kan cuma semacam buat nutup-nutupin kesintingan mereka aja

Yugi : Kejamnya! Padahal gue keren!

Marik : Kejam sekali lu Run! TT^TT

Bakura : Che! Silahkan! Akan kubalas kau nanti!

Gia : _Thanks for review!_

.

**Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan** :

Gia : _Arigatou_ TT^TT Pasti saya kencan dengan buku kok! Buku komik! #GUBRAK!

Yurika : Erm, mungkin dikarenakan faktor reinkarnasi dan penyiksaan di masa lalu...

Yami : YA KAN! MANA MESUM GUE! SEMUA ORANG MENUDUH GUE MESUM!

Gia : Lu mesum, cuma di sembunyiin aja di depen orang lain~

Atem : Yap, ini sudah update! Doakan author cepet-cepet dapet ilham biar bisa update lagi ya!

Seto : _Thanks for review_

.

**Zaky UzuMo** :

Gia : Oh tenang! Bukan kok! Mana mungkin Jou sekejam itu!

Jou : Bener banget! Gue kag sekejam itu! TTATT

Seto : Ah, tidak kok! Saya masih setia dengan _puppy_ku ini~ *ngerangkul pundak Jou*

Jou : *Blush*

Yurika : Ini sudah update

Gia : _Thanks for review!_

.

Gia : Fiuh! Belajar lagi sebelum dibanting Yurika! *Ngeluarin buku pelajaran*

Yurika : Apa maksudnya gue keturunan Kul Elna hah!? Lu nyamain gue sama nih maling!? *nunjuk-nunjuk Bakura*

Gia : Oh! Kaga! Bukan itu! Liat aja nanti!

Yami : _Thanks for reading!_

Atem : Maaf atas semua _typo_ dan _misstypo_, kekurangan deskripsi, ketidak nyambungan, dan semua kekurangan yang ada!

Yugi : Dan terima kasih sekali sudah ada yng mau mengisi kotak _review_!

Jou : Doakan author cepet-cepet dapet ilham ya! ;)


	5. Journey 5 : Is This Memory World?

Gia : KYOOOU-KUUUUN! XD

Yami : *Sweatdrop* Dia kenapa tuh?

Yugi : habis ngeliat gambar Anzu versi cowok gendong gue

Atem : Kok Kyou-kun manggilnya?

Anzu : Nama gue kan kanjinya bisa dibaca jadi Kyouku. Terus kalo versi cowo si Gia seenaknya ngilang-ngilangin _'Ko'_nya jadi Kyou

Yurika : Gia! Gue belom sempet protes! Apa maksudnya Hikari keturunan Kul Elna!?

Yami : APA MAKSUDNYA INI THOR!? JANGAN BILANG LU MAU BIKIN BENIH-BENIH CINTA ANTARA SI PENCURI SAMA _HIME_!

Gia : KAGAAAAK! Ngapain coba!? Bakura udah ada Ryou tuh! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Ryou*

Jou : Peduli amat ah! Yang penting gue akan segera jadi cewe dan menderitaaa! QAQ

Seto : *Senyum licik* Akhirnya dateng juga kesempatan seperti ini...

Ryou : _Happy Reading!_

**.**

**.**

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**"Apa? Dia sebenarnya apa Ishizu?" tanya Yami penasaran.**

**Ishizu lalu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah batu tulis besar. Di batu tulis itu memang banyak tulisan**_**hieroglyph**_**yang sulit dimengerti, tapi Yami mengerti apa maksudnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar begitu menangkap sederetan ukiran huruf**_**hieroglyph**_**di sana. Untuk Yami yang dari dasarnya berdarah Mesir—sama seperti kembarannya—Atem, bukannya tidak mungkin membaca huruf Mesir itu—apalagi dia sebelum ini adalah Pharaoh yang memerintah Mesir Kuno dan pembuat dari batu tulis itu sendiri. Matanya menatap tidak percaya pada Ishizu yang ada di sebelahnya. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan**_**'apa-ini-benar?'**_

**"Ya, Pharaoh. Ini semua benar. Kau sendiri yang menulisnya. Hikari itu sebenarnya... Keturunan Kul Elna..."**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Sepertinya Yurika harus menyalahkan _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_ atas kejadian terkirimnya jiwanya ke dunia ingatan. Sedangkan karena pertanyaan bodohnya dan keingin tahuannya, Yami terkirim ke dunia ingatan sekali lagi / ****"Ta-tapi, apa Hikari tidak dendam padaku—seperti Bakura, karena pamanku telah membunuh semua orang sesukunya?"/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

** Journey 5**

**Is This Memory World?**

**.**

**.**

**_~Domino Museum~_**

"Liat tuh Jou! _Mummy_nya keren!" seru Yugi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _mummy_ yang ada di dalam tabung kaca dengan cengiran isengnya.

"HYA!" seru Jou kaget.

Jou langsung beranjak menjauh meninggalkan _mummy_ itu sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Oh, ayolah, Jou. Ini kan tidak terlalu menyeramkan," kata Honda.

"Ini menjijikkan tahu!" seru Anzu pada Honda sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _mummy_ tadi.

Wah-wah... Ternyata Anzu juga takut sama _mummy_ nih—ralat, jijik, walaupun tidak separah takutnya Jou.

"Kita akan kena kutukaaaan! Tidaaaak!" seru Jou histeris.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kutukan di dunia ini, _bonkotsu_. Apa kau bodoh?" kata Seto dengan nada menyindir Jou.

"Sial! Aku tidak bodoh tahu!" seru Jou.

"Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh," kata Seto.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan ya, aku-tidak-bodoooh!" seru Jou kesal.

Di lain pihak, terlihat Ryou sedang menatap sebuah kalung di etalase pembelian _souvenir_. Kalung itu berwarna _silver_ dengan bandul batu _emerald_ berbentuk oval. Tampaknya Ryou tertarik dengan kalung itu.

Tiba-tiba Ryou merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Sedang melihat-lihat, _partner_?" tanya suara itu.

Ryou lalu menengok ke belakangnya. Dirinya mendapati sosok Marik di sana.

"Marik? Kau juga sedang melihat-lihat?" tanya Ryou.

"Sekitar begitulah. Kau mau kalung itu?" tanya Marik.

"Sebetulnya tidak juga, tapi entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan kalung itu," kata Ryou.

"Aku ambil kalung ini," kata Marik sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke sang penjual.

"Silakan," kata sang penjual sambil menyerahkan kalung itu kepada Marik.

"Eh? Kau tertarik pada kalung itu juga ya?" tanya Ryou dengan polosnya.

"Tidak. Aku membelikannya untukmu," kata Marik sambil meraih tangan Ryou dan meletakkan kalung itu di tangan gadis itu.

"Eh? Biar kubayar!" seru Ryou sambil buru-buru merogoh tasnya.

Marik lalu menyentuh tangan Ryou dengan lembut.

"Tidak usah. Gratis untukmu. Aku memang berniat membelikannya untukmu," kata Marik.

Lelaki itu lalu pergi ke arah rombongan Yugi.

"Dia aneh...," gumam Ryou pelan sambil menatap kepergian Marik.

Dia lalu mengikuti Marik berjalan ke tempat teman-temannya.

"Hei, di mana Malik?" tanya Marik.

"Malik? Tadi dia masih di sini. Kok sekarang hilang?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Yurika juga tidak ada," kata Seto.

"Yami dan Ishizu-san juga," kata Atem sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Ryou bingung.

"Ayo kita berpencar! Aku, Atem, dan Kaiba-kun akan mencari ke bagian dalam museum. Ryou dan Bakura mencari ke lantai bawah museum, berhubung orang-orang selain penyelenggara pameran dilarang memasuki lantai bawah, Marik ikut bersama kalian. Lalu Anzu, Honda, dan Jou mencari ke bagian luar museum. Nanti kita bertemu lagi di sini," jelas Yugi.

"Um! Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo!" seru Jou.

Lalu mereka semua berpencar sesuai dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan.

Sedangkan di lantai bawah, terlihat Malik sedang kepayahan untuk menyenderkan tubuh Yurika di tembok. Tidak, mereka berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan ruangan Yami dan Ishizu.

"Haah... Tadi mengagetkan sekali! Kalungnya tiba-tiba bersinar! Tapi kenapa Yurika pingsan? Apa mungkin jiwanya sedang ada di dunia ingatan?" tanya Malik berbicara sendiri.

Yap, tadi sebelum Ishizu dan Yami datang, Malik memang sempat membawa Yurika melihat batu tulis itu—sesuai perintah kakaknya.

_**-Flashback-**_

Di depan sebuah batu tulis besar, terlihat Malik dan Yurika berdiri sambil menatap batu tulis itu. Batu tulis itu penuh dengan tulisan _hieroglyph_ yang pastinya tidak akan dimengerti oleh orang yang tidak mempelajari arti dari huruf-huruf itu.

Mata Yurika terbelalak melihat huruf-huruf itu.

"Mu-mustahil... Aku bisa membacanya?" tanya Yurika tidak percaya.

Tentu saja dia kaget, seumur-umur di hidupnya, dia belum pernah mempelajari untuk membaca huruf-huruf Mesir Kuno itu. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya gadis itu melihat batu tulis dengan huruf _hieroglyph_.

Jujur, dirinya memang bisa membaca tulisan-tulisan itu, tapi dia agak tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang dimaksud dalam batu tulis itu.

_Dia sang cahaya, ciptaan Ra yang paling sempurna._

_Sayangnya, sang cahaya, tidak akan bisa bersatu dengan sang penguasa kegelapan._

_Cahaya dan kegelapan, 2 unsur yang berbeda, tidak akan bisa bersatu karena kekangan semua yang ada di sekitarnya._

_Bagi suku kegelapan, cahaya adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu, terkutuk, begitu pula sebaliknya. Atas perlakuan yang tidak selayaknya dari suku kegelapan, bagi para cahaya, kegelapan itu sangat kejam._

_Namun tidak untuk cahaya yang satu ini, dia menganggap kegelapan adalah temannya, walau apa pun yang terjadi..._

'Apa maksudnya semua ini? 'Cahaya'? 'Kegelapan'? Apa mungkin maksudnya... Hikari, sang gadis berkulit putih, dan Atemu, sang pharaoh berkulit hitam? Ah! Kenapa aku langsung kepikiran ke sana!?' pikir Yurika stres.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau bisa membacanya?" tanya Malik pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Yurika hanya menatap Malik dengan tatapan masih tidak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang kau itu cahaya yang dimaksud di batu tulis ini?" tanya Malik.

"Jangan konyol Malik! Aku tidak percaya!" seru Yurika.

"Terserah kau, tapi aku tidak bohong. Buktinya _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_ menerimamu. Kalungmu itu sebelumnya dipakai oleh sang cahaya yang dimaksud dalam batu tulis itu. Sedangkan sang cahaya itu sendiri, kau pasti tahu kan dia siapa?" tanya Malik sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak! Gadis itu bukan aku!" seru Yurika masih mengelak.

Tiba-tiba saja _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_ bersinar. Malik hanya menutup matanya karena kesilauan, sedangkan Yurika, tiba-tiba jiwa gadis itu ke luar dari tubuhnya.

'AAAAHH!'

Sinar kalung itu perlahan-lahan meredup. Tubuh Yurika lalu terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

"Yurika!" seru Malik sambil mengahampiri tubuh gadis itu.

"Tch! Sepertinya dia pingsan! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!? Lebih baik aku membawanya pergi dari sini," ucap Malik sambil merangkul tubuh Yurika keluar dari ruangan itu.

_**-Flashback End-**_

Sedangkan di ruangan lain, terlihat Yami masih _shock_ dengan perkataan yang dikatakan Ishizu padanya.

"Hi-Hikari? Ke-keturunan Kul Elna?" tanya Yami tidak percaya.

_Sang cahaya adalah generasi dari desa dari jiwa-jiwa orang mati yang isinya telah ditaklukkan demi sebuah keinginan jahat._

Jujur, Ishizu tidak menyangka Yami bisa dengan cepat memecahkan semua istilah-istilah yang ada di batu tulis itu. Yah, terbukti kalau Yami benar-benar seorang _Prince of Games_ (A/N : Yah, berhubung Yugi sudah ngalahin Yami, Yami turun pangkat dari _King_ ke _Prince_ deh -w-) dan sang pembuat dari batu tulis itu.

"Ya, sebelum pindah ke kerajaanmu, orang tua Hikari tinggal di Kul Elna," jelas Ishizu.

"Ta-tapi, apa Hikari tidak dendam padaku—seperti Bakura, karena pamanku telah membunuh semua orang sesukunya?" tanya Yami.

"Lebih baik... Kau cari tahu sendiri, pharaoh...," ucap Ishizu.

Tiba-tiba saja _Eye of Anubis_ di _Sennen Puzzle_ bersinar.

'AAAKHH!'

Sinari itu kembali meredup dengan tubuh Yami terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Selamat datang di dunia ingatan sekali lagi, pharaoh," ucap Ishizu pelan.

_**~Memory World~**_

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah tertidur di atas kasur yang ada di ruangan itu. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Ngh... Ini... Di mana?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Dirinya lalu perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang itu.

"Mirip Mesir Kuno...," kata gadis itu—Yurika, sambil mengingat-ngingat mimpi yang pernah didapatnya.

Ya, jiwa Yurika saat ini ada di dalam tubuh Hikari.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hikari?" tanya sebuah suara.

Yurika lalu menolehkkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu.

"Kau..."

"Maaf karena aku membawamu ke luar istana tiba-tiba—apalagi aku membawamu dengan cara memaksa," kata lelaki itu—Pharaoh Atemu—ah salah, dia masih seorang pangeran saat ini, dengan nada bersalah.

Lelaki itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Yurika dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yurika.

Kalau diperhatikan, ruangan itu memang berbeda dengan kamar yang biasa dia lihat di mimpinya.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Atemu tidak percaya.

"Em, sepertinya ya," jawab Yurika ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, kuceritakan semuanya... Kemarin aku melihatmu bicara dengan Bakura diam-diam, lalu... Yah, kau tahu, jadi atas faktor kecurigaan dan kecemburuan aku... Ya begitulah," kata Atemu sambil terkekeh kecil.

'Kecurigaan dan kecemburuan? Tunggu! Bakura!?' pikir Yurika kaget.

"Ba-Bakura!? Ma-maksudmu di sini ada orang bernama—"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu kan dia musuh kerajaan kita? Yah, maaf aku telah mencurigaimu kemarin, berhubung kau keturunan Kul Elna jadi aku agak curiga kalau dia menghasutmu agar kau membantunya. Jadi, begitu pencuri itu pergi aku memukul punggungmu dari belakang sampai kau pingsan dan membawamu ke sini," kata Atemu kesal.

'Aku—salah! Hikari? Keturunan apa tadi? Kul Elna?' pikir Yurika bingung.

Jujur, Yurika sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu Kul Elna. Yang dia tahu, itu pasti nama sebuah desa, suku, atau semacamnya.

"Kul Elna? Memang apa hubungannya?" tanya Yurika.

Dia tidak berani bertanya _'apa itu Kul Elna?'_ pada lelaki di depannya itu.

Atemu mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada apa dengan pelayan pribadinya ini sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertindak seperti bukan dirinya sendiri?

"Kau lupa? Bakura mengira _chichi_ membunuh semua orang sesuku kalian untuk membuat _Sennen Item_ dan dia ingin membalas dendam padaku dan _chichi_. Tapi sampai sekarang juga kita tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh orang-orang itu sebenarnya, dan aku percaya bukan _chichi_ yang melakukannya," jelas Atemu samil menghela nafas sebentar.

Yurika terdiam. Ya, dia tahu Aknamkanon memang bukan orang sejahat itu—setidaknya begitulah yang selama itu ia lihat di mimpi dan bayangan-bayangan ingatannya.

"Aku percaya kalau Pharaoh Aknamkanon bukan orang sejahat itu," ucap Yurika sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar... _Arigatou..._," kata Atemu pelan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis itu.

'Jujur, aku jadi ingin tahu pencuri bernama Bakura itu seperti apa,' pikir Yurika.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membawaku ke luar dari istana?" tanya Yurika.

"Supaya Bakura tidak menemukanmu, dan..." Atemu memutus perkataannya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Yurika sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dan juga... Supaya aku bisa melakukan ini," kata Atemu.

Pangeran itu lalu menarik tangan pelayannya sampai wajahnya mendekat pada wajah sang majikan. Atemu menatap lekat wajah gadis di depannya itu.

"A-Atemu-san?" panggil Yurika.

"Kau milikku... Hanya milikku... Jangan biarkan orang lain selain aku menyentuhmu...," kata Atemu sambil mencium wajah gadis itu dengan lembut.

'A-apa!? Hei! Apa-apaan ini!?' pikir Yurika kaget.

PLAK!

Tangan gadis itu lalu melayang ke arah pipi sang pangeran—tepatnya, Yurika menampar Atemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?" seru Yurika.

Ya ampun! Apa gadis itu tidak sadar siapa yang ditamparnya tadi!? Dia menampar seorang pangeran!? Bayangkan saja! Pangeran! Kalau dia menampar reinkarnasi dari sang pengeran sih tidak apa-apa! (Yami : Maksud lu apa!?)

Atemu hanya terbelalak saja. Hikari menamparnya? Hikari saja selama ini tidak pernah berani menyentuh pangeran itu, apalagi menamparnya!

Yurika yang sadar akan perbuatannya langsung panik.

'Ga-gawat! Aduh! Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku—maksudku, Hikari, langsung diasingkan? Atau malah dibunuh!? HYAAA! Kau bodoh sekali Yurikaaa!' pikir gadis itu.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat jiwa Yami sedari tadi melayang memperhatikan semua yang terjadi di sana. Lalu tiba-tiba jiwa Yami seakan ditarik masuk ke dalam tubuh Atemu.

Tiba-tiba seulas senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Atemu—tepatnya Yami yang jiwanya sudah memasuki tubuh pangeran itu.

"He? Kau berani melawanku ya, Hikari?" tanya Atemu—tepatnya Yami sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja seringi licik muncul di wajah Yami.

'GLEK! Oh Ra! Tuh kan benar! Pasti dia akan membunuhkuuu! Tidaaaak!' pikir gadis itu sambil berusaha menjauh dari sosok yang diketahuinya sebagai Atemu.

Yurika lalu merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Tidak usah ketakutan begitu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok," kata Yami.

"E-eh?

"Kau tahu, kalau kau bersikap seperti tadi, kau malah mirip dengannya," kata Yami sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Mirip siapa?" tanya Yurika penasaran.

Dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau yang di depannya ini adalah seorang Sennen Yami!? Heiii! Apa kau tidak lihat seringai licik ala Yaminya tadi!? (Yami : APA SALAH GUE GIA!? Dari tadi lu ngehina gue mulu!)

"Seseorang, bagian dari dirimu," kata Yami dengan nada misterius.

'Bagian dari diriku—maksudku bukan aku, tapi Hikari?' pikir Yurika.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Yurika.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti sekarang, tapi suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Hikari, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yami.

"Tentu, apapun untukmu, _ouji-sama_," kata Yurika layaknya serang pelayan.

'Ya, bertindaklah sebagai Hikari di sini Yurika! Itu lebih baik!' pikir Yurika.

"Kenapa kau tidak dendam padaku? Padahal, bisa saja kau percaya pada Bakura dan membalas dendam padaku. Bisa saja _chichi_ yang membantai teman-teman sesukumu," kata Yami sambil menatap Yurika.

"Eh? _E-etto..._"

'Argh Yurika! Pikirkan! Pikirkan! Apa yang akan dijawab oleh Hikari di saat seperti ini!?" pikir Yurika.

"Ah, kita tidak bisa menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti kan? Lagipula aku tahu Pharaoh Aknamkanon tidak sejahat itu," kata Yurika.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang membunuh mereka... Pamaku sendiri? Apa kau akan membenciku?" tanya Yami.

Yurika sampat kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yami tadi, tapi gadis itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu tidak, Atemu-san. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Yang melakukan itu pamamu, bukan kau kan?" tanya Yurika.

'Oh bagus Yurika! Kata-katamu sekarang benar-benar mirip dengan kata-kata Hikari,' pikir Yurika sambil menyindir dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang terlalu baik. Dan aku yakin dia juga pasti memiliki sifat seperti ini juga sebenarnya," kata Yami sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba saja, _Eye of Anubis Kubikazari_ dan _Eyes of Anubis_ yang ada di _Sennen Puzzle_ bersinar lagi. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Yurika dan Yami yakin bahwa mereka sudah tidak berada di tempat tadi lagi.

_**~Real World~**_

Yurika perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan lagi-lagi gadis itu mendapati baying-bayang ruangan museum di matanya. Yurika lalu berusaha berdiri, namun tiba-tiba dia merasa punggungnya diterjang oleh rasa sakit.

"_I-itai!_ Aduh! Sepertinya aku terlalu lama bersender di dinding," ucap Yurika sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Malik.

"Lebih dari buruk. Kau tidak tahu mimpi apa yang kualami tadi!" seru Yurika kesal.

"Kuberi tahu ya Yurika, itu bukan mimpi. Kurasa kau pergi ke dunia ingatan masa lalumu, seperti yang dulu pernah dialami Yami," jelas Malik.

"Haha, pasti tentang _Sennen Item_ dan yang semacamnya itu lagi," kata Yurika sambil tertawa kering.

"Ada hubungannya sih, tapi yang mau kubicarakan tentang dunia ingatan itu," kata Malik.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau pernah melihat pemandangan seperti yang tadi kau lihat sebelumnya—misalnya di mimpi begitu?" tanya Malik.

"Emm... Aku..."

Yurika memutus perkataannya.

Mana yang harus dilakukan olehnya, memberitahu yang benar—dengan kata lain secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau dia memang percaya dengan mimpi-mimpi itu, atau dia harus berbohong?

"Aku—"

"Malik!" seru Marik sambil berlari menghampiri Malik.

Yurika menghela napas lega. Marik benar-benar datang dan memanggil Malik tepat pada waktunya, jadi Yurika tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Malik tadi.

"Marik!" sahut Malik sambil tersenyum lebar saat menengok ke arah Marik yang berlari ke arahnya sambil menggandeng Ryou.

Tapi, wajah Malik perlahan-lahan langsung berubah menjadi murung begitu melihat Marik menggandeng—tepatnya menarik, tangan Ryou tadi. Sedangkan di belakang Marik dan Ryou, terlihat Bakura berjalan dengan kesal. Bakura lalu menatap Malik seakan mau mengatakan _'tuh kan benar apa yang kutakutkan'_ pada Malik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yurika mewakili Malik bertanya pada Marik.

"Semua orang mencari kalian, Yami dan Ishizu," kata Marik.

"Apa? Ada yang menyebut namaku?" tanya Yami yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti oleh Ishizu.

"Ya, pharaoh bego. Semua mencari kalian," kata Bakura dengan nada kesal.

"Hei Bakura! Mukamu jelek sekali! Kau lagi _bad mood_ ya?" tanya Yami—yang sepertinya kurang peka dengan apa yang terjadi di sana, dengan nada menyindir.

"_Urusai!_ Diam saja kau bodoh!" seru Bakura dengan nada ketus.

Yami hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Bakura dengan tatapan bingung saja.

'Apa dia sedang PMS ya?' pikir Yami.

Yurika lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan mengirim _e-mail_ ke Seto yang menyatakan bahwa keempat orang yang dicarinya—tentunya termasuk dirinya, ada di lantai bawah dan akan segera naik ke lantai atas.

"Lebih baik kita ke atas saja," kata Yurika sambil berjalan menuju ke tangga diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

'Tunggu! Kenapa Yami-kun bisa di sini!? Kalau tadi dia muncul belakangan bersama dengan Ishizu-san berarti sejak awal dia memang di lantai bawah kan!?' tanya Yurika dalam hatinya.

"_Ano_, kalau boleh tanya, untuk apa Yami-kun dan Ishizu-san di sini?" tanya Yurika masih sambil terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya mengembalikan ingatan masa lalunya yang hilang," jawab Ishizu.

"_Hm, sou...,_" kata Yurika dengan nada tidak tertarik.

Tentu saja dia tidak peduli dengan ingatan masa lalu Yami. Mau Yami itu pharaoh atau apa pun dia tidak akan peduli, karena dia tidak tahu kalau Yami adalah Pharaoh ATEMU. Yah, mungkin gadis itu memang sadar kalau Atemu dan Yami memang mirip, tapi menurutnya itu bukan berarti Yami adalah Atemu. Reinkarnasi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa wujud seseorang akan berubah setelah hidup kembali. Lagipula, baginya, mimpi-mimpi itu tidak nyata, dan gadis itu juga menganggap bahwa dirinya peduli dengan mimpi-mimpi itu atau pun Atemu—walau sebenarnya dia peduli—karena sebenarnya secara tidak sadar gadis itu... Telah jatuh cinta pada Atemu... Bukan Yami...

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : AMIN! SLESAI!

Yurika : Sampai kapan lu mau malu-maluin gue hah? *Aura mematikan*

Gia : /Glek!/ E-eh, i-itu, gu-gue cuma ngikutin alur cerita kok...

Bakura : ...

Malik : ...

Ryou : ?

Marik : *Senyum penuh kemenangan* (Akhirnya gue bisa nyiksa Bakura~)

Gia : Ini dua orang napa? *Nunjuk-nunjuk Bakura sama Malik

Bakura & Malik : KENAPA ADA DEATHSHIPPING DI SINI!?

Gia : KARENA GUE NGE_FANS_ SAMA DEATHSHIPPING! Entah kenapa gara-gara gue mikir kok Thiefshipping itu rada apa gitu pas liat MEP di Youtube, terus kepikiran kalo Deathshipping gimana ya? Eh, entah kenapa setelah mikir-mikir nih shipping bagus! Dan jadilah begini! Deathshipping gue masukin ke fic! XD

Ryou : Yaah... Padahal awalnya kukira Marik suka sama Malik! PJnya gak jadi gue tagih deh! *Innocent*

All(-Ryou) : (Ya ampun... Polos banget nih anak...)

Bakura : gue tetap gak terima!

Gia : daripada Kleptoshipping! Hayoloh! Mau kaga?

Yugi : GUE YANG GAK MAU! Nanti nasib gue gimana!?

Bakura : GUE JUGA KAGA SUDI SAMA SI CEBOL!

Atem : Ehem, ngomong-ngomong, Gia, _happy first year anniversary at FFn_

Gia : *Meluk-meluk Atem* Makasih Ateeem! Chapter depan gue tambain deh bagian lu!

All(-_Yurika and all Hikari_) : _HAPPY FIRST YEAR ANNIVERSARY AT FFN GIA!_ (Tambain bagian gueeeee!)

Gia : Yap, atas hadiah satu tahunan gue, gue _update_ _TNJ_ chapter 5 hari ini buat lu-lu pade yang ngucapinnya habis Atem! MWAHAHA!

All(-_Yurika and all Hikari_) : _NOOOO!_

Yurika : Ayo bales _review_ dulu

**.**

**Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan** :

Gia : SAYA STREES! *A* BUKU-BUKU ITU TERUS MENGHANTUIKU!

Yurika : Noh! Lambatin alurnya tuh!

Gia : Maaf-maaf, chap lalu saya lagi stres, makanya entah kenapa jadi kecepetan *A*

Atem : Noh Yam, dapet salam, katanya _'ai'_

Yami : Makasih, nona~ *Cium punggung tangan Rizu*

Jou : _Thanks for review!_

Bakura : DOAIN TUH MARIK CEPET-CEPET MATI BIAR GUE BISA BERJAYA YA!

BLETAK!

Gia : Psst! Kagak sopan lu!

Seto : Maaf atas singa yang lepas tadi

Bakura : hei apa maksud lu!?

**.**

**Ruega Kaiba** :

Yugi : Ohoho, gue emang pinter~ *Bangga*

Yurika : Iya pinter, saking pinternya sampe hampir semua nilai merah

Yugi : WEH! AIB TUH!

Yami : Kuapain ya~? Begitu deh~ Apa aku perlu cerita di sini?

Yurika : JANGAN BAKA!

Gia : SPOILER LAGI NANTI KALO LU CERITA DI SINI!

Seto : Hmph, masalahnya anjing ini selalu mengajak adu debat

Jou : APA KATA LU!? Lu yang duluan bikin gue emosi!

Yugi : Mau sih... Cuma katanya belom saatnya TTATT

Gia : Soalnya lu sendiri belom ada tanda-tanda lope-lopenya Yug! Tapi nanti gue bikin lu PDKT deh~ *Ngedipin sebelah mata*

Yugi : POKOKNYA BURUAN BIKIN BAGIAN GUE!

Bakura : BENERAN!? Apa pake cara sadis!?

Gia : *Sweatdrop* Ternyata lu kaga ada bedanya sama Marik... Gue kira lu lebih normal... Untung lu _tsundere_, bukan _yandere_...

Bakura : GUE NORMAL! KAGA TSUNDE ATAUPUN YANDE!

Malik : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Litte Yagami Osanowa** :

Gia : *Sweatdrop* Kata-kata indah sekali Lit...

Yami : BOLEH! Seret aja dia suruh ketik lagi!

Yurika : *Sweatdrop sambil liat Yami* Kok malah dia yang semangat?

Gia : BENER TUH LAKSMI! Ane doain tanggal 15 atau 16 Februari 2013 beneran _update_ lu Lit!

Atem : *Sweatdrop* lengkap amat sampe disebut bulan sama tahunnya

Marik : Seret aja dia ke depan laptop suruh ngetik lagi, jadi gue bisa nyiksa Bakura dan bikin mukanya tambah _bad mood_ lagi *Contoh-contoh orang yang bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain*

Gia : Jangan dong! TTATT Ane juga punya hal-hal lain untuk dikerjakan~

Atem : Hal-hal lain? Maksudnya _browsing_ internet?

Gia : Wa! Wa! Wa! Jangan dibocorin! Pake _No Drop_ Tem! Biar kaga bocor!

Jou : *Sweatdrop* Iklan itu lagi...

Seto : _Thanks for review..._

**.**

Gia : HURAY! Tugas dan kewajiban update chap 5 slesai!

Yami : *Seret Gia ke depen komputer* Ketik chap 6

Gia : GAAAK! Maleees! Kalo lu mau gue semangat lanjut doain gue cepet-cepet beli laptop dong, jadi bisa ngetik tanpa gangguan

Yurika : Bermimpilah. Cap go masih lama, setidaknya menurut lu masih lama kan?

Gia : IYA! Ada alat Doraemon yang buat nyepetin waktu kaga sih!? Ang pao udah memohon-mohon untung dihitung tuh!

Malik : Maaf atas semua typo dan kecacatan yang ada

Ryou : Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengisi kotak _review_ dan mau mengisinya sekali lagi!

Bakura : DOAIN NIH AUTHOR KAGA DAPET IDE LAKNAT BUAT NYIKSA GUE LAGI—MMPPH!

**-Dan Bakura pun diiket rame-rame-**

Jou : Selamat menunggu chapter depan! Doain aja tugas author yang bikin stres itu kaga banyak!

**~Happy First Year Anniversary At FFn Gia-XY!~**

**~12 February 2013~**


	6. Journey 6 : Welcome To The New Problem

Gia : ...

Yugi : Tumben nih anak diem

Yurika : Lagi bete sama _kaa-san_nya tuh

Yami : tahu! Kaga pentinglah! Ayo lanjut!

Atem : _Happy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**"**_**Ano**_**, kalau boleh tanya, untuk apa Yami-kun dan Ishizu-san di sini?" tanya Yurika masih sambil terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang.**

**"Aku hanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya mengembalikan ingatan masa lalunya yang hilang," jawab Ishizu.**

**"**_**Hm, sou...,**_**" kata Yurika dengan nada tidak tertarik.**

**Tentu saja dia tidak peduli dengan ingatan masa lalu Yami. Mau Yami itu pharaoh atau apa pun dia tidak akan peduli, karena dia tidak tahu kalau Yami adalah Pharaoh ATEMU. Yah, mungkin gadis itu memang sadar kalau Atemu dan Yami memang mirip, tapi menurutnya itu bukan berarti Yami adalah Atemu. Reinkarnasi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa wujud seseorang akan berubah setelah hidup kembali. Lagipula, baginya, mimpi-mimpi itu tidak nyata, dan gadis itu juga menganggap bahwa dirinya peduli dengan mimpi-mimpi itu atau pun Atemu—walau sebenarnya dia peduli—karena sebenarnya secara tidak sadar gadis itu... Telah jatuh cinta pada Atemu... Bukan Yami...**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Ada suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Yurika? Seto sudah menyempurnakan sebuah alat yang dia ciptakan? /**_**'Kalau kau terus bohong begitu, kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan menyimpan rahasiamu sendirian, **_**masutaa**_**.'**_**/"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan menyempurnakan **_**Virtual World**_**, Seto? Dan apa **_**Virtual World**_** yang kau maksud itu adalah..."/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari, Kisaragi Yuki © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

** Journey 6**

**Welcome To The New Problem**

**.**

**.**

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

Sesampainya ke rumah tercinta, Yugi langsung merebahkan dirinya ke sofa begitu sampai ke _Game Shop_.

"Aku capeeeeek!" seru Yugi dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang bodoh. (Yugi : APA MAKSUD LU!? GUE PROTES! AYO DEMOOO!)

Yurika lalu langsung mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap Yugi.

'Capek? Dia pikir cuma dia yang capek apa!? Kupikir aku lebih capek darinya asal dia tahu saja! Akh! Semua ini lama-lama bisa membuatkua GILA!' pikir Yurika stres.

"_Ano_, Yugi, bukannya tadi kau bilang mau kuajari bikin PR?" tanya Atem.

"PR? Oh! PR Mat! AKH! Kalau boleh aku mau membakar PR itu!" oceh Yugi sambil naik ke lantai atas bersama Atem.

Yurika hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Gadis itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai atas, sayangnya langkahnya terhenti berkat suara seseorang.

"Apa yang terjadi di museum tadi?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang.

Suara yang _familiar_, jujur suara ini membuat Yurika sedikit kaget. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

'Se-sejak kapan dia di sana!? Ck, Seto memang tidak bisa diharapkan untuk menahannya lebih lama,' pikir Yurika sambil menatap sosok di depannya itu—Yami.

Tadi saat pulang, mereka berempat plus Jou memang diantar oleh Seto, dan Yami sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Seto sebelum Seto melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mengantar Jou. Yah, entah kenapa Seto akhir-akhir ini terlihat AKRAB sekali dengan Jou. (A/N : Yah, maksudnya akrab dalam arti lain~) Dan kalau kalian bertanya ke mana Sugoroku, dia pergi ke Mesir untuk menemui Mahaado.

Setidaknya Yurika sempat merasa lega karena Yami tidak ada di dalam rumah tadi dan itu berarti persentase kemungkinan bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya untuk muncul lebih kecil karena Yami tidak ada di dekatnya. (Yurika : Lu pikir Mat apa, persentase? -.-") Yah, tapi sepertinya Seto tidak bisa diharapkan untuk menahan Yami lebih lama di luar sampai gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kau mengerti dan aku tahu itu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Mungkin semua orang tidak sadar, tapi aku sadar. Wajahmu terus terlihat gelisah sejak aku melihatmu di _basement_ museum," jelas Yami dengan nada tajam.

Yurika membelalakkan matanya. Apa? Dirinya gelisah? Oh Ra! Dirinya sendiri saja tidak sadar!

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Pokoknya sama sekali tidak terjadi apa pun tadi... Sungguh...," jawab Yurika dengan nada lirih.

Tentu saja itu bohong, kita semua tahu itu. Tapi gadis ini sama sekali tidak mau berkata jujur.

'_Kalau kau terus bohong begitu, kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan menyimpan rahasiamu sendirian, _masutaa_.'_

Yurika langsung terbelalak kaget. Suara apa yang ada di pikirannya tadi!?

"Ka-kau mengatakan sesuatu, Yami-kun?" tanya Yurika.

Yami mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Apa maksud dari gadis di depannya itu? Setahunya, dia belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun setelah Yurika terakhir kali bicara tadi.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yami penasaran.

Yurika hanya memasang wajah bingung saja, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Em, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku kembali dulu," kata Yurika sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan Yami di sana.

Yami hanya bisa menghela nafas saja melihat gadis itu seperti sedang menjauhinya. Sebetulnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Sedangkan saat ini, Yurika sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Aneh... Kalau begitu tadi itu apa?' pikir Yurika.

'_Hah, _masutaa_ memang masih keras kepala seperti dulu... Kenapa kau senang sekali berbohong dalam segala hal sih?'_

Suara itu lagi. Suara itu muncul lagi.

"Si-siapa di sana!?" tanya Yurika takut-takut.

'_Oh! Tenang _masutaa_! Aku tidak akan membunuhmu! Coba kau menengok ke samping.'_

Yurika lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke samping. Terlihat sesosok wanita berkulit biru dengan rambut _blonde_ dan gaun hijau beserta dengan mahkota berbentuk khas yang menghiasi kepalanya ada di sebelah Yurika.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yurika.

'_Aku ini _ka_ milikmu—tepatnya roh sucimu, Holy Elf,'_ kata wanita itu—Holy Elf.

Tunggu, Holy Elf!? Oh ayolah! Monster yang ada dalam permainan _Duel Monster_ yang sering diceritakan oleh Yugi padanya di _chatting_ dulu sekarang ada di sebelahnya!?

'Jangan bilang ini tentang hal-hal mistis itu lagi!' pikir Yurika tidak percaya.

'_Yah, aku memang ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu dan kalung yang kau pakai itu,'_ kata Holy Elf lagi.

Mata Yurika kembali terbelalak lebar.

'Kau bisa membaca pikiranku!?' tanya Yurika pada Holy Elf dalam hatinya—mencoba memastikan kalau tebakannya tadi benar.

'_Tentu, aku kan tinggal di dalam ruangan hatimu,'_ jawab Holy Elf.

'Lalu, apa maksudnya kau muncul tiba-tiba begini?' tanya Yurika sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya yang diikuti oleh sang roh suci.

'_Membantu _masutaa_ untuk mengingat masa lalu masutaa dan menerima kalau masutaa itu memang reinkarnasi dari YUKARINA HIKARI,'_ kata Holy Elf sambil memberi penekanan pada nama yang disebutkannya tadi.

'Kkh! Terserahmulah! Aku masih tidak percaya dengan masa lalu tidak jelas itu yang secara tidak langsung membenarkan teori reinkarnasi yang tidak kupercaya, ataupun KAU yang mengaku sebagai _ka_ milikku! Pasti ini akal-akalan dari Seto! Aku tahu dia punya teknologi canggih!' pikir Yurika sambil mendengus kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya.

Holy Elf hanya menghela nafasnya lalu berkata_, 'Terserah padamu _masutaa_ kalau _masutaa_ tidak percaya dengan masa lalu _masutaa_ atau pun menganggap keberadaanku adalah hasil perbuatan dari reinkarnasi _High Priest_ Seto, tapi aku tetap akan membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu apa pun yang terjadi, karena itu adalah tugasku.'_

'_High Priest_ Seto? Jangan bilang Seto itu bereinkarnasi juga...,' pikir Yurika.

_'Sayangnya memang begitu kenyataannya,'_ kata Holy Elf.

Holy Elf lalu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari sana.

'Kau ke mana!?' tanya Yurika kaget.

'_Oh, tenanglah masutaa, aku di dalam ruang hatimu,'_ jawab Holy Elf.

'Hmph, ya sudah, terserahmu saja.'

_~Atem's Room~_

Di kamar Atem terlihat Atem dan Yugi sedang duduk bersebelahan. Atem terlihat sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Yugi. Entah Cuma perasaan author atau apa, tapi kok kayaknya mereka lebih mirip lagi pacaran daripada ngerjain PR? (Yugi : LU NGELEDEK!? LU KIRA GUE KAGAK SERIUS BELAJAR APA!? *Bawa _death scythe_* ; Gia : WHOA! SABAR YUG! Cuma bercanda! Jangan jadi _shinigami_ mendadak dong! OAO)

"Jadi yang ini dipindah ke ruas kiri, lalu baru kau bisa mendapatkan rumusnya," jelas Atem.

Tapi tetap saja Yugi hanya bisa cengo saat Atem menjelaskan. Bagaimana caranya tidak cengo, orang dianya saja tidak mengerti cara yang dijelaskan Atem itu cara apa! Wajahnya lalu menatap Atem dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti persamaan linear...," kata Atem tidak percaya.

Yugi hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu melemparkan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'Apa itu persamaan linear?'_

Oh my! Yugi! Itu pelajaran SMP 1! Masa sampai sekarang kau tidak mengerti!? Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kau lulus SMP!? Setiap pelajaran Matematika, persamaan linear itu pasti paling banyak digunakan! Ckckck... Author jadi bingung sendiri kenapa Yugi bisa lulus tanpa mengerti persamaan linear... (Yugi : Kenapa dari tadi lu mojokin gue mulu sih? =_= ; Gia : Em, karena lu cocok buat dipojokin?)

"Hah, sepertinya memang begitu... Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Setiap bilang yang pindah ruas dari kanan ke kiri atau sebaliknya, jika itu bilangan mines, maka akan menjadi plus, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika bilangan itu berlambang kali, maka saat pindah akan menjadi bagi, dan begitu sebaliknya," jelas Atem.

Yugi masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Atem jelaskan. Lalu di menatap Atem dengan tatapan _'aku sama sekali tidak mengerti'_. Heran deh author sama lu, Yug...

"Hah, akan kuberi contoh deh! Jadi 2(x+4)=10. 2 dipindah ke ruas kanan dan jadinya x+4=10/2, karena kali jika pindah ruas menjadi bagi. Maka jadinya x+4=5. Lalu 4 dipindah juga, jadinya x=5-4, karena plus jika dipindah ruas menjadi mines. Maka hasilnya x=1. Jadi x itu adalah angka 1," kata Atem mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama Yugi _'ngeh'_ juga! Dia langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan berkata, "Oh, ternyata begitu toh! Aku ingat! Ini kan pelajaran SMP 1! Yurika sempat mengajariku, tapi setelah ulangan aku lupa semua! Hahaha!"

"Jadi, kau sudah bisa mengerjakan nomor terakhir kan?" tanya Atem.

"Tentu," kata Yugi sambil menulis jawaban dari nomor terakhir yang ada di PRnya itu.

"_Ano_, Yugi, yang ini salah," kata Atem sambil menunjuk sebuah angka di buku Yugi.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Atem bersentuhan dengan tangan Yugi yang sedang menulis secara tidak sengaja. Yugi refleks langsung menarik tangannya menjauhi tangan Atem.

"_Gomen!_ Aku tidak sengaja!" seru Yugi.

Wajahnya langsung memerah entah kenapa. Padahal kalau bersentuhan dengan Yurika juga dia biasa saja, tapi kenapa begini jadinya kalau dengan Atem?

"Tidak apa kok. Aku cuma mau bilang yang ini seharusnya 7, bukan 6," kata Atem sambil tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk sebuah angka 6 di buku Yugi.

"E-eh, i-iya, akan segera kuganti," kata Yugi gugup sambil menghapus angka yang ditunjuk Atem tadi.

Atem hanya heran saja melihat kelakuan Yugi.

"Ada apa Yugi? Sepertinya kau gugup sekali," kata Atem.

Yugi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyangkal pernyataan Atem barusan.

"Ti-tidak kok! Sungguh!" kata Yugi.

"Ya sudahlah, sepertinya memang cuma perasaanku saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat suatu kemajuan yang berarti di antara 2 orang itu?" tanya Atem.

Yugi hanya bertopang dagu mendengar perkataan Atem barusan. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa 2 orang yang dimaksud Atem.

"Belum, tapi sepertinya Yurika itu... Menghindari Yami, entah aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Sedangkan Yami, sepertinya dia terus berusaha mendekati Yurika apapun yang terjadi. Dan kita tahu kenapa Yami berusaha mendekati Yurika. Dia menyukai Yurika dan dia ingin membuktikan kalau Yurika benar-benar reinkarnasi dari otang yang dicintainya di masa lalu," jelas Yugi.

Atem hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar perkataan Yugi.

"Kau benar... Aku juga merasa Yurika itu seperti menghindari Yami. Tapi kenapa? Itu yang jadi masalah," jelas Atem.

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam sejenak.

Benar juga, kenapa Yurika menghindari Yami? Padahal tidak ada yang salah pada lelaki itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Yurika menghindari Yami.

"Apa mungkin... Karena Yurika tahu kalau dia sebenarnya memang bagian dari kehidupan masa lalu Yami dan dia sadar kalau Yami ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya?" tebak Yugi.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalau cuma karena Yami ada hubungan dengan masa lalunya itu tidak masalah kan?" tanya Atem.

Yugi terdiam sejenak. Dia lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, jelas itu masalah untuk Yurika. Semua tidak semudah yang kita bayangkan Atem. Pertama, Pharaoh Atemu dulu memperlakukan dirinya dengan seenaknya kan? Mungkin dia tidak suka dengan itu. Kedua, Yurika itu... Tidak percaya pada hal-hal mistis—apalagi teori reinkarnasi. Mungkin saja sebetulnya dia menghindari Yami karena Yami memang membuat ingatan masa lalunya kembali dan dia tidak ingin ingatan-ingatan yang jelas tidak logis untuknya terus muncul dan menghantuinya, cukup masuk akal kan?" tanya Yugi.

"Em, kau benar juga... Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu mereka?" tanya Atem.

Lagi-lagi keduanya terdiam. Bantuan? Bantuan macam apa yang bisa mereka berikan? Mereka sama sekali tidak ambil bagian dalam kehidupan masa lalu Yami dan Yurika kan? Berarti mereka hanya bisa menonton saat ini...

'Tunggu! Benar juga! Kami memang tidak bisa membantu karena kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan masa lalu mereka kan? Kalau begitu... Cari saja orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka di masa lalu!' pikir Atem.

"Yugi, aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan orang yang juga ikut ambil peran dalam kehidupan mereka di masa lalu?" tanya Atem.

Yugi menaikkan alisnya. Meminta bantuan orang yang ikut ambil peran dalam kehidupan mereka di masa lalu? Tapi siapa?

'Oh! Aku tahu!' pikir Yugi.

"Ishizu! Dia yang paling tahu segalanya! Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuannya?" tanya Yugi antusias.

"Ishizu-san? Dia juga orang yang bereinkarnasi kembali?" tanya Atem bingung.

Yugi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ya, sebelum ini dia adalah _Priestess_ Aishisu."

Atem lalu mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akhirnya~ Berarti besok kita tinggal pergi menemui Ishizu-san sajaa~ Horeee!" sahut mereka bersamaan sambil berpelukan.

...

Hening sejenak...

...

"KYAH! Maafkan akuuu!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. (A/N : Yah~ Padahal baru mau difoto~)

Wajah mereka langsung memerah. Entah, mereka sangat bodoh sekali dengan gerakan refleks mereka tadi.

'Bodoh sekali kau Yugi! Bisa-bisanya kau memeluk Atem seperti itu! _Baka! Baka! Baka!_' pikir Yugi sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Atem, entah kenapa wajahnya memanas. Atem hanya bisa memegangi pipinya sendiri sambil berpikir, 'Sebetulnya aku kenapa? Aku... Rasanya wajahku memanas saat kami berpelukan dengan Yugi tadi...'

_**~Yami's Room~**_

Yami saat ini sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Berhubung Yugi di kamar Atem, dia bisa memonopoli kasur sendirian. Bahagianya anda pharaoh~

Yami lalu meruba posisinya menjadi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku tahu pasti tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi! Tapi apa!? Akh! Yami! Lama-lama kau akan menjadi orang bodoh kalau memikirkan gadis itu terus! Hah... Ternyata... Begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta sekali lagi?' pikir Yami dengan senyum miris.

'Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di sini! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Ayo usaha Yami!' pikir Yami.

Drrt... Drrt...

_Handphone_ Yami tiba-tiba bergetar. Yami lagsung membuka _handphone_nya dan mendapati sebuah _e-mail_ ada di _inbox_nya.

"Hm... Dari Seto...," kata Yami sambil membuka _e-mail_ tadi.

_From : Seto_

_Subject : Wajib dibaca atau kau mati_

_kau harus datang ke Kaiba Corp bersama Atem, Yurika & Yugi. __aku sudah menyempurnakan alat yang bisa mengirim kita ke Virtual World. __aku ingin kalian membantu meyakinkanku kalau alat itu benar-benar sudah sempurna_

Yami hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saja membaca _e-mail_ dari Seto.

"_Subject_ yang mengerikan... Dan ini sama saja dia memaksa kami menjadi kelinci percobaan alatnya kan?" kata Yami sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celananya dan berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya.

_**~Yurika's Room~**_

Yurika saat ini hanya duduk di depan meja belajarnya sambil membuka laptopnya.

'Em, hei, Holy Elf, kau masih di sana?' tanya Yurika memastikan keberadaan wanita yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai roh sucinya tadi.

_'Ya, _masutaa_. Aku masih di sini. Ada apa?'_ tanya Holy Elf.

'_Ano_, bukannya aku percaya dengan semua lelucon dengan tidak jelas ini loh! Aku mau tanya, kenapa kau tidak muncul saja dari kemarin atau dari dulu saja kalau kau memang mau mengembalikan ingatan masa laluku itu?' tanya Yurika.

_'Mudah saja, pertama, kekuatan roh _masutaa_ sebelum ini masih belum cukup untuk membuatku muncul. _Masutaa_ butuh kalung yang sedang _masutaa_ pakai sekarang untuk dapat melihat, mendengar, atau bicara padaku. Kedua, aku tidak akan muncul untuk membantumu jika belum saatnya, tepatnya jika pharaoh belum menemukan sebagian ingatannya. Dan ketiga, setelah _masutaa_ memakai kalung itu pun, kekuatan roh _masutaa_ sebetulnya masih belum cukup karena _masutaa _masih menyangkal semua keberadaan_ masutaa_ di masa lalu. Tapi sepertinya setelah melihat batu tulis tadi dan masuk ke dunia ingatan, _masutaa_ menjadi sedikit lebih menerima keberadaan ingatan-ingatan _masutaa_. Lalu, entah kenapa rasanya batu tulis tadi seperti memiliki kekuatan tersendiri untuk membuatku dan _masutaa_ berhubungan,'_ jelas Holy Elf.

'_Hm, sou..._'

_'Lalu _masutaa_, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?'_ tanya Holy Elf.

Yurika lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya ke layar laptop di depannya.

'Em, hanya sedikit mencari keberan tentang semua lelucon konyol ini dan membuktikan kalau kata-kata lelaki itu, Malik, dan kau memang tidak benar,' kata Yurika.

_'Jadi, _masutaa_ sudah mengerti arti kata-kata Shaadii?'_ tanya Holy Elf.

Yurika hanya memutar bola matanya.

'Yah, kira-kira begitulah. Maksudnya ingatan masa lalu yang seharusnya kucari ada di sini, tepatnya _Domino City_ kan? Jadi, namanya Shaadii?' tanya Yurika sambil menggeser-geser mouse yang dicolokkan ke laptopnya sambil mengklik tombolnya.

_'Ya, dia adalah roh penjaga makam. Dia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh _Thief King_ Bakura Touzokuou. Sebelum ini namanya Hasan, bawahan pharaoh Mesir Kuno yang sudah setia selama berabad-abad,'_ jelas Holy Elf.

'Dia dibunuh Bakura? Haha, lucu sekali. Mungkin Bakura cocok jadi pembunuh bayaran?' kata Yurika sambil tertawa kering dalam hatinya.

Matanya lalu membaca artikel yang kini sudah terpampang di layar laptopnya.

_**Batu Tulis yang Baru Ditemukan!**_

_Setelah melakukan penggalian selama beberapa minggu, akhirnya rombongan arkeolog dan beberapa penjaga makam berhasil menemukan batu tulis yang ditulis oleh _Namonaki_ Pharaoh yang tergambar di batu tulis yang ditemukan setengah tahun lalu. Batu tulis ini lalu diserahkan pada penjaga makam bermarga Ishtar. Dikatakan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan pameran di museum Domino, tanpa mengikut sertakan batu tulis itu. Memang kita tidak dapat melihatnya secara langsung, tapi seorang penjaga makam bernama Ishizu memberikan foto dari batu tulis itu._

"_Batu tulis ini akan membawa 2 orang ke jalan takdirnya," ucap Ishizu, sang penjaga makam. Entah apa arti kata-katanya, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mengerti kata-kata sang penjaga makam misterius itu._

'Membawa 2 orang ke jalan takdirnya? Aku tidak mengerti,' pikir Yurika sambil memutar bola matanya.

Dirinya lalu melihat ke foto yang terdapat di bawah artikel itu. Foto batu tulis yang dia lihat di museum dari atas ke bawah.

'Aku ternyata memang benar-benar dapat membaca tulisan-tulisan tidak jelas ini? Aku pasti memang sedang bermimpi,' pikir Yurika stres.

_'Tapi ini bukan mimpi, _masutaa_. Kau memang bisa membaca tulisan-tulisan itu karena sebelum ini kau memang bisa membacanya, di masa lalu tentunya,'_ kata Holy Elf.

'Walau aku bisa membacanya pun, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata ini. Yah, lagi pula kan bukan aku yang membuat batu tulis ini, jadi tidak aneh kalau aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dalam batu tulis ini,' pikir Yurika.

_Tapi sayangnya, yang ingin memonopoli sang cahaya, bukan hanya aku, sang penguasa kegelapan, tapi juga sang pendeta kegelapan, sang pendeta berkedudukan paling tinggi di antara pendeta lainnya yang menjaga salah satu alat kegelapan yang diciptakan karena sebuah keinginan jahat_

'Apalagi yang ini, artinya saja aku tidak mengerti. Masa maksudnya _priest_ penjaga _Sennen Item_?' pikir Yurika.

_'Benar, _masutaa_. Yang dimaksud memang salah satu _priest_ penjaga _Sennen Item_. Tapi sayangnya... _Priest_ itu sudah meninggal sebelum peperangan pharaoh dengan Zorc dimulai,'_ jelas Holy Elf.

Yurika mengernyitkan alisnya. Setahunya para priest itu baru meninggal satu demi satu saat peperangan itu. Apa mungkin ada _priest_ lain yang belum diketahuinya? Apa mungkin _Priest_ di bawah kepemimpinan Pharaoh Akanamkanon?

'Siapa dia, Holy Elf?' tanya Yurika.

_'Aku tidak bisa memberitahu semuanya karena pada dasarnya _masutaa_ harus mencari tahu sendiri. Yang pasti dia adalah _priest_ yang menjaga _Sennen Rod_ sebelum _Priest_ Seto,'_ kata Holy Elf.

Yurika hanya menghela napasnya mendengar perkataan Holy Elf.

'Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah memban—tunggu! Kenapa aku malah mencari tahu tentang masa lalu tidak jelas itu!?' pikir Yurika sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

Holy Elf hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat kelakuan majikannya itu.

_'Tuh kan, ternyata _masutaa _memang penasaran~'_ goda Holy Elf masih sambil terkekeh kecil.

'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tadi cuma, cuma—Ah! Pokoknya aku tidak tertarik dengan masa lalu tidak jelas ituuu!' seru Yurika menyangkal perkataan Holy Elf.

_'Yah, mungkin masutaa tidak sadar, tapi _masutaa_ sebenarnya perlahan-lahan mulai tertarik pada masa lalu _masutaa_, dan aku yakin itu,'_ kata Holy Elf.

'Pokoknya aku tidak tertarik dengan bayangan-bayangan itu! Ah, ya, _Ano_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu lagi?' tanya Yurika.

_'Tentu, apapun untukmu, _masutaa_,'_ kata Holy Elf.

'Jadi, saat itu, setelah aku meninggal, kudengar dari cerita Yami-kun dan saat itu kalau _priestess_ Aishisu sempat memakaimu untuk memulihkan _ba_ milik Yami-kun saat itu. Kenapa bisa? Bukankah kau ini _ka_ milikku?' tanya Yurika.

Holy Elf terdiam sebentar. Dia lalu mulai angkat bicara kembali.

_'Sebelum _masutaa_ meninggal, _masutaa_ sempat memerintahkanku untuk membantu pharaoh dan para _priest_. Saat itu _masutaa_ juga mengatakan pada _priestess_ Aishisu kalau dia dapat menggunakan kekuatanku, walau hanya sekali,'_ jelas Holy Elf.

'_Oh, sou..._'

Yurika lalu kembali fokus ke laptopnya. Sepertinya gadis itu berusaha membaca huruf _hieroglyph_ yang ada di batu tulis di dalam foto itu dan memecahkan arti dari kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis oleh sang pharaoh.

'Sebenarnya siapa sih pharaoh yang menulis batu tulis ini!? Rasanya aku ingin memarahinya sekarang juga karena membuat kata-kata sesuah ini!' pikir Yurika kesal.

Apa gadis itu sama sekali lupa kalau pharaoh yang sedang dikutukinya sekarang adalah mantan majikannya di masa lalu, ditambah lagi dia tidak sadar kalau pharaoh itu sedang berada di bangunan yang sama dengannya!?

Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Yurika. Yurika lalu buru-buru me_minimize_ artikel tadi dan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Lalu, sesosok Yugi terlihat berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Yurika, aku, Atem, dan Yami akan pergi ke _Kaiba Corp_. Kaiba-kun menawarkan untuk mencoba alat yang baru saja dia sempurnakan. Apa kau mau ik—"

"Ya, _jaa_. Aku akan jaga rumah sendirian," kata Yurika memotong perkataan Yugi.

'Ya, ampun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk ikut...,' pikir Yugi sambil ber_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ehem, maaf Yurika, tapi KAU WAJIB IKUT. Kalau tidak semua coklatmu akan kuhabiskan. Asal kau tahu saja, semua coklat di kulkas bawah sudah kusandera~" kata Yugi denga tatapan _'bagaimana? Kau ikut kan?'_

"Ugh... Kau menyebalkan Yuu... Baik, aku ikut. Tapi kau tidak boleh menyentuh coklatku sama sekali!" seru Yurika kesal.

Kesal? Tentu saja! Sebagai informasi, coklat itu makanan kesukaan Yurika!

"Baiklah-baiklah, kami akan menunggumu di bawah," kata Yugi sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

Yurika lalu menutup pintu kamarnya sambil menghela napas pasrah. Jujur, gadis itu sama sekali tidak suka untuk pergi-pergi lagi—karena dia sudah cukup lelah dengan kejadian tadi, apalagi YAMI ikut pergi bersama mereka. Oh, _no_, ini tentu saja sanget buruk untuknya. Bayangan-bayangan aneh itu bisa saja muncul dan menghantuinya lagi. Oke, Yurika memang mempunyai prediksi kalau mungkin saja Yami itu reinkarnasi dari Pharaoh Atemu, dan dia beranggapan mungkin itu yang menyebabkan ingatan-ingatan masa lalu gadis itu muncul kalau di dekat Yami.

Tidak! Tidak! Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak percaya dengan hal itu! Dia lebih menganggap mereka berdua bukan orang yang sama! Bahkan dia menganggap Yami bukanlah reinkarnasi dari Atemu. Lebih parahnya lagi gadis itu tetap masih menyangkal kalau dirinya sebenarnya sudah sedikit mempercayai ingatan-ingatannya itu.

'Oh, Yurika! Kali ini tidak akan terjadi apapun! Lagipula kalau bayangan-bayangan itu muncul lagi, tidak usah dipedulikan! Ya benar! Abaikan saja bayangan-bayangan itu! Lagipula mana mungkin ada yang namanya reinkarnasi!' pikir Yurika sambil memakai jaket hitamnya dan berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya.

_'_Masutaa_ memang keras kepala... Aku tahu sebenarnya masutaa sudah mulai percaya dengan semua ingatan _masutaa_ itu kan?'_ tanya Holy Elf.

'Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya!' sangkal Yurika sambil buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah.

_'Terserah _masutaa_ mau berkata apa, tapi aku tahu isi hati _masutaa_ yang sebenarnya,'_ kata Holy Elf.

_**~Downstairs~**_

"Jadi, kau sudah mengajaknya kan?" tanya Atem yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa bersama Yugi.

Yami yang duduk di sofa di depan mereka hanya bisa diam saja. Pikirannya penuh dengan masalah ingatan masa lalunya dan gadis yang dicintainya saat ini.

"Maaf lama~" seru Yurika sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kau ngapain saja sih di atas? Dandan ya?" tanya Yugi dengan nada setengah menyindir.

"Tidak! Hanya saja tadi... Er... Ada barang yang harus kubereskan sebentar! Ya benar! Ada yang harus kubereskan tadi!" kata Yurika dengan nada gugup.

Mana mungkin dia bilang dia tadi memang sengaja turun lama karena sebenernya dia memang enggan untuk ikut pergi.

'Mencurigakan...,' pikir Yugi dan Atem bersamaan.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi. Kasihan kalau Seto harus menunggu lama," kata Atem.

Lalu mereka berempat berjalan ke luar _Game Shop_ menuju ke halte bis.

_**~Kaiba Corporation~**_

BRAK!

Sesosok gadis kecil berwajah manis bermata sebiru langit malam dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan matanya mendobrak pintu ruangan Seto. Gadis itu tampak tergesa-gesa menghampiri Seto yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sambil mengetik di laptopnya.

Seto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya dan menatap gadis kecil itu—Kaiba Mokuba, adik perempuan kesayangannya.

"Cepat sekali Mokuba...," kata Seto sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Mokuba lalu mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, lalu mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"_A-ano_, a-aku tadi me-meminta Isono ngebut mengantarku! La-lalu, _Vi-Virtual World_! Apa _nii-sama_ benar-benar sudah menyempurnakannya!?" tanya Mokuba terburu-buru dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Tentu. Apa kau benar-benar ingin memastikan hal itu sampai kau terburu-buru begini, Mokuba?" tanya Seto sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja! Lalu, mana yang lain!?" tanya Mokuba sambil menolah-nolehkan kepalanya ke sekitarnya.

"Belum datang. Mungkin sebentar la—"

"MAAF KAMI TELAT!" seru Atem yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Seto dengan ketiga orang lainnya.

"Ini salahmu karena kau lama, Yur," kata Yugi dengan nada memojokkan Yurika.

Sedangkan Yurika tidak merespon apapun. Pikiran terlalu penuh untuk mencerna semua kata-kata Yugi.

'Semoga tidak ada lagi bayangan-bayangan aneh yang muncul!' pikir Yurika.

"Akhirnya kalian datang! Jou! Mana Jou, _nii-sama_!?" tanya Mokuba buru-buru.

"Sudah menunggu di ruangan itu," jawab Seto sambil melewati orang-orang di depannya itu dan berjalan menuju ke _lift_ diikuti yang lainnya.

Seto lalu menekan tombol untuk membawa _lift_ menuju ke _basement_. Pintu _lift _kemudian tertutup secara otomatis dan _lift _itu membawa mereka menuju ke _basement_.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan menyempurnakan _Virtual World_, Seto? Dan apa _Virtual World_ yang kau maksud itu adalah...," Yami memutus perkataannya.

Seto hanya menghela nafas sebentar.

"Ya, tebakanmu benar. Ini _Virtual World_ yang sama dengan _Virtual World_ tempat tinggal si bocah tengil itu. Anggap saja alat yang baru kuciptakan ini dapat menghubungkan kita dengan _Virtual World_ itu. Sebetulnya sejak sebelum _Battle city_, alat ini sudah bisa menghubungkan dunia ini dengan _Virtual World_. Hanya saja saat itu alat ini belum bisa mengirim jiwa kita ke sana," jelas Seto.

Yurika hanya mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Seto. Siapa bocah tengil yang dimaksud Seto? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

_**~Basement~**_

Seto memasukkan _password_ untuk membuka pintu yang kini ada di depan 6 orang itu. Pintu itu lalu terbuka begitu Seto menarik tangannya setelah selesai mengetik _password_nya. Mereka berenam lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu.

Di sana, terlihat Jou sedang berdiri menunggu kehadiran seseorang di sana. Jou lalu menengok ke arah keenam orang itu.

"Akhirnya! Kalian datang juga! Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya _basement_ ini!?" tanya Jou kesal.

"Hmph, dasar penakut. Minggir, _Bonkotsu_. Aku harus segera mengoperasikan alatnya," kata Seto sambil mendorong tubuh Jou menjauh dari alat di belakangnya.

"Hei! Sopanlah sedikit! Kau kan bisa minta tolong agar aku minggir!" seru Jou kesal.

Seto tidak mempedulikan perkataan Jou. Tatapannya terus tertuju ke layar mesin di depannya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk menghidupkan alat yang dimaksud olehnya tadi.

"Kalian, masuk ke dalam kapsul di sana," perintah Seto sambil menunjuk sederetan tempat berbentuk kapsul di belakang mereka.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, mereka semua—termasuk Seto, berjalan masuk ke dalam kapsul itu. Setelah sepuluh detik, kapsul itu tertutup secara otomatis dan alat-alatnya mulai berfungsi dan membawa jiwa mereka ke _Virtual World_.

_**~Virtual World~**_

Di sebuah hamparan padang rumput, terlihat Yurika terbaring tidak sadarkan diri bersama Yami di sebelahnya. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya.

"Ngh, di mana ini?" tanya Yurika sambil membetulkan posisinya dan duduk memandang apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

'Oh ya, ini pasti dunia bernama _**Virtual World**_ itu,' pikir Yurika.

Yurika lalu memandang ke sebelahnya, dan mendapati Yami terbaring di sana. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok Yami di sana.

Sekilas, bayang-bayang seorang lelaki yang terbaring demgan perut tertusuk anak panah muncul di kepala gadis itu. Yurika penik dan langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yami saking paniknya.

"Ya-Yami-kun!? Yami-kun! Bangun!" seru Yurika sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yami.

Gelisah, takut, khawatir, panik, semuanya bercampura menjadi satu. Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata Yurika. Entahlah, gadis itu sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini.

Perlahan-lahan, mata Yami mulai terbuka dan samar-sama mendapati bersurai pirang di depannya.

"_Hime...?_" panggil Yami pelan.

"Ka-kau tidak kenapa-napa kan!? Yami-kun!" teriak Yurika masih dengan nada khawatir—seakan benar-benar takut sesuatu terjadi pada lelaki di depannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Pingsan sebentar saat baru masuk ke _Virtual World_ itu tidak aneh," jelas Yami sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Cih! Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi sih!? Kau membuatku khawatir saja!" kata Yurika kesal.

"Hahaha, maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu sebelum kita pergi ke _Virtual World_. Lalu, apa kau tahu di mana yang lainnya?" tanya Yami sambil memandang sekelilingnya—mencari teman-temannya yang lain.

Yurika menghela nafas panjang, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka tidak ada di sini. Saat aku sadar, aku melihat hanya kau yang ada di sini," kata Yurika.

Yami lalu berdiri dan berkata, "Hem, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Kita cari mereka."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_**~Virtual Forest~**_

Di sebuah hutan, terlihat Atem dan Yugi sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka sepertinya sedang mencari teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Kita harus ke mana, Yugi?" tanya Atem.

Yugi hanya menggeleng pelan saja.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kita jalan saja terus. Nanti kita juga pasti ketemu sendiri dengan yang lainnya," kata Yugi.

"Semoga saja kau benar...," kata Atem dengan nada pasrah.

_**~Virtual Castle~**_

Di sebuah istana, terlihat Jou sedang berjalan bersama Seto sambil mengumpat kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus di sini bersamamu sih? Pasti ini akal-akalanmu untuk mengerjaiku," kata Jou kesal.

"Ha! Aku? Sengaja mengatur agar aku muncul di _Virtual World_ si tempat yang sama denganmu? Kau bercanda? Aturan alatnya memang begini tahu! Kita akan dipisah-pisah ke tempat yang berbeda secara acak. Lagipula siapa yang sudi bersama dengan _bonkotsu_ sepertimu?" kata Seto menyangkal perkataan Jou tadi.

"_Kuso!_ Aku juga tidak mau bersama dengan jamur sombong yang kerjaannya hanya mengatai orang lain!" seru Jou kesal.

Mereka lalu terus berjalan sambil terus mengatai satu sama lain.

_**~Virtual Cave~**_

Di sebuah gua, terlihat Mokuba terus berlari terburu-buru ke dalam gua itu. Napasnya terengah-engah karena sudah berlari dari tadi. Tak jarang dia terjatuh karena tersandung bebatuan di dalam gua itu.

Setelah sekian lama berlari, akhirnya Mokuba sampai ke bagian paling dalam dari gua itu. Terlihat empat layar tersusun dua di atas dan dua yang lainnya di bawahnya dan alat-alat yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mengatur _Virtual World_.

Melihat sebuah tombol menyala-nyala sendiri, Mokuba langsung memencet tombol tersebut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu, Mokuba juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa penasarannya sebelum ia kembali mencari apa yang ingin dibuktikannya.

Tak lama setelah Mokuba menekan tombol itu, di keempat layar tadi, muncul sesosok lelaki berambut hijau bermata _blue lazuli_ muncul dengan ukuran _close up_. Mata Mokuba langsung terbelalak lebar melihat sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul di layar.

"No-NOA!?" seru Mokuba kaget.

Sosok di dalam layar itu—Kaiba Noa, lalu tersenyum tipis, seakan-akan dia dia bisa melihat wajah kaget Mokuba.

_/Mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang mendapat pesanku sekarang, tapi aku yakin, kau ada di sana kan Mokuba? Oke-oke, aku tahu pasti kau sedang kaget sekarang,/_ kata Noa sambil terkekeh kecil.

"A-apa maksudnya ini!? Noa! Kau di mana!?" tanya Mokuba dengan setengah berteriak.

_/Mokuba, tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku mau cerita tentang kejadian setelah kalian pergi dari _Virtual World_. Kalian pasti saat itu mengira _Virtual World_ menghilang bersamaan dengan hancurnya alat-alat yang menghubungkan dunia nyata dengan _Virtual World_. Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi, ternyata tidak. _Virtual World_ masih ada karena alat lain yang juga menghubungkan dunia nyata dengan _Vitual World_—alat yang diciptakan Seto. Karena masih adanya jembatan lain yang menghubungkan dunia nyata dengan _Virtual World_, maka _Virtual World_ belum menghilang, dan jiwaku juga masih di sini. Tapi... Jiwa _chichiue_ tidak terselamatkan. Dia terlalu banyak memakai kekuatannya dan akhirnya jiwanya menghilang dari _Virtual World_ dan terkirim kembali ke alam barzah, dan aku... Kembali sendirian...,/_ cerita Noa dengan nada sendu.

Noa menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia tidak mau saat ini Mokuba melihat sisi lemahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Gouzaburou! Aku hanya mau tahu kau di mana! Kau di mana!? Di mana!?" seru Mokuba kesal setengah menangis.

_/Tidak lama sebelum ini, aku melihat sebuah cahaya muncul dari langit. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Ra, dan dia memerintahkanku untuk melepaskan jiwaku dari _Virtual World_ dan kembali ke alam barzah. Mungkin memang aneh, mengingat ini adalah dunia komputer, bukan dunia nyata. Tapi sepertinya yang namanya mujizat juga dapat terjadi di sini. Awalnya aku menolak perintah Ra, karena aku berharap mungkin saja kau dan Seto akan mengeluarkanku dari sini. Tapi kemudian dia memberikanku suatu penawaran yang membuatku memutuskan untuk kembali ke alam barzah,/_ kata Noa.

Mokuba hanya dapat berekspresi bingung saja.

"Penawaran? Penawaran apa? Lalu apa mungkin... Pesan ini... Pesanmu sebelum kau pergi ke alam barzah?" tebak Mokuba takut-takut.

Kalau benar Noa kembali ke alam barzah, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Noa bukan? Mokuba sangat takut jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

_/Soal penawaran itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Dan soal di mana aku, mungkin kau sudah bisa menebak, aku mungkin ada di alam barzah sekarang. Ini adalah pesan terakhirku sebelum aku pergi dari sini...,/_ kata Noa dengan nada lirih.

Air mata Mokuba langsung mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang segelap langit malam itu.

Bohong. Noa, kakak angkat yang sudah disayanginya layaknya saudara kandung, sudah tidak mungkin lagi bertemu dengannya?

"Katakan kalau ini bohong Noa! Ini bohong kan, Noa!? Noa... Ini bohong kan...?" tanya Mokuba sambil terisak pelan.

_/Mokuba, apa kau ingat saat kau berkata kalau kita adalah saudara? Aku... Aku memang merasakan sesuatu yang lebih padamu. Aku memang tidak menganggapmu sebagai adik dari orang yang kubenci... Rasanya lebih dari itu... Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apa. Dan kurasa itu bukan perasaan sebagai saudara...,/_ kata Noa dengan nada serius.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kalau kau tidak menganggapku sebagai saudara, kau anggap aku apa?" tanya Mokuba dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Tidak dianggap orang yang dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu sangat sakit...

_/Dan juga, aku memang berterima kasih padamu karena kau mengembalikan perasaan dan pola pikirku sebagai manusia. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku sudah tidak dendam pada Seto. Aku masih benci padanya, walau tidak separah dulu. Lalu Mokuba, aku mau mengatakan kalau aku sebenarnya—bzzt! Zzt!/_

Mata Mokuba terbelalak. Sosok Noa di dalam layar itu kemudian menghilang. Mesin itu rusak... Tampilan di layar itu kemudian menjadi hitam.

"Noa? Noa! NOA! Apa yang mau kau katakan!? Noa! Kembali! NOAAA!" seru Mokuba sambil memukul-mukul mesin itu—berharap mesin itu akan kembali menyala setelah dia memukul-mukul mesin itu.

Sayangnya, mesin itu sama sekali tidak menyala. Mokuba lalu hanya bisa berlutut sambil menangis dan membenamkan wajanya di atas tombol-tombol alat tadi.

"MOKUBA!" teriak sebuah suara.

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki dua orang menghampiri Mokuba.

Kedua orang itu—Seto dan Jou, terbelalak kaget begitu melihat gadis kecil itu menangis.

"Mokie! Kau kenapa!?" tanya Jou panik.

"Ada apa!? Siapa yang menyakitimu!? Biar kuberi pelajaran pada orang itu!" seru Seto sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu adiknya itu.

"_Ukh... Nii-sama... Noa...,_" kata Mokuba masih sambil terisak pelan.

"Apa apa dengan Noa!? Kau sudah menemukannya!? Dia benar-benar ada di sini!? Dia menyakitimu!?" tanya Seto panik.

"Tidak... Bukan... Bukan itu... Noa sudah... Noa sudah pergi dari sini! Dia melepaskan jiwanya dari sini dan kembali ke alam barzah!" seru Mokuba sambil memeluk Seto dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Seto hanya bisa mengelus kepala gadis itu saja. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Seto dan Jou hanya bisa terdiam seribu kata saja melihat Mokuba menangis.

Satu yang ada di pikiran Seto dan Jou, kenapa Mokuba begitu peduli pada Noa—orang yang jelas-jelas benci pada Seto dan hampir membuat mereka berada di _Virtual World_ untuk selamanya? Padahal Mokuba jelas-jelas pasti akan kesal pada orang yang membenci Seto dan dia biasanya pasti akan lebih membela Seto tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sebenarnya apa Mokuba benar-benar menyayangi Noa hanya karena dia saudara angkatnya yang turut menderita di bawah penyiksaan Gouzaburou—ayah angkatnya?

Ingin rasanya mereka berdua bertanya pada Mokuba, hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat. Mana mungkin mereka bertanya saat Mokuba masih menangis sedih seperti ini.

Tapi, apa sebenarnya penawaran yang dibuat oleh Ra kepada Noa?

_**~In Front of Virtual Cave~**_

Di depan gua itu sendiri, terlihat Yurika dan Yami sedang berdiri dan terdiam menatap ke dalam gua itu.

"..."

Yurika hanya bisa terdiam. Sejak tadi, dia sama sekali tidak percaya dia ada di _Virtual World_. Semua pemandangan di sekelilingnnya dan sentuhannya terhadap suatu benda terasa sangat nyata.

"Ini benar-benar _Virtual World_ kan?" tanya Yurika masih bingung.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak ini apa? Dunia nyata? Tidak mungkin dunia nyata itu sepi dan tidak ada banyak orang begini," kata Yami.

"OI! YURIKA, YAMI! ITU KALIAN KAN!?" teriak Yugi dari kejauhan sambil berlari menghampiri mereka dan menarik Atem.

"Tentu saja bodoh, kalau tidak kita siapa?" tanya Yurika dengan nada ketus.

"_Ano_, Yugi, bi-bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Atem sambil menunjuk tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Yugi.

"_Ah, gomen!_" kata Yugi sambil melepaskan tangan Atem dengan wajah memerah.

Yurika dan Yani hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Satu yang ada di pikiran mereka, jangan-jangan Yugi dan Atem berdua itu lagi tanda-tanda jatuh cinta...

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyelemuti mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka merasa kalau jiwa mereka sudah tidak ada di _Virtual World_.

_**~Real World~**_

_**~Kaiba Corporation~**_

_**~Basement~**_

Kapsul tempat mereka bertujuh tidur tadi lalu terbuka bersamaan dengan non-aktifnya alat yang membawa merek ke _Virtual_ World. Mereka bertuju lalu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan keluar dari kapsul itu.

"Noa...," ucap Mokuba pelan.

Dirinya masih mengingat jelas pesan Noa di _Virtual World_ tadi. Noa... Sudah tidak ada di _Virtual World_ lagi...

"Mokuba...," panggil Jou dengan nada khawatir.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kita bisa kembali ke dunia nyata?" tanya Yugi.

"Aku yang mengatur semuanya. Aku bisa membuat kita kembali kapan pun," kata Seto.

"Kenapa!? KENAPA!? KENAPA NOA HARUS PERGI!?" teriak Mokuba dengan nada tidak terima.

Dia kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk Jou.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Yurika terbelalak mendengar perkataan Mokuba tadi.

"Ka-kau bilang apa tadi Mokuba? No-Noa?" tanya Yurika masih dengan wajah kaget.

"Kaiba Noa, saudara angkat Mokuba dan Seto yang sudah meninggal sebelum Gouzaburou mengangkat mereka sebagai anaknya. Tapi setelah meninggal, Gouzaburou memasukkan jiwa Noa ke dalam _Virtual World_ tadi. Terakhir yang kami tahu, Noa meninggal bersamaan dengan hancurnya alat yang menghubungkan dunia nyata dan _Virtual World_ yang ada di dekat _Alcatraz_," jelas Yami.

"Tidak, kau salah, Yami. Kami menyelidiki bahwa Noa seharusnya belum meninggal, karena _Virtual World _masih ada saat itu. Aku sempat membuat alat yang secara tidak sengaja menghubungkan dunia nyata dengan _Virtual World_ yang sama dengan milik Noa. Ya, inilah alatnya. Mungkin saja jika jiwanya kembali ke _Virtual World_ dan belum kembali ke alam barzah sebelum ini," jelas Seto.

"Bi-bisa tolong jelaskan ciri-ciri fisiknya?" tanya Yurika terbata-bata.

"Dia berambut hijau dan bermata biru _lazuli_ seperti Seto," kata Yugi.

Yurika menelan ludahnya. Ini tidak mungkin...

"Kaitou... Noa...," kata Yurika pelan.

Semua pandangan langsung tertuju ke Yurika. Semua memandangnya dengan tatapan binngung.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa Yurika?" tanya Atem.

"Seto, apa kau tahu _Kaitou Corporation_?" tanya Yurika.

Seto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Yurika.

"Tentu saja. Itu perusahaan yang terbesar keempat di dunia kan? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Seto bingung.

"Kau tahu CEOnya?" tanya Yurika lagi.

"Tentu, Kaitou Kirito kan? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seto.

Yurika menggeleng pelan mendengar perkataan Seto.

"Salah, bukan dia. Sebulan lalu memang dia, tapi sekarang bukan. Kirito tahun lalu mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Lalu, jabatannya diserahkan pada anaknya yang masih kelas 1 SMA saat ini. Dan nama anak itu... Kaitou Noa... Kudengar dia saat ini berniat untuk mengalahkan _Kaiba Corp_...," kata Yurika.

Mokuba langsung kaget begitu nama Noa disebut oleh Yurika. Gadis itu langsung menghampiri Yurika dan mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Yurika-_nee_ tidak bercanda kan!? Katakan, di mana Kaitou Noa!? Di mana!?" tanya Mokuba dengan nada memaksa.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mokuba... Aku tidak tahu dia saudaramu itu atau bukan, tapi cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya, karena dia sedang mengincar _Kaiba Corp_... Hati-hatilah Mokuba, kau bisa jadi sasarannya juga. Kudengar Kaitou Noa itu kejam yang berhati dingin dan rela melakukan apapun demi apa yang dia inginkan," kata Yurika sambil menatap Mokuba dengan tatapan serius.

"A-apa? Kau bercanda kan, Yurika-_nee_?" tanya Mokuba tidak percaya.

Yurika menggeleng pelan.

"Aku serius. Berhubung Yuki adalah CEO dari _Kisaragi Corp_, jadi aku bisa mendapat semua informasi sebagai adik dari sang CEO. Dan dari semua data yang kudapat, _Kaitou Corp_ memang sepertinya mengincar kedudukan _Kaiba Corp_ sebagai perusahaan tersukses di dunia. Lalu, ini., Data _Kaitou Corp_ beserta dengan data Kaitou Noa," kata Yurika sambil mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari tasnya—bungkusan yang sama dengan bungkusan yang Yugi temukan di koper Yurika waktu itu.

Mokuba lalu membuka bungkusan itu. Isinya terdapat banyak buku dan berkas-berkas tentang _Kaitou Corporation_ dan sang CEO dari perusahaan itu, Kaitou Noa. Mokuba menatap Yurika dengan tatapan _'ini tidak mungkin kan?'_

"Noa? Noa mengincar _Kaiba Corp_? Ini tidak mungkin! Dia pasti bukan Noa! Noa tidak mungkin mengincar _Kaiba Corp_! DIA BUKAN NOA KAKAKKU!" seru Mokuba sambil berlari keluar dari sana.

"MOKUBA!" seru Seto sambil berusaha mengejar Mokuba.

Mokuba langsung berlari menuju ke _lift_ begitu ia selesai memencet _password_ untuk membuka pintu depannya. Seto tetap berusaha berlari mengejar Mokuba, hanya saja terlambat, pintu _lift_ sudah terburu tertutup dan _lift_ sudah bergera membawa Mokuba kembali ke lantai atas. Seto hanya bisa menonjok pintu _lift_ itu dengan kesal.

"_Kuso! MOKUBA!_" seru Seto.

"_A-ano_, maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak membicarkan tentang hal itu di depan Noa... Tadinya aku hanya berniat memberitahumu saja Seto," kata Yurika dengan nada menyesal.

"Tenanglah,_ Hime_. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau hanya berusaha memperingatkan Mokuba untuk hati-hati pada orang bernama Kaitou Noa itu," kata Yami sambil mengelus pelan kepala Yurika.

"Semoga Mokuba langsung pulang ke rumahnya...," kata Jou.

_**~Ground Floor~**_

Mokuba terus berlari sambil menangis tanpa melihat ke depan. Mungkin orang bernama Kaitou Noa itu belum terbukti kalau dia adalah Kaiba Noa—kakak angkatnya. Tapi entah kenapa Mokuba rasanya sakit kalau mendengar seseorang bernama Noa, mengincar _Kaiba Corp_. Dia seakan-akan kembali mengingat saat Noa mengincar Seto dan ingin merebut kembali _Kaiba Corp_.

'Dia pasti bukan Noa! Orang itu pasti bukan Noa!' pikir Mokuba.

Bruk!

Sebelum mencapai pintu depan tiba-tiba saja Mokuba tertabrak dengan seseorang.

"_I-itai... Gomen..._ Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi," kata Mokuba sambil menghapus air matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Mata Mokuba langsung terbelalak lebar. Sesosok lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dari Mokuba berambut hijau dengan mata blue lazuli menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"No-Noa...," bisik Mokuba pelan.

"Lain kali, hati-hati kalau jalan, Kaiba Mokuba," kata lelaki itu dengan nada tajam.

'Bukan, dia bukan Noa! Noa tidak sedingin ini padaku!" pikir Mokuba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mokuba lalu berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf pada lelaki tadi.

"_Gomen! Hontou ni gomenasai!_ Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" kata Mokuba.

Rasanya air matanya ingin mengalir keluar lagi begitu melihat wajah lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kumaafkan," kata lelaki itu.

"A-aku duluan!" kata Mokuba sebelum melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sayangnya, baru saja selangkah Mokuba berjalan, pergelangan tangannya sudah ditari oleh lelaki tadi. Lelaki tadi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Mokuba.

"Katakan pada kakakmu, aku pasti akan merebut apa yang jadi milikku, Mokuba," bisik lelaki tadi.

Mata Mokuba membulat. Sekilas tadi, terdengar nada licik dari suara lelaki itu. Nada itu persis dengan cara Noa bicara saat masih dendam dengan Seto pertama kali.

_'Mokuba.'_

Suara itu juga, persis dengan cara Noa memanggilnya.

Mokuba lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati lelaki tadi menyeringai licik, walau tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mokuba dengan wajah kaget.

"Kaitou Noa, CEO _Kaitou Corporation_. _Yoroshiku, KAIBA Mokuba_," kata lelaki tadi dengan penekanan di nama Kaiba.

'Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini? Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Noa?' pikir Mokuba.

Noa lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mokuba yang sedang kebingungan di tempatnya.

'_Apa dia benar-benar Noa?'_

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : STEPSHIPPING! YEEEEI!

Bakura : MANA BAGIAN GUE!?

Gia : Wuah! Sabar bang! Gantian dulu!

Yami : *Sweatdrop* Udah kaga ngambek dia?

Yurika : Dia emang gampang berubah...

Seto : MANA BOCAH TENGIL ITU!?

Gia : Em, udah pergi duluan habis syuting buat ngurusin Gouzaburou yang ngamuk~

Mokuba : Bagianku lumayan banyak juga di sini

Holy Elf : _Masutaa_ memang tidak pernah jujur...

Yurika : *Ketawa kering* Hahaha, bahkan kau bilang seperti itu?

Jou : Ayo bales _review_~

**.**

**Ruega Kaiba** :

Gia : SIAP BOS~! *Hormat* Semoga chap ini gak separah kemaren...

Yami : MAUNYA JUGA BEGITU! CUMA NASKAHNYA! NASKAAAH!

Seto : Huft, nih anak udah sering banget bikin syuting gagal. Sampe harus take berapa kali coba? Dan apa maksudmu aku edan? Rasanya aku tetap seperti biasa... Kalau memang terlihat seperti itu, salahin dia *Nunjuk Gia*

Yurika : Tuh, Blindshipping udah ada~ Berarti bagian gue makin dikit~ Hwahaha!

Bakura : Kalau Cuma nunggu sih, gue udah biasa. Liat aja tuh, gue udah cukup sabar karena mesti nunggu 3000 tahun buat keluar dari _Sennen Ring_

Marik : Gua sih terserah saja

Gia : _THANKS FOR REVIEW~!_

**.**

**Litte Yagami Osanowa** :

Gia : INI DIA! BLINDSHIPPING! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Atem sama Yugi*

Yugi : Akhirnya gue dapet bagian *Nangis terharu*

Atem : Aku juga! Ahaha!

Yurika : WHAT!? NIKAH!? SAMA DIA!? OGA—

Gia : Diem OC, nasib lu gue yang nentuin~

Yami : _RATED M!?_ BOLEH BANGET!

Gia : GUE YANG MENDERITA KALI YAM! TANGAN GUE YANG KEJANG-KEJANG BIKIN _RATED M_ LAMA-LAMA!

Yurika : GAK ADA _LEMON_!

Yami : HARUS ADA! HIDUP _LEMOOON_!

Atem : Err... Kalian mau _LEMON_? Perlu kubeliin di pasar?

Gia : BUKAN _LEMON_ YANG BUAH NAK ATEM! TTATT

Atem : Jadi?

Yami : (Kenapa kembaran gue polos amat? TT-TT)

Yugi : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Ryo Kagami** :

Gia : Ane sih ijinin aja, tapi nanti ada Yami yang gerak duluan kalo cewenya direbut -w-

Yami : KAGAK BOLEH! _HIME_ PUNYA GUEEE!

Yurika : Ada yang bilang kalau gue punya lu ya emang?

Yami : Ada, gue yang bilang!

Gia : _WHAT!?_ Benarkah!? Tapi kurasa belom _Rated M_ kok~ Belom ada _LIME_nya~ Hwahaha~

Yurika : Gue yang bakal gerak duluan kalo lu anti nih fic jadi _Rated M_ -_-

Yami : _Hime_ gue emang terlalu menarik~ Hwahaha~

Gia : Em, boleh jadi apa aja kan? Tapi aku butuh data ciri fisik, kepribadian, dan lain-lainnya dulu~

Yami : _WHAT!? HIMEEE!_ JANGAN BALIK LAGI LUUU!

Gia : JANGAN NGUSIR-NGUSIR ORANG WOI RAMBUT BINTANG!

Yugi : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Erlangga186** :

Gia : Eh? Berani apanya kah? *A*

Yurika : Tenang aja, author ini pasti _update_ paling lambat sebulan sekali

Seto : Doakan saja nih author kaga HIATUS 3 bulan gara-gara ujian

Gia : Gue juga kaga mau HIATUS TTwTT Makasih banget _review_nya! XD

**.**

Yurika : Semoga Gia HIATUS gara-gara ujian

Gia : KEJAM LU OC! TTATT

Mokuba : Er, ngomong-ngomong, chapter ini agak panjang ya?

Yami : Iya, gara-gara bagianmu sama Noa, makanya panjang

Seto : *Aura gelap*

Jou : Jangan ngeluarin aura gelap begitu kenapa!?

Bakura : CHAPTER DEPEN MESTI ADA GUE!

Gia : Kagak janji -w- Doa aja beneran ada

Yami : Maaf atas semua _typo_ dan kecacatan yang ada

Yurika : Makasih udah mau baca chapter ini dan mengisi kotak _review_

Gia : DOAIN SAYA CEPET DAPET LAPTOP YA! MPPH!

**-Gia dibungkem rame-rame sama para Yami-**

Atem : Selamat menunggu chapter 7! Semoga author cepet dapet ilham!


	7. Journey 7 : Jou's New Problem

Gia : Akhirany update setelah ujian praktek berkepanjangan! YUHUUU!

Yurika : LU MASIH UJIAN PRAKTEK _BAKA_! HARUSNYA LU BELAJAR!

Yami : BAGUS! _UPDATE_ JUGA AKHIRNYA!

Jou : Kok firasat gue jelek ya?

Gia : Oke, ane tahu ini pasti chapter yang rasanya paling gaje sepanjang masa! Dan untuk para pendukung Blindship, maaf di chap ini sedikit! Tapi janji deh chapter depan dibanyakin! HWAHAHA!

Atem : _Happy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**Mokuba lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati lelaki tadi menyeringai licik, walau tidak terlalu terlihat.**

**"Siapa kau?" tanya Mokuba dengan wajah kaget.**

**"Kaitou Noa, CEO _Kaitou Corporation_. _Yoroshiku, KAIBA Mokuba_," kata lelaki tadi dengan penekanan di nama Kaiba.**

**'Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini? Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Noa?' pikir Mokuba.**

**Noa lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mokuba yang sedang kebingungan di tempatnya.**

**'Apa dia benar-benar Noa?'**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kenapa rasanya anak baru di kelas sebelah mengingatkan Yurika pada sesuatu? Jou tidaik masuk? Ada apa sebenarnya? /**_**'**_**Masutaa**_**, kurasa... Aku mengenal lelaki tadi...'**_**/'Kau telah... Mengecewakan **_**nee-san**_**, Jouno...'/**_**'Aku akan kembali, **_**Master**_**—ah salah, maksudku, Jouno... Aku janji...'**_**/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari, Kirino Masahiro © Gia-XY**

**Ryo's OC : Kazami Ryo © ****Aertyu Ghfd**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 7**

**Jou's New Problem**

**.**

**.**

_**~2nd Jule~**_

_**~Kitchen~**_

Di dapur, terlihat Yurika, Yami, Atem dan Yugi sudah memakai seragam sekolah mereka dan sedang memakan roti yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Wajah Yurika terlihat sangat kusut, bahkan lebih kusut dari biasanya.

'ARGH! _Kuso!_ Mimpi sialan! Bisa-bisanya aku bermimpi mengerikan seperti itu!' pikir Yurika sambil mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya.

Sebetulnya mimpi apa yang didapat Yurika semalam?

_**-Dream's Flashback-**_

_"Tch! Bakura!" seru Atemu yang berpegang pada ujung jurang dengan nada kesal._

_"Aku mendapatkannya," kata seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ berambut putih tersenyum licik sambil mengambil _Sennen Puzzle_ yang tadinya tergantung di leher Atemu._

_"_Hehehe. Sayonara, Ousama,_" kata lelaki itu—Bakura Touzokuou masih sambil tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan lalu menghentakkan kakinya di dekat tebing tempat Atemu berpegang._

_Hanya satu hentakan, tetapi dapat membuat tanah yang digenggam Atemu pecah dan jatuh ke dalam jurang bersama dengan Atemu._

_"Aaaaahhhh!" teriak Atemu._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul._

_Sring..._

_"Holy Elf!?" tanya Atemu tidak percaya._

_Ya, cahaya itu berubah menjadi Holy Elf._

_"Kh... Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan _ousama_! Aku tidak boleh gagal! _Holy Barrier!_" seru Hikari yang tidak jauh dari tempat Atemu dan Bakura sambil bersimpuh dan menyatukan kedua tangannya untuk mengendalikan Holy Elf._

_Lalu muncul cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Atemu dan roh Hikari terbang mengikuti arah Atemu jatuh._

"_Hikari!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Atemu dengan wajah _shock_._

"_Aku... Hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, _Ousama_," kata Hikari dengan nada lirih._

"_Hikari! Apa maksudmu!? Kemana Bakura membawamu selama ini!?" tanya Atemu panik._

"_Kul Elna... Di menyembunyikanku di ruang bawah tanah yang hanya bisa dimasuki orang-orang asli Kul Elna... Setelah ini, pergilah ke sana, _Ousama_. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya... Setelah ini, aku akan kembali ke sisi para dewa. Kumohon, ini permintaan terakhirku... Selamatkan semuanya...," kata Hikari dengan wajah sedih._

"_Kembali ke sisi para dewa!? Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Ini perintah Hikari!" seru Atemu dengan nada memaksa._

"Gomen... Gomen..._ Aku tidak bisa menurutimu kali ini... Ini sudah tadir yang diberikan para dewa untukku... Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi... Pasti... Saat itu, aku akan tetap setia padamu dan menuruti semua perintahmu... Jadi kumohon, maafkan aku...," kata Hikari dengan nada memohon._

_Air mata keluar dari kedua mata _aquamarine_nya. Atemu hanya bisa terdiam menatap Hikari, lalu mulai bicara lagi._

"_Kalau begitu, ini perintah terakhirku sebelum kau pergi. Kau harus jawab pertanyaanku—tentunya kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Apa kau marah atas perlakuanku selama ini—yah, kau tahu kan maksudku? Apa kau membenci perlakuanku selama ini?" tanya Atemu sambil menatap gadis itu dan berusaha meraih pipi gadis itu—walau dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, karena saat ini Hikari hanya berupa roh. Tapi, Atemu merasakan sebuah kehangatan di tangannya saat ini._

"_Aku... Tidak... Aku tidak membencinya...," jawab Hikari pelan._

"_Kalau begitu... _Hikari, aishiteru..._ Apa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku?" tanya Atemu sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan serius._

_Hikari menundukkan kepalanya. Apa ini saatnya dia menyatakan yang sabenarnya?_

"Atashi... Ousama, aishiteru,_" kata Hikari sambil tersenyum kecil dan menatap Atemu dengan tatapan hangat._

_Perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis itu mulai menghilang. Mata Atemu langsung terbelalak melihat hal itu._

"_Hikari! Hikari! Kau kenapa!?" tanya Atemu panik._

"_Waktuku habis... _Ousama_, berjanjilah kau akan mencintaiku sekali lagi saat kita bertemu lagi dan membalas perasaanku... Terima kasih untuk semuanya...," tutur Hikari sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Atemu._

_Gadis itu mencium Atemu dengan lembut sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya._

"_HIKARIII!"_

_**-Dream's Flashback End-**_

Di sisi lain, Yami yang sepertinya juga mendapat mimpi yang sama, sepertinya lagi-lagi mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Jadi seperti itu yang sebenarnya terjadi...,' pikir Yami.

"Ah, Yurika, aku mau tanya tentang Kaitou Noa! Apa kau pikir, Noa akan bisa membahayakan Mokuba?" tanya Atem.

Yurika menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah... Kuharap tidak... Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dia akan pindah dari _Domino International High_ ke _Domino High_. Kurasa dia benar-benar serius mengincar kedudukan _Kaiba Corp_," kata Yurika sambil memakan bagian terakhir dari rotinya.

"Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Mokuba... Aku tahu Seto bisa menjaga dirinya, jadi mana mungkin Noa mengincar Seto. Tapi Mokuba... Mungkin dia masih terbawa oleh bayang-bayang Kaiba Noa," kata Yugi sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah, ayo berangkat. Kita bicarakan lagi nanti," kata Atem sambil berjalan keluar bersama Yugi meninggalkan dua orang di belakangnya.

"..."

Yurika terdiam. Ia bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa jika hanya berdua dengan Yami. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau terus menghindariku sejak kemarin. Apa yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Atau ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Yami dengan nada tajam.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi," elak Yurika sambil berjalan menuju ke depan _Game Shop_ diikuti Yami.

'Dia benar-benar menghindariku...,' pikir Yami sambil menghela napasnya.

Yami tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Hikari yang ada di mimpinya.

"_Saat itu, aku akan tetap setia dan menuruti semua perintahmu..."_

Yami lalu tersenyum kecil melihat wanita yang saat itu berjalan di sampingnya.

'Tidak ada salahnya kucoba kan?' pikir Yami.

"Yurika, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yami lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak a—"

BRAK!

"Jawab dengan jujur! Ini perintah, bukan perminataan!" seru Yami dengan nada tegas sambil memojokkan wanita itu di dinding.

Yurika terhenyak. Badannya bergetar hebet. Takut, dia takut pada lelaki di depannya... Apa dia memang harus menuruti lelaki tiu dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tidak! Dia tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Tapi, dirinya seakan tidak bisa melawan perintah itu. Tatapan tegas itu... Mirip sekali dengan Atemu... Ya, Hikari dulu tidak akan bisa melawan kalau Atemu sudah mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu.

"A-aku... Aku... Sebenarnya—"

"Yurikaaaa! Yamiiii! Kalian ini lama sekali sih!" seru Atem sambil berlari menghampiri Yami dan Yurika bersama Yugi.

Yurika langsung sadar dengan apa yang baru saja akan dikatakannya langsung mendorong Yami.

"Sama sekali tidak terjadi apapun! Sungguh... Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi...?" tanya Yurika sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Yami dan berlari menghampiri Atem dan Yugi.

Sementara Yami hanya berdecih kesal saja begitu Yurika pergi meninggalkannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Tch! _Timing_mu tidak tepat Atem!' umpat Yami dalam hatinya.

Yami lalu berjalan menyusul ketiga orang di depannya.

_**~07.15 Ρ.M.~**_

_**~Domino High School~**_

_**~Class Corridor~**_

Di koridor kelas, terlihat Yurika sedang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

'GAH! Seenaknya saja guru itu menyuruhku mengambil laporan ini dalam waktu 5 MENIT!?' pikir Yurika kesal sambil terus berlari.

Yap, memang tadi Yurika disuruh mengambil contoh laporan laboratorium milik gurunya di ruang guru. Ckckckck, nasibmu memang malang nak! (Yurika : Ini kan semua gara-gara naskah kaga guna lu!)

Saat di belokan, tiba-tiba gadis itu tertabrak dengan seseorang sampai terjatuh dan kertas-kertas laporan yang dibawanya bertebaran di lantai.

"Aduh... _I-itai..._ _Ah, gomen!_ Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Aku sedang buru-buru," kata Yurika terburu-buru sambil mengumpulkan kertas-kertas laporan yang bertebaran karena bertabrakan tadi tanpa menatap korban yang ditabraknya tadi.

Saat akan mengambil kertas terakhir, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyantuh tangan Yurika. Yurika sontak menengok ke belakangnya. Terlihat wajah seorang lelaki beramata hijau dan berambut hitam kelam. Lelaki itu memakai _headset_ yang terhubung dengan _iPod_ yang ada di kantongnya di sebelah telinganya—tapi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar seolah tidak peduli pada lagu yang sedang diputar di _iPod_ itu.

Lelaki itu lalu mengambil kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Yurika.

"Ini, aku juga minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu," kata lelaki itu dengan nada datar.

Deg!

Sekilas, sebuah bayangan seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ berambut hitam kelam beriris hijau muncul di kepala Yurika.

"_Kau tahu, dia sangat mencintaimu. Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu. Kau pilih majikanmu itu, yang sampai sekarang memperlakukanmu seenaknya dengan parasaan yang tidak jelas, atau _High Priest_, yang sudah jelas-jelas mencintaimu?"_

'Akh! Kenapa bayangan aneh itu muncul lagi di saat seperti ini!? Ah, laporan! Aku harus cepat sebelum nilaiku di_mines_!' pikir Yurika panik.

"_A-ah! Arigatou! Gomen_, aku harus cepat kembali!" kata Yurika terburu-buru sambil mengambil kertas tadi dari tangan lelaki di depannya.

Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, sebuah suara sudah menghalangi niatnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki tadi.

Yurika lalu menegok sebentar dan berkata, "Kisaragi Yurika."

Gadis itu kembali berlari lagi menuju ke kelasnya. Lelaki tadi hanya menatap kepergian Yurika dengan senyum yang sangat tipis—bahkan terlalu tipis untuk dikatakan sebagai senyuman.

'Hikari...'

Di lain pihak, Yurika hanya terus berlari dengan perasaan panik saja.

'1 menit! Kuharap masih sempat! Atau tidak nilai Biologiku akan dikurangi!? _HELL NO!_ Punya hak apa dia mengurangi nilai muridnya yang sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!?' pikir Yurika kesal.

_'_Masutaa_, kurasa... Aku mengenal lelaki tadi...,'_ kata Holy Elf tiba-tiba.

'Aku tidak peduli Holy Elf! Yang penting sekarang NILAIKUUU~~! Kalau aku telat sedetik saja, nilaiku akan dikurangi 10 _point_!' pikir Yurika sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka pintu ruangan lab Biologi.

"Sensei, aku 30 detik lebih cepat dari batas waktu! Nilaiku tidak akan dikurangi kan?' tanya Yurika sambil berjalan masuk dan memberikan kertas-kertas laporan tadi ke lelaki setengah baya berwajah sangar yang ada di depan kelas.

Lelaki itu—Kirino Masahiro, sang guru Biologi, lalu mengecek kertas yang diserahkan Yurika tadi.

"Baiklah, lengkap, berarti nilaimu aman. Silahkan kembali ke tempatmu," kata Masahiro.

Yurika lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya—di sebelah Yami dan menempelkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan malas.

Di sisi lain, Yami hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Yurika yang tidak biasanya seperti itu. Ternyata gadis itu bisa lelah seperti itu juga kalau disuruh-suruh oleh guru. Yah, lumayan kasihan juga sih harus buru-buru membawa contoh laporan itu.

Tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti. Entah kenapa dia jadi mengingat sesuatu tiba-tiba...

"_Cepat ambil buku pelajaran _ouji-sama!_"_

"_Ba-baik!"_

"_Kenapa kau lambat sekali hah!? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kami menunggu!?"_

"Go-gomen... Atashi..._"_

"_Sudahlah! Kau memang tidak ada gunanya! Kau sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk diberi kesempatan bekerja di sini, dasar gadis pembawa sial!"_

Mata _crimson_ itu terbelalak. Melihat bayangan-bayangan yang bermunculan di kepalanya. Lalu, tersirat kemarah di mata _crimson_ milik Yami itu.

Kesal...

Ya, kesal...

Tangan lelaki itu mengepal kuat melihat orang yang ada di ingatannya itu. Rasanya ingin sekali dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah orang itu sekarang juga.

Saat itu, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membela Hikari karena orang itu lebih tua darinya dan punya kedudukan penting di kerajaan.

Dia, Aknadin, sang _Priest_ penjaga _Sennen Eye_, sekaligus saudara kembar ayahnya.

'_Chikuso!_ Aku baru tahu aku seperti ini dulu! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sampai membiarkan gadis yang kucintai menderita di depan mataku!?' pikir Yami stres.

Dirinya seakan-akan sudah mau memukul dirinya sendiri saat itu.

Dia lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke sampinya dan mendapati Yurika saat ini tengah mencatat dengan sangat serius penjelasan guru Biologinya yang sempat membuat Yami medapat ingatan mengesalkan tadi. _Well_, sepertinya anda harus berterima kasih pada Masahiro-sensei, Yami.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau bengong begitu? Kalau kau tidak mencatat penjelasan Masahiro-sensei, kita tidak akan bisa membuat laporan gila itu! Atau kau mau membiarkanku kerja sendirian ya?" tanya Yurika sambil menatap lelaki di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Yami lalu langsung menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada gunanya kau terus berbohong seperti kemarin dan tadi pagi, karena aku tahu isi hatimu. Mungkin kau bisa menutupinya dari semua orang, tapi tidak denganku. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Yami sambil mencatat tulisan yang ada di papan tulis.

Yurika terkesiap. Yami masih menyinggung soal itu? Yah, sebetulnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau membahas tentang hal itu lagi, karena bisa saja akhir-akhirnya malah berujung ke ingatan masa lalunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yurika pura-pura tidak tahu.

Yami hanya bisa menghela napas saja mendengar jawaban gadis di sampingnya itu. Kenapa gadis itu masih saja menutupi semuanya?

"Aku yakin kau mengerti. Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku tidak apa," kata Yami.

'Aku tidak mengerti, apa dia sebegitu khawatirnya denganku?' pikir Yurika.

_**~Break Time~**_

"Hei-hei! Apa kalian tahu di kelas sebelah ada murid baru?" tanya Anzu pada teman-temannya.

Yurika yang hanya menatap Anzu sambil mematahkan pocky yang sedang digigitnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Yurika dengan nada bingung.

"Katanya dia keren loh! Baru hari pertama masuk sudah punya _fans club_!" seru Anzu dengan nada bersemangat.

"Ha! Kujamin dia akan menderita kalau punya _fans club_! Murid-murid di sini sebagian besar kan agak ganas," kata Yurika dengan cueknya.

Yah, mengingat para murid lelaki yang saat dulu bisa saja langsung menyerbunya setiap _valentine_ dan _white day_, juga murid murid wanita yang selalu mengejar murie lelaki yang masuk ke dalam kategori populer setiap _valentine_, tidak aneh kalau gadis itu mengasumsikan murid-murid Domino High itu 'GANAS'.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat Otogi. Dia dulu kan juga begitu. Saat pertama kali masuk sudah populer. Ngomong-ngomong kapan dia kembali ya?" tanya Honda.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak pernah menghubungi kita. Yang pernah dia hubungi hanya Jou," kata Yugi.

Otogi Ryuuji, dia mantan rival Jou. Yap, sepertinya Jou dan Ryuuji memang jadi sangat akrab. Yah, Jou itu satu-satunya yang berani menantang Ryuuji dulu, mungkin karena itu Ryuuji jadi senang berteman dengan Jou.

"Oh ya, memangnya siapa murid baru itu?" tanya Yami.

Anzu lalu bertopang dagu dan mengingat-ngingat.

"Em, entahlah. Tapi kalau kudengar kalau tidak salah namanya mirip denganmu Ryou. Em, siapa ya? Kizumi Ryo? Kakami Ryo? Oh! Kazami! Ya! Kazami! Kazami Ryo!" seru Anzu.

'Mau mirip juga lebih bagus nama _yadounushi_ kemana-mana!' pikir Bakura.

"Hei, Yurika, bagi dong!" seru Yugi sambil mengambil pocky yang ada di dalam kotak yang dipegang Yurika dengan seenaknya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu!? Yuu! Kembalikaaan!" seru Yurika kesal.

Tapi Yugi malah memakan pocky yang tadi dicurinya dengan lahapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jou tidak masuk. Dia ke mana ya?" tanya Ryou tiba-tiba.

"Ah~ Kalau itu sih lebih baik sih kita tanya sang CEO~ Dia harusnya tahu~" kata Malik.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang anjing kampung itu!" seru Seto yang saat ini masih duduk di bangkunya sambil terus mengetik di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Semua hanya melongo mendengar perkataan Seto tadi. Entah kenapa kalau membicarakan Jou telinga CEO itu jadi lebih tajam ya?

"Yugi, bagaimana PR Matematikamu tadi? Biasanya kan Matematikamu selalu jeblok," sindir Honda.

"Enak saja! Aku lulus tahu! Nilainya 95~" kata Yugi sambil membentu huruf _'V'_ dengan jari tangan kanannya.

"Kalau tidak ada Atem pasti nilaimu 0," kata Yurika cuek dengan nada mengejek sambil terus memakan pockynya.

"Sial kau!" seru Yugi kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka semua dihampiri oleh seorang lelaki. Yurika dan Yami yang dari dasarnya memang tidak peduli keadaan sekitar, tidak sadar atas kehadiran orang itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya langsung menengok ke belakang mereka begitu menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sana.

"Maaf, Kisaragi Yurika, ini milikmu kan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil berjalan mendekati Yurika.

Merasa namanya disebut Yurika langsung menengokkan kepalanya.

"Kau... Yang tadi pagi kutabrak ya?" tanya Yurika.

"Ya, dan kurasa benda ini milikmu," kata lelaki itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah gelang pada Yurika.

Yurika terbelalak. Gelang itu memang miliknya. Yugi dan Anzu langsung tersenyum jahil melihat gelang di tangan lelaki itu.

"_Nee, Yurika~_ Ternyata gelangnya masih disimpan ya~?" goda Anzu pada Yurika.

"_U-urusai!_ Ya, itu memang milikku. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya," kata Yurika sambil mengambil gelang itu.

Lelaki itu menatap Yurika sebentar, lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat tatapan itu di suatu tempat...,' pikir Yurika.

_'Sudah kukatakan kalau aku juga merasa pernah melihat lelaki itu kan, _masutaa_?'_ tanya Holy Elf.

'Yah, jadi maksudmu dia orang di masa lalu?' tanya Yurika.

_'...Begitulah...'_

"KYAAA~! KAZAMI-KUN~! KETEMUUU~! KAMI BELUM SELESAI MENGINTROGASIMU~!" seru sekelompok gadis dari luar kelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki tadi.

GLEK!

Lelaki tadi—yang sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia Kazami Ryo, langsung berlari menerobos rombongan wanita itu.

"AAH! DIA BERHASIL KABUR LAGI! KAZAMI-KUUUN!" seru gadis-gadis itu sambil mengejar Ryo yang berhasil kabur tadi disusul dengan gadis-gadis lainnya yang berasal dari kelas XII-A.

Sementara di dalam kelas XII-A, semua orang hanya bisa bengong melihat kejadian tadi. Yurika dalam hati bersyukur setidaknya dia bukan lelaki yang harus menghadapi wanita-wanita ganas itu. Sementara yang lelaki, dalam hati mereka bersyukur mereka tidak sepopuler itu, tapi mereka iri juga melihat seorang lelaki yang dipuja-puja wanita seperti itu. Haduh-haduh, kalian itu maunya apa sih cowok-cowok? Author bersedia jadi fans, bahkan pacar kalian kalau kaluan seganteng Yami, Bakura, atau mungkin Kyou—PLAK! Maaf, abaikan saja kalimat barusan!

"Ternyata itu yang namanya Kazami Ryo! Yah, lumayan keren juga~" kata Anzu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sayangnya bukan _type_ku~" sahut Malik sambil melirik Marik yang saat ini sedang membahas tugas laporan Biologi bersama Ryou yang pastinya mendapat _death glare_ dari Bakura.

Malik hanya menghela napas saja melihat Marik yang sepertinya sengaja mendekati Ryou.

Sedangkan Yami, entah kenapa daritadi pandangannya tertuju pada gelang yang sedang dipegang Yurika. Kenapa dia merasa sepertinya gelang itu sangat berarti untuk gadis di sampingnya?

"Hei, _Hime_, kalau boleh tanya, itu gelang apa ya?" tanya Yami sambil menunjuk gelang yang dipegang Yurika.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu!" seru Yurika sambil buru-buru memasukkan gelang itu ke dalan saku bajunya.

"Ah, itu~ Itu kan gelang dari man—"

Belum sempat Yugi selesai bicara, dirinya langsung menerima _death glare_ hangat (?) dari Yurika. Gadis itu seakan sedang mengatakan _'kau berkata satu patah kata saja tentang hal itu, maka kau tidak akan selamat sampai ke rumah nanti!'_

"Dari siapa?" tanya Yami sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" seru Yugi buru-buru sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Mencurigakan... Mungkin aku harus mengintrogasi _aibou_ di rumah...,' pikir Yami.

_**~Domino Apartement~**_

_**~Room 302~**_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Katsuya, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut _blond_ setengah baya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jou dari luar.

Keadaan hening sejenak sebelum sebuah suara muncul dari dalam kamar Jou.

"...Kumohon ayah... Aku perlu waktu sendiri...," kata seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ sambil meringkuk di atas kasur milik Jou.

Sudah dipastikan kalau wanita itu adalah Jou. Kenapa Jou tidak masuk sekolah setelah kembali jadi wanita? Apa mungkin dia takut semua orang kaget dan akan menanyainya macam-macam? Tidak, bukan itu. Pikirannya sedang sangat penuh saat ini. Wajah Jou sempat sangat pucat pagi ini entah karena apa sehingga ayahnya mengira dirinya sakit dan memperbolehkannya tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja, Katsuya," kata sang ayah sambil meninggalkan kamar putrinya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti... Aku tidak mengerti... Apa salahku...? Apa...? Dan kenapa aku merasa sebersalah ini...?" tanya Jou pada dirinya sendiri sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

_**-Dream's Flashback-**_

_Jou terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah tempat. Tidak ada apapun di tempat itu, hanya warna putih. Perlahan-lahan mata _brown hazel _Jou terbuka._

"_Ngh... Di mana ini?" tanya Jou sambil berdiri dan mengucek-ngucek matanya._

_Jou terkesiap melihat tubuhnya saat ini. Dia bertubuh wanita dan memakai pakaian Mesir Kuno. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Bahkan lehernya saat ini dipasangi sesuatu seperti kalung anjing._

_Perlahan-lahan, di depan Jou, muncul sosok seekor naga putih bermata biru. Blue Eyes, ya itu Blue Eyes White Dragon._

"_Blue... Eyes...?" tanya Jou tidak percaya._

_Blue Eyes perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan sebuah bola cahaya dari mulutnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Jou._

"Na-nande!?_ Dia mau menyerangku!?" tanya Jou tidak percaya._

'Kau telah mengecewakanku... Jouno...,'_ kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari Blue Eyes._

"_Apa!? Mengecewakan? Mengecewakan apa!? Apa salahku!?" tanya Jou bingung dengan nada kesal._

_Rasanya dia tidak melakukan apapun, bagaimana bisa dia mengecewakan Blue Eyes?_

'Kau... Mengambil Seto-sama dariku... Kenapa kau mengecewakan _nee-san_...?'_ tanya Blue Eyes dengan nada sedih._

_Mata Jou terbelalak. Suara sedih ini... Rasanya dia mengenalnya..._

_Tunggu dulu! Seto!? Apa Seto yang dimaksud itu..._

"_A-apa maksudmu!? Apa maksudmu aku mengambil jamur jelek itu darimu dan apa maksudmu aku mengecewakan _nee-san_!? Aku bahkan tidak punya _nee-san_!" seru Jou._

'Kau telah... Mengecewakan _nee-san_, Jouno...'

_Deg!_

_Lagi-lagi! Kepala Jou pusing. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar suara itu! Benar! Dia sangat yakin! Tapi suara siapa? Lalu siapa Jouno itu? Dan lagi, samar-samar terlihat bayangan seorang wanita berambut putih di tempat yang sama dengan Blue Eyes._

_Lalu bola cahaya tadi berubah menjadi _Horrible Burst Stream_ dan mengarah ke Jou. Blue Eyes menyerang Jou..._

"_TIDAAAK!"_

_**-Dream's Flashback End-**_

"Apa? Sebenarnya apa maksudnya? Apa hubunganku dengan Blue Eyes? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah sekali? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti apapun...," kata Jou memegangi kepalanya.

Drrt... Drrt...

_Handphone_ milik Jou tiba-tiba bergetar—ada _e-mail_ yang masuk. Jou lalu mengambil _handphone_nya yang ada di atas meja dan membuka _e-mail_ tadi. Matanya terbelalak melihat nama _e-mail_ dari sang pengirim itu. _E-mail_ tidak dikenal... Tapi dia tahu itu siapa. Orang yang mungkin adalah pertanda awal dari semua mimpi buruk itu...

_From : Seto_Ka yahoo. co. jp_

_Sub : kau dimna BONKOTSU_

_Hei mutt! __dimana kau!? __apa kau tidak tahu sepanjang hari ini teman-temanmu yang merepotkan itu terus menanyai kenapa kau tidak masuk padaku sampai-sampai aku harus mengungsi ke mansion hari ini dan terpaksa tidak kerja hanya karena aku takut para pemandu sorak itu menghancurkan kantorku!?_

_cepat selesaikan semua masalah ini!_

_SEGERA!_

_-Kaiba Seto-_

Kaiba?

Darimana dia tahu _e-mail_nya?

Yah, Jou memang tidak pernah bertukar _e-mail_ dengan Seto. Dia rasa tidak penting untuk meminta _e-mail_ rivalnya sendiri.

Jou lalu menutup layar _handphone_nya dan menggenggamnya erat.

'Maaf, aku tidak akan membalas apapun caramu mrnghubungiku. Aku janji besok aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalahmu, _money bag_... Tapi kumohon... Pergilah dari kehidupanku sehari ini saja... Aku butuh ketenangan...,' pikir Jou sambil menutup matanya kencang-kencang.

Padahal dia hanya mimpi diserang Blue Eyes, tapi kenapa dia bisa sampai sedepresi ini? Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

_**~Kaiba's Mansion~**_

"Grhh... Berhentilah menanyaiku pertanyaan yang sama karena aku tidak tahu dimana _bonkontsu_ itu dan... BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI MENGIKUTI!?" seru Seto kesal sambil menunjuk serombongan orang yang sejak tadi terus mengikutinya dan menanyainya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja karena ditarik Yuu," jawab Yurika dengan simpelnya sambil duduk di sofa kamar Seto bersama Yami dan Atem dan membaca majalah yang ada di atas meja.

"Sama, aku juga malas harus ke _mansion_mu, sepupu," kata Yami sambil memakan cemilan yang sempat disiapkan oleh pelayan Seto tadi.

"Er... Aku hanya tidak mau sendirian di rumah, jadi aku ikut saja...," jawab Atem sambil memainkan jarinya.

"_Yadounushi!_ Cepatlah! Aku malas terus menunggu!" seru Bakura sambil memakan cemilan yang ada di atas meja bersama Yami.

"Malik, aku tidak tanggung kalau nanti Ishizu marah...," kata Marik sambil bersender di dinding kamar Seto dan menghela napas pelan.

"Jadi di mana Jou?" tanya Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Anzu dan Honda bersamaan.

"AKU TIDAK tahu! Aku terus menghubunginya dari tadi tapi dia sama sekali tidak menjawab! Dan kau Bakura Ryou! Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja bersama pencuri makam itu!? Berhubung kau satu apartemen dengan si _bonkotsu_ itu, kau pasti bisa langsung mengunjungi kamarnya dan langsung bertanya padanya tanpa harus menyuruhku kan!?" tanya Seto kesal.

'Jawab aku anjing bodoh!' pikir Seto dalam hatinya sambil terus berusaha menghubungi Jou.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu nomor kamarnya. Walau aku tahu pun, aku juga tidak pernah mengunjunginya, jadi aku merasa tidak enak kalau tiba-tiba mengunjunginya," jawab Ryou dengan polosnya.

Seto hanya menggeram kesal dalam hatinya. Selain itu, Seto juga bingung, sebenarnya kenapa Jou terus tidak membalas usaha Seto menghubunginya dari tadi?

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Mokuba?" tanya Yurika.

Yah, entah kenapa Yurika akhir-akhir ini benar-benar khawatir pada Mokuba.

"Harusnya di kamarnya. Aku tadi menyuruh Isono langsung menjemputnya dan menyampaikan pesanku kalau dia dilarang keluar dari rumah," jawab Seto.

Yurika lalu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Seto.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yami langsung mengikuti gadis itu.

Atem lalu menatap kepergian kedua orang itu.

'Kurasa mereka perlu waktu untuk bicara berdua,' pikir Atem.

_**~With Yurika and Yami~**_

"Kenapa kau menghindariku terus?" tanya Yami sambil berjalan mengikuti gadis di depannya.

Deg!

Tepat sasaran!

Ya, seperti yang kita semua tahu, Yurika memang terus berusaha menghindari Yami. Dia berpikir untuk menenangkan pikirannya dulu.

Yurika menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau beranggapan begitu...?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada lirih.

"Karena memang itu kenyataannya," kata Yami.

"Hanya perasaanmu," kata Yurika sambil lanjut berjalan menuju ke kamar Mokuba.

'Dasar tukang bohong. Kapan dia bisa jujur padaku?' pikir Yami kesal.

Di depan pintu kamar Mokuba, Yurika mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Tok! Tok!

"Mokuba, kau di dalam?" tanya Yurika.

Hening...

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Mokuba! Apa kau mendengarku!?" tanya Yurika mulai panik.

Yami yang ada belakang pun mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Yami lalu mulai berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Mokuba.

"Mokie! Ini Yami dan Yurika! Kau di dalam!?" tanya Yami sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Mokuba.

Tapi sayangnya masih tidak ada jawaban.

Yami lalu langsung membuka gagang pintu kamar Mokuba. Ternyata kamar itu tidak dikunci.

Yurika masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar, sayangnya Mokuba tidak ada di sana.

Kalau Mokuba tidak di sana, di mana dia sebenarnya?

_**~Seto's Room~**_

Yah, sepertinya Yugi dan teman-temannya lelah setelah terus mengintrogasi Seto dan menyuruhnya menghubungi Jou.

"Jadi, Yugi, apa kalian sudah tahu kenapa hari ini Jou tidak masuk?" tanya Atem sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah yang sedang ada di tangannya.

Yugi menghela napas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak membalas _e-mail_ Seto. Teleponnya juga tidak diangkat," jawab Yugi.

"Kau tidak coba menghubunginya?" tanya Atem sambil sebelah menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak, kan sudah ada Seto yang menghubugninya," jelas Yugi.

"_Oh, sou...,_" kata Atem sambil mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Seto langsung didobrak oleh Yurika dan Yami. Ekspresi kekhawatiran dan kelelahan—karena terus berlari, jelas tersirat di wajah mereka. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Yami menggenggam tangan Yurika.

"Se-Seto! Mokuba! Mokuba tidak ada di kamarnya!" seru Yami dengan nada panik.

"Apa!?" teriak Seto sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Isono! Coba tanya Isono! Siapa tahu dia tahu sesuatu!" seru Yurika.

Seto langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan menekan sederetan angka di sana. Seto lalu menempelkan _handphone_nya ke telinganya.

"Halo? Isono! Apa kau tahu Mokuba ada di mana!?" tanya Seto buru-buru.

/Maaf Seto-sama! Saya tidak bisa menjalankan perintah tuan! Nona muda tadi memaksa saya untuk mengantarnya ke _Kaiba Corporation_!/ lapor Isono dengan nada bersalah.

"Ck! Merepotkan! Baiklah, cepat siapkan _limo_!" perintah Seto sebelum dia menutup teleponnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana!?" tanya Atem dengan nada khawatir.

"_Kaiba Corp_, Mokuba di sana," kata Seto sambil keluar kamar diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ehem, Yami, Yurika, tumben kalian gandengan begitu," kata Atem sambil tersenyum jahil.

Yurika langsung buru-buru melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yami. Wajahnya sedikit memerah menyadari tangannya terus digenggam oleh lelaki itu sejak mereka berlari dari kamar Mokuba.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sepertinya Yugi sejak tadi terlihat agak murung. Tapi memang sepertinya sejak tadi memang tidak ada yang sadar.

"Aku akan menyuruh Isono mengantar kalian semua pulang. Kalau aku dapat kabar tentang anjing jelek itu akan menghubungimu nanti, Atem," kata Seto.

"Apa kami tidak bisa ikut ke _Kaiba Corp_?" tanya Atem.

"Tidak bisa. Ini masalah yang harus kuselesaikan berdua dengan Mokuba," jawab Seto.

_**~Kaiba Corporation~**_

_**~Basement~**_

Di _basement_, terlihat Mokuba sedang mengutak-atik alat yang mengatur kerja dari _Vitual World_. Di belakangnya, terlihat Jou sedang berdiri dengan wajah murung. Apa dia masih depresi dengan mimpinya?

Tunggu! Kenapa ada Jou di sini?

Rupanya sebelum ke _Kaiba Corp_ tadi, Mokuba sempat mengajak Jou untuk ikut dengannya. Mokuba berpikir kalau kakaknya tidak akan mengizinkan apalagi menemaninya ke _Kaiba Corp_, karena itu dia mengajak Jou. Jou berpikir mungkin lebih baik dia keluar untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari pada terus-terusan stres di rumah.

"Ck! Harusnya bisa! Aku harus mendengar pesan Noa sampai selesai!" kata Mokuba sambil terus mengutak-atik alat di depannya.

Jou lalu melihat Mokuba dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mokuba... Kenapa kau terus bersikeras untuk mendengar pesan dari Noa?" tanya Jou tiba-tiba.

Mokuba terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Jou. Tangannya terhenti sebentar dari pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa? Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu... Mungkin karena dia saudara berharga bagiku... Walau mungkin tidak sepenuhnya karena itu...," kata Mokuba sambil memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

Tangannya lalu kembali mengutak-ngatik alat di depannya.

'Benar juga... Kenapa ya? Saudara? Apa benar-benar hanya karena alasan itu?' pikir Mokuba.

Jou hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan Mokuba barusan. Saudara? Apa benar hanya karena status _'saudara'_? Tidak lebih? Apa itu artinya, Mokuba akan melakukan apapun demi saudaranya, meski orang itu bukan Noa dan orang itu saudara angkat yang tidak dikenalnya dengan baik?

"Apa... Kau akan melakukan apapun demi Noa, saudara yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu?" tanya Jou lagi.

"Aku... Sepertinya begitu... Walau tidak ada hubungan darah, kami tetap saudara kan?" kata Mokuba.

Jou terdiam sekali lagi. Entahlah, dirinya tidak tahu kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu tadi. Mungkin dia kepikiran tentang mimpinya.

Jou tiba-tiba terpikir suatu yang lain. Bukan, bukan tentang mimpi itu.

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu bukan Noa? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau saudaramu itu bukan Noa? Bagaimana kalau dia orang lain?" tanya Jou dengan nada penasaran.

Kali ini Mokuba yang terdiam. Kalau bukan Noa? Apa mungkin kalau orang itu bukan Noa, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama?

"Aku... Tidak tahu... Kurasa tidak... Kalau begitu, kenapa aku melakukan ini hanya demi mendengar pesannya? Padahal bisa saja aku mengabaikan pesan Noa, walau pesan itu memang ditujukan untukku...," kata Mokuba sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jou tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Mokuba. Seperti Jou tahu kenapa Mokuba sampai rela susah-susah seperti ini hanya untuk mendengar pesan Noa.

"Mokuba, suatu saat pasti kau mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini," kata Jou.

Mokuba mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Jou.

"Jounouchi, kau benar... Yosh! Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku ini sampai aku mendapat pesan Noa yang sempat putus kemarin!" seru Mokuba sambil memainkan jarinya kembali di atas alat di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Mokuba.

"Berhasil!" seru Mokuba sambil menekan sebuah tombol.

Lalu, di layar besar yang ada di depan mereka, muncul wajah Noa, sama dengan yang dilihat Mokuba di _Vitual World_.

Pesan yang sama kembali terulang, sampai ke bagian yang kemarin sempat putus karena suatu kesalahan yang terjadi di alat pengatur _Virtual World_ kemarin.

_/Mokuba, apa kau ingat saat kau berkata kalau kita adalah saudara? Aku... Aku memang merasakan sesuatu yang lebih padamu. Aku memang tidak menganggapmu sebagai adik dari orang yang kubenci... Rasanya lebih dari itu... Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apa. Dan kurasa itu bukan perasaan sebagai saudara... Dan juga, aku memang berterima kasih padamu karena kau mengembalikan perasaan dan pola pikirku sebagai manusia. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku sudah tidak dendam pada Seto. Aku masih benci padanya, walau tidak separah dulu. Lalu Mokuba, aku mau mengatakan kalau aku sebenarnya... Mencintaimu, lebih dari saudara angkat... Jujur aku juga kurang mengerti perasaanku ini. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan mengerti. Mokuba, dengar aku baik-baik! Aku pasti akan kembali, jadi kumohon, tunggu aku. Jika sudah saatnya aku pasti akan kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya yang ingin kau tahu padamu. Pokoknya aku pasti akan kembali lagi. _Daisuki da yo, Imouto_,/_ tutur Noa dalam layar itu sambil tersenyum lembut sebelum wajahnya menghilang dari layar besar itu.

'_Pokoknya aku pasti akan kembali lagi. _Daisuki da yo, Imouto._'_

"Noa... Akan kembali...?" tanya Mokuba tidak percaya.

'Dan lagi, apa maksudnya dia mencintaiku lebih dari saudara angkat?' pikir Mokuba dalam hatinya.

"Kau pasti senang kan Mokuba~?" tanya Jou sambil memeluk gadis kecil itu.

Mokuba terdiam sebentar.

"...Jujur, di satu sisi, aku senang, karena Noa akan kembali. Tapi di satu sisi, aku juga takut. Jangan-jangan Noa kembali sebagai... Kaitou Noa? Berarti... Dia musuh _nii-sama_ dan secara tidak langsung musuhku kan...? Aku takut Jounouchi...," kata Mokuba sambil balas memeluk Jou.

Badannya bergetar, lalu air mata keluar dari kedua matanya.

'Kenapa aku... Seperti mengerti perasaan Mokuba? Seakan aku pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya...,' pikir Jou sambil mengelus kepala Mokuba.

Perasaan senang... Dan takut...

Perasaan apa sebenarnya itu?

'_Aku senang kalau _nee-san_ menemuiku... Tapi kenapa badanku bergetar begini...? Apa aku takut _nee-san_ akan... Mengambil pharaoh dariku...?'_

Deg!

'Su-suara siapa itu!? Gah! Apa aku salah dengar atau apa!?' pikir Jou.

"Mokuba!"

Jou terhenyak mendengar suara itu.

Suara ini... Suara yang _familiar_ di telinga Jou... Jou menutup kedua mata _hazel_nya kencang-kencang—seakan dia tidak mau melihat sosok dari pemilik suara itu sekarang.

Kaiba Seto, ya, itu suara dari seorang Kaiba Seto.

"_Nii-sama... A-ano..._ Maaf aku ke luar rumah seenaknya...," kata Mokuba dengan nada menyesal sambil menghapus air matanya.

"BODOH! Sudah kubilang kan kau harus hati-hati mulai sekarang! Bisa saja kau diincar oleh CEO Kaitou Corp itu!" seru Seto.

"A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi nii-sama! Janji!" kata Mokuba sambil berdiri tegap layaknya orang yang sedang upacara.

"Hah... Baiklah... Awas saja kau melanggar janjimu," kata Seto dengan nada mengancam.

Seto lalu melirik Jou yang membelakanginya. Seto terkesiap melihat sosok gadis itu.

"Kau... Kau _bonkotsu_ kan!?" seru Seto sambil terburu-buru menghampiri Jou.

Memang sosok Jou sekarang agak sedikit berbeda dari sosok laki-lakinya. Tapi, walau begitu, Seto masih bisa mengenalinya walau hanya melihat dari belakang.

Seto menyentuh pundak wanita itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku," kata Jou dengan nada serak sambil menepis tangan Seto.

"Ada apa denganmu anjing bodoh? Baru saja kau berubah jadi wanita kau sudah PMS?" sindir Seto dengan nada kesal setengah mengejek.

"Kumohon... Hari ini saja... Jangan mencari masalah denganku...," kata Jou dengan wajah terlihat seperti mau menangis.

Seto mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Jou berkata seperti itu setelah dihina olehnya. Demi Ra, ada apa dengannya?

'Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?' pikir Seto dalam hatinya.

'Kenapa rasanya mimpi itu seperti benar-benar mempengaruhi pikiranku hari ini? Lagipula kan belum tentu Seto yang dimaksud itu si _money bag_ ini! Sebenarnya apa masalah Blue Eyes denganku?' pikir Jou.

"Apa kau sakit? Kurasa kau harus pulang, _Bonkotsu_. Huh, akhirnya aku tahu kenapa kau hari ini tidak masuk sampai aku harus dikejar-kejar oleh teman-temanmu. Kau sakit kan? Anjing kecil sepertimu memang gampang sakit," ejek Seto sambil menarik tangan gadis itu.

Walau terdengar seperti mengejek, tapi sebenarnya Seto khawatir dengan Jou. Benar-benar tidak biasanya gadis itu seperti ini.

Tapi sayangnya Jou langsung menepis tangan Seto.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau hanya akan membuat pikiranku tambah penuh!" seru Jou dengan nada kesal sekaligus depresi.

Seto terkesiap melihat gadis itu. Apa salahnya? Seingatnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah marah dengan wajah depresi seperti itu setiap kali Seto mengejeknya.

"_A-ano_, Jounouchi... Kau tidak apa-apa kan...?" tanya Mokuba dengan nada khawatir.

Jou menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa... Maafkan aku, Kaiba. Aku sama sekali tidak bermasud meneriakimu seperti itu tadi... Pikiranku hanya sedang kacau dan sangat penuh hari ini," jelas Jou sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata _bonkotsu_ sepertimu bisa punya pikiran juga ya?" sindir Seto sambil menyeringai kecil.

Twitch!

"Tch! Ternyata memang tidak ada gunanya minta maaf padamu, _Rich bastard_!" seru Jou kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Seto.

'Mungkin lebih baik dia seperti ini daripada tadi,' pikir Seto sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Jou.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum begitu hah jamur!?" seru Jou kesal.

Mokuba hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat pertengkaran kakaknya dengan teman—lebih tepatnya, rivalnya itu.

Yah, setidaknya dengan itu Jou sedikit teralih dari masalahnya untuk sementara. Ya... Mungkin hanya untuk sementara...

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

_**~Atem's Room~**_

Atem saat ini sedang memainkan _handphone_. Sedangkan Yugi yang ada di ruangan sama dengannya, hanya bisa menunggu Atem selesai memainkan _handphone_nya itu.

Atem lalu meletakkan _handphone_nya ke meja sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa? Itu tadi _e-mail_ dari siapa?" tanya Yugi.

"Seto. Katanya dia sudah bertemu dengan Jou. Mokuba mengajak Jou ikut ke _Kaiba Corp_ dengannya tadi," kata Atem.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu kenapa dia tidak masuk tadi!?" tanya Yugi dengan antusias.

Atem menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Seto bilang soal kenapa Jou tidak masuk, mungkin dia punya alasan sendiri entah apa itu," kata Atem.

Yugi tiba-tiba menghela napasnya, lalu tertunduk lesu. Atem mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Yugi.

"Ada apa, Yugi? Kau sepertinya lemas sekali," kata Atem.

"Hanya cemburu sedikit... Soal yang tadi di _mansion_ Seto," kata Yugi dengan nada tidak mementingkan masalah yang dimaksud.

Atem menaikkan alisnya. Soal yang tadi di _mansion_ Seto? Memang ada apa tadi?

"Memang ada masalah apa? Kurasa tidak apa-apa," kata Atem dengan nada bingung.

Yugi terdiam sebentar, lalu dia kembali angkat bicara.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau sempat menyukai Yurika dulu?" tanya Yugi tiba-tiba.

Atem terkesiap. Yurika? Dia pikir selama ini Yugi menyukai Anzu, karena Yami bilang begitu.

"Kau tidak salah? Yurika? Bukan Anzu?" tanya Atem mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Yugi menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah. Aku memang menyukai Anzu, tapi itu sejak SMA, bukan SMP. Saat SMP, yang kusukai Yurika," jelas Yugi.

"Lalu, jangan bilang kau cemburu saat... Yurika dan Yami kembali dari kamar Mokuba tadi... Jangan-jangan, kau masih menyukai Yurika...?" tanya Atem takut-takut.

Takut? Tentu saja! Kalau Yugi menyukai Yurika berarti secara otomatis akan ada kemungkinan kalau Yugi tidak akan mendukung Yami untuk mendekati Yurika ataupun mencari ingatan tentang Hikari, gadis yang dicintainya Yami saat dulu sekaligus reinkarnasi masa lalu Yurika.

"Wow! Wow! Bukan itu Atem! Tentu saja aku sudah tidak menyukainya! Tapi... Rasanya aku sedikit cemburu melihat mereka bergandengan seperti itu tadi. Padahal kupikir perasaan ini sudah hilang sepenuhnya setelah aku berusaha menghilangkannya sejak 2 SMP—tepatnya sejak Yurika pacaran dengan si _playboy_ sialan itu! Tapi ternyata perasaan itu masih tertinggal, walau hanya sedikit...," kata Yugi sambil tersenyum miris.

"Lalu... Apa kau pernah mengatakan perasaanmu pada Yurika?" tanya Atem.

Yugi mengadahkan kepalanya menengok ke atas sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menyatakannya. Kalau menyatakannya sekarang pun... Rasanya tidak berguna... Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat pikirannya tambah penuh. Entah kenapa rasanya akhir-akhir ini dia kelihatan stres. Lagipula sudah ada Yami yang jelas-jelas mencintainya secara tulus selama lebih dari 3000 tahun kan?" kata Yugi.

"Oh, ya! Lalu, aku mau tanya, siapa yang kau maksud _'playboy sialan'_ itu?" tanya Atem.

Wajah Yugi lalu langsung berubah menjadi kesal.

"Tch! Dia itu..."

_**~Yurika's Room~**_

Yurika sedang membuka-buka sebuah buku tebal yang ada di tangannya, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_nya berdering. Dengan malas, Yurika langsung mengangkan panggilan telepon itu tanpa melihat nama peneleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi,_" jawab Yurika dengan masih terus fokus ke buku miliknya.

/_Konichiwa, Yuri...,_/ sahut sebuah suara di seberang.

Tangan Yurika yang tadinya sedang membalik halaman buku langsung terhenti. Matanya terbelalak mendengar suara di seberang telepon itu. Kedua tangannya langsung bergetar takut mendengar suara itu.

Suara ini... Dia kenal suara ini...

"Re-Rei?" tanya Yurika tidak percaya.

Takut, badannya bergetar. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu meneleponnya lagi?

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Holy Elf merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Dia mau memberitahu Yurika, hanya saja mengetahui Yurika mendadak menjadi takut dan pikirannya buyar, mungkin saja Yurika tidak akan bisa menangkap perkataan Holy Elf dengan baik.

/_Nope, you wrong. It's almost right, Yuri-chan,_/ kata suara itu lagi.

Mata Yurika terbelalak semakin lebar. Hatinya semakin takut mendengar pernyataan barusan.

'Tidak, ini bukan suara si berengsek itu! Ini suara orang yang sempat hampir saja membuatku...'

Yurika menelan ludahnya, sebelum dia kembali menyebut sebuah nama dengan nada bergetar.

"Ri-Rikku?"

_**~Street~**_

'Kaiba jelek, sialan, kepala jamur, kantung uang, bocah kaya tidak tahu diri, pangeran es, serigala kesepian, pintar keterlaluan, wajah _cool_ menyebalkan, penolong tidak tahu di—tu-tunggu! Tadi aku mau bilang apa!? Penolong tidak tahu diri? Hei! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan si jamur sialan itu kan!? Memang kapan dia pernah menolongku!?' pikir Jou sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan terus berjalan masuk ke gang menuju ke apartemennya.

Jou tiba-tiba saja menunduk lesu.

'Tapi, entah kenapa dia ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata itu... Tapi memang dia pernah menolongku?' pikir Jou bingung.

Jou sepertinya terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan karena sibuk dengan pikirnnya sendiri. Dan akhirnya di malah...

Bruk!

...Tertabrak dengan seseorang...

"A-aduh! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" seru Jou sambil menengok ke sosok yang terduduk di depannya.

"Aku juga salah. Maaf aku menabrakmu... Jou...," kata sesosok lelaki berambut hitam bermata _crimson red_.

Mata Jou terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Tidak mungkin, seharusnya dia masih di Amerika kan?

"Ry-RYUUJI!?" tanya Jou tidak percaya sambil menunjuk sosok itu.

"Katsu! Baru saja aku mau menemuimu tadi, dan kau tidak ada di rumahmu!" kata Ryuuji sambil terkekeh kecil.

'Eh tunggu! Warna matanya beda? Mata Ryuuji bukan merah kan?' pikir Jou.

Jou lalu memperhatikan wajah lelaki tadi—Otogi Ryuuji lekat-lekat. Benar juga, ke mana mata _Green Emerald_ lelaki itu? Apa mata _crimson_nya ini cuma lensa kontak? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Kau tidak pakai lensa kontak kan, Ryuuji? Masa matamu bisa berubah begitu?" tanya Jou sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Little puppy_. Warna mataku sebenarnya memang bedini. Tapi aku biasanya memakai lensa kontak," kata Ryuuji sambil terkekeh kecil.

Jou hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ukh! Jangan mengingatkanku pada jamur sialan itu lagi karena kau memanggilku dengan sebutan anjing juga!" seru Jou kesal.

Ryuuji lalu mencubit pipi Jou dengan gemas. Dirinya masih tertawa-tawa melihat Jou.

"Tapi kau memang anjing kecilku kan? Siapa yang menyuruhmu kalah duel saat dulu? Oh ya, dan sejak kapan kau punya badan wanita begini? Kau pakai ilmu apa?" tanya Ryuuji dengan nada menyindir sambil melihat tubuh Jou dari atas sampai bawah.

Jou langsung gelagapan.

Benar juga, yang sudah melihat tubuhnya kembali menjadi wanita selain keluarganya kan hanya Mokuba dan Seto. Masa sekarang dia harus menjelaskan semuanya ke Ryuuji? Tadi menjelaskan ke Mokuba saat Mokuba menjemputnya saja sudah susahnya minta ampun.

"_A-ano_, Ryuuji, ini, em... Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" kata Jou gugup.

Ryuuji lalu tersenyum tipis saja melihat Jou.

"Kau tidak usah menjelaskan apapun. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kok. Ternyata benar, kau memang kembali lagi sebagai perempuan, bukan laki-laki...," kata Ryuuji sambil mengelus kepala wanita itu.

Jou hanya kabingungan saja mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ryuuji. Apa maksudnya dia kembali lagi sebagai perempuan.

"Apa maksudmu Ryuuji? _'Kembali lagi'_?" tanya Jou bingung.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" tanya Ryuuji sambil memegang wajah kecil Jou dengan kedua tangannya dan mengadahkan wajah Jou untuk menatapnya.

Jou menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ryuuji.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sesosok Red Eyes Black Dragon muncul sesaat menggantikan posisi Ryuuji. Setelah itu sosok lelaki berkulit tan berpakaian dengan pakaian Mesir Kuno yang mirip dengan Ryuuji muncul di kepala Jou.

'A-apa!? Kemarin di mimpi wanita berambut putih, sekarang kenapa aku melihat Ryuuji seperti melihat Red Eyes dan di kepalaku muncul sesosok lelaki yang mirip dengan Ryuuji!?' pikir Jou bingung.

"Hah... Sepertinya kau memang belum ingat... Ya sudahlah, aku tidak akan memaksamu juga kok. Oh ya, jangan bilang-bilang pada yang lain kalau aku sudah kembali ya! Biarkan saja mereka kaget nanti!_ Jaa!_" seru Ryuuji sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jou.

Jou tiba-tiba langsung terduduk lemas di jalan. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

_'Aku akan kembali, _Master_—ah salah, maksudku, Jouno... Aku janji...'_

Itu kata-kata yang dikatakan lelaki di bayangan Jou tadi.

'Sebenarnya siapa lelaki yang kulihat tadi, dan ada hubungan apa Ryuuji dengan Red Eyes? Gah! Mimpiku semalam saja belum selesai dipecahkan sudah muncul masalah baru!? Kenapa masalahku _complicated_ banget sih!?' pikir Jou stres.

Entahlah, semua masalah menjadi sangat banyak.

Tidak hanya masalah sang pharaoh dan servantnya, masalah teman-teman mereka pun sepertinya mulai bermunculan. Masalah baru... Siapa lelaki yang sempat Yurika lihat di masa lalunya? Apa hubungan Jou dengan Blue Eyes? Apa maksudnya Noa akan kembali? Siapa lelaki yang menelepon Yurika? Apa hubungan Ryuuji dengan Red Eyes? Dan siapa laki-laki yang sempat muncul di ingatan Jou tadi?

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Jou : Gue punya pertanyaan tambahan, Gia... _And the biggest question for author is..._ KAPAN SEMUA MASALAH INI BERAKHIR!? *Stres*

Gia : *Sok gak tahu* Kapan yaaa?

Yurika : Lu mending Jou, lu baru mulai muncul masalah chapter ini. Nah gue yang dari kemaren!? Gak enak kan Jou!? AYO KITA PROTES!

Jou : AYO!

Gia : E-eh!? OAO JANGAN DONG!

Yugi : MANA BAGIAN GUE!? *guncang" Gia*

Gia : Wa! Wa! Sa-sabar Yug! Gantiaaan! Chapter ini fokusnya ke Jou!

Ryo : ...

Ryou : Er, boleh tanya gak? Dia siapa? *Nunjuk Ryo*

Gia : Chara baru. Dan _disclaimer_! KAZAMI RYO Α.К.Α RYO KAZAMI ADALAH MILIK RYO KAGAMI! *Teriak pake toa*

Yurika : WOI! Sadar dong suara udah cempreng gitu, lu malah pake TOA!?

Yami : Biarin aja si _baka_ ini _Hime_~ ayo kita ken—

Ryo : *Bawa Yurika menjauh* Jangan macam-macam padanya, pharaoh mesum... *Natep dingin*

Yami : Hei! Apa-apaan ini!? Dasar penga—

Gia : HYA! HYA! JANGAN NYEBAR _SPOILER_ DULU YAMI! \(A)/

Bakura : MANA BAGIAN GUE!?

Marik : DAN BAGIAN DEATHSHIP OR BRONZESHIP GUE!?

Bakura : DIEM LU MARUK! JANGAN AMBIL _YADOUNUSHI _GUE!

Malik : Mana bagian gueeeee? *Mewek*

Seto : Aku belum puas ngatain anjing ini! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Jou*

Jou : HEI! Apa maksudmu!?

Noa : Kapan Stepship muncul hah!? *Nodongin pisau ke Gia*

Gia : HYA! Sabar Noaaa! Nanti pasti adaaa! (Kenapa dia kaga sekalem Noa L!? LADY LITTEEE! RUNAAAA! RU-CHAAAN! GUE MAU TUKERAN NOA!? TTATT #plak)

Mokuba : Noa! Turunin tuh pisau! *Nunjuk-nunjuk pisau di tangan Noa*

Noa : Tapi Mokie...

Mokuba : Noa... *Nada tajam*

Noa : *Ciut* Okelah... *Smirk* Tapi besok kita kencan ya?

Seto : *_Sister Complex_ kambuh* GAK ADA KENCAN-KENCANAN!

Atem : Ano, ayo bales _review_...

**.**

**Ruega Kaiba :**

Yugi : NOH DENGER! TAMBAH LAGI BAGIAN GUE DI CHAPTER DEPAN!

Gia : WA! WA! IYAAA! OAO

Jou : Gue juga sebenernya kaga mau sama nih CEO sombong... -_-

Ryuuji : Harusnya kau itu bersamaku, _Little puppy_~

Seto : *aura gelap* *nunjuk Ryuuji* Bawa pergi si bocah dadu itu!

Jou : APA!? Enak saja! Jangan macam-macam dengan temanku, _Rich bastard_!

Gia : perang cinta? -.-"

Noa : Ada juga yang senang aku di sini *Smirk lirik Seto*

Seto : JANGAN BIKIN _MOOD_KU TAMBAH JELEK BOCAH HIJAU!

Mokuba : _Nii-sama!_ Jangan begitu pada Noa

Seto : *Kesel* KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBELAKU DARI TADI!?

Atem : Nasibmu sepupu...

Yami & Yurika : *Ngangguk-ngangguk* Setuju...

Ryou : _Thanks for review Run!_ XD

**.**

**Ryo Kagami :**

Gia : Perebutan cewek nih!? OAO

Yurika : Nasib gue deh... -w-

Ryo : Pergi kau pharaoh mesum!

Yami : DIEM LU! GUE LEBIH BERKUASA DARI LU! GUE PHARAOH!

Seto : Bisa kalian diam? *Aura gelap* Jangan membuatku tambah _bad mood_...

Jou : HWAHAHA! CEO sombong _bad mood_!

Gia : Nah, soal peran Ryo, masih terselubung (?) Tapi pastinya akan diperjelas kok~

Yurika : Oh, lupa gue, Ryo itu kok gue liat-liat jadi kaya semacem pendukunya R—

Gia : WHA! WHA! DIEM! NANTI _SPOILER_! JANGAN KETULARAN YAMI JADI SUKA NYEBAR _SPOILER_ YUR! OAO

Yurika : Siapa yang sudi ketularan sama nih orang? *Nunjuk Yami*

Mokuba : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Erlangga186 :**

Yugi : Gue ngelawan secara jantan? -.-" Kayanya kaga mungkin deh berhubung gue critanya udah menyerahkan tuh cewek garang dan nanti bakal ada—

Gia : YUG! LU JUGA JANGAN NYEBAR _SPOILER_! OAO

Yugi : *Sweatdrop*

Noa : Yah, walaupun Yugi perannya di sini bantu Yami, tapi nanti tetap bakal ada pengganggu kok~ Seperti Seto yang kisah-kasihnya diganggu sama Ryuuji *Smirk*

Seto : SIALAN KAU BOCAH! BALIK SAJA KE ALAM BAKA!

Jou : Sebenernya nih jamur dari tadi kenapa sih? -.-"

Yami : Lagi PMS kali -A-

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

Yami : Nah, gue mau nanya sekarang! SIAPA YANG NELPON _HIME_ TADI!?

Gia : Itu rahasia~

Yurika : *Stres* Pokoknya jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu lagi...

Atem : _Nee_, bukannya Gia harus belajar buat UP?

Gia : Ah~ tenang~ tinggal UP Bio nanti hari Kamis sama UP Seni hari Jumat~

Yurika : TOnya gimana?

Gia : Uh... Nanti gue blajar kok...

Bakura : BANYAKIN TENDERSHIP LU!

Marik : BANYAKIN BAGIAN GUE!

Malik : GUE JUGA!

Gia : WOI! SATU-SATU! SEMUA ADA BAGIANNYA!

Noa : Maaf atas semua _typo_ dan kecacatan yang ada

Mokuba : Makasih udah mau baca chapter ini dan mengisi kotak _review_

Yurika : Doain author lama _update_ dan stres belajar biar penderitaan gue berku—HMPH!

Yami : *Bekep Yurika* DOAIN SI AUTHOR CEPET DAPET LAPTOP DAN ILHAM BIAR CEPET _UPDATE_ YA! SURUH DIA BQANYAKIN KIOKUSHIPPING! KIOKUSHIPPING BERJAYAAAA!

Bakura : GAK! TENDERSHIPPING BERJAYA!

Malik : KAGA! BRONZESHIP!

Ryuuji : ckck, kalian ini... Dimana-mana Snareship itu paling berjaya~

Seto : DIAM KAU DADU!

Noa : Orang-orang bodoh... Tanpa bicara apapun Stepship tetap paling berjaya~ *Peluk-peluk Mokuba*

Seto : MENJAUH DARI ADIKKU KAU BEDEBAH!

Gia : WOI! JANGAN MALAH PADA PROMO DONG! OAO

Yurika : *Nendang Yami* Hah! Hah! Yah! Pokoknya! Silahkan menunggu chapter 8!


	8. Journey 8 : Avoiding The Truth

Gia : YES! YES! _UPDATE!_ Setelah _writer's block_ berkepanjangan dan peneroran habis"an dari berbagai pihak, akhirnyaaa~~~

Yurika : Gila nih anak -A-"

Rikku : Akhirnya ada bagian gue~

Noa : Ada gue kan? *Nodongin pistol ke Gia*

Mokuba : Ehem! Noa!

Noa : *nurunin pistol* _Gomen, Moku-chan..._

Yugi : MANA BAGIAN GUE!? MANAAA!? KENAPAA!?

Jou : *Sweatdrop*

Atem : _Happy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**Tiba-tiba sesosok Red Eyes Black Dragon muncul sesaat menggantikan posisi Ryuuji. Setelah itu sosok lelaki berkulit tan berpakaian dengan pakaian Mesir Kuno yang mirip dengan Ryuuji muncul di kepala Jou.**

**'A-apa!? Kemarin di mimpi wanita berambut putih, sekarang kenapa aku melihat Ryuuji seperti melihat Red Eyes dan di kepalaku muncul sesosok lelaki yang mirip dengan Ryuuji!?' pikir Jou bingung.**

**"Hah... Sepertinya kau memang belum ingat... Ya sudahlah, aku tidak akan memaksamu juga kok. Oh ya, jangan bilang-bilang pada yang lain kalau aku sudah kembali ya! Biarkan saja mereka kaget nanti!_ Jaa!_" seru Ryuuji sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jou.**

**Jou tiba-tiba langsung terduduk lemas di jalan. Wajahnya sangat pucat.**

**_'Aku akan kembali, _Master_—ah salah, maksudku, Jouno... Aku janji...'_**

**Itu kata-kata yang dikatakan lelaki di bayangan Jou tadi.**

**'Sebenarnya siapa lelaki yang kulihat tadi, dan ada hubungan apa Ryuuji dengan Red Eyes? Gah! Mimpiku semalam saja belum selesai dipecahkan sudah muncul masalah baru!? Kenapa masalahku _complicated_ banget sih!?' pikir Jou stres.**

**Entahlah, semua masalah menjadi sangat banyak.**

**Tidak hanya masalah sang pharaoh dan servantnya, masalah teman-teman mereka pun sepertinya mulai bermunculan. Masalah baru... Siapa lelaki yang sempat Yurika lihat di masa lalunya? Apa hubungan Jou dengan Blue Eyes? Apa maksudnya Noa akan kembali? Siapa lelaki yang menelepon Yurika? Apa hubungan Ryuuji dengan Red Eyes? Dan siapa laki-laki yang sempat muncul di ingatan Jou tadi?**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Yugi dan Atem berusaha membantu Yami dan Yurika. Di sisi lain, seorang lelaki dari masa lalu Yurika muncul kembali. Apa dia akan menjadi masalah untuk Yami? /"Oh, lalu, apa ada cara untuk bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatan Yami, dan juga... Yah, kau tahu, Hikari...?"/"Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, katakan padaku."/"Aku benar-benar merasa aneh kalau memanggilmu dengan nama 'orang itu'..."**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari, Rikku, Suzuki Rei © Gia-XY**

**Ryo's OC : Kazami Ryo © ****Ryo Kazami**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 8**

**Avoiding The Truth**

**.**

**.**

_**~2nd Jule~**_

_**~06.00 Ρ.M.~**_

_**~Domino Museum~**_

"Ah, ternyata benar... Kalian memang datang...," ucap Malik

Kedua sosok yang sedang berjalan masuk menghampiri Malik langsung berhenti. Mereka adalah Yugi dan Atem.

"Malik? Kau tahu kami akan datang? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yugi.

Malik menggangguk, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari kantong roknya—_Sennen Tauk_.

"_Sennen Tauk, nee-san_ memberikannya padaku. Ah, kalian pasti mau bertemu _nee-san_ kan? Sayangnya dia sedang ada urusan," ucap Malik.

Yugi dan Atem langsung menunjukkan wajah kecewa mendengar pernyataan Malik barusan. Malik lalu tersenyum kecil melihat mereka.

"Tetapi tenang saja. Aku bisa menjawab semua yang ingin kalian tanyak pada _nee-san_, karena aku sudah bertanya padanya kemarin," kata Malik.

"_Hontou?_" tanya Atem tidak percaya.

Malik lalu mengangguk.

"Langsung saja kujawab. Yukarina Hikari, _personal_ servant dari pharaoh Atemu. Kedua orang tuanya yang berkulit hitam dipercaya menganut ajaran gelap, karena Hikari berkulit putih. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya Malik yang dengan lancarnya langsung menjawab semua yang ingin ditanyakan Yugi dan Atem.

Atem mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, sedangkan Yugi hanya melirik Atem dengan tatapan bingung. Atem hanya menghela napas saja melihat Yugi.

"Jadi begini, Yug... Masyarakat Mesir Kuno mempunyai kepercayaan kalau orang berkulit putih membawa bencana. Coba kau bayangkan, kedua orang tua Hikari berkulit hitam, rasanya tidak mungkin kan kalau anak mereka berkulit putih. Tetapi kenyataannya, Hikari berkulit putih. Karena itu mereka menganggap orang tua Hikari menganut ajaran gelap, dan sebagai hukumannya, anak mereka berkulit putih," jelas Atem.

Yugi mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Atem. Malik tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Betul sekali Atem. Setelah Hikari lahir, para penduduk langsung mengucilkan keluarga Hikari dan terus-terusan berusha mengusir mereka. Tetapi untungnya, karena mereka pelayan kepercayaan Pharaoh Aknamkanon, mereka tetap diizinkan tinggal di istana, tetetapi dengan syarat, Hikari harus menjadi _personal servant_ dari Pangeran Atemu. Pharaoh Aknankanon khawatir karena, walaupun pangeran sangat cerdas, tetetapi dia sangat keras kepala dan terus memberontak ayahnya saat itu, bahkan Mahaado dan Mana yang merupakan teman dekatnya pun tidak didengar olehnya. Karena kedua orang tua Hikari memiliki sikap yang baik, Pharaoh Aknamkanon percaya sikap yang sama juga dimiliki anak mereka. Pharaoh Aknamkanon hanya bisa berharap, dengan memiliki _personal servant_ seperti Hikari, maka pangeran bisa berubah," ucap Malik.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu! Maksudnya, Pharaoh—eh, maksudku, Pangeran—AH! Apa sajalah! Maksudnya, Atemu itu lebih tua dari Hikari!?" tanya Yugi.

Malik lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, benar. Dia lebih tua dari Hikari. Dia lebih tua 3 tahun dari Hikari. Dan kembali ke Hikari, dia melakukan sumpah _Loyal Personal Servant_nya pada umur 9 tahun, setelah orang tuanya meninggal, tetapi dia pertama kali bertemu dengan pangeran saat umur 12 tahun di luar istana. Bagaimana _detail_ kejadiannya, aku, bahkan _nee-san_, tidak tahu. Orang yang paling dekat dengan Hikari selain pangeran adalah _Priestess_ Aishisu, tepatnya reinkarnasi masa lalu _nee-san_. _Nee-san_ bilang, sebelum Hikari bertemu pharaoh, dia sering sekali keluar istana sendirian, dan ujung-ujungnya malah... Ya... Begitulah... Dia kadang dihadang lalu disiksa, terutama oleh wanita yang seumuran dengannya," ucap Malik sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Eh, tidak ada yang menolongnya?" tanya Yugi.

Sebelum Malik sempat menjawab, Atem langsung menggantikan Malik menjawab pertanyaan Yugi.

"Mana mungkin ada. Mereka semua kan tidak peduli pada gadis 'pembawa bencana'. Malah mereka ada yang takut berdekatan dengan orang berkulit putih karena percaya mereka akan terkena kesialan kalau melakukan hal itu," balas Atem.

"Yah, sebelum dia terluka parah sih biasanya selalu ada pendeta yang lewat untuk menyelamatkannya," jawab Malik.

"_Ano_, lalu, aku mau tanya, apa Hikari itu... Punya perasaan pada Atemu?" tanya Atem.

Malik terdiam sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang kami tahu hanyalah Pharaoh Atemu menyukai _personal servant_nya—Hikari," jawab Malik.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya Hikari baru bertemu Atemu saat umur 12 tahun? Padahal tempat tinggal mereka kan sama," ucap Yugi dengan nada bingung.

"Mudah saja, Atemu memiliki jadwal yang sangat ketat untuk belajar—walau terkadang dia suka kabur. Sedangkan Hikari, dia lebih suka berada di luar istana—walau itu membahayakannya," jelas Malik.

"Ah, terus, kalau Hikari sudah melakukan sumpah _personal servant_nya pada umur 9 tahun, kenapa dia tidak langsung menjadi _personal servant_ pangeran saat itu?" tanya Atem.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan pangeran terus membangkang perintah ayahnya? Dia merasa tidak memerlukan _personal servant_ karena dia tahu maksud dan tujuan ayahnya memberikan _personal servant_ untuknya," jelas Malik.

"Eh, kalau begitu, seharusnya dia langsung menyuruh Hikari untuk tidak menuruti permohonan ayahnya dan berhenti jadi _personal servant_nya saat pertama kali bertemu kan?" tanya Atem.

Malik menghela napas pelan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau itu, kami tidak tahu...Hanya pharaoh yang tahu. Dengan kata lain, kalau kalian ingin mengetahuinya, ingatan pharaoh harus kembali," ucap Malik.

Yugi dan Atem mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Malik.

"Oh, lalu, apa ada cara untuk bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatan Yami, dan juga... Yah, kau tahu, Hikari...?" tanya Atem.

Malik tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali mengingat perkataan Ishizu.

"Seto. Kaiba Seto," ucap Malik.

Yugi dan Atem kembali memasang wajah bingung.

Seto? Memang kenapa Seto?

Yugi tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"_PRIEST_ SETH! Oh, iya! Kenapa aku baru ingat!? Dia kan mirip sekali dengan Kaiba-kun! Pasti dia reinkarnasi masa lalu dari Kaiba-kun!" seru Yugi senang.

Atem hanya memandang Yugi dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Priest_ Seth? Apa dia semirip itu dengan Seto?" tanya Atem.

Yugi lalu mengangguk-ngangguk dengan semangat. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Yugi langsung terdiam.

"Tunggu... Kaiba-kun kan orangnya keras kepala sekali... Apalagi dia sama seperti Yurika, tidak percaya pada hal-hal mistis. Apa dia mau mambantu?" tanya Yugi dengan nada putus asa.

Mereka semua terdia beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Malik kembali angkat bicara.

"...Coba kalian berikan ini padanya..."

Malik lalu mengeluarkan _Sennen Rod_ dari tas yang dibawanya dan menyerahkannya pada Atem dan Yugi.

"_Kore wa... Sennen Rod...,_" ucap Atem tidak percaya.

Yugi dan Atem lalu tersenyum senang dan refleks saling berpegangan tangan.

"Kita harus mencari si sombong itu nanti!" seru mereka bersamaan dengan nada riang.

Malik yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya terkekeh kecil saja. Benar-benar kompak sekali...

**~Kame Game Shop~**

Di pintu depan, terlihat Yurika menoleh ke kanan kiri dan berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati.

'Fuh! Untunglah mereka semua pergi!' pikir Yurika sambil buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu.

"_Hime?_ Mau ke mana?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang.

Yurika menengok, dirinya mendapati Yami sedang berdiri di sana.

'GAH! Dia di rumah!?' pikir Yurika.

"_A-ah, ano, e-etto, atashi..._ Katakan pada yang lain aku akan pulang telat!" seru Yurika sambil buru-buru keluar dari rumah.

Sedangkan Yami hanya bisa bingung sambil diam di tempat saja melihat gadis itu keluar dengan panik seperti itu.

"_Nani...?_" tanya Yami pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada bingung.

_**~Domino Café~**_

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut _dark brown_ sedang duduk sambil meminum kopi di cangkir yang ada di tangannya. Dia lalu melihat ke jam tangan yang sedang dipakainya.

"3... 2... 1..."

Brak!

Kursi di depan lelaki itu lalu diduduki oleh seorang gadis berambut _blonde_. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis melihat wanita itu.

"Maaf aku telat!" seru gadis itu—Yurika, sambil bernapas terengah-engah.

"Tepat waktu. Yah, seperti biasa," ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi... Ada apa?" tanya Yurika dengan nada cuek sambil mengeluarkan dan mengutak-atik _handphone_nya.

Lelaki itu menghela napas kecil. Kenapa gadis di depannya selalu bersikap seakan tidak peduli pada apapun?

"Aku, hanya ingin menemuimu...," ucap lelaki itu dengn nada lirih.

Yurika hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lelaki itu dan menunjukkan wajah marah.

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan!" seru Yurika kesal.

Keadaan hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"_Kioku..._"

Yurika hanya terbelalak mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu.

"_Nani?_" tanya Yurika bingung.

Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Iie..._ Abaikan saja. Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, katakan padaku," ucap lelaki tadi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Matte! Re—iie, Rikku!_ Apa maksudmu sesuatu yang aneh!?" tanya Yurika.

Apa jangan-jangan... Lelaki itu—Rikku, tahu tentang kejadian yang menimpanya? Mulai dari munculnya ingatan-ingatan aneh, mimpi-mimpi aneh, sampai munculnya Holy Elf?

Rikku hanya tersenyum kecil saja melihat gadis itu.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Ah, karena aku yang memanggilmu dengan alasan tidak jelas ke sini, apa kau perlu kuantar pu—"

"Tidak usah, aku bukan anak kecil dan aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucap Yurika memotong perkataan Rikku dengan nada dingin sambil berjalan melewati lelaki itu.

Rikku menunduk pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

_**~Outside~**_

Yurika terlihat sedang berjalan dengan kesal.

'Bagaimana bisa dia memanggilku tanpa alasan begitu!? Dasar lelaki aneh!' pikir Yurika kesal.

Dirinya lalu tertunduk lesu.

'_Demo..._ Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang... Sepertinya...'

Brak!

Tiba-tiba Yurika tertabrak dengan seseorang. Yurika hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"_I-ittai... Gomenasai!_" seru yurika sambil buru-buru berdiri dan meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kau..."

Merasa mengenal suara barusan, Yurika mengarahkan pandangannya ke orang yang ditabraknya.

"_Anata wa... Kazami... Ryo?_"

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

_**~Living Room~**_

"_TADAIMAAA!_" seru Yugi dengan semangat sambil mendobrak pintu.

"_Hm, okaeri...,_" balas Yami dengan nada lesu.

"Ha? Yami, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Atem bingung,

Yami hanya tertunduk lesu saja.

"_Iie_, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Yami sambil berdiri dan beranjak menaiki tangga.

Kedua orang yang baru pulang itu hanya bisa terdiam bingung saja melihat Yami. Yami lalu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Hhh, aku baru ingat... _Hime_—maksudku, Yurika tadi bilang, dia akan pulang agak telat," ucap Yami sembari melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya.

Kedua orang itu lalu kembali bertatap-tatapan dengan wajah bingung. Demi Ra, ada apa dengan Yami sebenarnya?

_**~Outside Kame Game Shop~**_

Di luar _Game Shop_, Yurika sedang beranjak membuka pintu, dengan lelaki berambut hitam legam yang berdiri di belakangnya. Baru saja dia akan membuk pintu, Yurika lalu berbalik menatap lelaki bermata hijau yang mengantarnya tadi.

"_Arigatou..._ Maaf sudah membuatmu repot-repot mengantarku," ucap Yurika sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn,tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkanseorang wanita berjalan sendirian di malam hari," ucap lelaki itu—Kazami Ryo, dengan nada datar.

Yurika lalu kembali berbalik dan berniat masuk ke dalam rumah, tetapi...

"Semuanya telah kembali. Ingatan yang terlupakan akan bangkit. Jalan takdir akan segera ditunjukkan pada kita. _Oboete oite,_ _oretachi no... Kioku..._"

"Eh!?"

Yurika baru saja berbalik—akan menanyakan maksud perkataan Ryo, tetetapi tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

"Ryo-kun...?"

"_Maaf aku menyembunyikannya selama ini dan bersikap seakan mendukung _High Priest... Ore wa... Omae ga suki, Hikari..._"_

_**~Someone's Residence~**_

"Tch! Pasti pharaoh sialan itu sudah muncul duluan dan menemuinya!" seru seorang lelaki bermata _dark brown _sambil melempar semua barang yang ada di kamarnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Dirinya lalu mengambil sebuah barang dari atas meja dan bersiap melemparnya, tetapi tangannya terhenti begitu menyadari benda yang sedang digenggamnya itu. Perlahan-alahan lelaki itu membuka kepalan tangannya dan melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah _strap handphone_... Matanya terbelalak melihat _strap handphone_ itu. Dirinya kembali mengingat seorang gadis bermata _blue aquamarine_ di kepalanya.

"_Baiklah-baiklah. Aku menerima benda ini darimu hanya karena kau menemaniku hari ini. Huh, kenapa sih yang namanya orang pacaran itu harus ada satu saja barang yang sepasang?"_

Tangannya menggenggam erat _strap handphone_ itu.

"Kumohon, Rei... Cepat dapatkan semua ingatanmu... Kita tidak boleh membiarkan si sialan itu mendapatkannya lagi, kali ini..."

"Demo, arigatou, Rei—iie, Rikku..._"_

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

_**~Dining Room~**_

Di ruang makan, Yurika, Yami, Yugi, dan Atem sedang memakan makanan mereka masing-masing sambil terdiam. Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masaing-masing.

"_Gouchisousama,_" ucap Yurika sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dan membawa peralatan makannya ke dapur.

Yami yang dari tadi tidak fokus pada makan malamnya, langsung menengok ke arah Yurika begitu gadis itu mengeluarkan suara. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini gadis ini benar-benar buru-buru dalam melakukan segala sesuatunya. Apa itu karena Yurika mau menghindari Yami?

'Tch! Bagaimana caranya aku membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar Hikari kalau dia menghindar terus!?' pikir Yami kesal sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, terlihat Yugi dan Atem tidak berani melirik satu sama lain. Masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama tidak menikmati makanannya.

'Ya ampun, kemarin pelukan, tadi pegangan tangan... Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu sih, Yugi!?' pikir Yugi sambil mempercepat makannya.

Ya, tidak aneh kalau dia salah tingkah begitu sih. Bayangkan saja, dia reflek memegang tangan, bahkan MEMELUK wanita yang baru dikenalnya! Sebelum ini saja dia tidak pernah refleks melakukan hal sememalukan itu pada Anzu. Yah, kalau Yurika sih dibegitukan biasa saja, baginya wanita ataupun lelaki sama saja—sama-sama manusia, apalagi dia tahu Yugi itu orangnya agak _hyper_.

Dan Atem, sepertinya dia benar-benar malu dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Apalagi tadi Malik sempat tertawa kecil melihat mereka—dan itu membuatnya semakin malu dan salah tingkah di museum tadi.

"_Gochisousama,_" ucap Yami dengan nada datar sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dan membawa peralatan makannya ke dapur.

Atem dan Yugi kembali menatap Yami dengan tatapan bingung. Benar-benar... Sejak mereka berdua pulang dari museum tadi, Yami memang aneh. Rasanya dia seperti lemas sekali.

Di dapur, Yurika sedang mencuci peralatan makan dengan tatapan tidak fokus. Pikirannya sangat penuh dan membuatnya tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar begitu sepasang tangan meletakkan piring di samping tempatnya mencuci.

"Em, halo, Yurika _Hime_?" panggil Yami pada Yurika.

Yurika terlonjak kaget, lalu tidak sengaja menusuk jarinya dengan pisau yang tenagh dicucinya.

"_Ergh... I-ittai...,_" ringis Yurika sambil memegangi ujung jarinya yang berdarah.

Yami yang panik langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanya Yami panik.

Baru saja Yurika akan membuka mulutnya, Yami sudah duluan membuatnya kembali kaget dengan menepelkan jari Yurika ke mulutnya. Lidahnya menjilat darah yang keluar dari ujung jari telunjuk Yurika.

"A-apa—"

"Diam! Jangan banyak protes!" seru Yami tegas dengan tatapan tajam.

Yurika kembali menutup mulutnya dan tanpa banyak protes menerima semua perlakuan lelaki itu padanya. Dirinya sedikit terangsang saat lidah lelaki itu menempel pada kulitnya. Rasanya dirinya seperti terangsang.

Tatapan tadi, benar-benar persis dengan...

"_Turuti saja perkataanku dan jangan banyak protes, Hikari!"_

...Pharaoh Atemu...

Tidak! Bukan! Di depannya itu bukan Atemu! Mana mungkin!

"Yami-kun, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri," ucap Yurika dengan nada suara sedatar mungkin sambil menarik tangannya.

Yami ingin protes, tetetapi tidak jadi karena melihat wajah gadis itu yang sepertinya tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti tadi. Yurika mengambil sebuah kotak P3K dari lemari dan mengambil sebuah plester dari dalamnya, lalu menempelkan plester tadi pada jarinya. Gadis itu lalu beranjak kembali mencuci peralatan makannya, tetapi sayangnya dihalangi oleh tarikan tangan Yami.

"Biar aku yang mencuci. Kau, kembali ke kamarmu," ucap Yami dengan nada memerintah.

"Tetapi ini kan tuga—"

"Aku tidak terima perlawanan. Turuti perintahku, sekarang," ucap Yami dengan nada tajam.

Mau tidak mau, gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya. Kalau Yami sudah memerintah seperti itu, dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi.

Yugi yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur bersama Atem, langkahnya terhenti melihat Yurika.

"Ada apa Yurika? Kok mukamu merah begitu?" tanya Yugi.

Yurika yang mukanya memang sejak tadi memerah, semakin memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Cu-cuma perasaanmu kok! Le-lebih baik kalian bantu Yami-kun di dapur!" seru Yurika sambil buru-buru berlari ke lantai atas.

Atem dan Yugi lagi-lagi saling bertatapan bingung. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak mereka mengerti?

"Hah... Dasar pasangan muda...," ucap Yugi layaknya dia seorang kakek-kakek tua.

"Kau kan juga masih muda, Yugi," ucap Atem.

"Benar juga," balas Yugi sambil tertawa canggung dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

_**~Yurika's Room~**_

Yurika saat ini sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap jarinya yang diplester. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja kembali memanas.

"Ah! Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi!" seru Yurika sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Pikirannya benar-benar penuh akan segala persoalan. Pertama tentang mimpi-mimpi dan pengelihatan-pengelihatannya, kedua tentang Holy Elf yang mengaku sebagai kanya, ketiga tentang beberapa orang yang membuatnya lebih sering melihat pengelihatan-pengelihatan aneh itu, keempat tentang Yami yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap menyentuhnya, kelima tentang dirinya yang sepertinya terkadang tidak bisa melawan perkataan Yami, dan terakhir tentang dirinya yang entah kenapa terus menjauhi Yami. Apa mungkin karena Yami mirip dengan Pharaoh Atemu?

_'_Masutaa_, apa anda baik-baik saja?'_ tanya Holy Elf sambil menampakkan dirinya di sebelah Yurika.

Yurika menyingkirkan bantalnya dan menatap Holy Elf, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku hanya perlu menenangkan pikiranku sebentar," ucap Yurika.

_'Kenapa _masutaa_ tidak coba menggambar saja. Bukankah itu biasanya membuatmu lebih tenang?'_ tanya Holy Elf.

Yurika terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana Holy Elf tahu tentang itu? Bukankah sejak kanya itu muncul, dia belum pernah menggambar sama sekali?

Holy Elf lalu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Yurika.

_'_Masutaa _pasti bingung bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Begini _masutaa_, memang anda baru bisa melihat dan mendengarku baru-baru ini, tetapi aku sudah ada di ruang hati _masutaa_ sejak lama sekali. Jadi tidak aneh kalau aku tahu apapun tentang _masutaa_. Walau anda tidak bisa melihatku, aku bisa melihat apa yang anda lakukan, apa yang anda rasakan, dan yang lainnya,'_ jelas Holy Elf.

Yurika mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu tersenyum kecil melihat Holy Elf.

"Boleh juga idemu. Aku memang perlu mengalihkan pikiranku dari semua hal gila ini," ucap Yurika sambil beranjak ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku, pensil, dan penghapus.

Yurika lalu menggoreskan pensilnya ke atas kertas, membentuk sesuatu. Dirinya membiarkan tangannya bergerak secara alami. Dirinya merasakan kejenuhannya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Holy Elf tersenyum kecil. Dirinya senang dapat membantu majikannya, walau hanya dengan memberinya saran.

Yurika lalu meletakkan pensilnya ke atas meja dan menatap gambarnya dengan tidak percaya.

"A-apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyentuh pelan buku gambarnya dengan tangan gemetar.

_'_Masutaa_, itu...'_

"Kenapa aku menggambar Atemu...?" tanya Yurika tidak percaya.

Dirinya yakin tangannya benar-benar bergerak dengan sendirinya saat menggambar tadi, tetapi rasanya terlalu mustahil dia menggambar seseorang yang hanya ada di dalam mimpi—bahkan sosok Atemu sendiri belum pernah dilihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hal ini membuatku semakin lelah saja...," ucap Yurika sambil menutup bukunya dan merebahkankan badannya ke atas kasur.

_'_Masutaa... _Apa anda masih tidak percaya dengan semua masa lalu anda...?'_ tanya Holy Elf.

Yurika terdiam. Dia harus menjawab apa?

Di satu sisi, ya, dia masih belum percaya dengan hal-hal seperti reinkarnasi dan _Sennen Item_ yang tidak jelas itu. Tetetapi, di satu sisi, dirinya sedikit mempercayai akan masa lalunya. Saat-saat dia memimpikan dan membayangkan Atemu, semuanya terasa nyata. Sentuhannya, napasnya, aromanya, dia seperti bisa merasakannya, walau itu tidak nyata. Ya, walau tidak nyata, semua terasa nyata.

_'Baiklah, tidak usah dijawab, _masutaa_. Aku yakin pertanyaanku malah akan membuat _masutaa _semakin stres, lagipula aku sudah tahu jawabannya. _Oyasumi, masutaa..._,'_ ucap Holy Elf sebelum sosoknya kembali menghilang dan dirinya kembali ke dalam ruang hati sang majikan.

_**~Kaiba Mansion~**_

Di kamar Mokuba, terlihat sang pemilik kamar sedang melihat ke luar jandela. Dirinya menolah-noleh ke kanan kiri dengan resah. Dia lalu menjuntaikan selimut-selimut yang sudah diikatnya menjadi satu seperti tali ke bawah dan mengikat ujung yang satunya ke tiang ranjang miliknya. Perlahan-lahan, gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan kakinya dan mulai memeluk selimut-selimut itu. Dirinya menengok ke bawah sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap ke atas sambil menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

'Oh Ra! Kenapa kau tidak mebiarkan _nii-sama_ memanjangkan rambutku seperti Rapunzel? Jadi kan aku tidak perlu keluar dengan cara mengerikan seperti ini! Demi Ra, INI BENAR-BENAR MENGERIKAN! _NOA-NII~! NII-SAMA~! HAHAUE~! CHICHIUE~! DASUKETTE~!_' pikir Mokuba ketakutan.

Perlahan-lahan dia mulai menurunkan badannya sedikit demi sedikit, sambil berharap kakaknya belum pulang dan para penjaga itu tetap mengawasi depan gerbang dan tidak melihatnya. Demi Ra, hal ini benar-benar mengerikan! Semua orang kalau melihat Mokuba keluar dengan cara sepeti itu, pasti akan langsung berteriak histeris melihat seorang GADIS KECIL keluar dari kamarnya yang ada di LANTAI 3 lewat JENDELA menggunakan TALI yang dibuatnya dengan menggabungkan beberapa helai SELIMUT.

"_HAHAUE_ DAN _CHICHIUE_ DI SURGAAA! DOAKAN AKU AGAR SELAMAT DALAM PELARIAN INIII!" seru Mokuba sambil terus turun perlahan-lahan tanpa bearani melihat ke bawah.

Tidak terasa, akhirnya Mokuba berhasil mencapai ke tanah. Dia lalu menyembah sujud dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, sebelum akhirnya berlali menembus pepohonan di sekitar mansionnya dan memanjat tembok untuk keluar dari area mansion itu.

"Pokoknya laptopku harus kembali apapun risikonya! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa laptopkuuu!" seru Mokuba sambil berlari menuju ke arah toko perbaikan alat elektronik.

'Pokoknya aku tidak mau besok! Mau _nii-sama_ marah atau apa, POKOKNYA AKU TETAP AKAN MENGAMBIL KEMBALI LAPTOPKU YANG SELESAI DIPERBAIKI HARI INI! BUKAN BESOK!" pikir Mokuba kesal.

Karena terus berlari tanpa melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya, Mokuba tiba-tiba jatuh tertabrak dengan seseorang di pertigaan jalan.

"Adududuh! Kenapa harus jatuh lagi sih hari ini!? _Gomen!_ Aku buru-buru ta—kau?" Mokuba menunjuk sosok yang jatuh terduduk di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kaitou Noa...

Lagi...

"Kukira siapa, ternyata Moku-chan lagi," ucap Noa sambil berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolahnya yang terjatuh tadi.

'Moku-chan?' pikir Mokuba bingung.

"Aku juga minta maaf, tadi aku tidak melihatmu berlari buru-buru," ucap Noa sambil menarik tangan Mokuba untuk membangunkannya dari posisinya.

Mokuba hanya terdiam bingung saja melihat sosok Noa—Kaitou Noa, di depannya. Kenapa mereka harus bertemu dengan BERTABRAKAN lagi?

Mokuba lalu menepuk keningnya mengingat sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Gomen_, aku duluan! Aku harus pulang sebelum nii-sama pulang dan aku ketahuan kabur!" ucap Mokuba buru-buru.

"Memang kau mau ke mana?" tanya Noa bingung.

"Toko perbaikan alat elektronik. Kalau begitu, _jaa_, Kaitou-san!" pamit Mokuba sambil berlari pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Noa sendirian.

Tetetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Mokuba! Stop di sana!" seru Noa sambil berlari menghampiri Mokuba.

Mokuba lalu menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke sana. Kau itu wanita, dan wanita tidak boleh pergi sendirian malam-malam," ucap Noa sambil menarik tangan Mokuba untuk kembali berjalan.

Mokuba hanya menurut dengan apa yang dilkukan Noa. Dirinya bingung, apa yang sedang bersamanya ini benar-benar musuh perusahaan kakaknya? Lalu kalau iya, seharusnya orang itu tidak peduli padanya kan? Apa orang itu kelewat baik atau apa?

"Ano, Kaitou-san—"

"Noa. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan _formal_ seperti itu," ucap Noa.

Mokuba terdiam sebentar. Menyebut nama 'Noa'? Tidak, itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali mengingat tentang kakak angkatnya.

"_Shi-shikasi—_"

"Kau merasa enggan dengan panggilan itu karena kakak angkatmu? Dengar baik-baik, aku ini Kaitou Noa, musuh perusahaan kakakmu, bukan Kaiba Noa, kakak angkatmu," ucap Noa memotong perkataan Mokuba dengan nada kesal.

Kesal? Tentu. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal kalau tahu dirinya disamakan orang lain? Atau, ada alasan lainkah...?

"Noa-san, kau benar-benar musuh perusahaan _nii-sama_ kan? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya Mokuba dengan nada bingung sekaligus takut.

Noa menghela napas mendengar perkataan Mokuba.

"Memang iya, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan wanita yang kukenal berjalan sendirian saat malam hari. Dan lagi, jangan pakai _suffix_ san. Aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu," ucap Noa.

"_Go-gomen..._ Aku benar-benar merasa aneh kalau memanggilmu dengan nama 'orang itu'...," ucap Mokuba dengan nada sedih.

Noa tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Mokuba itu. 'Orang itu'? Kenapa dia berkata seakan-akan tidak menganggap Kaiba Noa sebagai saudaranya? Yah, walau cuma saudara angkat, mereka tetap berstatus saudara kan?

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Kaitou Noa tahu tentang Kaiba Noa. Hmph, jangan anggap dia orang bodoh! Begini-begini, dia itu Kaitou Noa, si jenius yang sudah menjadi _vice CEO_ _Kaitou Corporation_ sejak umur 5 tahun dan menjadi CEO menggantikan ayahnya yang wafat saat masih duduk di bangku 1 SMA. Bukannya mustahil baginya untuk mencari segala informasi yang dia inginkan.

'Sepertinya masih banyak yang harus kucari tahu tentang keluarga... Kazunari...,' pikir Noa dengan tersenyum licik yang tersembunyi oleh gelapnya malam.

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : Well, lagi-lagi penutupnya Stepshipping~

Yami : Loh, bukannya Kazunari itu—

Gia *Ngebekep mulut Yami* _NO SPOILER HERE! SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH, BAKA!_

Bakura & Yugi : MANA BAGIAN GUE!?

Gia : Er, Yug, punya lu masih keliatan dikit kok~ Kalo Bakura... Tunggu di chapter-chapter depen ya~ _Love_ lu terlalu _complicated _sih, sama kaya punya si Seto~

Seto : *Natep tajem* Apa kata lu? Dan... BERANINYA LU BIKIN ADEGAN LAKNAT DI _SCENE _TERAKHIR-TERAKHIR!

Mokuba : *merinding* *Mundur ngejauh dari Seto* (_HAHAUE! CHICHIUE! _ MOGA-MOGA GUE GAK DIMARAIN _NII-SAMA_ GARA-GARA KABUR TADI!)

Atem : Er, baiklah. Ayo balas _review_...

**.**

**Ruega Kaiba :**

Yurika : *lirik Yami* Sama dia? Kaga sudi! DAN KENAPA GUE MESTI NURUTIN PERINTAH DIA!?

Gia : Itu kan gara-gara sumpahnya si Hikari

Yami : HUAHAHA! GUE BERKUASA DI SINI! *Hepi abis*

Yurika : *Bawa besi* Kalau boleh... GUE MAU NGEHAJAR TUH GURU SIALAN!

Masahiro : *Mundur menjauh dari Yurika* Gu-gue Cuma nurutin naskah...

Gia : Eh, sriusan tuh, Run? OAO Ada komen, Yuri-chan?

Yurika : Gue KAPOK BANGET hidup di masa lalu! Udah jadi _servant_ si mesum, dihina-hina sama si munafik lagi! *Lirik tajem ke Yami sama Aknadin*

Aknadin : Gue kan nyuruh lu cuma buat ngambil barang-barangnya si pangeran doang

Yurika : APANYA!? BUKAN CUMA ITU! MASIH BANYAK LAGI! MANA LU NGATAIN GUE LELET LAGI!

Yami : *Nahan Yurika* Tenang,_ Hime_, tenang...

Ryo : *Nongol* Jauh-jauh lu dari Yurika *Natep tajem ke Yami*

Gia : Perang dingin nih...

Yurika : Soal dari siapa... *Lirik Gia*

Gia : _Hi-mit-suuu~_ Intinya dari mantannya~

Yurika : BEGO! NAPA MALAH KASIH _SPOILER_!? *Guncang-guncang Gia*

Rei : *Nongol* Oi, bego, kapan bagian gue dibanyakin!? Gue termasuk peran penting, setidaknya untuk konflik yang ini...

Yurika : KAGA USAH NONGOL SEKALIAN! Udah ada orang mesum satu, masa gue mesti ngurus _playboy_ juga!?

Jou : Ahahaha *Ketawa kering* Nasib gue dapet peran kaya gitu... Soal Kisara... *Lirik Kisara*

Kisara : Eh? Mungkin?

Seto : Dapet dari sumber terpercaya...

Jou : Sumber terpercaya apanya? BERKHIANAT LU YUG! KOK LU KASIH _E-MAIL_ GUE!?

Yugi : Apa yah~? *Sok kaga tau*

Mokuba : Pengennya sih gue kabur sampe ke ujung benua sono, Ru, tetapi si _nii-sama_ ngetemuin gue di ujung jalanaaan! QAQ

Noa : MOKUBA PUNYA GUE! *Meluk-meluk Mokuba*

Mokuba : *Cengo* Bukan gue yang ngedeketin atuh, liat aja _scene_ di atas! ADA GUE YANG DIDEKETIN! *Merinding* Rasanya kaya dihampirin sama setan tau kaga! *Nginget Noa yang udah mati*

Rikku : Waduh! OAO Ada apaan nih? Ada yang salah sama nama gue?

Gia : _Spoiler_ inih, aslinya namanya bukan Rikku

Rikku : Nama asli gue emang apaan?

Yurika : *Ngehela napas* Lu mesti baca naskah nanti sama si Rei...

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

Bakura & Yugi : *Pake Toa* DOAIN BAGIAN KITA BERDUA NANTI LEBIH BANYAK LAGI DI CHAP DEPEN!

**.**

**Erlangga186 :**

Gia : Hie! Mamih! *Sembunyi di belakang Yurika* Ada yang perang!

Ryo : *Tatap-tatapan dama Yami*

Yami : *Mandang kesel ke Ryo*

Yurika : Hah... Biarin aja tuh pada perang... Shun, bisa urus tuh dua orang kaga? Bisa nambah kerjaan gue kalo si Rei nongol juga nanti... *Geleng-geleng kepala*

Gia : Soal marga... Tanya aja orangnya sendiri~ *Senyum _innocent_*

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

Gia : Yah, karena saya udah update... JANGAN KEJAR-KEJAR SAYA DENGAN TEROR SI AYU LAGI YA! Gue ampe kaga bisa tidur tuh gegara mikirin nih fic! TTATT

All : Dasar... *Sweatdrop*

**.**

**rani. amelia83 :**

Yurika : Er... Mungkin gara-gara faktor kaga percaya sama hal-hal yang tidak mungkin...

Yami : Nah, Tem! Kenapa lu dateng!? KAGA TEPAT _TIMING_ LO!

Atem : Aku kan Cuma ngikut naskah~ Salahin authornya~

Gia : Jangan ngelempar kesalahan sama gue dong! TTATT

Yami : KENAPA, GI!? GUE PROTES!

Gia : Emang kaya begitu, Yami! TTATT

Yurika : Emang, banyak banget... Malah menurut gue kebanyakan *Lirik Gia kesel*

Gia : _Gomen, Yur~_ TTwTT

Yugi : _Thanks for review! _XD

**.**

**MaYa ChaN23598 :**

Gia : Yah, di sini ada Kiokushipping (_Shipping _buatan author sendiri), Blindshipping, Tendershipping, Deathshipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping, Snareshipping, Stepshipping, dan shipping lainnya yang masih menunggu~

Jou : BUSET! Banyak amat!

Seto : Kebanyakan malah... HILANGIN SNARESHIPPING!

Ryuuji : KAGA BISA! GUE MESTI SAMA KATSUYA!

Seto : BERANINYA LU MANGGIL PELIHARAAN GUE PAKE NAMA KECILNYA!

Ryuuji : SESUKA GUE DONG!

Gia : Haduh, ribut deh... _Rate M?_ Sekarang sih kaga, Cuma liat aja nanti~ Ehehehe!

Yami : BIKIN! MESTI!

Yurika : GAK ADA! LU BIKIN, DOUJIN LU—

Yami : _Hime... _*Natep tajem*

Yurika : *Merinding*

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Shun Kazami :**

Ryo : Jadi, Gia, apa jawabanmu?

Gia ; Er... Yah, begitulah~ Bisa dibilang lu itu dapet menyelesaikan semua keeping _puzzle _ingatan lu duluan dari yang lain

Yami : APAAN TUH! GUE KAGA BOLEH NGASIH _SPOILER _TETAPI LU BOLEH KASIH SPOILER!

Gia : GUE KAN AUTHORNYA! SUKA-SUKA GUE!

Yami : NANTANG LO!? Dan lagi... GUE KAGA TERIMA SAINGAN GUE BEJIBUN BEGITU!

Yurika : GUE JUGA! MALES GUE NGURUS COWO BANYAK-BANYAK! ILANGIN REI DARI DAFTAR!

Rei : *Tersinggung* Maksud lu apa?

Rikku : Sabar aja deh...

Yami E : *Nongol* Bukannya semakin banyak tantangan semakin bagus, Yami G?

Yami G : APANYA!? SEMAKIN SUSAH JUGA GUE DAPETIN HIME!

Gia : HUE! KENAPA DARITADI ADA PERANG TERUS!? UDAH WOI! SETOOOOP!

Yugi : _Er... Thanks for review!_

**.**

Gia : KAGA TAHAAAN! TTATT JANGAN OMELIN GUEEEE!

Yurika : GIMANA CARANYA GUE KAGA NGOMELIN LU HAH!?

Atem : Langsung _closing_ aja...

Bakura : Maaf buat segala _typo_, _misstypo_, kesalahan tanda baca, ketidak nyambungan cerita, dan kecacatan lainnya

Yugi : Terima kasih buat yang udah _review_, _favorite_, _follow_, dan baca cerita ini!

Jou : Selamat menunggu chapter 9!


	9. Journey 9 : New Rival?

Gia : Yay! AKHIRNYA! Maaf saya _update_nya telat tiga hari! TTATT

Yurika : BURUAN SLESAIN SEMUA FIC LU YANG BEJIBUN! GUE UDAH CAPEK MENDERITA!

Gia : Si-siap. Nona!

Yami : Kali ini, tanpa banyak basa-basi, _Happy reading_!

**.**

**.**

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**"Ano, Kaitou-san—"**

**"Noa. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan **_**formal**_** seperti itu," ucap Noa.**

**Mokuba terdiam sebentar. Menyebut nama 'Noa'? Tidak, itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali mengingat tentang kakak angkatnya.**

**"**_**Shi-shikasi—**_**"**

**"Kau merasa enggan dengan panggilan itu karena kakak angkatmu? Dengar baik-baik, aku ini Kaitou Noa, musuh perusahaan kakakmu, bukan Kaiba Noa, kakak angkatmu," ucap Noa memotong perkataan Mokuba dengan nada kesal.**

**Kesal? Tentu. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal kalau tahu dirinya disamakan orang lain? Atau, ada alasan lainkah...?**

**"Noa-san, kau benar-benar musuh perusahaan **_**nii-sama**_** kan? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya Mokuba dengan nada bingung sekaligus takut.**

**Noa menghela napas mendengar perkataan Mokuba.**

**"Memang iya, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan wanita yang kukenal berjalan sendirian saat malam hari. Dan lagi, jangan pakai **_**suffix**_** san. Aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu," ucap Noa.**

**"**_**Go-gomen...**_** Aku benar-benar merasa aneh kalau memanggilmu dengan nama 'orang itu'...," ucap Mokuba dengan nada sedih.**

**Noa tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Mokuba itu. 'Orang itu'? Kenapa dia berkata seakan-akan tidak menganggap Kaiba Noa sebagai saudaranya? Yah, walau cuma saudara angkat, mereka tetap berstatus saudara kan?**

**Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Kaitou Noa tahu tentang Kaiba Noa. Hmph, jangan anggap dia orang bodoh! Begini-begini, dia itu Kaitou Noa, si jenius yang sudah menjadi **_**vice CEO**__**Kaitou Corporation**_** sejak umur 5 tahun dan menjadi CEO menggantikan ayahnya yang wafat saat masih duduk di bangku 1 SMA. Bukannya mustahil baginya untuk mencari segala informasi yang dia inginkan.**

**'Sepertinya masih banyak yang harus kucari tahu tentang keluarga... Kazunari...,' pikir Noa dengan tersenyum licik yang tersembunyi oleh gelapnya malam.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Hari Minggu kembali datang. Hei, apa-apaan ini?! Yurika ditinggal berdua denagn Yami di rumah?! Bakura dan Ryou bertengkar?! Dan lagi, ke mana Yugi dan Atem sebenarnya?! /'Mereka... BAGAIMANA BISA MEREKA MENINGGALKANKU BERDUA DENGAN LELAKI INI?!'/"Ukh... Maafkan aku, Bakura... Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu seperti itu..."/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari © Gia-XY**

**Ryo's OC : Kazami Ryo © Aertyu Ghfd**

**Erlangga's OC : Kazami Shun © Erlangga186**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 9**

**New Rival?**

**.**

**.**

_**-Dreams-**_

"_Khh! Aku tidak akan membantumu! Hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya padamu!"_

_Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ menatap lelaki berambut putih berkulit _tan_ di depannya dengan tatapan marah. Lelaki itu lalu menampakkan sebuah senyuman mengejek pada sang gadis berambut _blonde_ berkulit seputih susu itu yang sempat membentaknya tadi._

"_He? Kau lebih percaya pada _Ousama _itu dari pada aku? Kau tidak dendam padanya? HIKARI! SADARAH! DIA SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN SUKU KITA! DESA KITA! BUKA MATAMU, HIKARI!"_

_Sang lelaki berambut putih itu mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis di depannya. Sang gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya kencang-kencang._

_Tidak! Dia tidak mau mendengar semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu!_

"Yamero!_ Aku tidak mau dengar lagi! Hentikan semua omong kosongmu! _Ousama_ tidak sejahat itu! Dia orang baik!"_

_Sang lelaki berambut putih itu lalu tertegun mendengar seruan gadis berambut _blonde_ itu dan melepaskan bahu gadis itu. Dia lalu berdecih kesal dan menampakkan sebuah senyuman licik pada wanita itu._

_Gadis itu lalu perlahan mundur dengan wajah ketakutan melihat senyuman licik lelaki itu. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Sang lelaki beriris _purple violet_ itu perlahan mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah pasti. Lama-lama langkah lelaki itu semakin cepat dan..._

_Buk!_

_Lelaki berjubah merah itu memukul punggung gadis itu. Sang gadis beriris _blue aquamarine_ terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Sang lelaki beriris _violet_ itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya._

"_Hmph, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan _Ousama_ itu sampai-sampai kau membelanya. Tetaoi akan kupastikan kalau aku akan membuka matamu—sehingga kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya pada kita—beserta dengan teman-teman sesuku kita, dan kita akan menghancurkan pharaoh itu. Kita akan menghancurkan _Ousama_ bersama-sama, Hikari... Kita, keturunan suku Kul Elna yang tersisa... Ya, kita, kita akan menghancurkan sang _Ousama_! Ahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"_

_**-Dreams End-**_

"TIDAAAK!"

Yurika terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya memburu, matanya terbelalak lebar.

Lagi-lagi mimpi tentang masa lalu itu lagi...

"Khh! Akh! Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini terus!" seru Yurika sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Hari Minggu kembali datang. Yurika menghela napas panjang. Berarti sudah hampir seminggu dia menghindari 'orang itu'.

Yurika lalu beranjak dari kasurnya.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh memikirkan masalah ini terus! Di harus fokus pada kehidupannya, bukan masa lalu tidak jelas itu!

Holy Elf hanya menghela napas saja begitu merasakan tekad gadis itu. Masternya memang keras kepala...

_**~Dining Room~**_

Sehabis mandi, berganti baju, dan merapikan penampilannya, Yurika turun menuju ke ruang makan. Dia menolah-nolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri—mencari orang-orang yang tinggal bersamanya di rumah itu.

"Aneh... Sepi sekali... Apa mungkin mereka pergi? Yah, tidak aneh sih, ini kan hari Minggu," ucap Yurika sambil berjalan menuju meja makan—mengecek apa ada pesan yang ditinggalkan untuknya atau tidak.

Benar saja, di atas meja terlihat sebuah kertas. Yurika lalu mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

_Aku dan Atem pergi untuk berbelanja. Makanan di kulkas sudah menipis. Aku yakin kalian tidak mau kita mati kelaparan karena kehabisan bahan makanan kan? Mungkin kami akan pulang agak sedikit telat. Kalau kau mau makan, masih ada mi instan di lemari._

_-Mutou Yuugi-_

Yurika tertawa kecil melihat pesan dari Yugi.

Berbelanja? Kau yakin? Bukannya kencan?

Menyadari sesuatu, Yurika lalu menghentikan tawanya. Dia kembali membaca pesan itu dengan wajah tidak percaya.

'Aku and Atem'?! APA?! Cuma Yugi dan Atem?! Berarti...

"O-orang itu masih ada di—"

"Yurika?"

Yurika lalu membatu. Perlahan dirinya menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dirinya terbelalak mendapati sosok Yami yang sedang menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

'Mereka... BAGAIMANA BISA MEREKA MENINGGALKANKU BERDUA DENGAN LELAKI INI?!' pikir Yurika panik.

Yah, sepertinya memang nasibmu, Nak Yurika~ Ahahaha! Author sangat menikmati penderitaanmu—PLAK! Eh, ehem! Baiklah, lanjut ke _scene_ selanjutnya.

_**~Domino Apartment~**_

_**~209 Room~**_

Beralih ke sebuah kamar apartemen di Apartemen Domino. Di kamar milik Ryou, terlihat Bakura dengan santainya duduk di atas sofa sambil membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku.

_Oh My Ra!_ Apa kita tidak salah lihat?! Bakura?! Bakura membaca... Buku Fisika?!

Bakura lalu melempar buku itu ke atas meja dengan wajah kesal. Dia lalu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"_Yadounushi!_ Kau harus mengajariku Fisika nanti! Harus!" seru Bakura dengan nada memaksa.

Ryou yang sedang berada di dapur, langsung terkiki geli membayangkan Bakura yang sedang kesal pada pelajaran FISIKA yang baru saja berusaha di dalami oleh lelaki itu tadi. Yah, saat dulu masih menjadi sisi gelap Ryou, Bakura juga selalu mengomel pada Ryou untuk membakar buku berjudulkan 'IPA : Fisika SMA' itu, dari seri SMA 1 sampai seri SMA 3, karena Bakura selalu pusing melihat rumus-rumus dan bacaan-bacaan tidak jelas yang ada di dalamnya. Melihat _cover_ bukunya saja sudah enggan. Tetapi entah kenapa, Ryou selalu menyimpan buku itu. Katanya sih untuk jaga-jaga kalau saja nanti ada rumus yang diperlukan dan rumus itu tidak ada di buku SMA 3. Sedangkan Bakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal setiap kali mendengar jawaban Ryou itu. Benar saja, seperti kata orang, 'Kalau kau benci pelajarannya, maka akan sangat sulit untuk mengerti pelajaran itu.'

"Kenapa tidak minta Malik untuk mengajarimu? Dia _partner _belajarmu kan?" tanya Ryou.

Bakura lalu mendengus kesal mengingat hal bernama 'Partner belajar' itu. Lebih tepatnya dia kesal tentang dirinya yang tidak berpartner dengan Ryou.

"Oh ayolah, lebih mudah untuk meminta pertolonganmu yang ada di dekatku dari pada Malik yang entah mungkin masih di rumahnya sekarang," ucap Bakura sambil seenaknya mengutak-atik _handphone _Ryou yang diambilnya dari atas meja.

Bakura membuka-buka _inbox e-mail_ Ryou. Tiba-tiba sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke _inbox_. Bakura terbelalak melihat nama pengirim e-mail itu..

'_Ishtar Marik'..._

Bakura lalu membuka e-mail itu tanpa meminta izin dari Ryou.

_From : Ishtar Marik_

_Subject : just remind you, Angel_

_hei, Ryou. aku akan ke kamar apartemenmu nanti jam 11 siang. kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau kau hari ini harus mengajariku pelajaran Fisika yang menyusahkan itu_

Bakura lalu menatap layar handphone itu dengan tatapan kesal. Dia lalu membuka _e-mail_ lain yang bertuliskan nama Ishtar Marik, mau itu _e-mail_ yang dikirim atau diterima. Cukup banyak _e-mail_ yang diterima Ryou dari Marik, dan biasanya bukan hanya membahas seputar pelajaran, tetapi membahas hal lain juga—mungkin hal privasi?

"Tetapi aku ada janji untuk mengajari Marik hari ini," ucap Ryou.

Bakura terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut dan bertanya pada Ryou.

"_Yadounushi_, sejak kapan kau tahu _e-mail_ Marik?" tanya Bakura sambil menahan rasa kesalnya.

Ryou yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, lalu menaruh sebuah mangkuk berisi _popcorn_ di atas meja dan duduk di atas sofa sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Em, kalau tidak salah sejak kami duduk satu meja...," ucap Ryou sambil memakan _popcorn_ dengan santainya.

Bakura lalu dengan kasar memencet tombol _back_ dan meletakkan _handphone_ itu ke atas meja dengan kasar. Ryou langsung mengambil _handphone_ itu dan memarahi Bakura.

"Bakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan bilang kalau kau mengintip isi handphoneku! Ah! Jangan-jangan kau mengintip isi _e-mail_ku dan Marik! Kau tahu kan kalau mengintip _handphone_ seseorang tanpa izin itu bukan hal yang baik?! Lagipula kau pikir aku membahas apa dengan Marik di _e-mail_ sampai kau harus memeriksanya segala?!" seru Ryou kesal.

Bakura tidak mempedulikan ocehan Ryou yang terus-terus membahas tentang _e-mail_nya dan Marik. Dia hanya memakan _popcorn_ yang dibawa Ryou tadi dengan cueknya. Persetan dengan Marik atau Ryou yang memarahinya!

"Bakura! Apa kau mendengarku?!" tanya Ryou kesal sambil menarik kerah baju Bakura dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Bakura langsung memerah menyadari jarak wajahnya dan Ryou yang hanya beda beberapa centi saja. Di lain pihak, sepertinya Ryou malah tidak peduli dan menunggu Bakura menjawabnya.

"Ukh! Marik, Marik, dan Marik terus sejak kemarin! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa membahas Marik terus?! Kau suka padanya?!" tanya Bakura kesal sambil mendorong Ryou menjauh darinya dan bernjak pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

Ryou hanya terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Menyesal. Ya, dia menyesal telah memarahi Bakura. Memang benar kata Bakura, dari kemarin yang ada di pikirannya hanya Marik, dan Marik terus. Mungkin ini karena dirinya yang senang mendapat seorang teman baru.

Yah, kita semua tahu kan kalau Ryou sama sekali belum pernah bertemu Marik. Bahkan saat Marik masih berada di dalam diri Malik, dia juga belum pernah mengenal Marik sama sekali. Karena itu Ryou ingin tahu banyak tentang teman barunya itu, dan terus-terusan bertanya pada Bakura. Bagaimanapun Bakura kan sebelum ini adalah 'teman seperjuangan' Marik dan Malik. Tetapi sepertinya Bakura malah salah paham dan menganggap Ryou lebih memperhatikan Marik dari pada dirinya.

"Ukh... Maafkan aku, Bakura... Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu seperti itu...," ucap Ryou sambil memegang _handphone_nya erat-erat.

Ryou lalu melirik jam alarm di samping televisi.

_**10 : 45**_

Marik bilang dia akan datang jam sebelas. Berarti lima belas menit lagi.

Ting! Tong!

Oh, nice. Ini belum jam sebelas dan bel kamarnya sudah berbunyi. Apa Marik tipe orang yang suka datang sebelum waktu yang ditentukan? Well, tidak apa sih, itu malah lebih baik. Semoga saja benar kalau itu Marik.

Ryou lalu beranjak menuju ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Terlihat sosok Marik dan Malik berdiri di sana.

"Hai, Ryou. Sepertinya aku lima belas menit lebih cepat ya?" ucap Marik sambil terkekeh kecil.

Ryou tersenyum kecil melihat kedua sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Yah, itu lebih baik. Oh, kau benar-benar membawa Malik? Malik, maaf merepotkan! Sejak kemarin Bakura terlihat kesulitan dengan tugas Fisikanya, kuharap kau bersedia membantunya," ucap Ryou.

Malik lalu tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Serahkan saja padaku! Akan kupastikan dia dapat mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik."

Ryou lalu membuka pintu kamar apartemennya semakin lebar dan mempesilahkan kedua orang itu untuk masuk.

"Ayo masuk. Ah, Malik, Bakura ada di kamarnya. Kau tahu ruangan yang dulu sempat kosong di sini kan? Itu kamar Bakura," ucap Ryou.

"Baiklah, aku masuk duluan ya!" seru Malik sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk menuju ke kamar Bakura.

Suasana kembali hening.

"He, setahuku Bakura bukan tipe orang yang suka mengurung diri di kamar, kecuali dia sedang tidur. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya ya?" tanya Marik sambil tersenyum menyindir.

Sepertinya Marik memang tahu kalau Ryou dan Bakura sedang ada masalah dan sengaja berkata seperti itu di depan Ryou.

Ryou semakin tertunduk murung. Dia semakin merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi.

"Hei, Ryou, sepertinya kau murung sekali sejak tadi. Ada apa?" tanya Marik.

Ryou tertunduk murung. Kenapa Marik selalu tahu segalanya?

"Aku... Ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Lebih baik kita masuk dulu!" ucap Ryou sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Marik lalu berjalan masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Ryou langsung mempersilakan Marik untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Aku akan mengambil bukuku sebentar," ucap Ryou masih berusaha tersenyum kepada Marik.

Sebelum Ryou sempat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, tangan Marik sudah lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Hentikan. Jangan tersenyum kalau kau memang tidak bisa tersenyum," ucap Marik dengan nada serius.

Ryou tersentak kaget. Sejak kapan Marik bisa bicara dengan nada serius seperti itu?

"Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau terjadi sesuatu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun," ucap Marik.

Ryou terlihat ragu. Dia lalu menghela napasnya dan duduk di sebelah Marik. Dirinya membnuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia menahannya. Apa tidak apa kalau dia mengatakan hal ini pada Marik?

"Ayolah Ryou, kau tidak percaya padaku? Tidak baik kalau masalah ditahan-tahan seperti itu terus. Terkadang kau perlu membaginya pada orang lain, setidaknya untuk mengurangi beban," ucap Marik.

Ryou tertegun. Dia menatap Marik dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kalau dia tidak salah dengar, teman-temannya dulu selalu berkata kalau Marik berniat menguasai dunia dan dapat dikatakan kalau Marik itu agak... Er... _Psycho..._ Atau biasa orang sebut sebagai gila. Tetapi Marik yang ada di hadapannya saat ini tidak seperti itu. Marik yang ada di hadapannya sangat dewasa, bahkan mungkin terlihat agak... Bijaksana...?

Marik lalu tertawa kecil melihat wajah Ryou yang kebingungan.

"Kau pasti bingung karena apa yang dikatakan teman-temanmu tentangku berbeda dengan apa yang kau lihat selama ini. Oke, dulu aku memang sedikit... Er, atau mungkin banyak? Oke, yang pasti teman-temanmu berkata kalau aku gila, jahat, stres, licik, dan semacamnya. Tetaoi aku melakukan itu karena hasutan seseorang. Dan kau tahu siapa yang menghasutku untuk melakukan itu?" tanya Marik sambil menatap Ryou.

Ryou lalu menggeleng. Senyuman Marik semakin lebar.

"Bakura..."

Kali ini Ryou terbelalak. Bakura? Bakura menghasut Marik untuk menyakiti teman-temannya? Bakura yang melakukannya? Bakura?

"Ya, Bakura yang menghasutku, Ryou. Dan aku tidak bohong. Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Selalu. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa keluar dan menemuimu karena ukiran yang ada di wajah Rishid. Selama Rishid masih dalam kesadarannya, aku tidak akan bisa mengambil alih tubuh Malik. Tetapi saat itu Bakura datang. Dia bilang, aku bisa menemuimu, dia akan membantuku. Tetapi dengan syarat aku membantunya menghancurkan Yami," ucap Marik.

Ryou benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Marik. Bakura, Bakura sejahat itu?

"Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana denganmu? Kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Marik.

Ryou lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... Bertengkar dengan Bakura... Ah! Tetapi tidak apa-apa kok! Itu cuma masalah kecil! Nanti kami juga baikan lagi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Ryou sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Marik menunjukkan wajah kecewa, lalu mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin cerita. Tetapi kuharap kau jujur saa kau berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Marik.

Ryou tersenyum kecil. Baru kali ini ada lelaki selain Bakura yang benar-benar dapat mengerti dirinya. Mungkin dirinya memang tidak salah saat menganggap Marik sebagai teman yang baik.

_**~Bakura's Room~**_

Di kamarnya, terlihat Bakura sedang bertopang dagu sengan wajah kesal. Malik yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang pelajaran Fisika, yang tentunya tidak dimengerti Bakura, hanya bisa mengetuk kepala Bakura dengan buku tulis yang sudah digulungkan oleh Malik sendiri saat mengetahui Bakura sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya.

"Adaw! Malik! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" seru Bakura sambil memegang kepalanya.

Malik hanya mendengus kesal saja pada Bakura yang tidak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Baka! Terang saja aku marah, kamu saja sejak tadi tidak fokus pada penjelasanku! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Dari tadi kelihatannya sedang kesal! Sedang ada masalah?" tanya Malik yang mencoba menurunkan nada suaranya.

Bakura malah berdecih kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Malik.

Twitch!

Karena kesal, Malik pun akhirnya memukul Bakura berkali-kali. Yah, dia memukul masih dengan menggunakan buku tulisnya.

"He-hei! Apa-apaan kau?!" tanya Bakura yang kewalahan menahan semua serangan Malik.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?! Aku sudah menjelaskan rumus tidak jelas ini panjang lebar, tetapi kau malah tidak mendengarkan!" seru Malik kesal.

Bakura hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat. 'Rumus tidak jelas'? Apa benar kalau Malik mengerti rumus itu?

Bakura menghela napas pelan lalu beranjak menuju ke pintu kamar. Malik yang merasa tidak dihiraukan dari tadi lalu ikut berdiri mrnghampiri dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei, Bakura kau ini apa-apa—"

Malik terdiam saat Bakura membuka pintu kamar. Tidak, Bakura tidak membukanya dengan lebar, dia sepertinya hanya berniat mengintip. Mata Bakura dan Malik langsung terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di ruang tamu.

"Ma-Marik dan Ryou? Mereka..."

Malik terdiam.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana kagetnya dirimu kalau kau melihat lelaki yang kau cintai tengah memeluk seorang wanita yang merupakan wanita yang dicintai temanmu.

Sekilas, Bakura menyadari kalau Marik sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman puas penuh kemenangan yang membuat Bakura bertambah kesal.

Bakura langsung buru-buru menutup pintu.

"_Chikuso!_ Rupanya dia mengajakku berperang!" seru Bakura kesal.

"Rupanya begitu... Kupikir ini hanya dugaanku, tetapi aku salah... Marik sepertinya memang benar-benar tertarik pada Ryou," ucap Malik sambil menghela napas.

"GAH! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk merebut _yadounushi_?! Kalau dilihat dari keadaan, jelas dia menang untuk saat ini karena aku sedang bertengkar dengan _yadounushi_ dan dia adalah _partner_ belajar _yadounushi_!" seru Bakura kesal sambil duduk dan mengacvak-ngacak rambutnya.

Malik terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Bakura. Bakura hanya menatap Malik dengan tatapan 'apa yang lucu?'

"Hahaha, sepertinya lagi-lagi kita harus bekerja sama, Bakura..."

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

Di Kame _Game Shop_, terlihat Yurika sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil mengerjakan tugas Fisikanya bersama Yami yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memakai kacamata dan membolak-balik buku Fisiknya.

"Che, Masahiro sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia memberi tugas seperti ini!" ucap Yami sambil terus membolak-balik bukunya dengan kesal.

Yurika sendiri sepertinya sangat serius menatap buku tugas Fisiknya. Entahlah, dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kenapa? Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Yami.

Yurika terdiam. Dia lalu menggeleng pelan.

Yami menghela napas pelan. Kenapa rasanya gadis itu seperti sengaja tidak mau bicara padanya?

Yami lalu menutup buku Fisikanya.

"Huft, aku sudah selesai," ucap Yami sambil melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas buku tugasnya.

Dia lalu mendekat pada Yurika dan mengintip isi bukunya. Tampak sebuah nomor terakhir kini kosong tidak terisi dan Yurika sendiri sepertinya sedang mengingat-ngingat cara mengerjakan soal itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti yang ini?" tanya Yami.

Yurika terdiam. Dia harus menjawab apa? Dia memang tidak mengerti soal itu, tetapi dia enggan meminta bantuan lelaki di sebelahnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yurika, Yami langsung menuliskan sesuatu di atas buku gadis itu.

"Itu rumusnya. Tidak ada di buku. Masahiro baru saja menjelaskannya kemarin Jumat, tetapi sepertinya kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saat itu, ya?" ucap Yami sambil menyeringai.

Yurika langsung menoleh pada lelaki itu. Seringai lelaki itu semakin lebar.

"Akhirnya kau menoleh juga. Kupikir kau akan selamanya terpaku pada bukumu itu dan menghindariku," ucap Yami.

Memang benar, sedari tadi gadis itu berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Yami. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan melupakan semua masalah tentang masa lalu tidak jelas itu.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak menghindarimu. Terima kasih atas rumusnya," ucap Yurika sambil kembali menulis di bukunya.

Yurika lalu menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Yami.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebenatar," ucap Yurika sambil meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan beranjak menuju ke luar rumah.

"Aku ikut," ucap Yami sambil mengikuti gadis itu berjalan ke luar rumah.

Dalam hatinya, Yurika mendengus kesal. Dia keluar rumah untuk menghindari Yami. Kalau Yami ikut pergi dengannya, jadinya sama saja kan?

'Aku tahu kau menghindariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu,' pikir Yami.

_**~Domino Park~**_

Yami dan Yurika terus berjalan sampai ke taman. Mereka terus duduk tenpa berbicara satu patah katapun di kursi taman.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar," ucap Yami sambil berdiri dan menatap gadis itu.

Yurika mengangguk pelan, lalu Yami beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu.

Yurika menghela napas pelan. Dia bisa saja kabur saat itu, tetapi dia tidak enak pada Yami. Dan kalaupun dia kabur, Yami pasti akan menginterogasinya di rumah.

"Kau sendirian, Nona?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut coklat acak-acakan sambil tersenyum pada Yurika.

Yurika hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi lelaki itu.

"Oke, sepertinya kau sendirian ya? Bagaimana kalau ikut saja denganku?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Yurika masih tidak bergeming. Dia sengaja membiarkan lelaki itu sampai lelaki itu bosan sendiri dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"He, cantik-cantik tetapi bisu. Tidak masalah, ayo ikut denganku," ucap lelaki itu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Yurika.

Yurika terbelalak. Dia baru saja akan menendang lelaki itu, tetapi seseorang sudah lebih dulu memukul lelaki itu sampai terjatuh ke tanah.

"Dia bersamaku. Rupanya kau mau cari ribut di daerah kekuasaanku ya?" tanya seseorang sambil menatap lelaki berambut coklat tadi dengan tatapan tajam.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu langsung buru-buru pergi dari sana dengan pekspresi ketakutan.

Sosok yang menyelmatkan Yurika itu lalu menoleh ke arah Yurika.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucap Yurika.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucap Yurika.

Yurika menatap sosok penyelamatnya itu. Lelaki dengan surai hitam dan bermata hijau itu, rasanya Yurika pernah melihat wajahnya. Mirip dengan seseorang...

"Siapa namamu, Nona? Sepertinya kau masih SMA ya?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menatap Yurika dengan tatapan observatif.

"Namaku Yurika, Kisaragi Yurika. Ya, aku memang masih SMA," ucap Yurika.

Lelaki itu tehenyak mendengar jawaban Yurika. Lalu dia berusaha kembali tenang.

"Ah, namaku Shun, Kazami Shun. Anggap saja aku penguasa daerah ini. Aku seorang mahasiswa di Domino University," ucap lelaki itu.

Yurika lalu tertegun. Kazami...?

"Apa kau kerabat Kazami Ryo?" tanya Yurika tanpa basa-basi.

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Ya, dia adik sepupuku yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika," ucap Shun.

Yurika lalu mengangguk-ngangguk. Pantas saja rasanya dia pernah melihat wajah Shun entah di mana. Ternyata dia sepupu dari Ryo.

Dari jauh, Yami terkaget-kaget melihat Yurika kini sedang mengobrol dengan Shun. Pertama kali, dia mengira Shun adalah Ryo. Tetapi dia salah, itu bukan Ryo.

Yami lalu menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"_Hime_, dia siapa?" tanya Yami sambil menunjuk sosok Shun.

Yurika lalu menghela napas pelan.

Yami sudah kembali...

"Dia... Kau ingat Kazami Ryo? Dia sepupu dari Ryo, sekaligus orang yang menyelamatkanku tadi," ucap Yurika.

Yami tehenyak. 'Menyelamatkan'? Apa maksudnya?

Menyadari Yami yang kebingungan, Shun langsung menjelaskan kepada Yami.

"Tadi Yuri-chan digoda oleh seorang lelaki, entah siapa, aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Shun.

Yami sempat cemburu dan kesal mendengar paggilan yang dilontarkan lelaki itu untuk Yurika. Tetapi dia kemudian berusaha menepis perasaan itu mengingat lelaki di depannya itu telh menyelamatkan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah menolong _hime_—maksudku, Yurika!" ucap Yami.

Shun tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu meraih tangan Yurika dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Yuri-chan. Semoga kita bertemu lagi lain kali," ucap Shun sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yurika hanya terdiam saja menerima aksi Shun barusan, sedangkan Yami, dia terlihat semakin cemburu pada lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya kan?" tanya Yami dengan nada terdengar kesal.

Yurika menggeleng pelan.

Yami lalu meraih tangan Yurika. Yurika terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan Yami. Yami lalu meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Yurika.

Yurika melihat benda pemberian Yami itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau suka permen kan? Kalau tidak salah Yugi bilang begitu," ucap Yami sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Yurika lalu tersenyum kecil melihat permen _lollipop_ rasa _strawberry_ yang diberikan Yami padanya.

"_Arigatou, Yami-kun,_" ucap Yurika sambil tersenyum tulus.

Wajah Yami memerah, lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan taman itu sambil menarik tangan Yurika .

"Sudah saatnya pulang. Kalau Yugi dan Atem sudah pulang dan tidak menemukan kita, mereka bisa khawatir nanti," ucap Yami.

Tanpa disadari oleh Yurika, Yami tersenyum kecil. Sudah ada sedikit kemajuan dalam usahanya. Setidaknya 'sedikit' lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Tetapi kabar buruknya, mungkin saja saingannya bertambah?!

_**~Kaiba Corporation~**_

Dia ruang kerjanya, terlihat Seto sedang menatap sebuah tongkat di tangannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Membantu ya...? Tetapi bagaimana caranya?" ucap Seto sambil menatap tongkat itu—_Sennen Rod_.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Kumohon, Seto! Kata Ishizu dan Malik, mungkin saja kau bisa membantu kedua orang itu! Kami tidak tahu lagi harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi! Demi Yami, Seto!" seru Atem.

Atem dan Yugi kini diuduk di hadapan Seto dengan tatapan memohon. Seto hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Walau kalian bilang seperti itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun... Memang benar, aku sudah menerima kalau aku memang _High Priest_ Seth di kehidupan masa laluku, tetapi aku sendiri tidak ingat sepenuhnya tentang kehidupanku di masa lalu," ucap Seto.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yugi langsung mengeluarkan _Sennen Rod_ yang dibawanya. Dia lalu menyerahkan Sennen Rod itu pada Seto.

"Sepertinya Marik tidak keberatan untuk meminjamkannya sementara padamu," ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan _Sennen Rod_ itu di atas meja.

Seto tertegun melihat tongkat berbahan dasar emas dengan lambang _eye of horus_ itu.

Yugi lalu menarik tangan Atem beranjak keluar dari ruangan Seto.

"Ingat saja pelan-pelan. Kalau kau sudah mengingat semuanya, bantulah mereka," ucap Yugi sambil menutup pintu ruang kerja Seto.

Seto hanya menatap datar kepergian mereka.

_**-Flashback end-**_

Seto menghela napas pelan. Baru saja dia membuka lacinya—untuk menyimpan tongkat itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak dan tangannya terhenti.

Sebuah bayangan mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

"_Kau... Kau membunuh kakakku! DASAR PEMBUNUH!"_

_Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dengn kulit seputih susu tampak ditahan oleh dua orang pengawal Mesir Kuno berkulit _tan_. Gadis it uterus memberontak dan berteriakdengan wajah marah pada seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ bermata _blue lazuli_ yang duduk di atas singgasananya sambil memegang sebuah tongkat berwarna keemasan—_Sennen Rod_._

"_Jangan kurang ajar pada Pharaoh, Penyusup! Dasar gadis pembawa sial!" ucap salah seorang pengawal dengan nada marah sambil terus menahan gadis itu._

"_KAU PEMBUNUH! KEMBALIKAN KAKAKKU!" teriak sang gadis bersuari pirang itu pada lelaki pemilik Sennen Rod itu—sang pharaoh yang memerintah Mesir Kuno saat itu._

_Kedua mata _red crimson_nya menyiratkan kemarahan yang begitu mendalam pada sang pharaoh beriris _blue lazuli_ yang masih duduk di atas singgasananya dengan wajah datar._

_Sang pharaoh hanya terdiam di atas singgasananya. Dia lalu menatap datar para pengawal yang menahan gadis itu._

"_Bawa dia ke kamarku...," titah sang pharaoh dengan nada datar._

_Kedua pengawal itu terhenyak sesaat, lalu mereka mengiyakan titah sang pharaoh._

"_Baik, Pharaoh!"_

_Kedua pengawal itu, lalu menyeret gadis itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Gadis itu masih saja terus memberontak sambil terus berteriak pada sang pharaoh._

"_LEPASKAN AKUUU! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, SETH! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! SEEEEETH!"_

Bayangan itu lalu menghilang dari kepalanya. Seto meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja—menahan tubuhnya yang melemas.

"A-apa itu...? Jounouchi...?"

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : _BANZAI!_ CHAPTER INI SELE—

Bakura : APA MAKSUDNYA ITUUU?! Gue muncul lagi sih iya! Cuma, MANA BAGIAN GUE SAMA _YADOUNUSHI_?!

Gia : Seperti kata pepatah, Nak Bakura, 'Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian'

Marik : *Puas* Akhirnya gue bisa nyiksa mitra gue! BWAHAHAHA!

Shun : Apa maksudnya 'penguasa daerah'? Gue preman?

Jou : HUAPA?! MIRIP GUE DONG?! *berbinar-binar natap Shun* BERARTI LU ANAK BUAH GUE?!

Gia : Hem, anggep aja begitu~ Lu itu preman iya, tapi juga bukan. Pokoknya semacam penjaga kedamaian deh~

All : *Sweatdrop* Emang ada yang begitu?

Atem : Baiklah, balas review~

**.**

**Ruega Kaiba :**

Gia : Ahaha, seperti _motto_ sehari-hari Yurika...

Yurika : 'Yang namanya Gia gak akan lepas dari _typo_'

Gia : Dan gue merasa _motto _lu itu kejam banget, Yurika TTwTT WOI! CARI-CARI KESEMPATAN SONO! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Yura*

Yami : Er, itu..

Seto : Adegan itu sampe diulang sampe 37 kali karena pihak lelaki yang kaga bisa nahan diri...

Yugi : Untung Gia nyewa _security_ -w- *Nunjuk Shun*

Shun : *Senyum miris* _Security_ ya...?

Seto : Gue sama si anjing kampong ka—

Malik : Adu bacot tiap hari, bisa sampe lempar-lemparan barang kadang-kadang... Setiap di sekolah pasti gak lepas dari acara adu bacot tak berujung *Baca laporan selama syuting TNJ*

Jou : *Ngedengus* Dia duluan yang cari ribut! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Seto*

Noa : Oh? Bener nih? OKE! AYO KITA PERGI! *ngegendong Mokuba*

Mokuba : HYA! MAU KE MANA INI?!

Seto : HEH! RAMBUT LUMUT! JANGAN KABUR! *Ngejarin Noa sama Mokuba*

Yami : Ya iyalaah gue kaga kaya dia, gue kan bukan tukang colong kesempa—

Gia : setiap kali break syuting minimal ada 5 kali keributan yang disebabkan oleh Yami yang cari kesempata *liat laporan*

Yami : *speechless*

Yugi : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Erlangga186 :**

Yami : *Ketawa penuh kemenangan* MAKAN TUH! LU KAGA MUNCUL DI CHAP INI, RYO! BUAHAHAHA!

Ryo : *Sweatdrop* Seenggaknya nama gue muncul

Gia : Oke, ini udap di_update_ kok neng! TTATT

Shun : *Hela napas* Kayaknya gue bakal jadi security di sini... *Geleng-geleng kepala* Ini baru chara YGO, belom lagi chara GX yang tidap hari ada aja adu mulut sama perangnya... *Lirik Jun, Johan, sama Edo yang lagi perang*

Gia : *Nyengir* Ada untungnya juga gue nyeret Shun ke sini~

Yami & Ryo : SAMA SEKALI KAGA ADA UNTUNGNYA!

Yugi : Sebelum keributan dimulai lagi... _THANKS FOR REVIEW!_

**.**

**Ryo kazami :**

Gia : Soal Rikku—

Rikku : Yah, itu rahasia~

Yurika : Pokoknya peran yang bikin Yami super kesel deh...

Yami : Seenggaknya masih lebih nyebelin kembaran lu tuh, Rikku!

Rikku : Heh? Kembaran?

Gia : *Ngakak* Yah, emang sih, tuh orang terlalu agresif sih, mirip lu Yam. Cuma lebih parah kayaknya...

Shun : Yap, dan kita jadi sepupu~ Tapi... Gue lebih tua dari lu di sini!

Yami : JAUH-JAUH DARI _HIME _GUE LU SEMUA! *Narik Yurika pergi menjauh dari cowok-cowok*

Atem : Dasar cemburuan *Geleng-geleng kepala*

Ryou : _Thanks for review!_ *Senyum malaikat*

Bakura : *Pingsan nosebleed*

Gia : _HUA! Shikari shiro, Bakura!_

**.**

**evilblueclouds :**

Gia : Huft! Bakura sudah diamankan!

Yami : Gue udah cukup sabar tiap hari...

Yurika : Huft, kalo gue kaga nurut apa kata author ada juga gue dikasih peran yang tambah malu-maluin...

Ryuuji : Seto jamur itu mah gak sebanding sama gue~

Jou : HO! BARU KALI INI ADA YANG SETUJU KALO SETO JAMUR! *Genggam tangan Ryuuji*

Seto : *Nyamperin dari kejauhan* MENYINGKIR LU DADU!

Gia : /Glek!/ Perang... *Dorong semuanya menjauh dari lokasi perang*

/BAK! BUK! CTANG!/

Yami : Itu masih mending, coba pake lakban! Pas dicabutnya sakit pake banget kalo udah nempel!

Yurika : Lakban mah masih banyak di belakang -w-

Gia : _Thanks for review~!_

**.**

Malik : Jadi, kayanya masih banyak draft fic yang belom lu slesain... Tuh yang GX masih numpuk *Nunjuk fic yang numpuk*

Johan : *nongol* KAPAN GILIRAN GUE NAMPANG?! MANA JANJI LO?!

Gia : KENAPA LU DI SINI, JO?! OAO

Juudai : Em, sedikit pemisahan dari Jun... Kalo kaga satu Academi langsung ancur semua...

Jun : *Jauh-jauh dari Johan* Gue kaga mau cari ribut lagi! Percuma buang tenaga buat ngeladenin tuh rambut biru!

Yurika : *Sweatdrop* Sepertinya kita melewatkan perang hebat, Gia...

Gia : Setuju, Yur...

Johan : *Nyeret Gia* KITA MASIH ADA URUSAN!

Gia : HUE! KAGAAAA! _DASUKETTE!_ QAQ

Atem : Maaf buat segala _typo_, _misstypo_, kesalahan tanda baca, ketidak nyambungan cerita, dan kecacatan lainnya

Marik : Makasih yang buat yang udah baca nih chapter! MAKASIH TELAH MEMBACA PENDERITAAN BAKURA! AHAHAHA!

Yurika : *Sweatdrop* Selmat menunggu chapter 10...


	10. Journey 10 : Kaa-san's Diary And Pegasus

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previouly :**

**"**_**Kau... Kau membunuh kakakku! DASAR PEMBUNUH!"**_

_**Seorang gadis berambut **_**blonde**_** dengn kulit seputih susu tampak ditahan oleh dua orang pengawal Mesir Kuno berkulit **_**tan**_**. Gadis it uterus memberontak dan berteriakdengan wajah marah pada seorang lelaki berkulit **_**tan**_** bermata**_**blue lazuli**_** yang duduk di atas singgasananya sambil memegang sebuah tongkat berwarna keemasan—**_**Sennen Rod**_**.**_

**"**_**Jangan kurang ajar pada Pharaoh, Penyusup! Dasar gadis pembawa sial!" ucap salah seorang pengawal dengan nada marah sambil terus menahan gadis itu.**_

**"**_**KAU PEMBUNUH! KEMBALIKAN KAKAKKU!" teriak sang gadis bersuari pirang itu pada lelaki pemilik Sennen Rod itu—sang pharaoh yang memerintah Mesir Kuno saat itu.**_

_**Kedua mata **_**red crimson**_**nya menyiratkan kemarahan yang begitu mendalam pada sang pharaoh beriris **_**blue lazuli**_** yang masih duduk di atas singgasananya dengan wajah datar.**_

_**Sang pharaoh hanya terdiam di atas singgasananya. Dia lalu menatap datar para pengawal yang menahan gadis itu.**_

**"**_**Bawa dia ke kamarku...," titah sang pharaoh dengan nada datar.**_

_**Kedua pengawal itu terhenyak sesaat, lalu mereka mengiyakan titah sang pharaoh.**_

**"**_**Baik, Pharaoh!"**_

_**Kedua pengawal itu, lalu menyeret gadis itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Gadis itu masih saja terus memberontak sambil terus berteriak pada sang pharaoh.**_

**"**_**LEPASKAN AKUUU! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, SETH! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! SEEEEETH!"**_

**Bayangan itu lalu menghilang dari kepalanya. Seto meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja—menahan tubuhnya yang melemas.**

**"A-apa itu...? Jounouchi...?"**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Sesuai dengan isi wasiat dari ibunya, setelah 3 tahun meninggalnya orang tua Yurika dan Yuki, maka mereka boleh membuka diary peninggalan ibu mereka. Sebenarnya apa isi diary itu sampai-sampai Yuki tidak mau memberitahu Yurika? Dan lagi, ada kenyataan mengejutkan yang disampaikan. Selama ini Pegasus punya anak? Kalau begitu, di mana mereka?**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari, Kisaragi Yuki, Kawasaki Mizumi, Regianna Rilliane Linecherus (SI) © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, SI, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 10**

**Kaa-san's Diary And Pegasus Arrival**

**.**

**.**

"Nee_, _Papa_, kita mau ke mana?"_

_Seorang anak perempuan dan anak lelaki bersurai pirang berwajah persis berumur 7 tahunan kini tengah menatap seorang lelaki berumur 29 tahunan dengan tatapan antusias._

_Mereka bertiga kini tengah menumpangi sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju entah ke mana arahnya._

"_Aku tidak tahu ... Yang pasti kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini ..."_

_Lelaki dewasa itu kini berusaha tersenyum, tetap lama-lama senyumnya kembali memudar dan wajahnya kembali menjadi sedih. Lelaki itu terus mengendarai mobil itu._

_Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau pikirannya semakin tidak fokus dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya._

"PAPA_! AWAS!"_

_Sang lelaki kecil bersurai _blond _kini menunjuk ke arah truk yang kini sedang melaju ke arah mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi._

_Manik _prussian blue_ milik sang gadis bersurai _blonde_ mulai menyiratkan tatapan ketakutan. Dirinya mulai memeluk sang lelaki beriris _sienna brown_ berwajah persis dengannya yang kini duduk di sebelahnya._

_Kedua manik _sienna brown_ milik sang lelaki dewasa bersurai _silver_ kini terbelalak. Ia lalu secepat mungkin memutar setir untuk menghindari truk di depan mobil mereka._

_Sayang, nasib tidak memihak mereka..._

_Begitu lelaki bersurai _silver_ itu membanting setir, mobil itu langsung keluar dari jalur dan melaju ke arah sebuah pohon dengan kecepatan penuh._

"_AAAAAH!"_

**~XxX~**

"TIDAAAK!"

Yurika baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia langsung terduduk di atas kasuh dengan napas memburu karena kaget. Kedua manik_ aquamarine blue_-nya terbelalak lebar karena kaget.

Setelah mulai tenang, dirinya lalu melirik ke arah meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

'Jam 6 lewat 45 menit... Dan hari ini tanggal... 7 Juli... Cih! Jangan bilang aku dapat mimpi tidak jelas ini gara-gara si tua bangka itu!' pikir Yurika kesal.

Aneh ... Siapa orang-orang yang ada di dalam mimpinya tadi? Tidakkk,,, dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenali keempat orang itu.

Dirinya? Tidak mungkin gadis kecil itu dirinya. Walau warna matanya sama-sama biru, tapi jelas-jelas berbeda. Mata Yurika berwarna cerah, sementara gadis itu gelap. Belum lagi gaya rambut mereka yang berbeda. Yuki? Bukan, lelaki kecil itu bukan Yuki, kembarannya. Warna mata Yuki _aquamarine blue_, bukan _sienna brown_. Ayahnya? Ha, jangan harap! Penampilan lelaki dewasa di mimpinya itu dan ayahnya berbeda jauh! Apalagi, ayahnya tidak mungkin jadi lelaki dengan wajah baik seperti itu. _Impossible_!

Yah, memang sih wajah lelaki itu tidak terlalu terlihat, hanya saja Yurika tahu wajah lelaki itu memang sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya. Apalagi warna dan bentuk rambutnya!

Yurika lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sudahlah! Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur! Tidak perlu dipermasalahkan juga kok klau dia tidak tahu siapa orang-orang itu!

Dengan malas, Yurika turun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dia lalu mulai membuka lemari baju dan mengambil sebuah kemeja hitam polos dan sebuah rok berwarna biru tua.

Setelah Yurika kembali menutup lemarinya, dia lalu menghela napas pelan.

'Hari ini libur karena ada pendalaman materi untuk beberapa murid yang nilainya kurang... Dan lagi ... Mimpi apa yang kudapat tadi? Itu bukan mimpi tentang gadis Mesir Kuno berambut _blonde_ dan yang biasanya ... Jangan bilang ini benar-benar karena si tua bangka yang rohnya tidak tenang di atas sana ….'

_Holy Elf_ lalu menampakkan dirinya di samping Yurika dan menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

_'Ada apa, _Masutaa_? Anda bermimpi buruk seperti biasa lagi?'_ tanya _Holy Elf_.

Yurika menoleh ke arah _Holy Elf_, lalu menggeleng pelan.

'Bukan ... Oke, aku memang bermimpi buruk, tapi ini bukan mimpi tentang Yukarina Hikari lagi,' ucap Yurika pada _Holy Elf_.

Tiba-tiba saja, _handphone _yang diletakkan Yurika di atas meja belajarnya berbunyi.

Yurika langsung buru-buru mengambil _handphone_-nya. Ternyata ada _e-mail_ masuk. Yurika lalu membuka _e-mail_ itu.

_From : Atashi no Futago_

_Subject : Diary_

_Yur, kurasa hari ini sudah saatnya kita membuka kotak diary milik kaa-san_

_Ini sudah 3 tahun setelah meninggalnya tou-san dan kaa-san_

_Misuda-san, pengacara kita, sudah menyerahkan kunci diary kaa-san padaku_

_Kuharap kau mengizinkanku untuk membuka diary ini duluan, Imouto-chan_

_Oh, dan, aku sudah menerima kiriman surat dan karangan bunga darimu_

_Aku akan menyerahkannya ke kaa-san nanti_

Yurika menghela napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengetikkan balasan atas _e-mail_ yang diterimanya.

_To : Atashi no Futago_

_Silahkan, tetapi jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan diary itu beserta kuncinya padaku setelah kau membacanya_

_Thank you, aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu untuk menyerahkannya pada kaa-san karena aku tidak bisa datang ke sana tahun ini_

_Sampaikan salam dan maafku padanya_

Yurika lalu meletakkan kembali handphonenya ke atas meja. Ia berjalan menuju ke luar kamarnya.

'Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang penting di dalam _diary_ itu ya?'

**~XxX~**

"AKU TIDAK MAU KE SEKOLAAAH! Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk mengikuti hal-hal kecil seperti pendalaman materi!"

Jam 07:30 ….

Di ruang tamu, terlihat Atem sedang berusaha menarik Yugi keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah. Yugi kini sedang menahan badannya yang sedang ditarik lengannya oleh Atem untuk diam di tempat.

"Yu-Yugiii...! Ayo ke sekolaaah! Aku temani kok!" bujuk Atem sambil terus berusaha menarik Yugi untuk menuju ke pintu depan.

Yami hanya bisa menghela napas di atas sofa melihat kedua orang itu. Dirinya lalu kembali fokus ke surat yang ada di genggamannya.

Itu surat dari sang pencipta permainan _Duel Monsters _...

"Oh, Atem, kau juga ikut pendalaman materi?"

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu langsung menengok ke asal suara. Yurika hanya tersenyum kecil saja melihat keakraban Yugi dan Atem.

"Harusnya tidak, tapi sepertinya aku perlu menemani Yugi," ucap Atem.

Yurika tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Atem. Yugi yang merasa namanya dibawa-bawa langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani terus-menerus!" protes Yugi.

"Ya, kau memang bukan anak kecil, _Aibou_. Tetapi aku yakin kalau Atem tidak menemanimu, kau tidak akan mau pergi ke sekolah," ucap Yami.

"E-enak saja! Aku hanya tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk hal kecil!" protes Yugi lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Yurika berjalan ke arah Yugi dan Atem. Gadis berambut pirang itu lalu menyentil dahi Yugi.

"Kalau kau mau lulus SMA, kusarankan kau ikut pendalaman materi, Yuu," ucap Yurika.

"Wadaow! Hei, kenapa dahiku disentil?!" seru Yugi kesal sambil memegang dahinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yurika lalu menatap Atem, seakan tatapannya mengatakan, "Kesempatan, Atem!"

Atem lalu langsung buru-buru menarik Yugi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"E-eh! Aku tidak mau ke sekolaaah!"

"_Arigatou_, Yurika!" seru Atem sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Blam!

Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Yurika menghela napas pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Dirinya lalu menoleh ka arah Yami yang sedang memegang amplop surat sambil menatap nama pengirimnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa, Yami-_kun_? Sepertinya kau serius sekali," ucap Yurika sambil duduk di sebelah Yami.

Yami lalu menatap Yurika dengan tatapan ragu.

Sebetulnya dirinya senang Yurika mengajaknya bicara duluan, tetapi dirinya saat ini terlalu bingung dengan apa yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku ... Dapat surat ... Aku ragu untuk membukanya ... Apa kau mau membacakannya untukku?" tanya Yami sambil menyodorkan amplop surat tadi pada Yurika.

Yurika lalu mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Dia lalu mengambil kertas di dalamnya. Gerakan tangan Yurika tuba-tiba terhenti. Gadis itu lalu menatap Yami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tunggu, ini surat dari siapa?" tanya Yurika penasaran.

Yami menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Yurika.

"Pembuat game _Duel Monsters _... Pegasus J. Crawford ...," ucap Yami.

Kedua iris _blue aquamarine_ Yurika langsung terbelalak lebar.

"Apa?! Kau mendapat surat dari ... Te-tetapi, bagaimana dia bisa mengirim surat pada Sennen Yami? Maksudku, bukannya yang dia tahu sebagai _King of Games_ adalah Mutou Yuugi?" tanya Yurika sambil membolak-balik surat itu.

Yami mengangguk pelan, lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Yurika.

"Kau lihat foto ini," ucap Yami sambil meletakkan foto itu di atas meja.

Yurika memperhatikan foto itu. Di foto itu terdapat tiga orang lelaki yang berdiri di tempat reruntuhan Mesir Kuno.

Deg!

Berbagai bayangan langsung muncul di kepalanya. Semua ingatan itu bercampur sampai dirinya menjadi pusing dan tidak bisa fokus. Yurika lalu memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Yami tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Yurika yang pucat dan tidak fokus. Yami tahu, gadis itu pasti mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalunya ...

"Kau tahu lelaki yang di tengah kan? Dia Pegasus, pencipta game _Duel Monsters_," ucap Yami.

Yami lalu menunjuk seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ berambut _brunet_ sebahu beriris _sandy brown_ yang ada di dalam foto.

"Ini pamanku, namanya Mahaado. Dan ini Mahaado, kembaran dari Mahaad," ucap Yami yang kini menunjuk seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan Mahaado, hanya saja kulitnya berwarna putih _cream _rambutnya berwarna ungu beriris _emerald green_.

Kenal ... Yurika merasa dirinya mengenal tiga orang itu ... Ah, tentu saja, Pegasus kan pencipta game _Duel Monsters_, siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Tapi Mahaado dan Mahaad?

Setelah memperhatikan foto itu baik-baik, Yurika akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei ... jangan bilang kalau mereka berdua ini ..."

Yurika memberi jeda pada kalimat begitu melihat senyum Yami yang semakin melebar.

"Ya, mereka berdua ada dalam rombongan yang mencari ikut artefak peninggalan Mesir Kuno bersama Pegasus," ucap Yami sambil menyimpan kembali foto itu.

Yurika terbelalak. Akhirnya dirinya mengerti….

"Jadi ... Pegasus mengirim surat itu pada Sennen Yami, bukan _mou hitori no_ Yuugi ataupun _King of Games_?" tanya Yurika.

Yami mengangguk. Dia lalu memberi isyarat pada Yurika untuk membuka surat itu.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Yurika langsung membuka surat itu.

_**Kepada,**_

_**Sennen Yami**_

_Lama kita tidak berjumpa, Yami-boy. Aku sudah mendengar semua cerita tentangmu dari Sugoroku-san. Yah, aku memang sempat menemuinya dan Mahaado kemarin-kemarin. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau dan mou hitori no Yugi-boy adalah orang yang sama._

_Ah, ya, aku akan memberitahumu tujuanku mengirim surat ini. Sebetulnya, aku akan segera sampai ke Jepang pada tanggal 7 Juli. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, tepatnya, aku ingin minta tolong padamu._

_Maaf kalau suratku mengganggumu. Aku tahu kau pasti tegang begitu menerima surat dariku karena berpikir aku akan melakukan hal yang buruk lagi melalui surat ini. Kuharap kau mempersiapkan telingamu untuk mendengar semua perkataanku nantinya._

_**Dari,**_

_**Pegasus James Crawford**_

_**04-07-13**_

"Yami-_ku_n ... dia bilang dia akan datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting hari ini. Katanya dia sudah tahu semuanya dari _jii-chan_. Lalu katanya, kau harus mempersiapkan telingamu. Selengkapnya, silahkan dibaca sendiri," ucap Yurika sambil menyerahkan surat itu kembali ke pemiliknya.

Yami mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

Ting! Tong!

Kedua orang itu tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara bel pintu depan dibunyikan.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Yurika langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membuka pintu depan.

Yami hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar, lalu menatap ke arah surat yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh Yurika.

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Pegasus?

Di pintu depan, Yurika kini membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"_Irasshaimase_ ...," ucap Yurika pada seorang lelaki berambut perak yang ada di depannya.

Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu sempat terhenyak melihat Yurika. Sementara Yurika, dirinya terpana melihat sosok lelaki yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ah! Kau! Kau _CEO Industrial Illusion_ kan?!" seru Yurika takjub sambil menunjuk lelaki itu.

Yurika memang tahu wajah dari _CEO Industrial Illusion_, hanya saja gadis itu tidak pernah tahu namanya.

"Ah, iya, itu aku. Maaf, apa Sennen Yami ada di rumah?" tanya lelaki itu.

Menyadari siapa orang yang dicari oleh orang di depannya, gadis itu langsung sadar kalau kini ia berhadapan dengan seorang Pegasus J. Crawford, sang pencipta _game Duel Monsters_. Yurika mengangguk, lalu mempersilakan lelaki itu masuk.

"Silakan masuk. Yami-_kun_ ada di dalam. Anda pasti Crawford-_san_ kan?" tanya Yurika dengan nada ramah.

"_Thank you_, _Miss_. Saya memang Pegasus J. Crawford, panggil saja Pegasus. Dan anda sendiri, Nona muda?" tanya lelaki itu, Pegasus James Crawford, sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam _game shop_.

"Yurika, Kisaragi Yurika," ucap Yurika sambil menutup pintu depan.

Pegasus tertegun mendengar nama gadis itu, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Namamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang ...," bisik Pegasus.

"Eh, _nani_?" tanya Yurika.

Pegasus menggeleng pelan.

"_Iie_, _nandemonai_ ..."

**~XxX~**

Di Inggris, tepatnya di Kisaragi _Corp_, terlihat Yuki kini duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sambil membaca buku. Matanya terpaku pada satu halaman buku itu dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin kan ...? Ja-jadi benar ...? Kupikir ... Aku salah selama ini ...," ucap Yuki sambil menutup buku itu dengan wajah masih _shock_.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Iris _azure blue_-nya menatap wajah Yuki dengan tatapan datar. Yuki lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu ke arah wanita berambut _blonde_ itu. Perlahan, wanita itu tersenyum kosong pada Yuki.

"_Waited too long, Fiancé? Sorry for that ... Ah, what are you reading?_" tanya gadis itu, tunangan dari Yuki, dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat kental.

Yuki menghela napas panjang mendengar cara bicara gadis itu.

"_You already known that you late, right? I bet you did it on purpose, again ... About this book, just see itu by yourself. And please, can you speak in Japanese?_" tanya Yuki sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja kerjanya.

Gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Yuki dan duduk di depan meja kerja Yuki. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, kau memang tahu segalanya. Lagipula untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang? Kalau kau masih berusaha membahas tentang pertunangan ini lagi, aku keluar sekarang. Aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk bertengkar, _okay_?" tanya gadis itu dalam bahasa Jepang.

Bahasa Jepangnya sangat lancar untuk ukuran seorang orang Inggris, bahkan Yuki pun mengakuinya.

Gadis itu mentap Yuki dengan tatapan malas, seakan dirinya datang ke sana dengan terpaksa. Atau mungkin dia memang datang atas paksaan Yuki?

"_Nope_, aku tidak membahas itu. Aku ingin membahas tentang ini, buku yang sangat ingin dibaca oleh _ore no futago_," ucap Yuki sambil menyodorkan _diary_ milik ibunya ke depan tunangannya.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil buku itu dengan wajah ragu, lalu menatap Yuki dengan tatapan, "Kenapa kau menyerahkan buku ini padaku?"

"Baca."

Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu langsung membuka _diary_ itu dan menbaca isinya.

Awalnya, dirinya biasa-biasa saja saat membaca diary itu dan membolak-balik setiap halaman dengan santainya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti di satu halaman dan matanya tiba-tiba melebar ketika membaca tulisan di halaman itu.

"I-ini bohong kan ...? Ja-jadi ... Kau dan Yurika ..."

"Itu semua benar. Aku sebenarnya tahu semua ini sejak awal, hanya saja, karena aku masih kecil, kupikir aku yang salah ingat dan kedua orang tuakulah yang benar. Dan soal _diary_ ini ... Yurika yang menyuruhku membiarkan kau membacanya. Katanya, sebagai calon anggota keluarga, kau juga punya hak untuk membaca _diary_ milik _kaa-san,_" ucap Yuki.

Gadis itu menatap Yuki dengan tatapan serius. Suasana di sana terasa semakin tegang.

"La-lalu ... Apa kau akan memberitahu Rika tentang ..." Gadis itu menghentikan kata-katanya, sengaja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yuki lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya." Yuki lalu menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata, "Karena itu, Re, Regianna Rilliane Linecherus, kuharap kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada kembaranku begitu dia bertanya," ucap Yuki sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Gadis itu, Regianna Rilliane Linecherus, menghela napas pelan. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti ... Berharap saja dia tidak mengancamku agar aku memberitahunya isi _diary_ ini. Ya sudah, hanya itu keperluanmu kan? _I'm out of here_," ucap Regianna sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yuki hanya menatap datar ke arah pintu.

Benar-benar ... Kenapa sifat gadis itu saat bersama kembarannya dan saat bersama Yurika berbeda sekali? Seakan-akan gadis itu mempunyai dua kepribadian. Apa sebegitu kesalnya dia terhadap keputusan ayahnya untuk menikahkan mereka berdua?

**~XxX~**

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yami-_boy_. Tidak kusangka kau sekarang tinggal bersama gadis secantik ini. Ah, Yurika-_chan_, jangan bilang kalau Yami-_boy_ ini pacarmu," ucap Pegasus dengan sengaja, membuat Yurika yang sedang meminum the di sebelah Yami menjadi tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk! A-apa kata Pegasus-_san_? A-aku pacar Yami-_kun_? Ti-tidak mungkin! Aku dan Yami-_kun_ ini hanya teman!" seru Yurika buru-buru memprotes perkataan Pegasus.

"_Naruhodo_ ... Kukira Yami-_boy_ yang dulunya masih sangat kecil dan polos saat aku masih bekerja dengan Mahaado dan Mahaad, sekarang sudah pintar memilih pacar karena kalian kelihatannya dekat sekali," ucap Pegasus sambil terkekeh kecil.

Yami hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melirik Yurika yang salah tingkah di sebelahnya saja.

"Yah, kuharap sih aku punya pacar seperti dia. Hanya saja sepertinya Yurika belum siap," ucap Yami dengan nada iseng.

"Me-memang siapa yang mau pacaran denganmu?!" seru Yurka sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memalingakan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kedua lelaki itu langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Yurika.

"Ah, ya, lalu, Pegasus-_san_, soal hal yang ingin kau bicarakan ..." Yami lalu memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan menatap Pegasus dengan tatapan serius.

"Yami-_boy_, apa kau ... Bisa membantuku ...? Aku ... Sebenarnya punya dua orang anak dari Cyndia, hanya saja, aku tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang. Mereka ada di tangan kerabat Cyndia. Mereka menganggapku ayah yang tidak becus, dan menyembunyikan anak-anakku. Yah, kuakui, memang dulu aku terlalu memikirkan kematian Cyndia sampai-sampai melupakan anak-anakku, tetapi aku kini menyesal! Aku menginginkan mereka kembali! Setelah aku memohon dengan susah payah, akhirnya ibu dari Cyndia memberitahuku kalau anakku ada di Jepang," cerita Pegasus dengan nda lirih.

Yami lalu mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Dia lalu mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

"Jadi ... kau ingin menggunakan kekuasaanku sebagai pewaris Kazunari _Corp_? Aku yakin pasti keluar dari Cyndia-_san_ mem-_block_ data anak-anakmu dari semua koneksi perusahaanmu," ucap Yami sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pegasus mengangguk pasrah.

Memang hanya ini jalan satu-satunya bagis Pegasus untuk mencari tahu tentang anak-anaknya. Dia tahu Seto pasti terlalu sibuk untuk membantunya walau dia memohon sambil berlutut di depan Seto sekalipun.

Mencari data keluarga Cyndia yang merupakan keluarga yang kaya dan tertutup, memang tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Walau menggunakan kekuasaan Kazunari _Corp_ sekalipun, pasti akan tetap sulit untuk mencari data keluarga Cyndia.

"_Ano_, kalau boleh tanya ... anak Pegasus-_san_ itu namanya siapa? Siapa tahu kita ternyata pernah bertemu dengannya," ucap Yurika.

Pegasus memejamkan matanya. Di wajahnya terlihat ekspresi sedih dan rindu yang mendalam.

"Andrew and ... Edelaine ..."

Yurika dan Yami mengernyitkan alis mereka. Andrew dan Edelaine? Nama yang cukup asing ...

"Lalu, berapa umur mereka? Apa kau punya foto mereka, Pegasus?" tanya Yami.

"Umur mereka sama dengan kalian saat ini. Mereka kembar. Aku punya lukisan mereka saat berumur 6 tahun," ucap Pegasus.

Yurika mengernyitkan alisnya.

Apa? Lukisan?

"Ah, ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Mohon bantuannya selama seminggu ini. Aku akan menumpang di sini sampai Sugoroku-_san_ pulang!" ucap Pegasus sambil tersenyum lebar.

"EEEHHH?!"

**~XxX~**

"Bukan begini, _Bonkotsu_! Seharusnya dikalikan dulu baru ditambah!"

Seto kini duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sambil mengomeli Jou yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Gah! Seharusnya kau membantuku sekarang jamur bodoh, bukannya memarahiku!" seru Jou kesal sambil terus menulis di atas buku tugasnya.

Seto mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Jou.

"Aku bingung, bagaimana dengan otakmu yang pas-pasan itu kau tidak ikut pendalaman materi?!" tanya Seto dengan nada meremehkan.

Wajah Jou bertambah kesal mendengar pernyataan Seto. Dirinya lagi-lagi memprotes dengan terus memfokuskan matanya pada buku tugasnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku bahkan sudah sampai bertanya pada Mizumi-_sensei _apa dia lupa memasukkan namaku atau tidak, tetapi dia bilang aku memang tidak ikut pendalaman materi!" bela Jou sambil menyodorkan bukunya pada Seto untuk diperiksa.

Seto lalu mengecek jawaban Jou di nomor terakhir dengan tatapan serius.

"Sudah benar. Ya sudah, kembali sana ke habitatmu!" seru Seto dengan gaya mengusir Jou.

Jou mendengus kesal.

Bagaimana bisa Seto memperlakukannya seperti itu?!

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pergi dari sini, Jamur! Lama-lama aku bisa jamuran sepertimu kalau di sini terus!" seru Jou sambil mengambil bukunya dan berjalan menuju ke luar ruangan dengan ekspresi kesal.

Seto menatap kepergian Jou dengan tatapan datar.

Dirinya lalu mengeluarkan _Sennen Rod_ yang diletakkannya di dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Bagaimana bisa benda seperti ini membuatnya mendapat bayangan aneh kemarin?

**~XxX~**

"Dasar jamur menyebalkan!"

Jou terus mengumpat kesal sepanjang perjalanan. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bayangkan saja kalau kau ada di posisi Jou saat ini! Dikatai seorang _CEO_ sombong berotak jenius dan ber-_IQ_ tinggi. Rasanya sama saja seperti kau seorang rakyat jelata yang direndahkan oleh seorang raja paling berkuasa!

Langkah Jou tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mendapati dirinya melewati _Museum_ Domino.

Jou tersenyum kecil menatap bangunan musem, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _museum _itu.

Yah, tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi _museum_ itu lagi, asalkan dirinya tida bertemu _mummy_….

Di dalam _museum_, Jou berusaha berjalan tanpa melirik ke samping, karena dia tahu, biasa saja dirinya menemukan mummy saat menengok ke samping. Ia lalu menemukan sosok Malik yang kini berdiri di depan sebuah batu tulis besar. Dirinya tidak fokus pada batu tulis itu dan tatapan matanya terlihat sedih.

"Malik?" panggil Jou sambil menepuk pundak Malik.

Malik tersentak kaget, lalu menatap Jou sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ah, halo, Jou. Akhirnya kau datang juga," ucap Malik.

Jou mengernyitkan alisnya.

Apa maksudnya "akhirnya"?

Jou lalu menatap ke arah batu tulis di depannya.

"_Ano_, ini batu tulis tentang apa ya?" tanya Jou berusaha mencari topik.

"Masa kepemimpinan Pharaoh Seth …," ucap Malik.

Jou menatap malik sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Eh? Pharaoh Seth?" tanya Jou bingung.

Malik mengangguk.

"Ya, Pharaoh Seth …. Kau tahu? Seperti Pharaoh Atemu, Pharaoh Seth juga punya _personal servant_. Bedanya, dia sendiri yang seenaknya memaksa seseorang menjadi _personal servant_-nya," ucap Malik sambil menatap batu tulis di depannya dengan tatapan serius.

Jou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dirinya lalu menatap Malik dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Memangnya siapa _personal servant_ Pharaoh Seth?" tanya Jou penasaran.

Malik terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya menjawab pertanyaan Jou.

"Adik perempuan dari pemilik asli _ka_ naga putih …," ucap Malik.

Jou terbelalak kaget.

Naga putih? Maksudnya _Blue Eyes_?

Jou kembali teringat mimpinya. Jujur, mimpi itu membuatnya sedikit trauma untuk membahas ataupun melihat kartu _Blue Eyes White Dragon_.

"Me-memangnya siapa pemilik asli _ka Blue Eyes_? Bukannya Seth?" tanya Jou bingung.

Malik tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan. Dia… seorang gadis berkulit putih. Dia cinta pertama Seth …," ucap Malik.

Jou terhenyak menhdengar kata "cinta pertama Seth".

Seth ternyata pernah jatuh cinta …?

Dalam hati, Jou menertawakan Pharaoh Seth. Yang benar saja, reinkarnasi masa lalu dari CEO sombong dan menyebalkan seperti Kaiba Seto ternyata pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita yang dikuclikan oleh negaranya? Benar-benar tidak mungkin!

"Jika _Blue Eyes_ memiliki majikan, maka _Red Eyes_ milikmu juga sebenarnya memiliki majikan pada zaman itu. Apa kau tahu siapa majikannya?" tanya Malik.

"Eh? Apa mungkin adik dari pemilik _Blue Eyes_?" tanya Jou bingung.

Malik menggeleng.

"Bukan. Memang benar, adik dari pemilik _Blue Eyes_ pernah mewarisi ka naga hitam, tepatnya _Red Eyes_, tetapi bukan dia pemilik asli dari _Red Eyes_," ucap Malik.

Jou semakin tertarik dengan topik yang sedang dibahasnya dengan Malik sekarang. Dirinya menatap Malik dengan tatapan antusias dengan topik yang sedang mereka bahas.

"'Pernah mewarisi'? Jadi apa setelah memiliki _ka Red Eyes_, dia melepaskan _ka_-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam batu segel? Atau dia memberikan _ka_-nya pada orang lain?" tanya Jou.

"Sebetulnya, sejak awal, _Red Eyes_ bukanlah ka milik gadis itu. Seseorang memberikan _Red Eyes_ pada gadis itu untuk melindunginya. Sebagai gantinya, sang pemilik asli dari _Red Eyes_ harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Karena sang gadis merasa dialah penyebab kematian dari pemilik asli _Red Eyes_, sang gadis melepaskan _Red Eyes_ supaya orang tersebut dapat kembali bereinkarnasi," jelas Malik.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa gadis itu sampai harus dilindungi? Apa ada orang yang mau menyakitinya?" tanya Jou bingung.

Malik mengangguk, lalu menatap Jou dengan tatapan serius.

"Gadis ini memiliki kulit putih, seperti kakaknya …. Tidak heran kalau banyak orang yang ingin mencelakainya. Gadis itu bahkan hampir terbunuh saat terjadi pemberontakan kalau saja bukan sang pemilik _Red Eyes_ yang menyelamatkannya," jelas Malik.

Jou terdiam. Dia lalu menatap Malik dengan tatapan penasaran.

"_Nee_, kalau boleh tanya, kenapa Seth memaksanya menjadi _personal servant_-nya?" tanya Jou.

Malik menghela napas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Jou.

"Tidak ada yang tahu Jou …. Mungkin hanya Seth yang tahu," ucap Malik.

Deg!

Kepala Jou tiba-tiba saja seperti mendapat sebuah pukulan kencang. Bayangan-bayangan asing kembali muncul di kepalanya.

"_Bodoh! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?! Kau lihat akibat perbuatanmu sekarang?! Kau jadi tertusuk seperti ini!"_

"_Jo-Jouno… aku melakukan semua ini untuk melindungimu …. A-aku mencintaimu …."_

"_Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tidak ingin kau meninggal! Kau satu-satunya orang yang kupunya! Aku tidak ingin kalau harus kehilanganmu!"_

"_A-aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu …. _Ka_-ku, naga hitam, akan selalu bersamamu …. Aku akan memberikan _ka_-ku padamu …."_

"_Jangan bercanda, Ryuu! Kalau kau memberikan _ka_-mu padaku, maka kau akan benar-benar—"_

"_Aku tidak peduli…. Aku hanya ingin kau aman …. Naga hitam, kumohon … jaga Jouno …."_

_Hening …._

"_Ryuu? Ryuu! RYUU! BANGUN! RYUU! RYUUUUUU!"_

Jou meremas kepalanya.

Pusing ….

Semua ingatan itu muncul di kepalanya begitu saja.

Malik tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Jou.

Seperti membuat Jou ingat pada masa lalunya lebih mudah dari pada membuat Yurika mengakui masa lalunya.

"_Daijoubu ka_, Jou?" tanya Malik.

Jou mengangguk cepat sambil berusaha menahan pusingnya.

"A-ah, sudah jam segini …. Aku harus pulang. _Jaa ne_, Malik …," ucap Jou sambil berjalan meninggalkan _museum_.

Malik kembali menatap batu tulis tadi dengan tatapan datar.

"Tinggal Seth …. Apa mungkin Seth akan dengan mudahnya mengingat masa lalunya …?"

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : _Yes_, _I know this chapter is_ sedikit sekali deskripinya ... OTAKKU LAGI BUNTU! MAAFKAN DAKUUU! QAQ

Yurika : Kok lu liburan malah otaknya buntu? =_=

Yugi : Biasalah, penyakit para author. Kalo gak ada waktu, ide numpuk, giliran ada waktu, ide mandek. Dan inspirasi malah ngilang semua

Gia : Jujur ... Kepala gue lagi pusing dan penuh banget sekarang gegara habis ambil buku SMA dan liat kelas gue yang menyedihkan! Bayangin ada, temen gue di kelas nanti cuma sebiji! Gimana kaga stres?! TTATT

Yami : Ya-ya ... _Who cares_? Tolong jangan curcol di sini. Bales _review_

**.**

_**Ricchan no Hime**_** :**

Gia : Yah, biasa, nyari kesempatan ... Untungnya ada _security_ di sini~ *Nepuk pundak Shun* Maaf ya lu kaga nongol di chap ini~

Shun : Yah, gak masalah ... Gue kaga nuntut nongol juga

Seto : Oh, _scene_ itu ... Gue aja heran ...

Jou : IYA TUH! SIAPA SIH TUH CEWEK?!

Gia : _Himitsu_~ Dan soal Shun, dia sepupu Ryo di sini

Atem : _Thanks for review_!

**.**

_**evilblueclouds**_** :**

Yurika : Emang tuh ... Pulang-pulang si Yugi langung gue omelin berjam-jam

Yugi : SALAHKU APAAA?! QAQ AKU HANYA MENGIKUTI NASKAH!

Marik : _Himitsu_~

Ryou : Keliatannya sih jujur

Seto : Gue ngebantu sebeneernya cuma demi sepupu-sepupu gue sih

Jou : Coba Yugi, mana mau tuh jamur bantu =_=

Ryuuji : _Thanks for review_!

**.**

_**Psycho Childish**_** / **_**Runa-chan Ryuuokami**_** :**

Bakura : GAH! MAU TURUT BERDUKA CITA TETAP AJA NIH _PSYHOPATH_ PERANNYA GANGGU HUBUNGAN CINTA GUE!

Gia : *Nahan Bakura* HUWA! MAS! Masa lu baru nongol udah ngamuk?!

Yurika : *katawa kering* Ahaha, makasih ...

Yami : EH! SALAH TUH! Harusnya lu ucapin selamat berjuang ke gue buat deketin _hime_!

Yurika : Ngarep lu ...

Noa : SIAP~!

Seto : WOI! SEENAKNYA LU!

Jou : ... *_sweatdrop_*

Mokuba : =_= Lu pada sekongkol mau bikin gue hamil di luar nikah kaya Jounouchi di FL ...?

Gia : Maksudnya si hama (gak berani sebut nama ….)? *Lirik _review_* oh, iya, ane tau kok~ Ahaha. Keterangan tempat? SIAP!

Yurika : Lumayan banyak ... Siaga 24 jam sih *Lirik Shun*

Yami : GUE YANG DIRUGIIN DI SINI! QAQ

Shun : Ini namanya latihan mengontrol diri, Mesum!

Yami : GUE KAGA MESUUUUM!

Gia : *Kaget* BUSET DEH! Sabar, Neng! OAO

Yurika : _Thanks for review_!

**.**

_**Yura Otohata**_** :**

Gia : *Nyatet* Siap, Mas! Ah, iya, memang aku agak payah di bagian sono. Lagi berusaha tingkatin sih

Yami : Agresif? Boleh dicoba tuh di chapter depan ...

Yurika : Mirip? Ahaha, memang aku kurang suka banyak bicara ...

Gia : Bilang aja lu kaga tau mau ngomong apa -_-

Yurika : mungkin?

Yugi : _Thanks for review_!

**.**

_**Erlangga186**_** :**

Shun : Gue bukan preman =_= Gue penjaga kedamaian di daerah kekuasaan gue

Jou : Tapi penampilannya sama aja kayak preman kan?

Shun : Penampilan gue lebih rapi dari preman tuh

Gia : Shun bukan godain sih, tepatnya manas-manasin

Yami : SAMA AJA, _BAKA_!

Shun : Bahagia banget lu kayaknya, Ega =A="

Ryo : *Wajah datar* _Thanks for review_

**.**

Gia : OKE! GUE _OUT_ DULUAN! *Pergi*

All : *_sweatdrop_*

Ryo : _Thanks for reading_

Yurika : Maaf kalau ada _typo_ dan kesalahan lainnya

Yugi : Maaf _update_-nya kelamaan dan _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan

Ryou : Terima kasih sudah membaca _chapte_r ini! Selamat mnunggu _chapter_ 11!

Bakura : berharap aja chapter depan lebih oke dari chapter ini

Malik : _Jaa_, _Min'na_~


	11. Journey 11 : The Truth, Will Be Revealed

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously:**

**Kepala Jou tiba-tiba saja seperti mendapat sebuah pukulan kencang. Bayangan-bayangan asing kembali muncul di kepalanya.**

**"**_**Bodoh! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?! Kau lihat akibat perbuatanmu sekarang?! Kau jadi tertusuk seperti ini!"**_

**"**_**Jo-Jouno… aku melakukan semua ini untuk melindungimu …. A-aku mencintaimu …."**_

**"**_**Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tidak ingin kau meninggal! Kau satu-satunya orang yang kupunya! Aku tidak ingin kalau harus kehilanganmu!"**_

**"**_**A-aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu …. **_**Ka**_**-ku, naga hitam, akan selalu bersamamu …. Aku akan memberikan **_**ka**_**-ku padamu …."**_

**"**_**Jangan bercanda, Ryuu! Kalau kau memberikan **_**ka**_**-mu padaku, maka kau akan benar-benar—"**_

**"**_**Aku tidak peduli…. Aku hanya ingin kau aman …. Naga hitam, kumohon … jaga Jouno …."**_

_**Hening ….**_

**"**_**Ryuu? Ryuu! RYUU! BANGUN! RYUU! RYUUUUUU!"**_

**Jou meremas kepalanya.**

**Pusing ….**

**Semua ingatan itu muncul di kepalanya begitu saja.**

**Malik tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Jou.**

**Seperti membuat Jou ingat pada masa lalunya lebih mudah dari pada membuat Yurika mengakui masa lalunya.**

**"**_**Daijoubu ka**_**, Jou?" tanya Malik.**

**Jou mengangguk cepat sambil berusaha menahan pusingnya.**

**"A-ah, sudah jam segini …. Aku harus pulang. **_**Jaa ne**_**, Malik …," ucap Jou sambil berjalan meninggalkan **_**museum**_**.**

**Malik kembali menatap batu tulis tadi dengan tatapan datar.**

**"Tinggal Seth …. Apa mungkin Seth akan dengan mudahnya mengingat masa lalunya …?"**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Pertemuan singkat Ryuuji dan kawan-kawannya, dan Yurika kini curiga pada Ryuuji. Di sisi lain, Yurika sepertinya menghindari Yami, bahkan ia sampai pulang duluan. Apa benar itu karena dirinya menghindari Yami?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story; Gia's OC: Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari, Suzuki Rei © Gia-XY**

**Ryo's OC: Kazami Ryo © Aertyu Ghfd**

**Erlangga's OC: Kazami Shun © Erlangga186**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 11**

**The Truth, Will Be Revealed!**

**.**

**.**

"BERHENTI MENELPONKU,_ IDIOT_! Memangnya kau tidak punya hal yang penting di luar menelponku hah?!" seru Yurika yang kini sedang marah-marah pada seseorang yang ada di ujung telepon.

Di ruang tamu, saat ini kedua orang lainnya; Yugi dan Atem, hanya bisa terdiam mendengar omelan Yurika pada sang penelepon.

"Siapa yang menelponnya?" tanya yang Yami yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tamu.

Atem hanya menggeleng tidak tahu, sementara Yugi hanya terkekeh kecil saja.

"Mantan, Yam," ucap Yugi dengan nada isengnya sambil melihat Yurika yang sedang mengomel seakan sedang menonton bioskop.

Menonton bioskop? Tentu saja! Bayangkan saja, di depan mereka bertiga sekarang ada tontonan seru, dan sekarang Yugi menonton dengan santainya sambil memakan cokelat berbentuk bola kecil-kecil yang ada di dalam toples yang tadi sempat dibawa Yurika.

"_Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, memangnya tidak boleh?"_ tanya suara dari ujung telepon.

Yurika hanya menggeram kesal saja, lalu mengepalkan tangannya kencang-kencang seakan ingin bersiap-siap memukul sang penelepon yang merupakan mantan pacarnya itu kalau saja orang itu ada di depannya.

"Grrhh …. Kau tidak mengerti istilah mengganggu ya? Kalau mengerti, itulah yang kau lakukan padaku sekarang!" seru Yurika kesal.

"_Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan cukup mengganggu untuk pagi ini. Kau harus berangkat ke sekolah, 'kan? Selamat jalan, _Hime_,"_ ucap sang penelepon lagi sebelum menutup telepon dengan seenaknya.

Yurika langsung buru-buru memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam tas sekolahnya dengan kesal, lalu mengajak ketiga orang lainnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Mereka bertiga hanya menurut saja, lalu mengikuti Yurika, berusaha tidak membuat _mood_-nya menjadi tambah jelek.

Dari tangga, Pegasus yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka, hanya menatap kepergian keempat orang itu dengan tatapan datar. Dirinya lalu meneruskan menuruni tangga saat keempat remaja itu sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu. Di sisi lain, Yurika saat ini masih saja mengumpat kesal atas telepon tadi pagi.

Hah … pagi yang menyebalkan …. Benar-benar bisa membuat mood orang menjadi jelek sebelum berangkat sekolah, benar , 'kan? Yah, kalau Atem yang polos menerima telepon seperti itu dari mantannya saja, mungkin dia juga bisa berteriak marah seperti Yurika tadi. Seperti menghadapi _stalker_ gila saja.

**~XxX~**

Brak!

Oh, ini buruk …. Kali ini ada seseorang menabrak Yurika … dalam keadaannya yang sedang _bad mood_ ….

OKAY_! APALAGI KALI INI?!_ pikir Yurika kesal.

Yugi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap horor kejadian barusan. Baru saja Yurika akan mengomeli orang yang menabraknya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu mengetahui yang ditabraknya adalah Kazami Ryo, orang yang sepupunya telah membantunya dua hari lalu.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu sedang berbelok tadi," ucap Ryo dengan nada datar khasnya pada Yurika.

Yurika berusaha tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa, aku juga tidak melihatmu tadi."

Yugi dan Atem hanya terbengong-bengong saja melihat kejadian barusan. Wow! Tentu saja! Seorang Kazami Ryo bisa membuat Yurika yang sedang _bad mood_ tidak marah padanya saat menabrak Yurika?! Yah, tentu saja kaget, mereka kan tidak tahu kejadian dua hari lalu.

"Ah, Ryo-_san_, bagaimana kabar Shun-_san_?" tanya Yurika sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar nama Shun disebut, Yami mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menggertakkan giginya. Dirinya berusaha menahan kekesalan yang mulai muncul pada dirinya.

_Ya, ampun. Yami, _gaman-gaman_ …. Tenangkan dirimu …,_ pikir Yami berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Dia … baik-baik saja," ucap Ryo dengan nada datar.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Yurika mendengar sedikit keterpaksaan dari nada bicara Ryo. Yami yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lebih lama lagi, langsung menarik tangan Yurika dan bersiap membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Ah, maaf, Kazami-_san_, kami harus segera pergi ke kelas," ucap Yami berusaha tersenyum dan bicara dengan nada ramah—walau kita semua tahu sang bintang utama ini sedang menahan kekesalannya.

Yami lalu menarik Yurika pergi sana dengan paksa. Ryo hanya terdiam sambil menatap kepergian kedua orang itu dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Atem dan Yugi yag menyadari keemburuan Yami, hanya berusaha menahan tawa mereka saja. Dan …

"KYAAA~! ITU DIA RYO-_KUN_!" seru serombongan gadis dari arah berlawanan menunjuk-nunjuk Ryo dengan antusias.

Di belakang gadis-gadis itu, muncul gadis-gadis lainnya yang sejak tadi mencari Ryo di tempat yang berbeda. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ryo langsung mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik badan dan …

"KABUUUR!" seru Yugi yang panik sambil menarik Ryo dan Atem pergi dari sana.

Eh? Tunggu-tunggu! Kenapa malah Yugi yang panik duluan? Ah, seperti kata temen_ author_, orang bodoh memang panikan, jadi abaikan saja.

Mari kita ganti _scene_ sebelum Yugi protes.

**~XxX~**

Di koridor, terlihat Yami menarik Yurika pergi dengan wajah kesal. Yurika kaget dengan tindakan Yami barusan, lalu memprotes tindakan sang mantan _pharaoh_ itu.

"He-hei! Yami-_kun_! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seenaknya begini?!" seru Yurika kaget setengah bingung.

"Tiba-tiba? Bukannya aku memang selalu seenaknya?" ucap Yami dengan nada kesal.

"Ah, iya, kau memang benar! Kau memang pharaoh yang seenaknya!" seru Yurika tanpa ragu dengan nada kesal karena Yami menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada ketus.

Langkah Yami terhenti, ia lalu menatap Yurika dengan tatapan kaget. Yurika yang sadar akan ucapannya, langsung buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Yami lalu menatap gadis berambut _blonde_ itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yami dengan nada tajam.

"Ma-maksudku, kau pasti suka seenaknya saat menjadi _pharaoh _saat dulu!" seru Yurika buru-buru meralat kata-katanya sebelum Yami bertanya lebih jauh.

Yami menatap Yurika dengan tatapan curiga. Tidak mungkin, itu yang Yurika maksud. Pasti maksudnya tentang _Pharaoh_ Atemu yang selalu bersikap seenaknya pada _pesonal servant_-nya, Hikari.

"Kau bohong, 'kan?" tanya Yami dengan nada curiga.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya," ucap Yurika dengan nada berusaha meyakinkan sambil berjalan pergi dari sana dengan setengah canggung.

Baka_! Bagaimana kalau Yami-_kun_ curiga padaku?! ARGH! Tenanglah Yurika! Dia belum tentu si Atemu tidak jelas itu!_ pikir Yurika berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

Di lain pihak, kini Yami sangat yakin, Yurika pasti akan menjaui dirinya lagi …. Yah, hidup memang penuh tantangan. Memang nasibmu mendapat gebetan seperti itu, Yam. Tipe-tipe orang keras kepala dan sulit menerima kenyataan seperti Yurika memang susah untuk dihadapi.

**~XxX~**

"Wah, Otogi!"

"Hei, kau kembali!"

"Ya Tuhan! Makhluk dadu! Kau belum berubah sama sekali!"

"Wow, lensa kontak yang keren, Otogi-_kun_!"

Sang pemilik iris _red crimson_, Otogi Ryuuji, hanya mendengus kesal mendengar komentar teman-temannya saat dirinya memasuki kelas Jou untuk menemui gadis itu. Benar-benar, baru saja dia datang, ada saja yang memangginya makhluk dadu?! Terkutuklah Honda! Ia pasti menjadi sombong karena mendapatkan Shizuka dan memenangkan perang mereka! Yah, tak masalah juga, toh Ryuuji sendiri sudah menemukan cintanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yurika sambil menatap Ryuuji dengan tatapan bingung.

Jou langsung merangkul Yurika dan tersenyum lebar pada gadis itu.

"Ah, Yurika, ini Otogi Ryuuji, teman kami yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika! Ryuuji, ini Kisaragi Yurika, teman lama si jamur, Yugi, dan Anzu yang baru saja kembali dari London," ucap Jou sambil memeperkenalkan kedua orang itu.

"Salam kenal, Yurika-_san_," ucap Ryuuji sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yurika menatap Ryuuji dengan tatapan curiga. Entah Cuma perasaannya atau apa, sepertinya sejak tadi Ryuuji terus memandangi Jou dengan tatapan yang agak … berbeda …. Apa mungkin Ryuuji menyukai Jou?

"Ya, salam kenal juga, Ryuuji-_san_ …."

**~XxX~**

Setelah pulang sekolah, entah kenapa, Yurika langsung bergegas pergi dan berpesan pada Yugi untuk puang duluan bersama si kembar. Kini Yami benar-benar yakin, Yurika benar-benar menghindarinya. Bayangkan saja, di sekolah, Yurika sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara, dan sekarang, Yurika pergi entah ke mana tiba-tiba dan berpesan pada Yugi agar mereka bertiga pulang duluan! Tetapi apa benar kali ini Yurika pergi mendadak benar-benar karena menghindarinya?

Sementara di tempat lain—tepatnya _Museum_ Domino—terlihat Yurika berdiri di depan _museum_ satu-satunya di Domino itu dengan tatapan agak ragu. Dirinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _museum _itu.

Di dalam _museum_, dirinya melirik ke sekitar, melihat keadaan _museum_ itu. Benda-benda bekas pameran kemarin masih tertata rapi di tempat, hanya saja _museum_ ini tidak seramai saat Yurika mendatangi tempat itu bersama yang lainnya.

Di depan sebuah batu tulis besar, kini terlihat Ishizu yang berdiri bersama seorang lelaki berambut _dark chocolate_. Mereka berdua terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Yurika terbelalak lebar saat menyadari siapa lelaki yang berdiri di samping Ishizu saat ini.

"R-Rei …?" tanya Yurika tidak percaya sambil menunjuk sosok lelaki itu.

Ishizu dan lelaki itu, Suzuki Rei, langsung menoleh ke arah Yurika. Rei sempat terbelalak kaget, lalu tersenyum kecil saat menyadari kehadiran Yurika di tempat itu.

"_Hisashiburi dana_, _Hime_," ucap Rei dengan senyuman yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Yurika.

Ishizu lalu berdehem pelan, dan berkata, "Jadi, kalian tahu kenapa kalian ada di sini sekarang?"

Ya, Ishizu sebelumnya memang sempat mengirimkan e-mail pada Yurika untuk menemuinya di _Museum_ Domino. Tetapi siapa sangka dirinya akan bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya di _museum_ itu?! Kalau tahu, Yurika juga tidak akan mau datang ke tempat itu! Dirinya bertambah kesal saat mendengar perkataan Ishuzi barusan, "kalian"? Berarti sejak awal, Ishizu yang memang berniat memanggil Rei dan dirinya ke tempat itu?!

"Yah, kau yang mengirimkan surat padaku seminggu lalu agar aku segera datang ke Domino dari Tokyo, 'kan? Dan kau bilang tadi, tentang _mou hitori no ore_ yang tidak pernah kuketahui keberadaannya sebelumnya di dunia nyata dan kuanggap sebagai hantu di mimpiku. Jadi apa benar kalau dia—"

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, Ishizu-_san_?" tanya Yurika memotong perkataan Rei dan berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Yurika, kau harus tahu kenyataannya. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya bukan hanya kau yang mengalami semua mimpi aneh itu, Rei juga mengalami mimpi-mimpi itu," ucap Ishizu.

Yurika terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ishizu. Apa katanya? Rei juga … mengalami mimpi aneh tentang Mesir Kuno itu …?

"Apa itu benar, Rei …?" tanya Yurika sambil menatap Rei dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Rei mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dan aku selalu melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan diriku bersama dengan seorang gadis yang mirip denganmu. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, orang itu memangglnya Hikari," ucap Rei.

Yurika semakin terbelalak kaget. Hikari …? Jadi, Rei juga salah satu bagian dari masa lalunya …?

"Kau …? La-lalu, apa maksudmu tentang Ishizu-_san_ membicarakan tentang Rikku …?" tanya Yurima penasaran, masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ishizu lalu melangkah mendekati Yurika, lalu mulai kembali angkat bicara.

"Soal _mou hitori no_ Suzuki Rei yang biasa kau sebut dengan Rikku, dan juga orang yang selalu menghantui Rei di mimpi dan terkadang dapat mengambil alih kesadaran Rei … sebenarnya dia adalah … memori masa lalu dari Rei sendiri …," ucap Ishizu dengan nada tenang samba menatap kedua orang itu.

Kini kedua orang lainnya terbelalak. Mereka lalu memandangi satu sama lain dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Suzuki Rei, kalau kau sadar, pasti dulu banyak sekali beberapa kejadian yang tidak kau ingat. Dan juga, pasti ada beberapa kencan dengan Yurika yang tidak kau ingat. Itu semua terjadi karena kesadaranmu hilang mendadak, benar begitu?" tanya Ishizu.

Rei hanya mengangguk saja, masih belum mampu berkata-kata. Ishuzu lalu beralih pada Yurika dan menatapnya.

"Kisaragi Yurika, kau pasti mengenal sisi lain dari Suzuki Rei yang tenang dan selalu serius. Dia menggunakan nama Rikku, benar begitu?" tanya Ishizu.

Yurika mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi sama seperti Rei. Memang benar, dirinya pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Rikku di kencan kedua dirinya dan Rei—tepatnya Rikku. Rikku, _mou hitori no_ Rei sendiri yang memnta dipanggil seperti itu.

"Dan kembali padamu, Rei. Kau pasti juga sadar kalau hilang kesadaranmu semakin jarang terjadi beriringan dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang mulai kau alami dan munculnya memori-memori asing di kepalamu, benar?" tanya Ishizu pada Rei.

Lagi-lagi Rei mengangguk. Dirinya lalu mulai bertanya pada mantan pemilik _Sennen Tauk_ itu.

"Apa hal itu terjadi karena aku mulai mengingat tentang hidupku sebelum aku hidup sebagai diriku yang sekarang? Dan apa sosok 'Rikku' yang merupakan ingatanku mulai menghilang karena aku mulai mengingat semua? Dan juga, apa Rikku akan menghilang kalau aku sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Rei penasaran.

Ishizu menggeleng, lalu berkata, "_Iie_, dia bukan hilang, tetapi dia mulai menyatu dengan dirimu.

Kini giliran Yurika membuka mulutnya dan bertanya dengan nada kaget, "Ja-jadi Rei benar-benar begian dari masa laluku?!"

Ishizu tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Yurika. "masa laluku", itu merupakan suatu peningkatan besar untu Yurika yang sejak awal selalu menyangkal mimpi-mimpi aneh yang dialaminya. Ishizu tahu, ini semua pasti berkat _ka_ milik Yurika sendiri yang pernah dipinjamkannya pada Aishisu di masa lalu, _Holy Elf_.

"Kau sudah percaya dengan semuanya? Ah, pasti berkat Holy Elf," ucap Ishizu masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Yurika langsung buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ia mengutuki dirinya dalam hati karena bicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

_Sudah kuduga kalau Aishisu-_san_ sadar dengan keberadaanku selama ini,_ ucap _Holy Elf_ dengan santainya.

Yurika langsung menoleh ke arah _Holy Elf_. Dirinya kaget dengan kehadiran _ka_-nya yang begitu mendadak barusan.

_Kau sadar kalau Ishizu-_san_ menyadari keberadaanmu?! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?!_ tanya Yurika pada _Holy Elf_ dengan kesal.

"K-kau, _monster_ dalam permainan _Duel Monsters_ itu, 'kan?" tanya Rei sambil menunjuk _Holy Elf_.

Yurika menoleh dan menatap Rei dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rei bisa melihat _Holy Elf_?!

_Aku yakin kau mengenalku lebih dari itu, Rhei-_san_,_ ucap _Holy Elf_ sambil terkekeh kecil.

"R-Rhei?" tanya Yurika bingung begitu mendengar panggilan yang dipakai _Holy Elf_ untuk memanggil Rei.

Rei hanya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang keaplanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. Ishizu tersenyum kecil menatap _Holy Elf_. Dirinya menatap _Holy Elf_ seakan ingin berterima kasih pada roh suci itu. _Holy Elf_ hanya mengangguk sebagai isyarat mengatakan sama-sama.

"Ishizu-_san_, aku masih memerlukan penjelasan di sini," ucap Yurika dengan nada tajam.

Ishizu terkekeh kecil dengan sikap tidak sabaran Yurika. Ia lalu menatap Rei sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau aktor yang cukup baik, Rei. Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Kazami Ryo, benar begitu, Suzuki Rei? Ah,_ iie_, maksudku, Rhei-_san_?" tanya Ishizu sambil menatap Rei dengan tatapan tajam dan tersenyum mengerikan—setidaknya di mata Rei.

Yurika langsung menatap Rei dengan tatapan tajam. Rei menelan ludahnya menerima tatapan Yurika. Yurika lalu menatap Ishizu dengan tatapan serius setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Kazami Ryo? Maksudmu … Kazami Ryo juga adalah reinkarnasi dari orang yang kukenal di masa lalu?!" tanya Yurika dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ishizu kembali tersenyum kecil, sementara Rei menatap Yurika dengan tatapan, "Kau mengenalnya?!"

"Benar sekali. Sekarang akan kujelaskan. Kisaragi Yurika, kau reinkarnasi dari Yukarina Hikari, _personal servant _dari Pharaoh Atemu," ucap Ishizu.

Sang reinkarnasi dari _priestess _pemegang _Sennen Tauk_ itu lalu menatap Rei.

"Suzuki Rei, kau adalah reinkarnasi dari _High Priest_ Rhei, pemegang _Sennen Rod_ dan pendeta tertinggi sebelum Seth pada masa pemerintahan Pharaoh Aknamkanon," ucap Ishizu.

Rei mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Ishizu.

"Rikku, _mou hitori no _Suzuki Rei, dia adalah ingatan Rei sebagai _High Priest_ Rhei yang akan bersatu dengan Rei seiring dengan kembalinya ingatan Rei," ucap Ishizu.

Kedua orang lainnya kini menatap Ishizu dengan tatapan tegang. _Holy Elf_ hanya menatap ketiga orang lainnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kazami Ryo, dia adalah …"

Ishizu memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Dari ruangan yang berada di belakang pungung Ishizu, kini keluar seorang lelaki bersuarai hitam kelam. Yurika dan Rei terhenyak kaget melihat sosok itu.

"… Reinkarnasi dari pengawal istana bernama Kaura …. Benar begitu, Ishizu-_san_?" tanya lelaki itu sambil membuka kedua iris hijaunya yang tadinya terpejam sambil tersenyum tipis yang mampu membuat semua wanita berteriak kegirangan kalau melihatnya—tentunya pengecualian untuk Yurika yang tidak tertarik pada lelaki, Ishizu yang tidak tertarik pada lelaki yang lebih muda, dan Ryou yang terlalu polos.

"Ryo! Ternyata setelah pindah dengan sepupumu, sekarang kau tinggal di Domino! Oh, jangan bilang … kalian satu sekolah ya?!" tanya Rei degan nada tidak percaya sambil menatap Yurika dan Ryo secara bergantian.

Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk saja. Ishizu lalu berdehem tanda ingin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Komentarnya nanti saja. Kulanjutkan. Kaiba Seto, dia adalah reinkarnasi dari _High Priest_ Seth, pemegang _Sennen Rod_ setelah Rhei dan pendeta tertinggi pada masa pemerintahan Pharaoh Atemu. Aku sendiri, Ishtar Ishizu, adalah reinkarnasi dari _Priestess _Aishishu. Jounouchi Katsuya, dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Jouno, _personal servant Pharaoh_ Seth sekaligus adik dari sang gadis naga putih—tepatnya orang yang memiliki _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ sebagai ka-nya—Kisara. Lalu, orang yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari pemilik _ka Red Eyes Black Dragon_ adalah … orang yang baru saja datang. Kalian harus menebaknya sendiri," ucap Ishizu.

Baru saja Yurika akan berkomentar untuk protes, Ishizu sudah kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan yang terakhir … yang merupakan inkarnasi masa lalu _Pharaoh _Atemu adalah …"

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia: Yap, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memperpendek _plot-_nya! Demi meringankan beban!

Yurika: Maaf kalau _update_-nya lama. Maklum, _author_-nya macet karena PLiS alias MOS dan FLC alias _camping_. Apalagi _author_-nya sempet sakit maag dan pusing

Yami: Peran gue sedikit!

Seto: Gue cuma nampang nama?!

Yami: CUKUP! Nanti aja kalau udah tutup layar protesnya! Tanpa panjang lebar, bales _review_!

**.**

_**Psycho Childish Semi Hiatus**_**:**

Yurika: Gue juga ogah nyebutnya …. Males nginget si tua bangka nyebelin itu ….

Yuki: Itu masih muda kali =A="

Yugi: Maunya ngeledakin, cuma takut dibenci Atem aja TTwTT

Yami: Ha! Kalian mending cuma teriak-teriak!_ Jii-chan_ sempet kaget sampe pingsan coba pas tau ada scene sama surat itu!

Sugoroku: Kapan gue nongol lagi? TTwTT

Gia: Rencananya lu dinongolin lagi kok, Kek~ Mencurigakan u, Yura =A="

Jou: Muahaha! Gue emang pas-pasan, tetapi bukan berarti gue bego~

Gia: APA?! Nanti gue cariin _typo_-nya! OAO Buru-buru sih bikinnya! Chap ini juga pasti alurnya kecepetan dan _typo_-nya lumayan banyak yang kelewat TTwTT

Ryo: Tenang saja, itu bukan ayahmu kok

Gia: Gue gak mau dibunuh Kisara A dengan make Akhmer di sini TTwTT

Bakura: Selama keputusan si Gia itu Ryou _ending_-nya tetap sama gue sih oke aja, masalahnya, ini masih belom jelas! OAO

Gia: Udah jelas kok, cuma gue males kasih tau lu aja~

Yami: GAAAK! HARUSNYA GUE YANG DIDUKUNG! OAO

Yurika: HA! MAKAN TUH _PHARAOH_ EGOIS!

Gia: Bahagianya yang bebas. Selamat nak! XD

Yami: Iya deh, gue bersyukur TTwTT

Atem: Thanks for review!

**.**

_**fetwelve**_**:**

Yugi: SETUJU! BOLOS A—

Yurika & Atem: *_Deathglare_ Yugi*

Yugi: *Merinding*

Seth: Enak aja, gue bukan setan =A="

Seto: maksudnya gue sama si anjing ini? *Nunjuk Jou*

Jou: Gue manusia!

Gia: Ya. 'kan?! XD

Atem: _Thanks for review_!

**.**

_**The Exodia**_**:**

Pegasus: *Nongol* SIAPA?! KAU TAU ANAKKU DI MANA?! OAO

Shun: *Dorong Pegasus* Jangan minta _info_ di sini, Pak

Gia: Soal anak Pegasus, bakal kubahas lagi di chapter depan, pas Yurika dan _trio_ kembar pulang ke rumah :3

Yurika: Gue jadi penasaran soal anaknya Pegasus nih -w-

Yugi: Yosh, _thaks for review_! ;D

**.**

Gia: Oke, saya minggat dulu! Masih ada fic GX yang mesti gue urus dan dua fic DM lainnya! *Kabur*

Yurika: Ceh, nih anak kayaknya akhir-akhir ini sibuk terus

Yaami: Maaf kalau ada _typo _dan kesalahan lain

Atem: Maaf juga atas _update_ yang lama

Yugi: Makasih udah baca _chapter_ ini!

Seth: _Author_ sangat berterima kasih untuk para _readers _yang sampai saat ini masih mengikuti fic yang entah kenapa makin gaje dari hari ke hari ini ….

Seto: Selamat menunggu _chapter_ depan, jika berkenan ….


	12. Journey 12: Is All Revealed Now?

**The Next Journey**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously:**

"**Kazami Ryo, dia adalah …"**

**Ishizu memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Dari ruangan yang berada di belakang pungung Ishizu, kini keluar seorang lelaki bersuarai hitam kelam. Yurika dan Rei terhenyak kaget melihat sosok itu.**

"… **Reinkarnasi dari pengawal istana bernama Kaura …. Benar begitu, Ishizu-**_**san**_**?" tanya lelaki itu sambil membuka kedua iris hijaunya yang tadinya terpejam sambil tersenyum tipis yang mampu membuat semua wanita berteriak kegirangan kalau melihatnya—tentunya pengecualian untuk Yurika yang tidak tertarik pada lelaki, Ishizu yang tidak tertarik pada lelaki yang lebih muda, dan Ryou yang terlalu polos.**

"**Ryo! Ternyata setelah pindah dengan sepupumu, sekarang kau tinggal di Domino! Oh, jangan bilang … kalian satu sekolah ya?!" tanya Rei degan nada tidak percaya sambil menatap Yurika dan Ryo secara bergantian.**

**Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk saja. Ishizu lalu berdehem tanda ingin melanjutkan penjelasannya.**

"**Komentarnya nanti saja. Kulanjutkan. Kaiba Seto, dia adalah reinkarnasi dari **_**High Priest**_** Seth, pemegang **_**Sennen Rod**_** setelah Rhei dan pendeta tertinggi pada masa pemerintahan Pharaoh Atemu. Aku sendiri, Ishtar Ishizu, adalah reinkarnasi dari **_**Priestess **_**Aishishu. Jounouchi Katsuya, dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Jouno, **_**personal servant Pharaoh**_** Seth sekaligus adik dari sang gadis naga putih—tepatnya orang yang memiliki **_**Blue Eyes White Dragon**_** sebagai ka-nya—Kisara. Lalu, orang yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari pemilik **_**ka Red Eyes Black Dragon**_** adalah … orang yang baru saja datang. Kalian harus menebaknya sendiri," ucap Ishizu.**

**Baru saja Yurika akan berkomentar untuk protes, Ishizu sudah kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.**

"**Dan yang terakhir … yang merupakan inkarnasi masa lalu **_**Pharaoh **_**Atemu adalah …"**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Baru saja identitas Pharaoh Atemu akan terungkap, tetapi tiba-tiba Atem datang, dengan membawa Yugi dan Yami?!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story; Gia's OC: Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari, Suzuki Rei, Rikku, Rhei © Gia-XY**

**Ryo's OC: Kazami Ryo © Aertyu Ghfd**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC, OC as main lead, genderbend, typo(s), misstypo(s), semi-canon, sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Journey 12**

**Is All Revealed Now?**

**.**

**.**

"Dan yang terakhir … yang merupakan inkarnasi masa lalu _Pharaoh _Atemu adalah …"

"Ishizu-_san_, bukankah sebaiknya kita biarkan orangnya mengaku sendiri?"

Semua menoleh ke asal suara itu. Terlihat kini Atem berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. _Holy Elf_ langsung menghilangkan sosoknya dari sana begitu malihat Atem menghampiri majikannya.

"A-Atem?" tanya Yurika kaget melihat sosok gadis yang dikenalnya itu.

Atem tersenyum kecil, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya, terlihat Yugi sedang menyeret Yami bersamanya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"KALIAN BERDUA! APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI HAH?!" Seru Yami kesal.

Dirinya meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari tarikan Yugi. Yami lalu melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik lengan Yugi dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?" tanya Yami.

Semua orang di sana menatap Yami dengan tatapan semua mengenal Yami—yah, tentu saja beberapa dari mereka mengenal Yami hanya dalam bentuk dirinya yang di masa lalu.

"I-itu … _ouji-sama _…? A-atau gadis yang di sebelahnya itu yang _ouji-sama _…? Atau mungkin lelaki yang satunya lagi …?" tanya Rei kaget.

Atem menggeleng pelan, lalu menununjuk Yami dan Yugi. Yugi hanya menatap Yami saja, mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk berbicara.

"_Mou hitori_ … maksudku … Yami, bukankah saatnya kau bicara?" tanya Yugi dengan senyum lebar.

Yami mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Apa maksud Yugi? Yugi menyuruhnya mengakui identitas masa lalunya pada semua orang di sana? Oh _Ra_, permainan apa lagi yang harus dihadapinya.

"_Pharaoh_ Atemu, tidak baik membuat semua orang menunggu, 'kan?" tanya Atem dengan nada menuntut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yami menatap Atem dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya di sini?

"Hmph, Ishizu, apa kau juga yang memanggil mereka bertiga ke sini?" tanya Ryo dengan nada datar.

Ishizu menggeleng pelan. Dirinya lalu menatap Atem dan Yugi bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian ini … siapa …? Bagaimana kalian tahu kalau aku mengumpulkan mereka semua di sini …?" tanya Ishizu kaget.

Atem menatap Yugi dan Ishizu bergantian, lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ya?" tanya Atem.

"Yah, bukan hanya kau, sepertinya aku juga, Athemurin," ucap Yugi sambil menyeringai lebar.

Atem tersentak mendengar panggilan yang digunakan Yugi padanya. Panggilan itu kan …

Yugi lalu berjalan menghampiri Yami dan berlutut di hadapannya. Yami hanya menatap kelakuan aibou-nya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yugi berlutut di hadapannya? Dan apa maksud perkataannya tadi?

"Perkenalkan,_ Pharaoh_, namaku Mutou Yuugi, reinkarnasi dari penduduk Lembah Dewa bernama Heba. Aku orang yang ditugaskan ketiga dewa untuk membantumu dan _personal servant_-mu, Yukarina Hikari mendapatkan kembali ingatan kalian, terntunya bersama reinkarnasi dari Athemurin," ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yurika, Atem, dan Yami terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Yugi. Atem perlahan tersenyum kecil, lalu mengikuti tindakan Yugi dengan berlutut di sebelah Yugi.

"Dan, Pharaoh, namaku Sennen Atemu, tepatnya kembaranmu, dan juga reinkarnasi dari penduduk Lembah Dewa bernama Athemurin. Aku dikirim ketiga untuk membantumu dan _personal servant_-mu, Yukarina Hikari, begitu kau diberi tubuh di dunia ini," ucap Atem dengan nada hormat.

Yami hanya bisa terdiam saja melihat tindakan aibou dan futago-nya. Yurika yang bingung akhirnya mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" seru Yurika.

Atem berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu menghampiri Yurika.

"Yurika, tepatnya, Hikari-_sama_, anda tidak ingat pernah membantu Heba menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir terjatuh ke jurang?" tanya Atem sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yurika terkesiap kaget. Ingat! Dirinya ingat! Ya, benar! Ia pernah melihat kejadian itu di mimpinya!

"Jadi, kau Athemurin, saudara kembar_ Pharaoh_ Atemu?" tanya Ishizu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Atem hanya tersenyum lebar saja, lalu menatap Yami dengan tatapan tajam. Yugi berdiri, lalu merangkul Yami dan berbisik ke arahnya dengan nada mengerikan.

"Nah, _Pharaoh_, jangan memperpanjang kebingungan semua orang di sini. Cepat katakan," ucap Yugi dengan senyum mengerikan.

Yami hanya meringis saja mendengar nada bicara Yugi. Di lain pihak Yurika, Rei, dan Ryo menatap Yami dengan tatapan horor.

"Yuu, apa maksud semua ini sebenarnya?" tanya Yurika dengan nada menuntut.

Yugi menyenggol lengan Yami, mengisyaratkan mantan pharaoh itu untuk berbicara. Yami hanya mengangguk pasrah, lalu menatap Yurika, Rei, dan Ryo dengan tatapan terpaksa. Belum sempat Yami berbicara, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya untuk bicara.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Ouji-sama_," ucap Rei dengan senyum menyindir.

Yurika, Yami, dan Ryo terbelalak mendengar nada bicara Rei. Yurika terbelalak melihat perubahan sifat mantan pacarnya itu. Bukan, Yurika tahu yang di depan mereka sekarang itu bukan Rei. Ia adalah …

"Ri-Rikku?"

Semua yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ke arah Yurika dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kaget—tentunya kecuali Rikku yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa ia membedakan yang mana Rei dan _mou hitori no_ Rei? Yah, untuk Yurika, itu bukan suatu hal yang sulit. Gadis itu 'kan sudah pernah berpacaran dengan Rei selama setengah tahun, tidak aneh kalau ia bisa membedakan Rei dan Rikku.

"Sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu, _Hime_," ucap Rikku.

Yurika hanya mendengus kesal saja mendengar ucapan Rikku. Dasar, bisa-bisanya ia masih bicara dengan nada santai begitu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yurika menghela napas pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil. Yah, begitulah Rikku, santai tetapi serius.

"Kau … siapa …?" tanya Yami dengan penasaran.

Rikku menoleh ke arah Yami, lalu tersenyum kecil. Yurika memajamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat-ngingat sosok masa lalu Rei yang sempat disebutkan oleh Ishizu tadi.

"Kau lupa padaku, _Ouji-sama_? Ah, benar juga. Kita 'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak aneh kalau kau lupa denganku. Lagipula aku hanya bagian kecil dari ingatan masa lalumu. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, _Ouji-sama_, namaku Rikku, ingatan masa lalu Suzuki Rei sebagai Rhei," ucap Rikku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yurika terbelalak medengar ucapan Rikku. Ia lalu langsung membuka mulutnya sebelum sang mantan _pharaoh_ sempat berbicara.

"R-Rhei? A-aku ingat!" ucap Yurika dengan nada kaget setengah tidak percaya.

Rikku hanya tersenyum kecil saja mendengar ucapan Yurika.

"Akhirnya kau ingat, Hikari. Yah, kau tahu, waktuku sudah tidak lama," ucap Rikku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yurika memandangi Rikku dengan tatapan sedih. Dirinya mengerti, Rei pasti mulai mengingat dirinya sebagai Rhei, sebab itulah waktu Rikku sudah tidak lama lagi.

_Rikku akan segera menghilang …,_ pikir Yurika sedih.

Butiran mutiara bening mulai berusaha keluar dari kedua iris blue aquamarine Yurika. Rikku tersenyum lembut pada Yurika, lalu menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan menghilang, Hikari. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan bersatu dengan ingatan Suzuki Rei, kami akan menjadi satu. Kita akan bertemu lagi, pasti …," ucap Rikku sambil memeluk gadis di depannya itu.

Yurika membalas pelukan Rikku, lalu mulai mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya dan menangis dalam pelukan Rikku. Yami hanya bisa menahan emosinya saja sambil mengepalkan tangannya kencang-kencang. Oh, _Ra_, dirinya memang tidak bisa tahan kalau gadis yang dicintainya berdekatan dengan lelaki lain. Sementara di lain pihak, Ryo masih berwajah datar, tetapi di tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang membuat Yugi hanya bisa bergidik ngeri di tempatnya.

Perlahan, tubuh Rikku mulai memberat dalam pelukan Yurika. Yurika terkesiap, ia berusaha menahan tubuh Rikku—tepatnya Rei yang mulai tertarik oleh sang magnet bumi. Ishizu menghela napas pelan, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Sepertinya Suzuki Rei dan Rikku sudah bersatu sepenuhnya. Saat ia sadar nanti, ia pasti sudah mengingat semuanya," ucap Ishizu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yurika menghapus air matanya, lalu berusaha memapah lelaki yang tadi dipeluknya itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Yugi dan Atem hanya tersenyum mengejek saja pada Yami, sementara Yami mendengus kesal menerima tatapan kedua orang itu. Menyebalkan merupakan satu kata yang tepat bagi Yami untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lalu, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, saudara kembar?" tanya Atem dengan nada menyindir.

Yami hanya menatap Atem dengan tatapan membunuh saja, lalu berdehem pelan.

"Ah, ya, baiklah, aku mengaku sekarang juga," ucap Yami dengan nada kesal sambil menoleh ke arah Yugi dan Atem yang kini tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

Yurika dan Ryo menoleh ke arah Yami. Yurika menatap Yami dengan tatapan horor, sementara Ryo hanya menatap Yami dengan tenang seakan ingin mengatakan, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Aku … Atemu …," ucap Yami sambil mengehela napas pasrah.

Yurika hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saja, lalu mendakati Yami. Dan ia … demi _Osiris_! Siapa sangka Yurika akan menyentil dahi mantan majikannya itu! Yami hanya meringis kesakitan saja sambil menatap Yurika dengan tatapan, "Untuk apa sentilan itu?!"

"Ha! Aku tidak menyangka tebakanku benar! Kau, _pharaoh_ tidak tahu diri! Saatnya kau mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu bodoh!" seru Yurika kesal.

Semua orang terbelalak kaget melihat reaksi Yurika barusan. Demi _Obelisk_! Tidak ada yang menyangka Yurika akan menghadapi semua kenyataan dengan santai begitu! Mereka kira Yurika akan _shock_, lalu menghindari Yami beberapa hari, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya! Ckck, seorang Kisaragi Yurika memang sulit ditebak.

"H-hei! Mempertanggung jawabkan apa?!" seru Yami kesal.

Yurika hanya menatap sang mantan _pharaoh_ dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau memang belum ingat, pura-pura tidak ingat, atau tidak tahu?! Tentu saja mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatan menyebalkanmu yang seenaknya di masa lalu!" seru Yurika kesal.

Ia lalu menyeret Yami keluar dari _museum_. Yami hanya kelabakan saja dengan tindakan mantan pelayan pribadinya itu. Jika kalian melihat baik-baik, maka kalian akan melihat sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah gadis berambut _blonde_ itu.

_Aku ingat semuanya. Tetapi, kenapa bisa semudah ini aku mengingat semuanya? Ah, tidak penting, yang penting aku sudah ingat semuanya. Tentang Rhei, Kaura, Athemurin, Heba, dan yang terpenting, tentang kenanganku bersama Atemu-_san_ …,_ batin Yurika senang.

Dalam hatinya, Yurika sudah merencanakan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah lainnya setelah ia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan mantan majikannya itu.

Ishizu hanya tersenyum kecil saja melihat Yami dan Yurika yang kini menjauh meninggalkan _museum_ itu. Kini Ryo menatap Yugi dan Atem dengan tatapan datar, lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian memang Athemurin dan Heba …," ucapnya.

Yugi tersenyum kecil, lalu menatap Atem dan Ryo secara bergantian.

"Yah, aku juga sudah tahu, kau pasti Kaura. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu meraih cintamu. Masalahnya gadis menyebalkan itu sudah memilih calonnya," ucap Yugi sambil menghela napas pelan.

Ya, Yugi dan Atem—tepatnya Heba dan Athemurin—mengenal Kaura. Kaura adalah pengawal yang sempat menemani Hikari saat gadis itu berjalan berkeliling Lembah Dewa. Bertepatan pada hari saat Kaura menemani Hikari, pada hari itulah Hikari membantu Heba menyelamatkan Athemurin.

"Aku … tidak masalah …. Selama ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang membuatnya bahagia, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, walau harus mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri …," ucap Ryo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yugi dan Atem lalu menoleh ke arah Rei yang kini terduduk tidak sadarkan diri.

"Berarti, tinggal dia …. Apa dia akan merelakan Yurika bersama Yami …?" tanya Atem dengan nada khawatir.

Yugi menyentuh pundak Atem, lalu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut, mengatakan agar Atem tidak usah khawatir dengan masalh itu.

"Itu masalah mereka, Atem. Sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya …"

Yugi menatap Atem dengan tatapan serius. Atem hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau adalah kembaran _Pharaoh_ Atemu, hah?" tanya Yugi sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Atem hanya tersenyum canggung saja, lalu melirik Ishizu , berusaha meminta bantuan reinkarnasi dari mantan _priestess _penjaga _Sennen Tauk_ itu.

"Yuugi-_san_, ada alasan sendiri kenapa Athemurin tidak pernah memberitahu Heba soal hal itu," ucap Ishizu.

Yugi menatap Ishizu dengan tatapan bingung, sementara Atem hanya menghela napas lega saja karena lepas dari tatapan mengerikan Yugi.

"Jika yang ratu melahirkan anak kembar, maka hanya anak yang lelaki yang boleh tinggal di istana dan menjadi pemimpin kerajaan. Jika yang lahir memiliki _gender_ yang sama, yang lebih tua 'lah yang berhak tinggal dan memimpin kerajaan. Dan lagi, yang dibuang harus melepas _status_ mereka sebagai kerabat penguasa kerajaan itu," jelas Ishizu.

Yugi tersentak kaget, ia lalu menatap Atem yang menunduk lesu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semiris itukah nasib Athemurin? Dibuang dan dilupakan oleh seisi kerajaan? Itu sungguh kejam!

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kau mendarita selama ini," ucap Yugi dengan nada menyesal sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa …. Lagipula, itu bukan berarti orang tuaku di masa lalu melupakanku …. Mereka masih mengunjungiku diam-diam, walau dilarang dalam peraturan kerajaan …. Lagipula aku tidak berpikir aku menderita. Aku bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat sebaik Heba dan yang lainnya," ucap Atem sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yugi tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Atem. Sungguh, perasaannya memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Dirinya kembali mencintai gadis itu walau sudah 3000 tahun berlalu ….

"Ah, dan, Yugi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ini Heba, dan juga soal kau yang juga ditugaskan ketiga dewa?" tanya Atem bingung.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin membuatmu kaget pada saatnya saja. Ahahaha!" ucap Yugi sambil tertawa puas.

Atem menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Berani-beraninya Yugi mengerjainya seperti itu!

"Maaf, bukannya mau mengganggu, tetapi aku ingin bertanya …."

Yugi dan Atem lalu menoleh ke arah Ryo yang kini mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Apa kalian yang mengirim surat seperti ini kepadaku dan Rei …?"

Di tangan Ryo, kini terdapat sebuah amplop putih dengan tulisan, "Kepada: Kazami Ryo (Kaura)"

Yugi dan Atem terbelalak kaget melihat surat di tanan Ryo. Tidak, mereka tidak pernah mengirimi surat seperti itu pada siapapun! Merasa mengenali tulisan di amplop yang dipegang Ryo, Yugi mulai melangkah mendekati lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengirim surat seperti ini pada siapapun, dan sepertinya Atem juga. Ah, ya, maaf, aku boleh pinjam sebentar?" tanya Yugi.

Ryo mengangguk, lalu memberikan amplop di tangannya itu kepada Yugi. Yugi mengamati amplop itu dengan seksama. Dirinya berusaha mengingat-ngingat tulisan siapa yang mirip dengan tulisan di atas surat itu. Dirinya lalu terbelalak mengingat tulisan milik siapa yang berada di atas surat itu.

"I-ini kan tulisan …"

**~XxX~**

"Jadi, pertanggung jawabkan semuanya dengan menjawab pertanyaanku, _Ousama_," ucap Yurika dengan nada kesal.

Kini Yurika dan Yami berada di kamar milik Yurika sambil duduk di atas kasur yang berada di kamar itu.

"Kenapa kau berani memerintahku seenaknya saat dulu?" tanya Yurika masih dengan nada kesal.

Yami hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya canggung sambil berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Er … karena … aku lebih berkuasa …?" ucap Yami ragu.

Yurika mendengus kesal, lalu menatap sang mantan majikan dengan tatapan tajam.

"SERIUS!" seru Yurika kesal.

"Baik-baik! Aku … hanya ingin memonopolimu …. Aku kesal melihatmu didekati oleh Rhei dan Kaura …," ucap Yami jujur pada akhirnya.

Yurika tertegun mendengar jawaban Yami. Dirinya lalu tersenyum kecil pada lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau tidak ingin membahas ini lebih jauh lagi. Lalu, aku ingin bertanya … soal perkataanmu sebelum aku diculik oleh Bakura …. Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu …?" tanya Yurika sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yami terdiam mendengar pertanyaan mantan pelayan pribadinya itu. Kenapa gadis itu masih mempertanyakan soal hal itu? Sudah jelas 'kan kalau dirinya serius saat itu?!

"Aku serius saat itu, sangat serius …. _Aishiteru_ …. Perasaan itu masih sama sampai sekarang …. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yami.

Wajah Yurika memerah mendengar jawaban Yami. Jadi ia serius? Dan lagi perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang …?

"A-_atashi_ …. Oke-oke, dengarkan aku baik-baik, _Baka Pharaoh_, karena tidak ada siaran ulang setelah ini," ucap Yurika pada akhirnya.

Yami hanya tersenyum senang saja sambil menatapi sang gadis berambut _blonde _itu.

"Hai, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Ririi-_chan_," ucap Yami.

"_Atashi_ …, _matte_ …. Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"Namamu Yurika, Yuri dalam artian lain itu Ririi, 'kan? Lagipula, bukannya itu nama yang kau gunakan di program_ chatting_?" tanya Yami bingung,

Yurika tersentak kaget. Yami tahu nama yang digunakannya dalam salah satu program _chatting_ yang dipakainya?

"K-kau … bagaimana kau bisa tahu …?" tanya Yurika penasaran.

Yami melipat tangannya di depan tangan sambil memejamkan matanya. Yurika menatapi Yami, menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang mantan_ pharaoh_.

"Simpel saja, aku _Dark_Pharaoh_, Ririi-_chan_," ucap Yami sambil terdenyum lebar.

"HAH?! I-ITU KAU?! TUNGGU! Itu masih belum memberi alasan yang jelas untuk pertanyaanku!" seru Yurika kesal.

"Oke-oke, akan kujawab dengan jelas. Aku tahu itu kau karena '_Kirei Ririi_' itu sebenarnya arti namamu sendiri, 'kan?" tanya Yami.

Yurika tertegun sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku sekarang menuntut jawabanmu, Ririi," ucap Yami.

Yurika tertunduk malu sebentar, ia lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"A-_atashi _… Yami-_kun_,_ aishiteru mo_," ucap Yurika dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Yami hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu memeluk Yurika dengan erat. Yurika tersenyum kecil, lalu membalas pelukan Yami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Yuu dan Atem belum kembali juga, ya?" tanya Yurika penasaran.

Yami melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Yurika dengan tatapan bingung. Benar juga, suara mereka belum terdengar daritadi. Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan di museum sampai belum pulang sore begini? Tanpa disuruh, Yami mulai berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kamar sambil menarik tangan Yurika. Yurika hanya mengikuti Yami saja tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Baru saja keluar dari kamar, mereka berdua sudah disambul oleh Pegasus yang terlihat sedang berjalan dengan wajah gelisah.

"Pegasus-_san_?"

Pegasus langsung menengok ke arah kedua orang itu, lalu memegang kedua bahu Yami, masih dengan wajah gelisah.

"Yami _Boy_, Mahaado meneleponku! Katanya Sugoroku …"

**~XxX~**

"HAAAH?! PERTUNANGAN APA?!"

Di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Kaiba, terlihat Mokuba menatap Seto dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bayangkan saja, kakakmu baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya, dan setelah itu, dengan ajaibnya, ia langsung berkata kau akan ditunangkan?! WOW! Benar-benar sebuah kejutan besar!

"Jujur, aku juga tidak setuju, tetapi …. Dengar aku Mokuba, ini wasiat dari ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak sanggup menolak permintaan mereka," ucap Seto dengan nada agak terpaksa.

Mokuba hanya menggeram kesal saja. Di atas meja, kini terdapat sebuah amplop. Kata sang pengacara yang sempat menghubungi Seto, amplop itu berisi surat dari ayah dan ibu kandung Seto dan Mokuba, beserta dengan foto tunangan Mokuba.

"Bertunangan bukan berarti menikah, 'kan? Terima saja. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan lelaki itu, kita batalkan pertunangan itu," ucap Seto dengan santainya.

Mokuba terdiam. Ia memutar otaknya, berusaha memberikan pilihan yang tepat untuk permasalahan yang dihadapinya.

"Baiklah …. Kalau begitu aku hanya cukup membuat lelaki itu kesal padaku. Bukan begitu,_ Nii-sama_?" tanya Mokuba sambil menyeringai kesal.

Seto hanya mengangguk, kagum dengan kepintaran adiknya itu. Sejujurnya, Seto juga belum tahu siapa tunangan Mokuba. Ia sama sekali belum membuka amplop di depan mereka itu. Amplop itu ditujukan untuk Mokuba, karena itu Seto tidak berani membuka amplop itu. Hei, walau menyebalkan, Seto masih tahu etika!

Tetapi, siapa sebenarnya tunangan Mokuba?

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia: "_YES_! MISTERI BESAR AKHIRNYA SELE—"

/BLETAK!/

Yugi: "DODOL LU! MASIH BELOM SEMUA! ITU SURAT! SURATNYA KAZAMI DARI SIAPA?!"

Shun: "Ehem, di sini Kazami ada dua."

Atem: "Er, maksudnya Yugi Kazami Ryo."

Rei: "Ha! Bener! Dari siapa tuh surat?!"

Ryo: *Ngedengus kesal* "Iya, itu surat dari siapa sih?"

Yami: "Emang isi suratnya apaan?"

Anzu: "Terus tentang anak Pegasus?"

Bakura: *Ngamuk* "KISAH CINTA GUE!"

Ryuuji: *Naha Bakura* "Soal Jou juga belom!"

Noa: "GUE JUGA BELOM NIH!"

Seto: "SIAPA YANG BERANI JADI TUNANGAN ADEK GUE HAH?!"

Gia: "Hadeh, pokoknya paling mentok Cuma boleh sampe 20 _chapter_ deh nih _fic_!"

Yurika: "Ehem, kenapa ingatan kita semua bisa balik secepet itu? Apa karena _author_-nya gak bener?"

Gia: "HEH! SEMBARANGAN! Ada sesuatu di belakang semua itu tahu! Ah, ya, maaf _chapter_ ini kesannya buru-buru!"

Jou: "_Ano_, bales _review_ dulu."

**.**

**yanty she angel:**

Yurika: "Bukan mulai percaya, ini mah namanya percaya banget …."

Yami: "BUAHAHA! KISAH CINTA GUE SUDAH TUNTAS DARI SEGALA MARABAHAYA~"

Bakura: "GAH! GAK TERIMA! CURANG LU!"

Ryuuji: "Katsu masih aman kok di sini~"

Mokuba: "Gue nongol di scene terakhir! Yey!"

Gia: "Makasih, Dew!"

Atem: "_Thanks for review_!"

**.**

**Ega Erlangga:**

Yugi: "Gegara gue mirip mereka makanya disebut trio kembar."

Gia: "Ah, lu terlalu merendahkan diri, Ryo~"

Shun: "Peran yang gak mengnakkan banget, jadi pengawal. Gue jadi preman. Ckck."

Ryo: "Preman dari mana? Tampangmu sama sekali gak preman kok."

Anzu: "SIAPA?!" *Antusias*

Seto: *Ngelempar naskah ke Anzu* "Tuh, baca."

Anzu: *Baca naskah* "HAAAH?! MASA ANAKNYA PEGASUS ITU—"

Honda: *Bekep Anzu* "_Jangan spoiler!"_

_Yugi: "THANKS_ FOR REVIEW!"

**.**

**PC Semi Hiatus:**

Yami: "Gue~!" *ngacungin tanda _peace_*

Gia: "Ah, gak apa kok! Gue juga males kok sejujurnya!"

Yurika: "Ya udah gak usah lanju—"

Gia: "GUE _AUTHOR_ BERBAKTI YANG MAU NUNTASIN _FIC _SEBELUM PINDAH _FANDOM_ TAU! Oh, ya, yang _OC_ itu Rei dan Yurika beserta inkarnasi dan pribadi lainnya, punyaku. Ryo dan Shun juga _OC_, Cuma bukan punyaku. Sekian."

Yami: "Tenang, saingan tinggal sebiji."

Rei: *_Glare_ Yami*

Jou: "Huahaha, katanya sih tuh _author_ ngambil namanya dari _game_ YGO yang entah judulnya apa."

Sugoroku: "_YES_! GUE PASTI NONGOL_ CHAP_ DEPAN! MUAHAHAHA!"

Gia: "Kakek-kakek sarap." *_Sweatdrop_*

Mokuba: "_Thanks for review_!"

**.**

Gia: "Oke, gue lanjut lagi _fic_ lain!" *Ngibrit kabur*

Yurika: "Maaf kalau ada _typo_ dan kesalahan lain."

Yugi: "_Thanks for reading_."

Atem: "Kalau berkenan, silahkan tunggu _chapter_ depan!" *Senyum malaikat*


End file.
